Sept Ans
by MissZazu
Summary: "- Tu es venu me chercher jusqu'ici, sur ce balcon ou ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence ?" Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le ciel. "Un peu des deux." UA.
1. Prologue : Dans un écrin de velours

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous, qui sait !)**

Voilà ma toute première fanfiction, j'ai mis longtemps avant d'avoir le courage de me lancer mais here I go !Cette fanfiction est en cours de rédaction, je ne peux pas promettre une publication régulière pour le moment tant que je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon rythme d'écriture. J'ai fais le choix de situer cette fanfiction dans notre monde actuel, à notre époque. Vous n'y trouverez pas de magie ;)

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment. Soyez un tout petit peu indulgents ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste sort tout droit de l'esprit de J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating:** M. Scènes de violence et lemons.

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama.

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

 **Prologue :** Dans un écrin de velours

* * *

Ses longs cils blonds se fermèrent une fois, puis deux, et un large bâillement déforma son visage rond durant plusieurs secondes. Une larme perla au coin de son œil droit, faisant briller ses prunelles azuréennes. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le tissu noir de la veste contre laquelle il était appuyé et il se redressa pour mieux regarder autour de lui. D'un coup d'oeil fatigué, il observa la myriade de petites ampoules encastrées dans le plafond aux moulures princières. Restant dressé ainsi quelques secondes, il se désintéressa bien vite du spectacle et s'affala de nouveau sur l'épaule qui le supportait. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il fut distrait par une conversation entre deux hommes. Il ne comprit pas un traître mot de leur dialogue mais il s'amusa cependant à écouter les inflexions graves et profondes que provoquaient leurs cordes vocales.  
Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, la tête dodelinant doucement, une forme mouvante à l'éclat cuivré provoqua chez lui une vive attention. Il la suivit des yeux, ravi de voir qu'elle se déplaçait jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, il tendit son bras pour toucher l'objet tant convoité. Son poing se referma dans le vide lorsqu'il tenta de l'attraper. On venait tout juste de le pousser vers l'arrière. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'il tendait le bras une nouvelle fois. Il bascula vers l'avant et sentit la matière soyeuse glisser contre sa paume. Alors il referma ses doigts et tira un coup sec pour l'attirer vers lui, un léger cri de victoire franchissant ses lèvres.

\- Aie !

Il fut ramené brusquement en arrière mais l'objet fermement serré dans sa main ne lui échappa pas.

\- Pardon ! ...Je crois qu'il vous a piqué un ou deux cheveux...

Il vit le regard gris de son père se glisser dans le sien et, heureux de le voir, le bambin lui adressa un sourire brillant.

\- Bon sang Scorpius tu es vraiment intenable.

Et il se mît à babiller à l'adresse de son père qui ne pût empêcher un sourire mi-attendri mi-amusé d'envahir ses lèvres.

\- ... Draco ?

Hermione, la main portée à sa tête, fit glisser son regard tantôt sur l'homme, tantôt sur le poupin. Elle ne sut qu'elle fut la plus grande surprise. Se faire arracher une mèche de cheveux dans une bijouterie de luxe était déjà peu commun. Croiser Draco Malefoy par hasard à Paris après des années de silence radio était complètement saugrenu. Mais alors croiser Draco Malefoy, à Paris, affublé de la minuscule créature diabolique arracheuse de cheveux qui devait être son fils, c'était vraiment très déstabilisant.

-... Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il la regardait, les yeux arrondis par une surprise pure. Ils restèrent tous les deux plantés l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant que faire, quoi répondre. Fallait-il qu'elle le serre dans ses bras ? Il aurait peut-être dû lui faire la bise. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire, après tant d'années ?

\- Je... Euh... Je cherche... ma bague... Attends, attends, c'est un mini Malfoy que tu tiens entre tes bras ?

L'habituel rictus fier qu'il arborait déjà il y avait des années, lui, n'avait pas changé. Il redressa l'enfant entre ses bras.

\- Je te présente Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, mon fils oui. Je pensais que Blaise t'en avait parlé.

Hermione pinça sensiblement les lèvres et détourna le regard l'espace d'une seconde. Elle finit par dire doucement.

\- ... Non, non il ne m'en a pas parlé. Enfin, félicitations. S'il ne m'avait par arraché les cheveux quelques minutes plus tôt je me serais peut-être davantage approchée.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire amusé. Qui se transforma en un silence gêné. Depuis quand étaient ils gênés l'un avec l'autre ? Il détourna le regard. Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- Votre commande est prête mademoiselle. Nous l'avons ajustée à votre doigt comme prévu.

Hermione se retourna vers le comptoir de verre derrière lequel un employé en costard lui présenta un écrin de velours bleu nuit. À l'intérieur de celui-ci était rangée une bague en or blanc, très finement ouvragée. De délicates petites pierres bleues, des saphirs probablement, entouraient un superbe diamant étincelant. La jeune femme enfila la bague rapidement, sans prendre le temps de l'observer outre mesure. Elle se tourna vers Draco qui la regardait, impassible.

\- Fiançailles ?

\- Oui.

\- Félicitations. C'est une belle bague.

\- Oui. Merci.

Hermione se racla la gorge. L'air était chargé d'une étrange atmosphère qui l'étouffait peu à peu. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Je... Je vais y aller, tu... Tu as toujours mon numéro. Si jamais tu... Enfin. À plus tard.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, la jeune femme s'était éclipsée dans une tornade de boucles brunes. Un sourcil haussé, Draco la regarda s'engouffrer dans une berline noire aux vitres semi-teintées. Depuis quand Hermione Granger avait elle une berline ?

* * *

Le prologue est court mais les prochains chapitres promettent déjà plus de détails et de longueur. En espérant vous revoir ! N'oubliez pas de poster une review ;)


	2. Le bruit des glaçons

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire. Pour le premier chapitre vous en saurez un peu plus sur nos protagonistes :)**

 **Chapitre 1 :** le bruit des glaçons.

* * *

Hermione tapotait nerveusement le volant en cuir noir de la berline. Elle était coincée dans les embouteillages parisiens depuis un moment. Elle devait faire l'aller-retour pour Londres dans la journée et si elle continuait à ce rythme, elle ne serait pas à l'heure pour son avion et devrait donc reporter ses plans de l'après-midi. Quelle idée avait il eut aussi, d'aller acheter sa bague dans une bijouterie parisienne. C'était peut-être le comble du romantique, mais ça n'avait rien de pratique. Son téléphone se mît brutalement à sonner, la faisant sursauter et soupirer avec affliction. Elle attrapa d'une main le smartphone puis décrocha sans même regarder le numéro entrant.

"- Oui, je suis au volant Victor alors fait vite."

"- Pourquoi tu décroches alors que tu conduis ?"

"- Tu m'aurais rappelée jusqu'à ce que je te réponde."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle ne l'entendit pas répondre. Elle enchaîna.

"- Si tu veux savoir si on mange ensemble ce soir, non, ne m'attends pas. J'ai prévu de sortir."

"- Comment ça tu sors ? Avec qui ? Où ça ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle aimait de moins en moins ses petits interrogatoires. La moindre parcelle de sa vie était passée au crible avec cet homme. Elle se répétait depuis toujours que l'un des principaux défauts de Victor Krum était sa possessivité exacerbée. Et elle répétait à tout le monde qu'il était simplement inquiet pour elle, voilà tout. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

"- Harry et Blaise. C'était prévu..."

Elle n'eut pour réponse que le silence, une nouvelle fois. Un soupir traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle l'entendit remuer à l'autre bout du fil.

"- Ne rentre pas tard. "Lâcha-t-il, sec comme jamais.

Et il raccrocha. Hermione fronça les sourcils, posant le combiné à côté d'elle avec une certaine brutalité. Elle allait se gêner, tient.

* * *

Draco accrocha la petite gourmette qu'il venait d'acheter au poignet de son fils puis le réinstalla dans ses bras et quitta la bijouterie. Il écarta un pan de sa veste de costume, profitant ainsi de la douce brise d'avril qui soufflait aujourd'hui sur la capitale Française. Scorpius s'était rapidement endormi, blotti dans les bras de son jeune père. Le blond lui jeta un regard. Le pouce à moitié glissé dans sa bouche, il avait l'air d'un ange. Son front était balayé de quelques mèches blondes aux reflets d'or. On pouvait voir ses doux cils tressauter au rythme du rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer l'air qui soulevait paisiblement sa poitrine. L'enfant était tranquille, serein, et Draco ne l'aurait dérangé pour rien au monde. Il serra doucement son fils contre lui, redoutant les minutes qui allaient suivre. Draco traversa une place ensoleillée d'un pas tranquille, puis s'arrêta devant un café typiquement parisien. La nouvelle lubie d'Astoria. La terrasse était noire de monde. Les cafés, les cigarettes et les iPhone jonchaient les tables comme des décorations et les serveurs en chemise blanches serpentaient entre les tables serrées pour se frayer un chemin.  
Un rictus mauvais déforma les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il vit Astoria se diriger vers lui. La brune, parfaite, portait une robe d'un bleu cobalt sublime et ses longues mèches brunes étaient soigneusement ondulées. Un léger maquillage sublimait ses traits et une large capeline couvrait son crâne. Sa beauté l'avait foudroyé au premier regard et maintenant, elle le dégoûtait. Profondément et durablement. Il en venait à se demander comment il avait pu trouver cette femme aussi fascinante. Draco glissa un bras autour du corps de l'enfant, la glaçant de son regard onyx. Elle l'ignora royalement pour ne se concentrer que sur le bébé.

"- Mon trésor ! "Minauda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Draco grimaça pour de bon lorsqu'il la vit saisir Scorpius sans délicatesse, le tirant de son sommeil paisible. Le poupon papillonna des yeux, aveuglé par le soleil, tandis qu'un sanglot indigné venait franchir sa gorge. Puis un second. Et un troisième. Il finit par pleurer pour de bon.

"- Bonjour Astoria."

Draco croisa les bras, le visage impassible tandis qu'Astoria cherchait frénétiquement la tétine de l'enfant dans son sac Prada. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle la fourra dans le gosier de Scorpius qui, trop surpris, s'arrêta net de pleurer.

"- Voilà bébé. " s'écria-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement agaçante.

Astoria leva les yeux vers Draco. Elle eut un rictus méprisant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? On se revoit dans deux semaines, allez. Casse toi."

"- Je te jure, un jour Astoria, je ne te rendrais pas mon fils."

"- C'est mon fils. Et Je te traînerais au tribunal si tu fais ça."

"- Vu la mère abominable que tu fais les juges auront vite fait de me confier la garde."

"- Ils m'ont déjà confié la garde Draco, tu as perdu la partie."

"- Un Malefoy ne perd jamais la partie, chérie. " Il lui cracha presque ce dernier mot au visage. "Préviens-moi à l'avance la prochaine fois que je dois traverser l'Atlantique pour venir chercher mon fils. New-York Paris c'est long. Je pourrais très bien te dire de venir le chercher à Bangkok la prochaine fois, tu verras, ça fait loin."

Il embrassa le front de son fils puis tourna les talons, laissant Astoria plantée sur le trottoir, Scorpius en larmes dans ses bras. Le jeune homme serra les poings et se fit violence pour ne pas retourner le lui arracher des bras. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, il n'avait pas pu revoir son fils durant trois longs mois. Avec des gestes brutaux et vifs il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une sans attendre. Dans un même mouvement, il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

"- C'est moi. Ce soir, à Paris, tu es partant ?"

"- Je me demandais justement ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ce soir. Je suis à Londres avec Pansy. Ça va ?"

"- Ouais."

Il y eut un silence à travers le combiné.

"- Astoria ?" murmura le brun.

"- Ouais."

"- À ce soir. Je viendrais seul."

Ils raccrochèrent simultanément.

* * *

Hermione claqua la portière de sa voiture puis remonta la rue pour rejoindre le bar dans lequel l'attendaient Harry et Blaise. Comme prévu, elle n'était pas repassée chez elle après son vol et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Krum. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris à interpréter les silences de son fiancé et celui-ci n'était certainement pas de bon augure. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de sa soirée avant de rentrer pour l'affronter. Il n'était pas le maître de ses mouvements et n'allait certainement pas le devenir ce soir.  
Elle poussa la porte du bar où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. La musique n'était pas assez forte pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. L'endroit était effectivement littéralement bondé. Encore un autre coin branché du goût de Blaise dans lequel il pourrait, avant de rentrer chez lui, trouver une compagne le temps d'une nuit, comme il aimait le faire d'ordinaire. Harry lui, éternel célibataire, n'était guère intéressé par ce genre d'ambiance où le bruit était si fort que l'on pouvait à peine discuter. Et il n'y avait pas la place pour danser. En d'autres termes, il trouvait ce genre d'endroit inutile et particulièrement chiant. Il le faisait d'ailleurs toujours savoir à Blaise, qui s'en fichait royalement bien entendu. Hermione les retrouva assis sur des tabourets, en pleine discutions. Ils ne la virent arriver que lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'eux, un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres roses.

"- Eh bien, c'est que tu en as mis du temps. On a failli appeler Krum pour savoir s'il ne t'avait pas ligoté dans la cave." Plaisanta Blaise.

"- N'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas de cave..."

"- C'était une image, Hermione." Grogna Harry.

"- C'était de l'ironie, Potter !"

Hermione s'esclaffa et commanda un verre de vin. Ils discutèrent tous les trois jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ils burent plus que de raison, rirent énormément, et Hermione fut forcée d'abandonner sa voiture dans la rue, incapable de conduire en vue de son état d'ébriété avancé. Vers quatre heures du matin, ils sortirent tous les trois du club pour se dire au revoir. Harry fut le premier à s'en aller, la démarche incertaine et le pas tanguant. Blaise déposa une bise sur la joue d'Hermione et se détourna. La jeune femme lui attrapa le poignet subitement pour le retenir. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

"- J'ai vu Draco aujourd'hui." Le métis ne lui répondit pas, le visage toujours figé dans cette expression interloquée. "... Il a un fils, tu le savais ?"

"- Oui." La voix grave du jeune homme n'était qu'un murmure.

Hermione se reçut sa réponse de plein fouet.

"- Mais... Depuis combien de temps es-tu en contact avec lui ?"

"- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être en contact avec Draco enfin. Hermione... Je pensais que tu t'en doutais."

Le pli de sa lèvre se fit plus dur, elle fronça les sourcils tout en détournant le regard pour fuir les orbes perçants de Blaise. Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea.

"- J'ai cru qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde..." Elle serra les poings puis héla un taxi qui apparut au coin de la rue. "Aujourd'hui, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une étrangère. ... Laisse tomber Blaise. Je ne comprends pas cet homme. Et puis je ne te comprends pas non plus. Tu étais là et la seule chose que tu avais à faire c'était l'appeler et me le passer, puisqu'il te répondait à toi! ..." Elle ouvrit la porte du taxi qui s'était arrêté devant elle.

Blaise la retint d'un mouvement de bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Hermione l'affronta du regard. Il finit par murmurer.

"- Ne me mêles pas à cette histoire Hermione. S'il voulait te parler il t'aurait appelé, point barre. Et puis passe à autre chose, tu vas te marier. Merde." Il se pencha, embrassa sèchement sa joue puis tourna les talons.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et ferma la portière, perturbée par sa réponse. Le taxi la ramena chez elle plus vite qu'elle ne l'eut cru.  
La rue qui accueillait son appartement était déserte. C'était une magnifique allée au charme Londonien typique. Il allait sans dire qu'il suffisait de lever la tête pour regarder les façades et faire une estimation du prix d'achat à cet endroit. Hermione se dirigea vers une large porte, composa le code puis s'engouffra dans un immense hall à la décoration sobre mais réalisée dans les plus beaux matériaux. Elle fit claquer ses talons jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui l'amena jusqu'au dernier étage. Encore assez lucide pour glisser la clé dans la serrure sans trop peiner, Hermione se glissa dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre.  
Elle retira rapidement ses escarpins afin qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruit sur le parquet et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche. L'appartement était immense, et faisait d'avantage figure de loft. De larges baies vitrées donnaient une vue saisissante sur tout Londres. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'allumer les lumières, préférant être baignée dans l'atmosphère presque irréelle de la ville.

Un bruit sec la fit sursauter violemment. Le bruit d'un verre qu'on abat sur une table. Elle entendit les glaçons cliqueter contre le verre, et des pas s'approcher calmement d'elle. Un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"- Je pensais que c'était clair, tout à l'heure." Murmura-t-il calmement, faisant trembler les trémolos de sa magnifique voix basse. Il était derrière elle.

"- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir !" Le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, son ton se faisant plus sec que de raison. Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui.

Un silence s'installa, dérangeant, presque menaçant. Puis elle le sentit glisser sa main sur sa nuque, derrière elle. Il l'enserra implacablement de ses doigts, comprimant ses boucles avec brutalité, puis fit vivement basculer son visage vers l'arrière pour planter son regard dans le sien. Hermione le contempla, impassible, sentant la douleur envahir son cou comprimé. Pourtant un sentiment de peur s'était installé dans son corps, ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler. La violence dont il faisait de faire preuve l'avait réduite au silence et ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant presque une minute. Soudainement, il la plaqua contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Les os de ses hanches heurtèrent le meuble, provoquant une douleur qui lui arracha un feulement. Son regard s'assombrit encore une fois, il resserra ses doigts autour de sa nuque blanche. Elle se courba sous lui, ses genoux flanchaient peu à peu et pourtant elle ne lâcha pas ses yeux.

Les lèvres du Bulgare vinrent soudainement se poser sur la gorge blanche de la jeune femme. Il relâcha sa nuque tandis que ses mains naviguaient sur son corps, embrasant ses hanches, ses fesses, son être tout entier. Hermione sentit son corps réagir sans même qu'elle ait pu donner son accord. La tension retenue dans sa poitrine se relâcha peu à peu, mais ses mains ne cessèrent pas de trembler. L'éclat qu'elle avait aperçu dans les prunelles noires de l'homme avait fait se tordre ses entrailles.

* * *

Draco porta la cigarette à ses lèvres tout en gardant un œil sur le panel de cartes qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La concentration était palpable autour de la table. Ils étaient cinq, dans cette cave, prêts à dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour une simple partie de poker. L'atmosphère enfumée empêchait quiconque de voir au-delà de la table à laquelle ils trônaient. Chacun analysait, observait ses voisins derrière leurs cartes pour savoir quel coup allait tomber, pour savoir qui bluffait, qui disait la vérité.

Sur la gauche du blond se tenait un petit mexicain tout en muscle. La figure brune, les sourcils broussailleux, il tenait entre ses lèvres fines un cure dent qu'il n'avait cessé de mâchouiller depuis le début de la partie. Il avait déjà perdu 40000 euros. Sa réserve de jetons s'amenuisait, il n'aurait bientôt plus de quoi miser. Son regard sombre fixait tour à tour ses cartes et ses camarades depuis quelques minutes. Plusieurs fois, il avait ouvert la bouche pour annoncer quelque chose. Mais il s'était ravisé, faisant tourner d'une façon dérangeante sa petite barbiche autour de son index.

"Tapis." Dit-il tout à coup.

Draco jeta un regard en biais au maigre tas de jetons que le mexicain venait de pousser en face de lui. 1500 euros. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à ses cartes, le visage impassible. Il jubilait presque intérieurement. Sa suite de cartes était plutôt rare. Un carré de dames, c'était quasiment imbattable. Confiant, il attendit les mises des autres joueurs. Il était le dernier à prononcer sa mise.

La suivante était une quarantenaire aux cheveux roses. Une casquette grise abattait une ombre sur ses yeux clairs, les dissimulant à la vue de ses adversaires. Elle tapotait la table de ses ongles vernis en vert pomme sans même sans rendre compte. Juste avant d'annoncer son propre tapis, le rythme de ses doigts sur la table s'accéléra d'un coup, ralentis, puis s'arrêta enfin, abattant sur la salle un silence de mort. Cela ne s'était pas produit depuis le début de la partie. Draco eut un sourire imperceptible. Elle bluffait. Cela se sentait, ses gestes transpiraient le bluff. On pouvait le voir dans la maigre hésitation qui avait précédé la poussée de la totalité de ses jetons au centre de la table.

Le voisin de la femme du le sentir lui aussi car il lui lança un regard quelque peu moqueur. Il secoua sa tête blonde de minet de quinze ans et posa ses cartes sur la table, face cachée.

"Je me couche. Ça monte trop haut pour moi les gars."

Le regard perçant de Draco se fixa sur le dernier adversaire en lice. Un homme en costard, l'air sérieux et la bouche plissée dans une moue indéfinissable. Il fixa le tas de jetons au centre de la table pendant de longues secondes. Puis son regard émeraude vint se planter dans celui de Draco. Le blond eut un frémissement d'excitation, enfin un adversaire intéressant. Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître, conservant le masque d'impassibilité qui lui allait si bien. L'homme au costard prit le paquet de Camel posé devant lui, en sortit une cigarette puis l'alluma sans se presser. Il observa les volutes de fumée qui s'évanouirent dans le nuage qui trônait déjà au-dessus d'eux. Dans son autre main, il agita son verre de whisky et on pu entendre les glaçons s'agiter contre les parois de verre. Puis dans un geste lascif, il poussa son tas de jetons sans aucune pression, déclarant le tapis sans même avoir à prononcer une parole. Comme s'il avait prévu de le faire depuis le début. Draco crut voir un infime sourire goguenard se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

C'était son tour. Il était toujours aussi confiant. Son regard se posa sur le tas de jetons qui trônait sur le centre de la table. Il devait contenir 150000 euros. Un butin sans conteste des plus affriolants.

"Tapis." Dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la cigarette.

Ses adversaires s'agitèrent un peu, il était temps de révéler les cartes. La quarantenaire posa ses cartes face visible sur la table. Comme prévu, la mise était trop faible. Paire de valets. Il avait mieux, sans conteste. L'homme en costard retourna ses cartes.

"Carré de 10."

Draco ne pût retenir le sourire qui traversa ses lèvres à l'instant où il posa ses cartes face visible.

"Carré de dames."

C'était le plus beau jeu de la soirée. Deux carrés en un soir, il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup des comme ça. Et il avait gagné. Il restait bien le mexicain, mais il était très peu probable qu'il lui rafle la mise avec un meilleur jeu qu'un carré de dames.

"Quinte flush. Avec 2, 3, 4, 5, et 6." Grogna le mexicain en voyant Draco lorgner sur le butin. "J'ai gagné." Fit-il avec l'air fier d'un coq de basse-cour.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme au costard. Ce dernier fixait le mexicain avec dépit. Sans un mot, le blond se leva. D'un geste désinvolte, il jeta au centre de la table la liasse de billet correspondant à sa mise. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et sa veste puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la cave.

"Je me casse. À plus les nazes." La rancœur qui pointait dans sa voix fit sourire ses adversaires.

L'homme au costard se leva avec flegme et prit la suite de Draco après avoir écrasé son mégot sur le bois de la table de poker. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent côte à côte dans la rue. L'air frais qui les envahit fut comme une bénédiction. Pourtant, dans un même geste, ils rallumèrent une cigarette. L'aube pointait par-dessus les immeubles de Paris.

"Ce que tu peux être mauvais perdant Draco." Fit le brun en observant son ancien adversaire

Il avait la mine sombre et un air dégoûté avait envahi son visage.

"Ce connard. J'avais un carré de dames. Par quel droit il est venu me rafler tout ce fric avec sa putain de quinte flush. Ça me dépasse, bordel. Il avait vraiment un air de trou du cul." Draco marqua une pause, la bouche ouverte. Puis il eut un rire mauvais. "Non, un air de trou du cul diabétique."

"Je rectifie, tu es un très très mauvais perdant... Ton imagination pour les insultes m'étonnera toujours."

"Oh ferme la Théo!"

Un ricanement franchit les lèvres du brun. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers le ciel d'encre. Il se teintait de bleu, de rose et d'Orange par endroits, signifiant ainsi la présence du soleil qui venait de se lever. Un large soupir traversa les lèvres de Théodore, qui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à son ami de toujours.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le silence qui plana après cette question fut particulièrement réfrigérant. Draco demeura parfaitement immobile, les bras croisés, sa cigarette fumante coincée entre ses lèvres. Sans cligner des yeux une seule fois, il maintint son regard fixé sur l'antenne dressée en haut de l'immeuble qui les surplombait. Son ami garda le silence, il connaissait bien le jeune homme et savait qu'il n'était pas simplement venu pour jouer au poker, ce soir. Draco n'appelait jamais pour rien, il ne l'avait pas fait venir sans raison précise. Astoria n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le faire se déplacer, il le savait pertinemment. Draco avait eut besoin de le voir et Théodore ne savait pas pourquoi.

"- J'ai vu Hermione tout à l'heure." Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le brun se tourna légèrement vers lui, ne montrant pas la surprise qui était née en lui. Ce nom n'avait pas surgi dans les conversations depuis plus de sept ans.

"- Comment va-t-elle ?" Murmura le jeune homme, davantage pour le pousser à parler que pour obtenir une vraie réponse à sa question. Il avait vu Hermione la semaine dernière.

"- Elle est rayonnante. Elle va se marier."

"- Je sais. En septembre."

Draco lança un regard étrange à son ami. Il jeta son mégot dans le caniveau puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

"- Je veux la revoir."

"- Mauvaise idée, vieux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée."

Il avança dans la ruelle sombre abritant la cave où ils avaient joué ce soir. Draco le suivit d'un pas traînant jusqu'au boulevard le plus proche. Ils hélèrent chacun un taxi puis se séparèrent avec un signe de la main. Le blond s'installa sur la banquette arrière du taxi tout en annonçant l'adresse de son hôtel. Les pieds calés sur les sièges, il appuya sa tête sur la vitre et ferma les yeux. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient baigner son visage d'une agréable chaleur, il s'endormit. À son réveil, aussi difficile soit-il, il suspecta le conducteur d'avoir fait plusieurs détours pour le ramener chez lui. 40 euros la course, c'était excessif. Pourtant il ouvrit son portefeuille et lui donna son dernier billet, le laissant complètement vide. Sans réclamer sa monnaie, il sortit du véhicule et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel dans lequel il logeait.

La rue était animée, une femme sortait faire son jogging et plusieurs hommes d'affaires, affublés de leur kit smartphone-costard-mallette, partaient déjà au travail. Pourtant le blond prit rapidement la fuite dans le hall clinquant du palace. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, seul, et regarda les étages défiler avec une lenteur abominable.  
Lorsqu'il se traîna enfin jusqu'à son couloir, il était 6h45. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta son pass sur la table basse lorsqu'il passa dans le salon puis se débarrassa de ses vêtements à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il fut nu avant même de toucher le matelas et se rendormit quelques secondes après s'être étendu.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez aimé, que pensez vous de cette première entrée en matière ?

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Zazu

Ps : Reviews !


	3. Le coeur de Londres

**Bonjour à tous !  
** Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! On découvre plus en profondeur quelques personnages et on en apprend davantage sur leurs petites existences ;)

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir !

 **Chapitre 3 :** le cœur de Londres.

* * *

Victor Krum passa une lotion d'après rasage sur sa peau hâlée. Le visage marqué par un rictus concentré, il observa chaque recoin de sa mâchoire dans le miroir de la salle de bain, soigneux de ne laisser aucun poil. Méticuleux, il glissa ses doigts sur son épiderme doux, puis il les passa dans son cou et sur ses clavicules saillantes. Son corps, au même titre que sa barbe, était parfaitement taillé. Ses larges épaules donnaient à sa carrure une prestance impressionnante renforcée par son mètre quatre vingt dix. Son regard passa sur sa musculature parfaitement entretenue, sur ses cicatrices aux bras, à l'aine ainsi qu'aux jambes. La plus visible zébrait son arcade sourcilière, fendant son sourcil en son milieu pour laisser entrapercevoir une ligne de peau. Ses yeux sombres étaient emprisonnés entre de courts cils, ils laissaient percer son regard calculateur. Son nez bien droit lui conférait un beau profil, souligné par le dessein parfait de ses lèvres minces. Sa mâchoire large donnait à son visage un aspect peu commun. Il se dégageait de cet homme un charme bestial, presque sauvage.  
Il enfila rapidement un caleçon blanc, puis un large jogging gris ainsi qu'un t-shirt parfaitement noir, extrêmement ajusté. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, appréciant le contact frais du parquet contre la courbure de ses pieds nus. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir un smoothie frais et s'en servit grand verre. Victor le porta à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait.

Il se retourna en entendant des pas dans son dos. Appuyée contre plan de travail de la cuisine, Hermione l'observait en silence, le visage peint d'une expression étrange. L'homme la détailla des pieds à la tête, son regard s'attardant sur ses jambes nues, remontant sur le fin peignoir de soie noire qui cascadait jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux. La manche avait glissé de son épaule mince, dévoilant sa clavicule et la naissance de sa poitrine ronde. Dans l'atmosphère grise de cette fin de matinée, son regard, d'ordinaire d'un envoûtant marron clair, était bien plus sombre. Sa masse de cheveux chocolat aux reflets cuivrés était remontée en une queue-de-cheval qui s'éparpillait dans sa nuque et son cou. Ils s'observèrent en silence puis il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer plusieurs baisers sur son front, sa tempe, et enfin ses lèvres. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, étonnée par sa douceur.

Il glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, son regard planté dans celui de sa fiancée, puis se détourna. Elle l'entendit enfiler ses baskets et claquer la porte derrière lui. Il était parti pour son jogging matinal.

Hermione relâcha le souffle coincé dans sa poitrine. Victor avait toujours été un grand mystère, même pour la jeune femme. Tantôt objet de fascination, de frayeur ou de passion, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Après avoir pris une douche rapide, la jeune femme enfila une robe en cachemire grise, cintrée par une large ceinture de cuir marron sombre. Laissant ses boucles brunes cascader entre ses omoplates, elle appliqua un léger mascara sur ses cils, du prune sur ses lèvres pleines, et elle fut prête.

Le temps n'était pas clément en contraste avec la belle journée parisienne qu'elle avait vécu le jour précédent. Le ciel était d'un gris monotone, envahit de lourds nuages. Hermione s'avançait vers son rendezvous sans grande gaité. Elle marcha jusqu'au cœur de Londres, affrontant le vent frais qui jouait avec ses jambes nues. Les joues rosies par le froid, la jeune femme poussa les portes dorées d'une boutique luxueuse. Elle sentit l'appréhension naître dans le creux de son ventre.

"- Ah, Hermione. Enfin, vous voilà. J'ai failli vous attendre."

Le regard de ladite nommée se posa sur une vieille femme brune au visage sévère. Son corps maigre engoncé dans un traditionnel tailleur Chanel, elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon banane bien serré. La vieille dame s'avança et déposa avec raideur une bise froide sur sa joue.

"- Vous êtes dans un état épouvantable, ma chérie. Ne me dites pas que vous avez marché ?"

"- Bonjour, madame Krum. Oui, j'ai marché en effet, j'aime marcher." Railla Hermione avec un soupir.

"- Vous auriez pu vous apprêter pour les essayages. Vous d'ordinaire qui êtes si débraillée allez devoir faire un effort pour le jour J. Les essayages sont très importants, vous n'avez pas l'air de réaliser. "

Un soupir traversa les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'une conseillère vint les aborder pour les emmener vers les robes de mariée. Belle-mère Krum était d'une délicieuse humeur, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Théodore récupéra sa valise sur le tapis roulant et s'avança vers le hall de l'aéroport de son habituelle démarche nonchalante. Sa main glissée dans sa poche, Draco le regarda s'avancer dans le terminal, passer les portes coulissantes puis s'allumer une cigarette sur la chaussée. Le jeune blond demeura là, le regard perdu dans la foule mouvante autour de lui. Sa grosse valise posée à ses pieds, il ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Quelques curieux lancèrent des regards interloqués à ce jeune homme ainsi planté au beau milieu du hall, mais ils se désintéressèrent bien vite de lui lorsqu'ils le virent bouger vers l'une des larges baies vitrées.

Il appuya son avant-bras contre la vitre froide et posa son front contre le verre. Son regard s'égara dans les immeubles de Londres, devinant ses rues et ses carrefours, son agitation fourmillante. Son habituel couvre-chef de nuages était bien présent, il crachait parfois quelques gouttes de pluie qui se perdaient au milieu du vent. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus mis les pieds dans cette grande cité ? Il en avait presque oublié la saveur, le goût particulier qu'elle donnait aux gens. Il se sentait comme un étranger maintenant. Il n'était plus chez lui ici, ses amis s'étaient créé un quotidien dans lequel il n'existait que par le biais d'appels téléphoniques. Pourquoi était il revenu à Londres ? Pour faire une connerie, avait répondu Théodore. Le brun lui avait rabâché les oreilles de graves paroles moralisatrices destinées à le faire rentrer dans son trou. Mais lorsque Draco Malefoy voulait quelque chose, il allait le chercher. Et il l'obtenait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone professionnel, il décrocha et commença à avancer vers la sortie. Théodore le surprit dans une discussion particulièrement compliquée sur le une chose qu'il ne saisit pas totalement. Probablement le travail. Le jeune brun fit signe à Draco de le suivre alors qu'un taxi venait de s'arrêter devant eux. Il jeta sa cigarette puis s'engouffra dans le véhicule en annonçant son adresse. Il accueillerait Draco chez lui pour quelques jours. Son regard se figea sur le blond dont l'attention était tout accordée à son appel téléphonique. Les yeux perçants de Théodore détaillèrent Draco avec attention. Il était devenu un homme depuis quelques années. Cela se sentait sur l'emprise qu'il avait sur les gens, le regard qu'il avait sur lui-même avait changé. Il était bien loin de l'adolescent qu'il avait quitté il y avait 7 ans. Ils s'étaient vus, entre-temps, pour quelques jours de vacances, une semaine de spring break. Un anniversaire ou un Skype. C'était tout. C'était assez. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus.

Pourtant lorsque Draco leva les yeux vers Théodore et qu'il lui sourit, ce dernier eut l'intime sensation que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ils se sourirent comme deux idiots, finalement plus heureux de se retrouver que ce qu'ils voulaient bien s'avouer. Le blond se replongea dans sa conversation et Théodore ferma les yeux. Avait-il pris la bonne décision en le laissant revenir ici ?

* * *

Hermione sentait les mains fermes des conseillères s'activer autour d'elle depuis presque deux heures. Elles remontaient les fermetures des robes, ajustaient le tissu au moyen de pinces, attachaient ses cheveux, lui passaient un voile ou des boucles d'oreilles, commentaient de ce qui était mieux de la soie ou du taffetas, affirmaient leurs préférences. Les oreilles bourdonnantes de toute cette agitation, Hermione poussa un large soupir. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être une vulgaire poupée. L'une des conseillères finit par la prendre par le bras et l'emmener dans le salon principal dans lequel madame Krum se trouvait. La vieille femme avait en réalité loué l'entièreté de la boutique pour elles seules. La conseillère la fit monter sur une petite estrade, face à plusieurs miroirs censés refléter chacun de ses profils. Hermione s'observa en silence. Elle détestait le bustier, le tissu, cette énorme rose blanche cousue sur sa hanche. Le voile était laid, son visage n'était pas mis en valeur par son drapé dégoulinant. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient jolies, mais trop grosses. Toute cette tenue respirait un luxe qu'Hermione avait toujours eu du mal à supporter.  
Mme Krum renifla d'un coup sec.

"- Vous avez l'air d'une grosse guimauve dans cette robe ma chérie." La vieille dama pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers les conseillères. "Trouvez-moi quelque chose d'élégant, espèces d'incapables, ou je vais devoir me lever pour chercher moi-même."

Hermione serra vivement les dents, agacée par tout ce manège. Elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le rayon des robes de mariée et, cette fois ci, ne laissa personne choisir sa robe à sa place. Traînant derrière elle ses nouvelles robes, elle s'enferma vivement dans la cabine et claqua la porte au nez des trois conseillères qui se stoppèrent net. Hermione inspira longuement, souffla, et recommença une dizaine de fois avant de se sentir apaisée. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte aux femmes qui avaient patiemment attendu un signe de sa part. La brune leur lança un regard.

"On s'y remet, mais cette fois ci vous écoutez quand je vous dis que je n'aime pas !"

En silence, les trois femmes entrèrent dans la cabine puis entreprirent de déshabiller Hermione, la débarrassant de tous ses accessoires. Elle enfila les robes qu'elle avait choisies, mais aucune ne lui allait. Trop bouffante, trop décontractée, trop sévère. Elle eut un doute quant à la dernière qu'elle essayât. Ce fut lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le salon principal afin de recueillir l'avis de Mme Krum qu'Hermione aperçu, sur un mannequin, la robe qu'il lui fallait. Extrêmement aérienne, la partie supérieure de la robe était constituée d'un voile de dentelle. Elle recouvrait sa poitrine ainsi que sa taille puis s'épanouissait dans un déluge d'organza blanc jusqu'à ses pieds. La traine, d'une taille raisonnable, n'était pas trop longue et lui permettrait de bouger sans un cortège d'assistant. Elle l'imaginait déjà prendre vie autour de ses jambes. Mais l'atout principal de la robe était son dos entièrement nu. De fines bretelles parcouraient les omoplates et venaient rejoindre les côtés de la robe. A part cela, aucun artifice ne venait obstruer son dos.  
Hermione décida immédiatement de l'essayer, et eut raison. La robe lui allait à merveille. Un sourire naquit enfin sur les lèvres de la brune et elle s'avança, confiante, vers le salon. En s'observant dans les multiples miroirs, elle sut que son choix avait été le bon.

"- Vous ne pourrez pas porter de soutier gorge." Grinça la voix de Mme Krum. "Veillez à ne pas vous ramollir avant septembre. Cependant, elle est parfaite, nous prenons celle-ci."

Un soupir de soulagement traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Les conseillères la laissèrent se rhabiller dans la cabine. Hermione, enfin seule, se regarda dans le miroir durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle finit par essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, son ventre était tordu par l'angoisse. Ses mains se remirent à trembler comme le soir d'avant. D'un geste rapide et maladroit, la jeune femme se débarrassa de la robe puis s'assit, en sous vêtements, sur le petit tabouret de la cabine. Le dos secoué de sanglots silencieux, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ne bougea plus. Incapable de s'expliquer sa subite crise de larmes, elle tâcha de se calmer le plus vite possible pour se rhabiller et rejoindre sa belle-mère. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma. Mais ses mains se cessèrent pas de trembler.

"- Vous pourrez repasser d'ici un mois pour récupérer la robe, nous avons encore des retouches à faire !"

Madame Krum lui adressa un remerciement sec puis, en voyant sa belle-fille la rejoindre enfin, sortit de la boutique sans un au revoir. Hermione adressa un sourire aux employées puis la suivit.

"- J'ai réussi à réserver le domaine dont je vous ai parlé, Hermione. C'est un grand château de la renaissance, il y a plusieurs hectares de terrain et même un lac, ce sera parfait pour vos photos de mariage. Oh j'ai également prévu d'organiser le vin d'honneur dans le parc, qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous dresserions une tente immense dans laquelle tous les invités pourront valser sans aucun problème. Oh, vous ai-je dis que c'était dans le sud de la France ? Je déteste ces Français mais il faut bien avouer qu'ils ont un beau pays et un patrimoine culturel des plus sympathiques..."

Hermione eut un soupir de désespoir, consciente que Mme Krum ne s'arrêterait pas de lui parler de son mariage avant d'avoir épuisé chaque rubrique, sous rubrique et alinéa du sujet. Son téléphone vibra dans son sac. La jeune femme se précipita presque sur le combiné, heureuse d'être enfin en contact avec un autre être que cette terrible femme.

 _Victor, 16h48, Dimanche 15 Avril._

 _Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir ?_

Hermione eut un léger sourire en coin. Voilà une chose qui pourrait aisément rattraper sa journée. Elle pianota une réponse rapide.

"- Hermione ! Ayez la politesse de m'écouter lorsque je vous parle de votre propre mariage !"

Elle retint de justesse le rire moqueur qui avait menacé de rancher ses lèvres. Mme Krum lui lança un regard courroucé et elle ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un vieux hiboux en colère. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Elle le déverrouilla et le nom qui s'afficha la fit presque lâcher le combiné.

 _D. Malfoy. 16h52._

 _Je suis à Londres. Toi aussi ?_

Hermione rangea son téléphone dans son sac, les sourcils froncés. À quoi jouait-il, au juste ?

* * *

Le lieu de vie de Théodore Nott n'était pas original par sa taille ou par son quartier, mais bien par son agencement. En soi, il n'avait la taille que d'un petit appartement familial, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Mais il se trouvait au dernier étage d'un immeuble qui était doté d'un charme particulier. Sa façade entière était couverte de graffitis bigarrés, qui montaient jusqu'au toit et avaient même envahi, par endroit, la cage d'escalier. La terrasse de Théodore en était elle aussi recouverte, ce qui la rendait unique en son genre. On pouvait s'adosser contre le magnifique dessin d'une pin-up ou bien marcher au hasard sur le dos d'un dragon. L'interieur n'était que parquet et larges fenêtres. L'endroit était décoré avec goût, les meubles en bois se mêlaient au meubles de métal ou de plastique dans un savant mélange. Mais le plus impressionnant était la hauteur de plafond de cet appartement. Il faisait presque trois mètres cinquante de hauteur.  
Sans conteste, Théodore en avait profité. Photographe par passion mais aussi de profession, bon nombre de ses oeuvres étaient encadrées sur les murs, imprimées dans des dimensions tantôt gigantesque, tantôt minuscule. Ce patchwork de paysages, de visages et d'ambiances rendait le lieu unique. Draco fut soufflé par la décoration à la minute où il rentra dans l'appartement.

"- Cet appartement est incroyable, Theo. Toutes ces photos, c'est de toi ?"

Le brun eut un sourire en coin.

"- Oui. Beaucoup me trouvent narcissique à m'entourer de mes propres travaux. Mais que veux-tu. Je ne photographie que ce que j'aime. Et j'aime être entouré par de belles choses. CQFD, j'affiche mes photographies."

Draco eut un sourire amusé. Il posa sa valise dans la chambre vide que lui indiqua Théo, la seule et unique chambre existant en dehors de celle du brun. Il s'avança dans le long couloir qui desservait leurs deux chambres et la salle de bain, prêt à visiter les lieux. Et il s'arrêta net. Au fond du couloir, éclairé par une large fenêtre, se trouvait l'immense photographie d'une femme. C'était un cliché qui dépassait aisément la grandeur nature. Elle faisait peut être plus de deux mètres de haut. La femme était de dos, mais son visage était tourné de trois quarts de façon à ce que l'on puisse voir le trait gracile de sa mâchoire ainsi que la forme douce de sa pommette. Mais c'était tout. Il était impossible de décliner son identité.  
La photo avait été prise de nuit, alors que la jeune femme marchait. Devant elle, des portes s'ouvraient sur une réception lumineuse. Elle cachait la plus grande partie de la fête de par son corps en premier plan. Elle semblait dans un couloir sombre, l'on supposait de grandes baies vitrées sur les côtés car la lumière qui l'inondait était trop naturelle pour ne pas être celle de la lune. La photo s'arrêtait sous les cuisses de la jeune femme. On pouvait pourtant deviner qu'elle portait une somptueuse robe de cocktail car le drapé s'élançait autour d'elle avec fluidité. Son dos était la partie la plus envoûtante de la photographie. Il était totalement nu, dévoilant sans pudeur la courbe douce de sa cambrure, les marques saillantes de ses omoplates et surtout sa nuque. Elle était à elle seule un appel aux baisers, à la luxure, cela ressortait étrangement sur l'image. De douces boucles désordonnées s'échappaient de son chignon, serpentant sur sa peau veloutée que le grain de la photo restituait si bien.

"- Hermione." Déclara Draco après quelques secondes.

Théodore, qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur, eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

"- C'était il y a quatre ans maintenant, lors de mon premier vrai vernissage. Si tu regardes bien elle a de la terre sur l'épaule." Le jeune brun désigna l'endroit en question.

"- Mh ? Pourquoi ?"

Théodore marqua une petite pause, un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

"- On venait de coucher ensemble dans les buissons du jardin." Le brun ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant la mâchoire de son ami se décrocher. "Il y avait beaucoup trop de champagne à cette soirée. On s'en souvient à peine, à vrai dire je ne m'en suis réellement rappelé que lorsque j'ai retrouvé cette photographie. Je l'avais prise juste après. Hermione était affreusement gênée quand elle l'a vue affichée là la première fois. Mais elle a fini par comprendre que ça désacralisait le truc." Théodore passa une main sur sa mâchoire, un sourire énigmatique prenant possession de ses lèvres. "On est devenus très bons amis depuis. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment côtoyée avant. Je suis content que ça ait commencé comme ça, à vrai dire, ça a mît de côté toutes les tensions sexuelles qu'on aurait pu ressentir. Même si je suis toujours autant fasciné par sa nuque."

Draco enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, proprement étonné par les révélations de Théodore. Un sentiment étrange était né dans son estomac lors de la révélation de son ami. Pourtant, fidèle au bon Malfoy qu'il était, il lui adressa un sourire railleur.

"- Et alors, elle valait le détour ?"

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à sa question.

"- Ça c'est un secret." Théodore se retourna en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. "Et voilà ma terrible petite amie." Dit il en portant théâtralement sa main à son front.

"- Tais-toi donc un peu Théodore ! Le blond est là ?" Lui répondit une voix aiguë et fluette.

"- Le blond est dans le couloir." Railla Draco en reconnaissant la jeune femme au timbre de sa voix.

Ginny vint serrer son vieil ami dans ses bras, radieuse, et énorme. Draco posa une main sur le ventre rond de la rousse, jetant un regard en biais à Théodore.

"- Je vois qu'on me cache des choses ! Tu es aussi ronde qu'un dirigeable." Affirma Draco en toute sincérité. En voyant l'air outré de son amie, il rajouta avec grand sérieux. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es moche. Ça te va très bien. D'être grosse, enfin ronde. Non, enceinte est le bon mot. Rassure-moi, tu es enceinte, tu n'as pas juste pris du poids ...? "

"- Creuse encore un peu, je crois que tu peux encore t'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ta connerie..." Lui souffla Théodore.

Ginny lui frappa la tête du revers de la main, faisant voler ses mèches blondes, puis se détourna.

"- Tu n'as pas changé Draco, toujours un mélange de tact et de délicatesse extrême."

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais."

"- Je crois que la racine du problème vient de là, justement !" Ginny posa son sac et son manteau avec un profond soupir puis s'affala dans le large canapé de cuir. "J'ai réservé une table pour nous trois ce soir. Théodore cuisine affreusement mal et moi j'ai la flemme. Bon sang je suis pressée qu'ils sortent ces gnomes!"

Théodore alla s'installer près de sa femme en pleine complainte sur la grossesse de ses jumeaux, laissant Draco à ses propres occupations. Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de la photographie, happé par les dégradés de noir sur le dos de la femme. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il fouilla dans les contacts de son téléphone pour retrouver cette personne qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à supprimer. Même après sept ans, sept ans de silence complet. En quelques secondes, il avait envoyé un sms. Les sourcils froncés, il alla s'installer sur la terrasse pour se griller une cigarette.

* * *

Hermione sentit la main de Victor se glisser dans la sienne. Son regard vint se planter dans les yeux sombres de fiancé. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la lueur qu'elle avait vu dans ses prunelles le soir d'avant. Et il devait le sentir, car il lui adressa un sourire interrogateur. Elle d'ordinaire si bavarde l'observait avec distance.

"- Tout va bien ?" Il serra sensiblement ses doigts pour l'encourager à lui parler.

"- Oui... Oui, ta mère m'a juste mené la vie dure cet après-midi." Son soupir affligé gomma son mensonge à la perfection.

Vu le sourire désolé qu'il lui adressa, il goba ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé.

"- Elle est contente que je me marie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je la comprends."

"- Normal, toi elle t'appelle doudou et la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu elle t'a offert une Rolex. Sans raison. Tu es son fils chéri, elle est toujours agréable avec toi."

"- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle. Tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça..."

Victor avait toujours été le fils chéri de sa mère. Il était fils unique, enfant roi assit sur une montagne de jouets. Son père, héritier d'une lignée aristocratique Bulgare, était décédé deux ans après sans naissance, il avait laissé sa mère seule à la tête d'une énorme fortune. Quelques années plus tard, elle s'était remariée avec Igor Karkaroff, le terrible beau-père de Krum. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé papa et cela n'aurait de toute façon jamais été possible. C'était un homme brutal, sanguin, il aimait les femmes, les cigares, l'argent et l'alcool. Mais surtout l'argent.

Ils s'étaient mariés par intérêt, lui cherchant seulement de quoi remplir son compte en banque, et Ilda s'en était toujours trouvée malheureuse. Elle avait toujours été désireuse d'affection. Mais ça, personne ne devait le voir, bien entendu. Ils n'habitaient pas ensemble, ne partageaient pas le même compte en banque. Ils n'avaient aucun enfant, et n'apparaissaient sur les photos qu'à l'occasion de galas dans lesquels ils étaient forcés de se rendre à deux. Victor était donc le seul homme de sa vie. Le seul qui lui offrait des fleurs pour la saint Valentin, qui l'emmenait déjeuner une fois par semaine au restaurant, en tête à tête. Chaque vendredi, ils se rendaient chez elle et y dormaient puis allaient bruncher au même endroit, toutes les semaines.

Tout cela, c'était supportable au début. Mais après trois ans de relations, Hermione espérait voir changer ces habitudes qui la déstabilisaient un peu. Elle espérait le voir s'émanciper de cette emprise quelque peu malsaine qu'avait sa mère sur lui.

"- Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ?" Il agita sa main devant ses yeux et elle se redressa brutalement, sortant de ses rêveries. "Tu es vraiment bizarre ce soir."

La jeune femme porta son verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres en levant les yeux au ciel.

"- Mais non enfin. Ton téléphone sonne, tu n'as qu'à répondre. Moi je vais aller prendre l'air. La terrasse a l'air magnifique."

Sans ajouter un mot ni un regard, elle se leva promptement et marcha vers l'extérieur. Elle avait du mal à supporter sa présence.

* * *

Un éclat cuivré passa sous son nez, accrochant son regard. Il disparu derrière un pilier puis réapparu au détour d'un serveur. Il le vit disparaître dans la nuit. La dernière chose qu'il put observer fut cette nuque blanche dans laquelle serpentaient quelques boucles. Son pas emboîta le sien. Il prétexta vouloir fumer une cigarette.

* * *

Et nous voilà à la fin de ce chapitre !

Alors alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de la terrible Belle-Mère Krum et de Ginny ?

Je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes ici :

Gocha : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre et d'ici là n'oubliez pas : Review :D!


	4. C'était une belle journée finalement

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voilà la suite de l'histoire. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à la publier car je préfère avoir de l'avance dans mes chapitres. La rédaction du chapitre suivant a été lente car j'ai repris les cours ! Je ne peux pas vous donner un ordre d'idée quant à la fréquence de publication mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur :D

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 4 :** C'était une belle journée finalement.

* * *

Draco ferma derrière lui la porte de fer forgé. Le bruit du restaurant se fit plus ténu, pourtant on entendait encore parfaitement les Klaxons de la rue en contrebas. Il regarda autour de lui, admirant la balustrade et la vue à couper le souffle. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche un paquet de Lucky Strike à moitié vide et s'alluma une cigarette sans attendre. La fumée accompagna ses pas silencieux. Il passa derrière une large plante, curieux, en écartant les feuilles épaisses, puis se retrouva sur une partie non éclairée du restaurant. Probablement une terrasse privée de l'hôtel voisin. Il aperçut la forme de son corps élancé, à demi appuyé sur la balustrade. Son nez était dressé vers la voute céleste rendue invisible par les nuages et les lumières de la ville. L'air si déterminé sur son visage fit sourire Draco. Si elle avait pu transpercer les nuages de son regard, elle l'aurait fait sans aucune difficulté.

Son pied frappa un caillou et elle sursauta, tournant la tête à droite, puis à gauche. En l'apercevant, elle se figea. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux, immobiles. Si lui l'avait reconnue, elle ne semblait pas prendre conscience de qui elle avait en face d'elle. Il faisait trop noir. Il fit un pas vers elle.

"- Visiblement tu es à Londres aussi." On pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix plus qu'on ne pouvait le distinguer à travers l'obscurité. "C'est moi."

Hermione relâcha son souffle dans sa poitrine, un long soupir soulagé franchit ses lèvres. Elle avait eut peur, pendant une seconde, d'être face à un détraqué mental.

"- Tu es venu me chercher jusqu'à sur ce balcon ou ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence ?" Son regard d'ambre se posa de nouveau sur le ciel.

Si son corps paraissait détendu, ce n'était qu'en apparence. Son cerveau lui hurlait une situation critique de niveau 10 alors que ses mains s'étaient serrées sur la balustrade de marbre pour empêcher ses genoux de trembler. Une foule de sentiments traversait sa poitrine.

"- Un peu des deux." Elle sut à l'inflexion de sa voix qu'il plaisantait.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux deux. Les jointures d'Hermione blanchirent lorsqu'elle le sentit se glisser derrière elle. Assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son parfum et les embruns de la fumée de sa cigarette, mais pas assez pour ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Un frisson violent parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle sentit la paume du jeune homme remonter le long de sa nuque. Il enroula son doigt autour de l'une de ses lourdes boucles brunes, puis approcha son visage de son oreille.  
Elle crut d'abord qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il resta silencieux. Sa respiration venait titiller le lobe de son oreille avec délice. Elle était si concentrée sur son souffle qu'elle senti à peine les mains du jeune homme glisser le long de son dos. La jeune femme ferma les yeux lorsqu'il fit serpenter ses doigts sur ses hanches. Sa bouche glissa sur la peau de son épaule, faisant glisser la manche de sa robe de cachemire. Un soupir voluptueux s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. Draco frissonna, serrant entre ses doigts la laine de son vêtement.  
Elle ne réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire que lorsque la porte du balcon claqua au loin. La lionne se dégagea de lui en sifflant entre ses dents, le repoussant d'une main. La respiration courte elle lui lança un regard réfrigérant qui le fit esquisser un sourire en coin.

"- Hermione ?!" Une voix l'avait appelée depuis l'autre partie de la terrasse. Victor.

Hermione se figea puis attrapa Draco par la manche pour l'approcher d'elle brusquement. Elle planta son regard dans celui impassible du jeune homme.

"- Tu n'es qu'un abruti stupide. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, lui seul pouvait l'entendre.

La jeune femme lança un coup d'œil peu amène à Draco puis s'avança vers la plante, apercevant son fiancé à travers les feuilles. Il écarta le feuillage en y distinguant un mouvement, et la découvrit, les joues rouges.

"- Eh bien, tu es là. Tu es toute seule ?" Questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

"- Je... euh!" La brune se retourna vivement. Il n'y avait plus personne derrière elle. "Oui..."

Victor la regarda d'un air étrange et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à passer par-dessus le pot de la plante. Elle s'en saisit prestement puis rejoignit avec lui la salle du restaurant. Son regard se heurta aux prunelles grises de l'homme au moment où elle passa les portes du balcon. Il était déjà là, attablé face à Ginny et Théodore. Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent et elle s'assit face à son fiancé en arborant une mine chiffonnée. S'il la fixait ainsi durant tout le repas, cela risquait d'être long. Très long.  
Elle vida d'un trait son verre de vin rouge et enragea lorsqu'elle le vit arborer un infime sourire goguenard.

* * *

Victor venait tout juste de s'endormir, nu dans les draps. Hermione se faufila jusque dans la salle de bain, nue elle aussi. La jeune femme ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et s'avança vers la large vasque de la pièce. Elle fit couler un puissant jet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage avec empressement. Les gouttes d'eau fraîche lui firent le plus grand bien, remettant ses idées en place. Sa main fine vint éteindre le robinet avec lenteur puis elle s'appuya de ses deux paumes sur le plan de travail, la tête baissée. Une goutte dévala son front puis son nez et s'écrasa sur la porcelaine du lavabo. La jeune femme releva le regard, rencontrant son propre reflet dans la glace. Elle avait une mine terrible.

Hermione se redressa lentement, attrapa une pince et releva ses cheveux sur son crâne sans plus de cérémonie. Ses doigts tremblants glissèrent sur la peau de son cou avec douceur, puis elle se tourna de profil au miroir. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle aperçut les affreuses marques rouges sur sa nuque. Elle détacha ses cheveux en grande vitesse puis elle frotta sa peau marquée, comme si cela pouvait effacer ce qu'il avait infligé à son corps.

Ce soir il lui avait fait l'amour comme si de rien était. Comme si, la nuit d'avant, il ne s'était jamais passé ce qui s'était passé. Sa violence, sa brutalité, et enfin la bestialité avec laquelle il l'avait prise. Elle ne s'était sentie guère plus considéré qu'une simple poupée. Et elle se dégoûtait. Car son corps avait répondu à son étreinte, il l'avait embrasée de par ses caresses, étourdie et étouffée de ses murmures rauques à son oreille. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir émis une quelconque résistance, pourtant elle aurait dû protester, ne pas le laisser la marquer ainsi de sa dérangeante domination malsaine. Mais son esprit s'était senti emprisonné, bâillonné par ses mots tantôt violents, tantôt doux. Elle n'avait pas su réagir.

 _"Si tu recommences je ne saurais pas me contrôler..." "Petite conne." "Tu es si belle..."_

Hermione ferma violemment les yeux pour effacer ses paroles. Il avait murmuré un pardon lorsqu'il l'avait enfin relâchée. Sa tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, il s'était excusé plusieurs fois, comme s'il s'était perdu en chemin. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça. Sa voix s'était brisée, alors la jeune femme l'avait bercé dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient réveillés, comme ça. Lui la contemplait de son regard étrange. Elle le regardait comme si elle découvrait un nouvel homme. Plus noir. Violent. Qui était cet homme qu'elle allait épouser ?

Hermione prit une violente inspiration puis elle finit par se glisser dans la douche afin de se calmer. Le jet d'eau tiède apaisa la tension de ses épaules. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'elle expirait un soupir de bien-être. Son visage s'apaisa lorsque le liquide caressa sa peau et fit frissonner son échine. Elle pouvait presque imaginer ses lèvres glisser sur son épaule, son doigt jouer avec ses boucles et sa paume caresser sa nuque blessée. L'image de son regard s'imprima sur sa rétine avec violence, implacable. Elle qui avait mis si longtemps à l'écarter de son esprit, voilà qu'il était revenu au grand galop. Pourtant elle ne fit rien pour l'écarter de ses pensées en cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle puisa son réconfort dans les souvenirs des prunelles grises de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La lumière blanche du début de journée inondait le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Sa main passa sur la place vide et froide à ses côtés tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient pour lutter contre la nuit courte qu'elle venait de subir. Victor était déjà parti. La jeune femme s'étira longuement, envahissant tout l'espace du lit de ses bras et jambes étendus. Elle finit par se lever, enfilant avec flegme son peignoir pour se protéger de la température fraîche qui régnait dans l'appartement tout entier. La chaleur des draps lui manqua instantanément. Ses pieds la menèrent face à la large baie vitrée du salon. Le regard morne, elle observa le paysage durant de longues minutes. La ville s'était levée bien avant elle et elle fourmillait déjà d'individus pressés. Le monde qui s'étalait sous ses yeux n'était qu'immeubles gris, vitres réfléchissantes et antennes téléphoniques. Au creux de certaines rues pointaient quelques arbres, des parcs fleurissant du tout nouveau printemps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas quitté Londres ? Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue à la campagne ou à la mer.

Plus jeune, elle se rendait tous les étés sur la côte d'azur avec ses parents. Elle se souvenait de la Méditerranée et de sa teinte profondément bleue, du soleil dorant sa peau ou bien des glaces qu'elles échangeaient avec sa mère. Son père les mitraillait alors de photos qui finissaient dans les albums de famille. Lorsqu'elle revenait, Harry et Ron faisaient toujours mine de ne pas la reconnaître. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à la peau d'Hermione Granger ?  
Un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres. Cette époque était loin derrière elle. L'année de ses seize ans, sa mère avait été emportée par un cancer du sein. Plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil alors, son père s'enfermant dans une solitude qui faisait peine à voir. Lorsqu'il avait été emporté par une crise cardiaque l'année dernière, à seulement 56 ans, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être, au delà de sa douleur, soulagée pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui elle était seule. Ni parents, ni frère ou soeur. Elle n'avait eu durant toute cette année que le profond soutient et l'amour inconditionné de Victor.

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'appartement morne, se séparant de ses lourdes pensées. Elle se secoua et s'activa pour commencer sa journée. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.

D. Malfoy, 10h59:

On se voit ?

L'hésitation marqua les traits de la jeune femme. Elle demeura plantée sur ses deux pieds durant plusieurs secondes avant de pianoter un message sur l'écran tactile.

Moi, 11h05:

Je t'invite au restaurant. On se retrouve à Trafalgar Square pour 12h30.

* * *

Draco passa une main sur son visage alors qu'il étouffait un bâillement. Le corps parcourut d'un frisson, il resserra les pans de sa veste de cuir brun. Appuyé contre le rebord de la fontaine de Trafalgar square, il attendait Hermione depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le regard figé sur l'onde claire, il observait le coulis de l'eau, les traits impassibles. C'était la première fois qu'ils se donnaient un vrai rendez-vous. Leurs rencontres, ces derniers jours, n'avaient été le que fruit d'un pur hasard. Ce midi, ils allaient se retrouver face à face durant plusieurs heures. Ils allaient devoir parler, peut être allaient-ils s'expliquer ? Draco se sentait sur le fil du rasoir. Il n'était plus qu'un étranger pour elle à présent, pourtant il avait sentit la porte s'entrouvrir lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle sur le balcon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie d'expliquer à Hermione pourquoi il avait adopté un comportement aussi étrange. Il ne savait lui même pas vraiment. Ce qu'il s'était passé en lui à cet instant était assez nébuleux, il n'avait fait que répondre à l'appel de ses pulsions. Ginny lui avait lancé un regard d'avertissement quand il les avait avertis de son déjeuner avec Hermione. Mais il avait ignoré son coup d'œil et était parti sans demander son reste.

Draco était bien celui qui en savait le moins sur Hermione. Il ne savait pas où elle travaillait, qui elle allait épouser, comment allait elle, ses tracas et ses soucis. Tout celui lui était parfaitement inconnu. Lorsqu'il était parti pour les États Unis, il avait laissé derrière lui une Hermione qu'il n'était pas sur de retrouver intacte. L'appréhension monta d'un cran et son estomac se contracta. Il se trouva tout à coup stupide de prendre tant à cœur cet événement. Après tout ils s'étaient déjà revus et elle ne l'avait pas frappé. Elle lui en voulait, elle avait dû le détester, souffrir à cause de lui, c'était la cause du regard de Ginny. Il le savait. Pourraient ils au moins tenir une conversation aimable ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il devrait s'expliquer, elle allait sûrement le lui demander. Le problème étant qu'il n'était pas sur d'en avoir envie. Rouvrir ce dossier vieux de sept ans, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Son cœur eut une embardée lorsqu'il sentit une poigne douce serrer son épaule. Il sursauta et tourna la tête, rencontrant le demi sourire de la femme de ses pensées.

Lorsque le jeune homme se pencha pour embrasser sa jouer, il ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il la sentit avoir un mouvement de recul. Il posa néanmoins ses lèvres sur sa peau claire et se recula.

"- Puisque tu m'invites, je te laisse me guider."

La jeune femme hocha la tête doucement.

"- Ça va être un peu spécial comme restaurant. En réalité je cherche le traiteur pour mon mariage, on va donc goûter à un tas de plats chez l'un de ceux que j'ai sélectionné... Vin, entrées, plats et desserts. J'espère que tu as faim et soif !"

Draco haussa un sourcil en haussant les épaules.

"- Tu me connais, ça ne me fais pas peur." Il lui lança un regard en coin. "Mais tu aurais dû proposer à Ginny, depuis que je suis arrivé elle dévalise ses placards."

Hermione eut un léger rire.

"- En ce moment Ginny mange du fromage blanc avec des cornichons, je pense que ses papilles ont un prit une petite claque !" Plaisanta la jeune femme. "Et puis j'ai confiance en toi, tu as de bons goûts."

Elle eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin qu'il ignora habilement puis marchèrent en silence jusqu'au restaurant, tous les deux un peu mal à l'aise. Draco, qui s'attendait à un restaurant plutôt abordable, fut étonné de rentrer dans un endroit au luxe si faste que c'en était presque dérangeant. Même pour lui, qui avait grandi dans un milieu très aisé, cela restait un type d'endroit qu'il fréquentait peu. Il lança un regard à Hermione qui marchait devant lui. Quel type de mariage était elle en train d'organiser ? Ils s'assirent tous les deux face à face dans un coin de la pièce, un peu à l'écart des hommes en costard et des femmes apprêtées. Hermione se débarrassa de sa veste tandis qu'on leur amenait une première sélection de bulles. Draco se retrouva servit de quatre champagne différents. Hermione se saisit du premier verre et y trempa ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux.

"- Bon avant toute chose je voudrais que ce soit clair. On ne parle pas de nous. On parle de toi, de moi, mais pas de nous. Et si tu m'approches de trop près je m'en vais." Énonça-t-elle d'une traite lorsqu'elle reposa sa coupe.

"Ça me va." Eluda-t-il sans tergiverser outre mesure. Il goutta le deuxième champagne. "Celui ci n'est pas exceptionnel..." Les deux jeunes gens éliminèrent ce choix. "Parle moi un peu de ton heureux fiancé."

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son verre à pied, faisant tourner le liquide contre les courbes de cristal.

"- Il s'appelle Victor, nous sommes fiancés depuis presque huit mois maintenant et on se marie en Septembre. Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois ans. Il est joueur de rugby professionnel. C'est Harry qui me l'a présenté après un match où il m'a traînée -tu connais la passion de Harry pour ce sport... Enfin, depuis on ne s'est pas quittés."

"- Qui aurait cru que Grangie serait attirée par les muscles." Lui lança-t-il, sarcastique. Il leva un sourcils un peu moqueur. "Et c'est lui qui paye le restaurant ? Les affaires marchent bien."

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, ses joues se teintant d'une délicieuse couleur cerise. L'air moqueur du blond se renforça mais il détourna le sujet quand elle lui lança un regard acéré.

"- Et tu travailles ?"

Hermione fixa son regard vers les amuses bouches qu'on venait de leur servir, évitant ainsi ses deux prunelles d'acier.

"- Non. Enfin, j'ai arrêté. Il y a deux ans j'ai terminé mes études au conservatoire et mon violoncelle et moi avons été intégrés à l'orchestre Philarmonique. Mais on ne se voyait presque plus avec Victor, entre ses matchs à l'étranger, ses entraînements et mes concerts ainsi que les répétitions... Lorsqu'il m'a demandée en mariage, il m'a aussi demandé de m'arrêter. Pour le suivre, pour être un couple soudé. Sa carrière monte en flèche et ..."

"- Tu le suis."

"- Non, enfin si mais... C'est mon choix." Murmura la jeune femme.

Le ventre de la jeune femme s'était noué si violemment qu'elle peina à avaler la bouchée qu'elle venait de croquer. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui ne trompa pas Draco.

"- Et toi alors ? Tu es marié ?"

Draco grimaça en passant sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

"- Ah ça non, on ne m'y reprendra plus. Je suis divorcé."

"- Oh tu n'es plus avec la mère de ton fils..."

"- Non. Astoria et moi nous sommes séparés avant la naissance de Scorpius. Nous sommes restés mariés cinq mois. Ça a été un mariage éclair et sans Scorpius je le regretterais sûrement aujourd'hui."

Hermione eut un sourire narquois.

"- Qui l'eut cru, Malfoy qui devient papa."

* * *

Le déjeuner se déroula en toute simplicité. Ils passèrent presque trois heures à goûter les plats, discutant de leurs vies respectives sans jamais trop en dire, rirent sans vraiment se regarder. Ils ne parlèrent surtout pas de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le balcon. Leurs pieds ne s'effleurèrent pas, les mains demeurèrent parquée du bon côté de la table et aucun contact visuel de plus de trois secondes ne fut engagé. Et pourtant ils furent satisfaits, heureux d'avoir réussi à se retrouver sans se déchirer. Ils savaient tous deux que l'ombre qui planait au dessus de leur tête ne leur permettrait pas d'avancer beaucoup sans s'expliquer davantage. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un pas pour aller dans cette direction, c'était trop tôt, c'était trop sensible. Trop compliqué. Ils étaient légèrement éméchés lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant. La quantité de vin et de champagne qu'ils avaient engloutie avait certes été atténuée par la nourriture mais l'alcool avait tout de même fait son effet. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent dans les rues de Londres, commentant au détour d'une rue tel ou tel magasin qu'ils avaient fréquenté autrefois, se rappelant d'une époque révolue.

"- Je vais devoir y aller." Annonça finalement Hermione. "Quand est-ce que tu repars ?"

"- Dans deux jours. Mon travail m'attend de pied ferme."

"- Tu ne m'as pas dis où tu travaillais au fait !"

"- Oh. Je suis directeur d'une maison de disque." Draco glissa ses mains dans ses poches avec la nonchalance qui lui était propre. "Le patron m'a refilé le flambeau il y a deux ans, avant la naissance de Scorpius."

"- C'est une sacré ascension pour un jeune homme de 25 ans !"

"- J'ai travaillé dur pour ça, pour tout te dire c'est les premières vacances que je prends depuis plus de deux ans !"

Hermione lui adressa un regard interloqué.

"- Et bien je suppose que je ne vais pas te revoir avant une dizaine d'années!" S'exclama-t-elle, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

"- J'en doute. Mon fils habite en France maintenant, il va falloir que je trouve une solution." Un silence plana entre eux deux. "File Hermione."

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire contrit avant de reculer d'un pas.

"- Oui. Bon et bien à bientôt alors, j'espère..."

Le regard de Draco attrapa celui d'Hermione en plein vol, la stoppant dans son mouvement. Il la dévisagea, le visage impassible, et un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit ses joues se teinter de rouge. La brune serra les poings en lui adressant un coup d'œil furibond. Il avait toujours aimé la mettre dans l'embarras, ce n'était pas nouveau. Quant à elle, elle détestait toujours autant cela. Malgré toutes ces années, ce regard de glace parvenait toujours à la déstabiliser au plus au point et il le savait pertinemment.

"- Espèce de petit con arrogant !"

Draco éclata de rire tandis qu'elle se détournait de lui. Un sourire amusé incurva les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut de dos.

"- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de m'insulter à chaque fois que tu t'en vas Hermione ! Je vais finir par me vexer !" Lui lança-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

La jeune femme agita la main à son encontre pour lui faire signe de déguerpir. Elle tourna dans le coin de la rue, disparaissant avec le bruit de ses talons contre l'asphalte. Draco se retourna en sortant une cigarette. Il l'alluma calmement tout en reprenant sa marche. C'était une belle journée finalement.

* * *

Et voilà vous êtes arrivés à la fin ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes ici ;)

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette fanfiction :)

Earcil : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, je suis contente que tu aimes !

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu, tu en sauras bientôt plus quant aux passé de nos deux gus :)

Nuonia : Et bien Draco et Hermione se connaissaient en effet avant, mais je préfère ne pas te révéler la nature de la relation qu'ils entretenaient ! Tu en saura plus au chapitre suivant, même si je ne vais pas tout révéler de suite ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

YahiaA : Ton compliment me fait très plaisir, voilà la suite qui s'est fait attendre ! J'espère te revoir par la suite ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir

à la prochaine !


	5. Hermione, Draco, un lampadaire

**Hop, bonjour !**

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je pensais sincèrement ne pas réussir à poster aujourd'hui mais vous voyez, tout arrive ! Dans ce chapitre on découvre encore certains personnages, mais je n'en dis pas plus :) Je me suis découvert un syndrome étrange... Tous mes textes font 3400 mots, je crois que je suis toquée ! :p

 **Merci** encore à tous pour votre passage, vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Merci à ceux qui me suivent au fil des chapitres, vous êtes une réelle motivation ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 :** Hermione, Draco, un lampadaire et une rambarde.

* * *

Le corps de Pansy se rejeta vers l'arrière alors qu'elle expirait un dernier long soupir. La jeune femme sentait le sang battre ses tempes avec insistance, elle se força donc à respirer profondément. Elle attrapa d'une main son smartphone et pianota un message pour son associé. Une goutte ruissela le long de sa pommette et elle tamponna son visage de sa serviette éponge parfaitement blanche. Pansy Parkinson était une femme à l'emploi du temps bien rempli. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert, il y a trois ans, sa maison de haute couture, elle structurait ses journées à la minute près. Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit apparaître sur l'écran de son téléphone l'heure qui sonnait la fin de sa séance de sport matinale, elle se leva et sauta dans la douche. Alors qu'elle se maquillait, elle passa plusieurs appels destinés à ses collaborateurs, clients et employés. Mais un appel la fit se détourner de sa mission matinale.

"- Et bien Draco Malfoy, que me vaut cet honneur ? Quel heure est il à New York pour que tu m'appelles comme ça ?"

Elle pu deviner sans hésitation le rictus amusé qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami, à l'autre bout du fil.

"- Je suis à Londres Pansy. Vu que je repars demain, j'aimerais bien te voir."

"- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je vais proposer à Théo de nous inviter chez lui."

"- Et pourquoi pas chez toi ?"

"- Tu rigoles, l'occasion est trop belle, je veux profiter de sa terrasse."

"- Donc en fait que je sois là n'est qu'un prétexte..." Il riait à présent.

"- Exactement ! Je vais être en retard à cause de toi, je dois appeler Théodore maintenant. À ce soir !"

Et elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Draco Malfoy était de retour à Londres et il n'allait pas échapper à cette soirée de rassemblement. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensembles et c'était l'occasion. Elle enfila une robe tailleur noire, des escarpins vertigineux, puis quitta son appartement en vitesse.

Pansy Parkinson avait beau être une créatrice de talent, diplômée d'une prestigieuse école de mode londonienne, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle peinait à se faire une place dans ce milieu si particulier. Son amour pour la mode surpassait son dégoût pour le milieu souvent hypocrite dans lequel elle évoluait, c'était pour cela qu'elle s'acharnait. Inflexible et exigeante, il n'était pas facile de travailler à ses côtés, cependant ses collections se faisaient peu à peu une place auprès des plus grands. Dans dix ans, elle serait l'un des défilés les plus prisés des fashions week. On se disputerait les places au premier rang et c'est elle que l'ont acclamerait à la fin du show. C'était son objectif. Chaque matin, dans la cage d'ascenseur, elle se le répétait pour ne pas se laisser happer par la journée qui l'attendait. Son rêve, c'était son rêve.

* * *

"- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ?" Hermione remonta la fermeture de sa robe sur ses côtes puis s'observa dans le miroir un instant.

Victor croisa les bras derrière sa tête, son regard dévalant les courbes de sa fiancée. Il finit par fermer les yeux.

"- Non. Je suis fatigué." Il bailla comme pour montrer la véracité de ses paroles. "- Et puis tu sais que je ne m'entends pas particulièrement bien avec tes amis."

"- Je sais oui." La réponse se fit plus sèche qu'elle ne le désira.

Victor planta ses yeux perçants dans ceux d'Hermione, à travers le miroir. La jeune femme le contempla, impassible, puis baissa le regard vers son décolleté, faisant mine de l'arranger pour échapper à son emprise. Il ferma de nouveau les paupières.

"- J'espère que tu ne rentreras pas tard."

"- C'est un étrange, quand tu dis ça j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix." La brune remit en place la crinière d'anglaises indisciplinées qui auréolait son visage.

Un silence plana sur la chambre, Victor ne lui répondit pas. Maintenant sa même position, les yeux fermés, il fronça les sourcils. Hermione tritura la bague de fiançailles à son doigt, les yeux fixés sur le diamant.

"- Écoute, Hermione." Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. "- Je n'aime pas te savoir avec eux. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux."

Hermione claqua sa langue contre son palet, signe de son agacement certain. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses escarpins puis plongea sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en sortit une et l'alluma, sous le regard perçant de Victor.

"- Ils ne t'ont jamais rien fait à ce que je sache ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la bague au doigt que tu peux décider de qui je fréquente ou ce que je fais."

"- Je croyais que tu ne fumais plus." Il se redressa. "Écrases." En ne la voyant pas bouger, il se leva. "Éteint cette cigarette !"

Hermione se retourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés. Elle porta la cigarette à ses lèvres dans un geste de provocation qui le fit serrer les poings. S'en suivit un affrontement de regard qui les maintint immobiles durant plusieurs secondes. Hermione recula d'un pas lorsqu'il s'approcha. En deux enjambées, il fut à sa hauteur et l'instant d'après il avait attrapé son poignet. Il le serra de sa poigne puissante, l'attirant contre lui pour la plaquer contre son torse.

"- Lâche." Hermione maintint la cigarette bien serrée entre ses doigts. " Hermione ne m'oblige pas à serrer plus fort !"

Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. La jeune femme ne put s'expliquer pourquoi elle ne lâcha pas sa cigarette plus tôt. Elle avait la sensation qu'accéder à sa demande, c'était se plier à ses ordres. Des ordres qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner. Elle sentit son poignet se comprimer sous ses doigts, le sang quitta peu à peu sa main et elle finit par lâcher le petit tube de tabac sur le parquet avec un gémissement de douleur. Il la lâcha et recula, observant la braise qui lui avait fait perdre son contrôle. Victor passa ses mains sur son visage en expirant bruyamment, fuyant l'image d'Hermione sous ses yeux.

La jeune femme se retourna en silence et enfila son manteau à toute vitesse. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, de dos à lui.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive." Elle ne put masquer les accents étranglés de sa gorge nouée. "Je ne te reconnais plus."

Hermione disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte puis quitta l'appartement. Victor demeura immobile durant plusieurs secondes, le regard fixé sur la place qu'Hermione occupait il y avait quelques instants. D'un pas traînant, il s'approcha de la vitrine de verre du meuble du salon afin d'en sortir un verre à whisky. Il y versa une large dose qu'il écoula cul sec, une grimace déformant ses traits.

* * *

Monsieur Pompkin fit jouer son trousseau de clé autour de son doigt. Le nez levé vers l'applique défectueuse du hall, il plissa les yeux. Elle clignotait irrégulièrement, tel un stroboscope. Il rangea ses clé au fond de la poche de sa large salopette en jean puis attrapa le seau et le ballet posé contre le mur près de lui. En tant que gardien, il se devait de donner à l'endroit le plus bel aspect possible et cette ampoule contrecarrait ses plans. Ses pas lourds le menèrent sous l'ampoule qu'il observa, planté au beau milieu de la pièce. Le soleil se couchait sur Londres et les baies vitrées de l'immeuble montraient peu à peu la vie nocturne qui s'installait. Le vieil homme plongea sa serpillère dans le sceau plein d'eau javellisée puis la jeta sur le sol. Son ballet vint se greffer au tissus et il entreprit son rituel de nettoyage, son attention toujours fixée sur la satanée ampoule qui clignotait au dessus de lui. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le hall et sa tranquillité en était bien satisfaite. Il était de ces hommes à qui la solitude sied, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer quelque peu revêche avec la plupart des habitants de l'immeuble.

Cependant lorsqu'Hermione Granger franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, il se retourna et adressa un signe de main à la jeune femme. Elle devait bien être l'une des seules femmes qu'il acceptait au sein de sa routine bien huilée. Son intelligence, sa culture et sa verve lui avaient accordé une place bien spéciale dans le cœur du vieil homme. Il aimait la voir traverser le hall, discuter à ses côtés, elle qui était souvent si seule. Elle s'arrêtait d'ordinaire pour échanger quelques mots avec lui, mais ce soir ce fut à peine si elle lui adressa un signe de tête. Il la regarda marcher à pas rapides vers les grandes portes du hall, le visage à demi caché par une masse de cheveux sauvage. Elle tenait étrangement son poignet gauche dans sa main droite. Monsieur Pompkin jeta la serpillère dans son sceau et fit quelques pas à sa suite.

"- Miss Granger !" L'appela-t-il.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna à demi vers lui, lui exposant son profil. Il s'arrêta à son tour, la main serrée sur le ballet qu'il traînait derrière lui.

"- Vous allez bien ?"

Un vague sourire apparu sur le visage de la brune, troublé par une expression plus étrange encore. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle enfouissait son poignet au fin fond de la poche de son trench noir.

"- Tout va très bien. Bonne soirée, bon courage."

Et elle passa les portes. Le vieil homme fit quelques pas à sa suite, la regardant disparaître au coin de la rue.

* * *

Théodore se pencha à la fenêtre de son appartement, expirant la fumée de cigarette stockée dans ses poumons. Derrière lui, Pansy Harry Ron Blaise et Ginny discutaient avec animation. La joyeuse équipe n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de deux personnes, un blond qu'on ne voyait presque plus et une brune que l'on ne voyait que trop rarement. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été réunis au complet. Tout cela à cause d'une stupide histoire d'adolescent que personne ne connaissait vraiment. L'anxiété dans le ventre de chacun témoignait combien cela comptait pour le groupe. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se résoudre à choisir entre l'un et l'autre mais on ne pouvait jamais les voir en même temps. Lorsque l'un savait que l'autre serait présent, il ne venait pas. On ne parlait pas de Draco en présence d'Hermione et inversement. C'était tabou. Et nombre d'entre eux n'avaient jamais compris comment cette affaire avait prit tant d'ampleur. Comment ces deux inséparable avaient pu dévier l'un de l'autre à tel point.

Aussi, lorsque Théodore vit Draco s'arrêter sur le perron, en bas de sa porte, il faillit l'appeler. Mais alors que le blond finissait sa cigarette, une silhouette menue se profila à ses côtés. Théodore n'entendit rien de leur échange.

* * *

"- Tu n'es pas déjà là haut ?"

"- Tu vois bien que non"

"- Tu te pointes toujours à l'heure pourtant."

La brune eut un claquement de langue pour montrer son agacement. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Les yeux fuyants vers la rue, elle sortit une cigarette de son manteau et l'alluma sous les orbes anthracites de Draco. Un silence plana entre eux.

"- Et bien ma parole tu es d'une agréable compagnie ce soir." Finit par lâcher le blond.

"- Oh ne t'amuses pas à me donner des leçons, tu es vraiment très mal placé pour ça !"

Nouveau silence, un rictus narquois apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

"- Et bien Granger, on sort les griffes et les canines, ça y est."

Le regard exaspéré de la jeune femme se ficha dans le sien avec violence. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée de cette façon. Durant un instant, il ne la reconnu pas. Il y avait dans les yeux de la jeune femme une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Une lassitude profonde, un sentiment d'impuissance, et une colère sourde. Hermione jeta sa cigarette à peine commencée puis marcha vers les portes de l'entrée pour échapper à sa compagnie mais il la retint par le poignet.

"- Lâche moi !"

Sa voix claqua dans la nuit. Hermione avait dégagé son poignet avec violence, comme si son simple contact avait été suffisant pour la brûler. Le corps parcouru d'un frisson, elle ramena sa main contre son ventre.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la fixer, le visage impassible, les mains dans les poches.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en venant ici ? Pourquoi tu m'envoies des messages, pourquoi cherches-tu à me voir ?"

"- Parce que j'en ai envie."

"- Alors comme ça, tu en as envie. Il t'a fallu sept ans pour avoir envie de me revoir !"

Un profond soupir traversa les lèvres du jeune homme, il s'appuya avec nonchalance contre la rembarre de Pierre qui encadrait les marches du perron. Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui à présent.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à m'agresser d'un coup comme ça enfin. Hermione, et tu n'es pas la raison de ma venue, tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde tu sais."

Mensonge. Fierté.

"- Et bien ça je m'en doute !" Hermione avait du mal à contenir le flot d'émotion qui se bousculait en elle, et Draco Malfoy avait toujours été un bon exutoire. "Tu me l'avais bien fait comprendre."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Ça a été facile pour toi de m'ignorer pendant sept ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais venu pour me voir. Non, c'est même totalement absurde ! Je n'aurais jamais du te revoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté !"

"- Quand tu parles comme ça on dirait que je suis le seul responsable, mais on était deux dans cette histoire. Je n'étais pas seul dans la partie. C'est simple de tout me reprocher, mais fais un peu face aux choses."

Ses paroles furent comme un soufflet envoyé directement dans le visage de la brune. Son corps fut parcourut par une énergie électrique et dévastatrice, elle se retint pour ne pas le gifler.

"- Tu te moques de moi ?! Je suis revenue vers toi, je t'ai envoyé des messages, tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! En sept ans tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de m'envoyer un bon anniversaire ou un joyeux Noël !"

"- Oh arrête avec ça ! Hermione tu ressasses de vieux dossiers, ça fait bien longtemps que je suis passé à autre chose ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas reparler de ce qui s'était passé entre nous."

"- C'est tellement facile de fuir, c'est ce que tu as toujours fais, toi et ta lâcheté, tu as été un sale petit con égoïste ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et cela sans jamais te douter de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ! Ça a toujours été comme ça. Tu t'es moqué de moi et je n'oublie pas si facilement. Il n'y a que moi avec qui tu as été aussi ingrat ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais bon sang, on... Je... Mais, mais c'est bon, n'essaie même pas de te justifier, c'est du passé. "

Draco serra les poings, accusant les coups et reproches. Il ne comprenait pas son énervement envers lui, il fumait simplement sa clope, merde. Il jeta furieusement son mégot à ses pieds.

"- Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, Hermione, tu as été la première à instaurer ce petit jeu entre nous ! Je n'ai fais que te renvoyer la balle ! Tu me traites de lâche mais c'est toi qui ne veut pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire ! Tu me poses des questions, tu t'énerves contre moi mais dès que tu touches le point sensible tu te rétractes !"

"- Arrête ! Arrête de faire semblant de tout comprendre ! Tu ne sais rien du tout !"

"- Tu n'es pas prête à entendre ce que j'ai à dire. C'est tout. Ne poses pas de questions si tu ne veux pas en entendre les réponses !" Cracha le jeune homme.

Hermione serra les poings, le fusillant du regard.

"- A cette époque tu aurais du comprendre que tout n'étais pas si simple entre nous." Claqua froidement la jeune femme.

"- Ah nous y voilà, tu met enfin le doigt dessus ! Mais comment voulais tu que je comprenne. J'étais un putain d'ado, un gosse ! Tu ne dis jamais rien, Hermione, toi et ton courage étiez bien cachés pour ce qui était de me parler de ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre." Il pinça les lèvres, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.

"- Parce que tu étais mieux que moi peut être ?"

"- Oh mais Hermione, tu avances là de très mauvais arguments ! C'est facile d'accuser l'autre pour ne pas faire face à soi même. Mais regarde toi ? As tu seulement grandi ?"

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, la jeune femme le gifla. Du moins, elle tenta. Mais il arrêta sa main en plein vol dans un geste brusque. Il la contempla de toute sa hauteur, le regard assassin. Il tenait son avant bras fermement, le maintenant à bonne hauteur au niveau de son visage. En le voyant ainsi au dessus d'elle, la main dressée dans un mouvement violent, l'expression d'Hermione se décomposa. Draco la vit se renfermer sur elle même, la peur sur son visage put alors se lire sans difficulté. Choqué par la transformation brutale de la brune, il desserra son emprise sur son bras. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur sa joue, faisant jouer ses doigts entre ses boucles éparses.

"- Hermione ouvre les yeux."

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses yeux fermés et ses mains tremblantes trahissaient sans peine la peur qui avait animé son être lorsqu'elle l'avait vu si agressif envers elle. Hermione sentit les lèvres de Draco se poser sur les siennes avec douceur. Elle eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul mais les prunelles grises du jeune homme furent comme un appel. Un appel auquel elle avait toujours voulu céder. Alors elle noua leurs lèvres sans un once d'hésitation, s'abandonnant à une étreinte inédite, interdite. Ils libérèrent les émotions qui les avaient étreints quelques minutes plus tôt, ne laissant la place qu'à cet instant durant lequel ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent à mesure que le désir prenait possession de leurs membres. Leurs gestes devinrent fébriles, leur baiser enflammé. Ils exprimèrent ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit dans cet échange passionné. Les mains du blond s'aventurèrent dans son dos, il l'attira contre lui alors qu'elle se fondait contre son corps et sa chaleur. Il la fit s'appuyer contre la rambarde derrière eux, pressant davantage son corps contre le sien.

Hermione agrippa sa nuque, écartant le col de sa veste noire. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son épaule puissante, se délectant pour quelques instants encore de ce corps qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Lorsqu'il se recula pour la regarder, ils se turent durant de longues secondes. Puis elle détourna le regard et Draco sut qu'elle lui avait échappé. La culpabilité se lisait déjà sur le visage de la jeune femme.

"- Si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux me le dire." Il avait murmuré cela sans grande conviction.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, non sans pouvoir empêcher un certain regret de l'envahir.

"- Il faut que j'y aille."

La jeune femme avait déjà descendu les marches, le pas rapide.

"- Hermione reviens, c'est absurde."

Mais elle s'était déjà engagée dans la rue. Elle ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de lui adresser un dernier regard qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Les sourcils froncés, il la regarda marcher plus vite et tourner au coin de la rue.

* * *

Théodore sentit son téléphone vibrer au creux de son aine.

De Hermione Granger :

Je ne viendrais pas, je suis désolée, Victor est malade. Vous me manquez, passez une bonne soirée.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il verrouillait l'écran. Il reporta son regard sur l'appareil photo au creux de sa main gauche. Le cliché était parfait. Hermione, Draco, un lampadaire et une rambarde. Il se garda bien de se vanter auprès de l'équipe saluant Draco, qui venait de monter. Cela resterait son petit secret jusqu'au moment voulu. Comme d'habitude, le blond avait enfilé son masque de circonstance. Cependant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Théodore et son air entendu lorsque celui ci annonça qu'Hermione ne viendra pas, il comprit qu'il avait tout vu. La fenêtre ouverte derrière lui en témoignait.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

Nous n'en savons encore pas beaucoup sur le passé des personnages principaux, j'en dévoilerais un pan lors du prochain chapitre. Quelques bribes de la vie de notre Draco ;)

 **A la prochaine,** n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Nuonia : Je suis contente de te retrouver dans le clan des revieweurs :D! J'espère que la suite t'a plu, du coup :p

Nadra : Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu continueras à la lire ;)


	6. Memory

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voilà la suite de Sept ans. Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos reviews, je les lis toutes avec plaisir :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5 :** Memory.

* * *

 _Je suis arrivé à l'internat à Quatorze ans. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un sale gosse perdu, mais je me souviens surtout de la colère qui m'habitait alors. Cette colère qui sommeillait toujours au fond de moi dirigeait mes actions et mes paroles, l'on me voyait comme un adolescent glacial, dédaigneux de tout et surtout imprévisible. Mon père venait tout juste de me renvoyer de la maison familiale, j'avais quitté le bel appartement du centre Londonien pour cette école privée en bordure de la ville. Je détestais tout ça, je détestais surtout mon père de m'éloigner de ma mère malade. Je me souviens de la portière de la voiture qu'on avait refermée sous mes yeux, effaçant l'image de mon père assit dans le fond de l'habitacle, le menton nonchalamment posé contre sa paume de main. L'éclat de son regard vrillé dans le mien s'était effacé tout net avec le claquement de la portière, puis le chauffeur avait démarré. Le directeur à mes côtés, un vieil homme à la barbe impressionnante surmontée par un nez aquilin chaussé de lunettes en demi lune, avait posé une main ferme sur mon épaule. Je l'avais repoussée avec mépris puis l'avait suivit dans les locaux jusqu'à ma chambre._

 _Mon père n'avait jamais été un homme très droit ou très aimant. Il m'avait certes apporté une éducation solide propre à la branche de l'aristocratie dont était issue ma famille. Mon caractère implacable s'était forgé à ses côtés et il nous était même arrivé de passer de bons moments ensembles, lorsque j'étais beaucoup plus jeune. Mais, selon lui, son unique erreur fut ma mère. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il regrettait son mariage avec cette femme malade, infirme. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord. A mes yeux aujourd'hui, elle a été son unique réussite. Il la voyait terne quand je la voyais chatoyante, inutile lorsque je la trouvais indispensable, et je le haï pour cela. Je crois que le peu de douceur que je possède me vient de ma mère. Narcissa Malfoy avait abandonné sa santé pour me mettre au monde, moi, son unique enfant. Sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, nous en payâmes tous les deux le prix. Elle payait les nourrices, je payais la solitude due à son absence. En effet, elle restait alitée la plupart du temps et je n'avais pas le droit de la déranger. Je devins un enfant capricieux, boudeur, infect avec la plupart des gens que je croisais et je fis fuir bon nombre de nanny's. Je ne me calmais que parfois, au contact de ma mère que je ne voyais malheureusement que quelques heures par jour. Sa santé l'empêchait de sortir trop longtemps de son lit et je me souviens du nombre de crises que je lui ai fait subir car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas jouer avec moi._

 _Mon père était directeur d'une firme internationale extrêmement renommée, toujours happé par un emploi du temps plein à craquer. Rempli par le travail, par les femmes. Mais je ne l'ai compris que bien après. Il est vrai que je détestais mon père, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de nourrir pour lui une sorte d'admiration teintée de fascination. Sa prestance, sa beauté étaient pour moi des idéaux que je rêvais d'atteindre lorsque j'avais une dizaine d'année. J'aimais la façon dont il imposait sa présence, car lorsqu'il était présent l'on ne pouvait voir que lui. C'est pour cela que je faisais de mon mieux pour être le meilleur à l'école, pour le rendre fier, pour voir l'once d'intérêt qui brillait dans son regard lorsqu'il voyait une bonne note. Lorsque j'y réfléchis, je me dis que j'étais sincèrement stupide. Ou peut-être étais-je malheureux._

 _Ce fut l'année de mes treize ans qu'il apporta le coup fatal à notre famille. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la maison, il tenait au bout de sa main un petit garçon blond qui devait avoir six ans. Son poing maintenait les doigts de l'enfant avec force, mais pas cette force qu'il avait maintes fois usée avec moi. Il semblait davantage le protéger. Je me souviens encore du flot d'incompréhension qui s'était déversé en moi lorsqu'il me l'avait présenté comme son fils. Je me souviens de ma mère, perchée sur les marches de l'escalier du hall, appuyée contre la balustrade de bois. Je m'étais retourné vers elle sans comprendre. Avait elle eut un autre enfant sans me le dire ? Mais l'air sombre de ma mère confirma mes doutes. Ce garçon n'était pas son fils, il n'était pas mon frère. Je crois qu'à l'époque ma mère le savait déjà car elle ne paru pas surprise, simplement abattue. De son habituelle démarche discrète et légère, elle était venue se saisir de la paume de l'enfant pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Mon père m'avait alors expliqué, brièvement, que c'était son fils, à lui et à une autre femme. Il allait vivre avec nous. Il s'appelait Daniel. Et voilà, c'était tout. Il avait accroché son manteau à l'applique sur le mur, remonté les manches de sa chemise puis s'était servi un verre de whisky dans le salon. Après cela, il avait accueilli Daniel près de lui et avait passé près d'une heure à ses côtés, lui expliquant les us et coutumes de la maison._

 _J'avais hurlé sur ma mère, mon dieu je me souviens encore de la violence de mes mots ce soir là. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait laissé rentrer, chez nous, chez moi, ce garçon qui n'était pas mon frère. Pourquoi elle était allée le voir lui et pas moi en bas des escaliers. Pourquoi elle pleurait, pourquoi elle tremblait comme ça puisqu'elle l'avait laissé rentrer. J'avais cassé mes jouets pour qu'il ne puisse pas y toucher, volé ses valises pour les mettre dans mon propre placard. Je faisais de sa vie un enfer et j'épuisais ma mère de mes caprices et de mes bêtises qui devinrent de plus en plus importantes. Mes notes chutèrent sans que j'y prête la moindre attention et les vaillantes tentatives de Narcissa pour me remotiver ne menèrent à rien. En garçon extrême, je mis le feu à une salle de classe de mon collège. Ce n'était pas assez grave pour blesser quelqu'un mais assez sérieux pour me faire renvoyer. En quelques mois, je tâchais la réputation que j'avais perpétuée tout au long de ma scolarité, parcourai les établissements privés dont je m'arrangeais toujours pour me faire renvoyer. Mais c'est lors de ma fête d'anniversaire que mon père prit la décision de m'éloigner de la famille. Je frappais Daniel lorsque, enfant plein d'enthousiasme, il souffla les bougies de mon propre gâteau et insistai pour ouvrir mes propres paquets. A mes 14 ans, je fus transféré à Poudlard, un établissement privé d'exception. Je ne me doutais alors pas que ce serait la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé._

 _Et j'étais là, en 2015, ma mère au bras, Scorpius dans l'autre. Face à la tombe de mon père._

* * *

Il ne pleuvait pas comme dans la plupart des enterrements que l'on voit dans les films ou sur les photos. Il faisait beau et chaud, à New York. C'était ici qu'il avait voulu être enterré. Pas dans son Angleterre natale, non, mais dans le pays qui avait vu fleurir son business. Cela lui ressemblait bien. Scorpius dormait confortablement dans les bras de son père, bien loin de la cérémonie mortuaire qui se déroulait autour de lui. Narcissa se tenait aux côtés de son fils, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Toujours des plus élégante dans son tailleur noir, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune larme, aucune affliction. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné ce genre de sentiment pour son défunt mari. Astoria, qui avait fait le déplacement, se tenait immobile, un peu plus loin, le regard rivé sur la tombe de son ancien beau père. Ses yeux s'attardaient parfois sur son ex mari, puis sur son fils. Mais elle revenait toujours au trou dans lequel venait d'être déposé le cercueil d'acajou qui contenait le corps de Lucius Malfoy. Daniel était là lui aussi, de l'autre côté du cercueil, fringant de jeunesse du haut de ses 18 ans, et il pleurait. Le visage baissé, il essuyait de temps à autres la rivière de larme qui dévalait ses joues, écartant les mèches d'un blond cendré qui obscurcissaient ses yeux. Et Draco ne l'aimait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas fuir ce sentiment d'animosité qui le saisissait lorsqu'il voyait son demi-frère, c'était plus fort que lui. Les autres visages connus étaient des collègues, Severus Rogue, Alecto Carrow, Crabbe. Tom Jedusor, un homme glaçant et l'ancien concurrent direct de Lucius, avait même fait le déplacement. Mais le reste n'étaient que des inconnus qui prouvaient à Draco combien ce qu'il avait connu de son père n'avait été que la surface visible de l'iceberg. Il ne reconnaissait presque personne.

Le prêtre ferma son livre, le cercueil fut recouvert de terre et ils partirent vers la sortie du parc sans plus de cérémonie. Astoria trottina vers lui pour le rattraper.

"- On fait comme on avait prévu alors, je te laisse Scorpius pour les vacances scolaires, donc deux semaines, puis tu me le ramènes." Elle lui mit le sac sur l'épaule. "Mon avion part dans trois heures je dois y aller."

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois.

"- Tu es toujours pleine de tact, Astoria."

"- ... Mh... Toutes mes condoléances en tout cas." Murmura la jeune femme avec une légère hésitation. Son regard balaya le parc puis elle se tourna vers Narcissa. "A vous aussi."

Un hochement de tête de Narcissa plus tard, elle avait disparu. Draco soupira en baissant les yeux vers son fils. C'était au moins le point positif de sa journée, il pourrait profiter de sa présence pendant deux semaines, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

Ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent quelques instants. Elle repoussa d'une main leste la couverture recouvrant son corps encore ensommeillé. Un grognement accueillit son geste, marmonnement du spécimen masculin qu'elle devait avoir ramené de sa sortie de la veille. Sans lui jeter un seul regard, la femme se leva en glissant ses pieds nus sur l'épais tapis crème constituant sa descente de lit. Elle se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit d'un geste énergique, inondant la pièce d'un superbe soleil Parisien. Elle se délecta durant quelques instants de la vue des appartements Haussmanniens, son regard s'attarda sur la bouche de métro, vestige d'art nouveau, puis sur les arbres bourgeonnants. Enfin, elle se détourna, une moue désabusée sur les lèvres. Elle couvrit son corps d'un peignoir de soie violine avant de s'observer dans l'immense miroir qui recouvrait la totalité d'un mur de son spacieux dressing. Comme chaque matin, elle admira le reflet satiné de ses jambes parfaitement épilées sous les spots du plafond, leur galbe sculptural. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ses hanches menues, elle put observer en se tenant de profil la cambrure délicieuse du bas de son dos, sublimée par ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Elle glissa son index sur la courbure de son sein droit, puis réveilla le téton de son sein gauche en l'effleurant. Ils tenaient fermement, sans maintient, et elle se dit qu'elle les mettrait à l'honneur aujourd'hui dans l'une de ses plus belles robes ajustées. Ses épaules rondes laissaient s'épanouir de fins bras musclés, toniques, et sa longue crinière brune s'épanouissait entre ses deux omoplates saillantes. Son visage de poupée gardait toute sa superbe sans maquillage.

Mais lorsque le regard d'Astoria Greengrass s'échoua sur le seul endroit qu'elle avait évité d'observer, son regard s'assombrit. Ses prunelles azures contemplèrent son ventre si imparfait. Elle pinça entre ses doigts manucurés le doux excédent de peau qui tombait sur son abdomen, ses lèvres se pincèrent à la vue des vergetures blanches sur sa peau dorée. Elle haïssait ces stigmates de sa grossesse. Elle haïssait sa grossesse pour avoir déformé son corps, pour l'avoir enlaidie. Elle haïssait sa grossesse pour lui avoir fait d'elle une mère célibataire. Ses doigts relâchèrent sa peau avec dédain. La jeune femme ferma son peignoir en gestes succins, le regard dur.

Ce matin là, elle ne mangea que trois amandes et but une tasse de thé vert sans sucre.

* * *

Les doigts d'Hermione se posèrent délicatement sur les cordes du violoncelle posé contre le mur du placard. Oublié, écarté, l'instrument était couvert d'une fine couche de poussière spectatrice du temps passé. Elle le sortit difficilement du placard, puis l'amena dans le salon. S'agenouillant sur le tapis à poils ras, la jeune femme entreprit de passer un chiffon sur chaque partie du précieux objet. Elle glissa la pulpe de ses doigts sur l'usure qu'avait provoqué l'archet sur les cordes, les pinçants parfois pour en faire sortir des sons dissonants. Elle passa quelques minutes à les réaccorder, réhabituant son oreille aux sons mélodieux de l'instrument.

Les mains posées à plat sur le bois laqué du violoncelle, elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eue plus tôt dans la matinée.

 _"- Bonjour Hermione ! C'est Rémus Lupin, du conservatoire National._

 _\- Oh, Monsieur Lupin ça fait une éternité !_

 _\- Presque deux ans depuis que je suis parti oui !_

 _\- Comment allez vous ?_

 _\- Très bien, écoute Hermione je vais être te dire tout de suite pourquoi je t'appelle car j'ai besoin d'une réponse le plus vite possible..._

 _\- Je t'en prie, vous m'intriguez._

 _-Tu sais peut-être que je dirige au New York Philarmonic à présent, en tant que chef d'orchestre. Bref... Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, ça se fait d'ordinaire sur audition mais... Bon, j'ai une place pour un violoncelliste qui s'est libérée, je ne trouve personne à la hauteur pour remplacer la perle que j'ai perdu. Tu sais combien j'estime, et j'estimais déjà à l'époque, l'or que tu as dans les doigts pour ce qui est de manier les cordes de ce si bel instrument. En réalité, ce n'est pas juste une place d'ensemble, nous jouons Bach pour la saison d'été et je voulais intégrer Le Prélude._

 _\- Vous êtes en train de me demander..._

 _\- Je veux que ce soit toi pour le jouer. Bien sûr, ça ne dépend pas que de moi, enfin en grande partie, mais il faudra quand même que tu nous le présente et cela avec tout le brio que je te connais!_

 _\- Mais enfin, New York c'est..."_

Hermione s'était tue, soufflée par la proposition. Il y eut un silence au téléphone.

 _"- Je comprends que tu aies besoin de réfléchir. Mais sache que si tu dis oui je m'occupe de tes réservations et de ton hôtel. Tu n'auras qu'à amener ton violoncelle et ton talent."_

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise de bois clair et ramena entre ses jambes l'instrument massif. Elle fit jouer l'archet sur ses phalanges avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de le glisser sur les cordes avec douceur. Elle se laissa peu à peu emporter par la musique qui naquit de ses mouvements de poignet, se laissant résonner de tous les sons qui envahissaient ses oreilles et son corps. La jeune femme se demanda alors comment elle avait pu laisser filer cette habitude si douce qu'était celle de jouer. Ses doigts adroits ne demandaient que cela, elle sourit distraitement en se disant que son ouïe criait l'Alléluia.

La porte d'entrée claqua doucement mais elle ne l'entendit pas, trop plongée dans la mélodie qui se créait peu à peu entre les cordes. Ce n'est que lorsque Victor posa son sac sur le meuble de la cuisine, liée au salon, qu'Hermione cessa brusquement de jouer pour tourner la tête vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle puis glissa ses doigts sur le front de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un mince sourire.

"- C'était joli, pourquoi t'es tu arrêtée ?"

La jeune femme posa doucement son archet à ses pieds, prenant une douce inspiration.

"- Je dois te parler de quelque chose."

* * *

Pansy abattit son poing sur la table ronde autour de laquelle Ginny et Hermione étaient installées.

"- Mon dieu Pansy doucement !" s'exclama Ginny en glissant ses mains sur son ventre énorme.

"- Oh ne fais pas ta comtesse la rouquine, tu as entendu comme moi ce que viens de dire Hermione ! C'est révoltant, et je suis sûre que tes deux marmots sont d'accord avec moi !"

Hermionne passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avec un soupir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à la véhémence de Pansy. Elle venait de leur raconter l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec son fiancé dans la matinée.

"- Il a refusé, il a vraiment refusé que tu saisisses cette opportunité ?" Murmura Pansy.

"- ... D'après lui le mariage me prendra trop de temps, m'éloigner autant c'est laisser tous les préparatifs sur le dos de sa mère et il refuse que je la laisse seule."

"- Foutaises ! Ce qu'il ne veut pas, c'est que tu prennes ton envol oui. Des fois je me demande s'il est vraiment amoureux de toi, enfin... Une opportunité comme celle ci ça ne se refuse pas. J'espère que tu vas y aller quand même, Hermione."

La jeune femme porta son verre de thé glacé à ses lèvres roses, laissant un silence planer sur la tablée pendue à ses moindres paroles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à vrai dire. Si elle écoutait sa raison, elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour partir. Le mariage approchait à grands pas, il restait encore des milliers de choses à prévoir. Les choses n'allaient pas bien avec Victor en ce moment, elle ne se sentait pas prête à le laisser seul à Londres. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle écoutait sa passion, elle rêvait de courir de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique pour poursuivre sa carrière, quitte à repousser le mariage. Elle avait toujours voulu aller à New York et le Philarmonic avait toujours fait parti des rêves notés sur sa liste.

"En plus tu sais bien que Draco habite à New York ! Il serait ravi de te voir." S'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Hermione avala sa salive difficilement à l'évocation de la personne dont elle s'empêchait de penser depuis près de trois semaines. Elle s'efforçait d'oublier cet instant volé sur les marches du perron. Chaque fois que Victor faisait un pas vers elle, sa rétine lui renvoyait irrémédiablement l'image des deux prunelles du blond. La culpabilité la rongeait. Mais le sentiment qui l'habitait réellement était bien plus complexe. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment pu tourner la page après son départ pour New York et la façon dont ils s'étaient côtoyés lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus lui avait laissé entrevoir l'espoir d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

"Je ne sais pas trop, Ginny... Draco, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée." Hermione touilla son thé, le regard figé sur les petits cristaux de sucre perdu au fond de sa tasse de porcelaine.

Pansy s'adossa confortablement à sa chaise, fouillant dans son sac pour trouver son paquet de cigarette. Un léger silence accueillit la réflexion des trois amies. L'on entendit le briquet de la brune s'actionner lorsqu'elle alluma la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

"- On a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux tu sais Hermione, mais..." Pansy laissa sa phrase en suspens, voyant Hermione s'agiter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. "- Quand on était ensembles lui et moi, il t'aimait beaucoup. Tu pourrais peut-être prendre ton courage à deux mains et mettre enfin les choses au clair entre vous."

Hermione noya son trouble dans une gorgée de thé à la Bergamote. La jeune femme se racla la gorge puis sourit à ses deux amies d'un air contrit.

"- Vous avez raison. Je l'appellerai une fois sur place, peut-être... Il faut que j'accepte cette offre, ce n'est l'affaire que de l'été après tout, après je rentre."

Un sourire satisfait accueillit sa déclaration, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle devrait dire à son fiancé. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix, c'était certain, mais comment allait il bien pouvoir réagir ?

* * *

"-Bonjour Monsieur Lupin !"

"- Ah Hermione, tu vas bien ? Mon dieu appelle moi Rémus... Tu as réfléchit ?"

"- Je vais venir passer l'audition à New York."

"- Ah ! Tu ne sais pas de quel poids tu me soulages ! Très bien, je réserve ton billet pour vendredi."

"- ... Vendredi ? Mais aujourd'hui c'est lundi, c'est vraiment rapide !"

"- Et bien nous sommes fin mai, les concerts commencent très bientôt... "

Il y eut une petite pause.

"- D'accord Monsieur... Rémus. Vous m'envoyez le tout par email, je vous transfère mon adresse par sms."

Il raccrocha peu de temps après. Dans quelle sorte d'aventure s'était elle engagée ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce genre d'excitation n'était pas née au creux de son ventre. Définitivement, elle s'en serait voulu longtemps de dire non à cette proposition. Un sourire sincère aux lèvres, elle salua Mr Pompkin puis monta jusqu'au 19ème étage.

Une légère hésitation marqua sa main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, on en apprend davantage sur Draco et sur le passé de nos personnages ;)

Une petite review à vot' bon coeur !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nuonia : Ah ça me fait plaisir de voir tes reviews dans ma petite boite à review ! Théodore a un certain succès, j'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup aussi ;) En espérant que ça t'a plu !


	7. Sur le pont de Brooklyn

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre! Je me prend de plus en plus à cette fanfiction, j'espère que c'est le cas aussi pour vous. Je suis ravie de voir que certains d'entre vous me suivent régulièrement et me laissent des petits commentaires, merci merci!

Je ne dis rien quant à ce nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir. **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre 6 :** Sur le Pont de Brooklyn.

* * *

 _J'ai su que je serais amoureuse de Draco Malfoy au premier instant où je l'ai vu. Cela me semblait stupide, Pansy Parkinson amoureuse. Pourtant il s'est assit au rang devant moi en cours d'allemand, à droite, de trois quarts. Je ne lui ai pas trouvé de défauts. Oui, épinglée à mon siège, silencieuse, je l'ai observé durant tout le cours sans lui trouver un seul défaut. Il me fascina avant même qu'il eut ouvert la bouche. Lui ? Il ne me vit pas vraiment. Son regard s'arrêtait parfois sur moi sans vraiment me voir. J'ai attendu un an, cachée sous mes airs fiers, pour enfin lui parler. Il était pourtant dans ma classe, je l'ai vu s'intégrer durant tous ces mois mais j'ai été incapable de l'approcher davantage que pour lui dire bonjour. J'étais amie avec certains de ses amis ou connaissances, Blaise, Théodore, et Hermione avec qui je partageais ma chambre à l'internat. Cette dernière ne cessait de se plaindre de lui, de me raconter combien son caractère était difficile et qu'il l'embêtait souvent. Mais il n'en était pas moins beau. Sa virulence, son caractère impossible et tempétueux ne le rendait que plus attractif à mes yeux. Quel cliché. J'étais la fille populaire amoureuse du bad boy. J'en avais honte, en réalité._

 _Je n'étais pas une fille qui devait avoir honte. Les filles populaires n'ont jamais honte, elles ne manquent pas de confiance en elle. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas déroger à cette règle, car j'étais née dans un carcan propice à ce genre d'image. Je suis la fille d'un producteur de films et d'une mannequin. Ma mère me gardait toujours à ses côtés, comme un nouveau bijoux ou un sac en cuir hors de prix. Je portais de la haute couture durant toute mon enfance, les amies de ma mère se plaisaient à m'offrir de minuscules vêtements à 600 dollars car elles trouvaient cela "amusant". Schéma fort classique, je tournais rapidement en cette petite peste que l'on se plait à détester dans les films. Pourrie gâtée, infernale, mon père ne me refusait rien et ma mère m'emmenait partout avec elle. Dès mes treize ans, j'accompagnais cette dernière dans les soirées de la jet set Londonienne. Je n'avais pas l'air d'une gamine et je ne m'en donnais pas l'air. La clope au bec, je charmais les hommes de mes longs cils noirs enduits de mascara. Le tourbillon classique s'en est suivit. A quatorze ans, c'était le sexe, la cocaïne. L'échec scolaire fut fulgurant, si l'on peut appeler un échec une chose qui n'a jamais vraiment connu de succès. Je suis tombée enceinte. Aujourd'hui je m'estime d'ailleurs chanceuse de ne pas avoir contracté le SIDA ou une autre MST tant mon niveau d'insouciance était élevé._

 _Ce fut comme si mon père avait eu besoin de ça pour se réveiller. J'avortais sans une once de protestation et mon père m'envoya à Poudlard, à quatorze ans, dans l'espoir de rattraper ce semblant de jeunesse qu'il me restait. Dans mes petites jupes d'écolière, je trouvais ma vie bien stupide. Jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy s'assit devant moi, en cours d'allemand. Quand nous nous mimes à parler, au bout d'un an, il crut que je l'avais détesté tout ce temps. Je lui menti en lui affirmant que j'avais cru qu'il me détestait aussi, cela nous faisait un point en commun._

 _Nous sortîmes ensemble lorsque j'eus mes 16 ans. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. Il m'a mentit en me disant que lui aussi, comme pour nous faire un point commun de plus. Je me suis accrochée à lui en pensant que peut être il ne mentait pas, mais avec le recul des années, je pense qu'il n'a jamais été sincèrement amoureux de moi. Ça a duré deux ans, puis il est parti à New York. Nous avons mis du temps à retrouver cette complicité qui nous unissait et aujourd'hui je peux affirmer, certains jours, que je ne l'aime plus. Je n'aime pas parler des autres jours car je sais que je n'ai jamais été plus qu'un choix de replis pour Draco Malfoy. Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Il a toujours été une évidence, mais une évidence à sens unique._

* * *

Pansy embrassa brièvement la joue d'Hermione, peu friande des démonstrations d'affection en public. Ginny la serra dans ses bras, ou du moins tenta, car son ventre de plus en plus gros l'empêcha de l'enlacer à son aise. Théodore lui adressa un simple sourire affectueux alors que Ron et Harry, cote à cote, lui administrèrent leurs dernières plaisanteries stupides. Puis elle se dirigea vers Victor, un peu en retrait du groupe. Il la prit par la main et l'attira contre son torse.

"- S'il te plait Hermione..." Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles de la jeune femme. "N'y vas pas. Tu peux encore dire non, ne pas monter dans l'avion."

Elle glissa ses doigts entre ses cheveux courts en se mordant les lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond de l'aéroport avec un soupir.

"- Je veux y aller. Je ne changerai pas d'avis." Elle se recula d'un pas pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu pourras venir me voir, et puis... On sera contents de se retrouver." Elle eut un sourire maladroit.

Le Bulgare détourna les yeux, visiblement déçu, mécontent et agacé. Il avait espéré la voir changer d'avis au dernier moment. Mais elle prenait déjà sa valise, s'éloignait de lui. D'un geste vif, il rattrapa sa main pour l'arrêter et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec empressement. La jeune femme resta là, les bras ballants. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas son attitude égoïste et avait du mal à l'approcher de près. Il la laissa finalement reculer et hocha la tête.

"- Je viendrais te voir." Il resta stoique, son regard étrange planté dans le sien.

Hermione lui sourit une dernière fois puis se détourna, le cœur étrangement serré. Elle tendit brièvement ses doigts rendus tremblants par la poigne brutale de son petit ami. Blaise l'attendait, bagages à ses pieds. Il l'accompagnait à New York, il avait récemment décroché un emploi au sein d'un célèbre magazine culinaire international pour lequel il était devenu critique. Il parcourait régulièrement des distances énormes pour goûter à la gastronomie d'un pays, en résultait alors des articles pointus, dans lesquels il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'humour et ne mâchait pas ses mots. Alors qu'il venait de faire ses adieux à tout le monde, ils prirent donc le chemin de l'enregistrement, quittant le groupe en leur adressant un dernier signe de main. Blaise passa un bras de son écharpe par dessus son épaule, ne se dépeignant pas de son sourire heureux. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné, il se pencha vers elle.

"- Je me demande quand le rouquin et Potter vont finir par se mettre ensembles. Tu les as vus, ils sont comme greffés l'un à l'autre... "

"- Harry m'a dit qu'ils avaient couché ensembles, mais bon. Ron est parti en courant, comme d'habitude, il prétend n'aimer que les filles. D'après lui, il était totalement ivre et ça compte pour du beurre !" Elle eut un air désapprobateur. "Je ne te raconte pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, ils ne se sont pas parlés pendant trois semaines !"

Blaise eut un rire désolé alors qu'il passait la sécurité. Il ôta sa ceinture après qu'elle eut sonné, toujours tourné vers elle.

"- Ron n'a jamais été très doué avec les filles, ça expliquerai bien des choses..." Il remit sa veste en un geste rapide, les mains fourrées dans le caisson de plastique qui contenait ses affaires. "Enfin à part toi et de rares coups d'un soir, c'est le désert pour lui..."

Hermione eut un rire bref, détournant le regard.

"- Parfois j'oublie qu'on a été ensembles, c'était... Enfin. Tu sais bien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir autant d'intérêt pour lui qu'un ficus."

* * *

Hermione prit place à côté du hublot, contemplant d'un œil extatique la piste goudronnée sur laquelle ils allaient bientôt prendre leur élan. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir l'énorme sourire qui faillit manger ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qui l'attendait à New York. Plus que huit heures de vol et elle serait définitivement à l'abri de ses hésitations, fourrée au beau milieu de la grosse pomme. Elle n'aurait alors plus personne pour la retenir et pourrait se plonger à loisir dans sa passion. Cette passion qui l'avait littéralement dévorée ces derniers jours. Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps absorbée par son violoncelle ou bien concentrée sur ses partitions. Elle avait fait sonner ses cordes sur des albums de jazz, avait manié son archet sur ses morceaux de classique favoris ou bien sur ses propres compositions. C'était si bon, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué et se trouvait aujourd'hui stupide d'avoir un jour prit la décision de mettre son instrument au placard.

Elle sortit de son sac à main la partition du Prélude, de Bach, et se mit à déchiffrer ces notes qu'elle connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur. Blaise, qui posait ses affaires dans le compartiment au dessus de leur tête, se pencha pour observer sa masse de boucle et son nez froncé, marque de sa concentration. Il eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

"- J'espère que tu ne vas pas passer ton temps le nez fourré là dedans."

Hermione lui tira la langue mais referma néanmoins sa partition d'un mouvement vif. Elle frotta ses genoux, incapable de contenir l'anticipation qui habitait son être.

"- Mon dieu c'est tellement long huit heures ! Je suis si pressée de voir New York ! Je n'y suis jamais allée, ça doit être tellement joli. J'espère que j'aurais le temps de tout voir. Il y a tant de choses à visiter en Amérique ! Le Moma, et le Metropolitan museum of arts ! L'empire State Building ! New York au printemps c'est si joli, je crois, en fait je n'en sais rien... Brodway a l'air fantastique avec toutes les comédies musicales, et les ballets classiques... J'espère que je pourrais voir le grand cayon et les réserves naturelles du nord des Etats Unis ! Oh et..."

"Mon dieu Hermione je crois que je préférais quand tu lisais ta partition."

La jeune femme lui frappa l'épaule avec un air outré mais le sourire du métisse la gagna et ils se mirent à rire comme deux idiots.

"- Tu es là bas pour trois mois, j'espère bien que tu auras le temps de tout voir. Une miss Granger organise son emploi du temps de façon à ce qu'elle puisse tout faire !"

La jeune femme eut un sourire doux, le regard fixé sur le hublot. L'avion prenait son envol, ils n'avaient pas écouté une bribe des consignes de sécurité. Elle glissa ses doigts sur la manche de Blaise et ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sur son bras lorsqu'elle sentit la poussée de l'avion la plaquer sur son siège. Elle déglutit avec anticipation, Hermione n'avait jamais fait un vol aussi long. Le brun eut un sourire en coin, amusé par l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle se penchait au hublot de nouveau. Son regard se faufila par dessus ses boucles et il se prit à observer l'aile de l'avion se faufiler entre les quelques nuages duveteux du ciel d'azur. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche doucement.

"- Ca m'étonnera toujours..." Elle tira sur le poignet de Blaise pour qu'il se penche à la fenêtre. "Londres paraît déjà si petit, si loin."

Un fantôme de sourire se glissa sur sa bouche de son ami qui se reposa contre son propre siège, la tête toujours tournée vers l'immensité du ciel qui s'étalait tout autour d'eux. Ils se turent pendant un long moment, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Hermione, bercée par le silence, crut qu'il s'était endormi et ne fit rien pour le réveiller, elle même plongée dans une léthargie des plus agréable.

"- Au fait Hermione... Je ne t'ai pas dis..." La voix du brun semblait effectivement ensommeillée. Elle l'entendit bailler. "Draco vient nous chercher à l'atterrissage... "

Elle sursauta brusquement, se redressant avec vivacité.

"- Hein ?!"

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, des regards intrigués se posèrent sur elle. Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, elle se ratatina sur son siège. Constatant que le métisse avait déjà fermé les yeux et semblait déjà en proie à un sommeil réparateur, elle se renfrogna en maugréant.

"- Bon sang Blaise, tu es vraiment..."

Il n'entendit pas la suite car elle s'était déjà retournée face au hublot, les pommettes plus rouges que jamais. Un sourire malicieux vint se glisser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il put se plonger dans ses rêveries, ravi de sa petite entourloupe.

* * *

Hermione attrapa son énorme valise ainsi que l'étui de son violoncelle sur le tapis roulant de l'aéroport John F. Kennedy, à New York. Elle adressa un regard courroucé à Blaise en réponse à son clin d'œil. Derrière ses grands airs, la jeune femme n'en menait pas large. Elle avait attendu l'atterrissage, plongée en un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'annonce annonçant l'arrivée prochaine, elle s'était redressée sur son siège comme un piquet et ne s'était pas détendue. Blaise avait dormi tout le voyage et, malgré son malaise, elle avait pu l'imiter durant quelques heures. Pourtant à son réveil son état ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré. La brune savait parfaitement d'où venait son anxiété et elle ne cessait de se morigéner de nom d'oiseaux pour être aussi stupide. Retrouver un ami, ce n'était pas si anxiogène d'ordinaire. La façon dont ils s'étaient quittés était pour le moins inhabituelle, il était vrai. Mais rien n'était jamais habituel avec Draco, elle l'avait accepté à l'époque. Peut-être que cela ne voulait rien dire, au final. Après ce baiser, elle n'avait reçu aucun appel, aucun message. Il n'était pas revenu, elle ne l'avait pas recontacté. Cet instant était resté sur les marches, ils n'en reparleraient probablement plus jamais. En réalité, Hermione n'avait pas encore prit la décision de le revoir une fois arrivée à New York, mais Blaise semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Le blond était quelque part dans l'aéroport et, à cette pensée, sa gorge se noua.

Blaise la mena vers le grand hall des arrivées. Il faisait encore jour à New York. 18 heures, indiquaient les grandes horloges digitales. Le métis glissa son grand sac de voyage sur son épaule puis prit la valise d'Hermione qui traînait un peu derrière, la poussant à forcer l'allure. Elle eut un juron étouffé et trottina derrière les grandes jambes du Londonien. Le regard happé par l'immense structure, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer la foule tout autour d'elle, éclairée par les larges néons disséminés un peu partout. Tout était un ensemble si peu éclectique, elle n'avait jamais vu un si grand endroit. Tout était démesuré. Sa curiosité la poussait à papillonner des yeux dans toutes les directions, elle cherchait déjà du regard les fenêtres qui lui donneraient un petit aperçu du territoire Américain. Lorsque Blaise s'arrêta devant elle, elle trébucha contre lui et se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule du métisse.

"- Blaise !"

Un rire plein de chaleur accueillit sa maladresse, suivit du ricanement trainant bien connu qu'elle avait tant redouté à l'aube de son adolescence. Relevant la tête pour observer le blond, elle se remit droite sur ses pieds avec un air embarrassé. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une étreinte amicale, ils en profitèrent pour s'échanger quelques paroles de retrouvailles. Puis vint son tour. Elle ne sut pas exactement que faire, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

"- Bienvenue Hermione. Tu nous as fait une magnifique entrée, je n'en attendais pas moins." Il la scruta du coin de l'œil, son air indéchiffrable toujours peint sur ses traits.

Ce fut tout, il ne partagea pas de la chaleur des retrouvailles avec Blaise avec la brune. Hermione tâcha de lui offrir son sourire le plus naturel possible. Evidemment, ils n'allaient pas se sauter dans les bras comme de vieux amis. Evidemment.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier de son accueil, puis tourna la tête vers Blaise qui fit comme s'il n'avait pas dévoré la scène des yeux. C'était la première fois depuis sept ans qu'il les voyait face à face. Et c'était étrange. Noyés au milieu de toute cette foule, ils ressemblaient à des inconnus qui ne se seraient pas vus depuis longtemps. Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"- Puisque tu n'es jamais venue à New York, il faut inaugurer ça. On va t'offrir une belle vue pour ton arrivée." Il conclut sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil puis se dirigea vers les larges portes menant à la sortie. "Allons déposer nos bagages dans ta voiture, Draco. On sera plus tranquille."

Voyant Blaise s'éloigner, Draco lui adressa un regard perçant avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre le métisse.

* * *

Mai déposait sur Manhattan du soleil et du bleu, berçant les buildings de sa brise encore un peu fraiche. L'Hudson River était traversée du sillage des bateaux, entrecoupée de vaguelettes aux reflets scintillants. Il devait être dix neuf heures et le jour déclinait doucement sur le Pont de Brooklyn, la vie nocturne prenait ses droits dans la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Hermione, accoudée à la rambarde, imaginait en silence toute cette agitation. Son regard dévorait les immeubles, les voitures et les piétons, cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'elle observait la structure du pont sans s'en lasser. Les cyclistes la dépassaient sans la regarder, quelques personnes s'arrêtaient parfois à ses côtés pour pointer du doigt une mouette dans le ciel, qu'Hermione s'empressait de détailler. Le cœur à la renverse au dessus du vide lorsqu'elle se penchait par dessus le métal, elle regardait passer les bateaux, s'amusant de la taille minuscule des hommes et femmes à son bord.

Blaise et Draco s'étaient accoudés à quelques mètres d'elle, plongés dans une conversation. Ils avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'une promenade pour laisser Hermione profiter de la vue. Cette dernière s'arrêtait si souvent qu'il était impossible de faire trois pas.

"- C'était une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?" Finit par demander Blaise après un silence.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa son regard opalin s'échouer sur Hermione, de dos. Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers eux, le visage animé par la joie.

"Londres parait si petit maintenant !" Lança-t-elle avec un rire.

Draco eut un infime sourire, indéchiffrable. Il laissa la question de son ami se perdre au coin de ses lèvres incurvées, mais Blaise n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Il avait eu un sourire, c'était encore mieux.

* * *

De Hermione, à 00:05.

 _Il doit être tard à Londres, mais de mon côté il n'est que 19 heures. J'espère que tout vas bien. Je suis bien arrivée, Blaise m'a emmenée sur le pont de Brooklyn. C'est vraiment joli. Donnes moi des nouvelles quand tu peux, bisous._

Le brun posa lentement le combiné sur le bar de la grande cuisine de l'appartement vide. Il regarda autour de lui, habitué à la voir déambuler dans les vastes pièces, les emplissant de sa présence discrète. Si plongée dans un livre qu'elle était, elle se cognait sans arrêt dans une chaise ou un coin de table. L'armoire était presque vide, il ne restait que quelques robes, deux paires de chaussures. Plus de brosse à dent, ni de savon au Thé Vert. Aucune tasse de café échouée dans l'évier ou bien de miettes de pain à l'endroit où elle avait mangé.

* * *

Et bien voilà, nous voilà déjà à la fin de ce chapitre 6 :) Du changement, des retrouvailles, on découvre davantage Blaise qui est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement ! J'ai repris le format de la première personne au début du chapitre, j'aime bien alterner et ça permet d'être davantage en immersion avec la vie de la personne qui parle. On retrouvera ce genre de choses régulièrement, je pense :)

Nadra: Personne n'aime Krum dis donc ! C'est difficile en même temps, je comprends ;) Merci pour ta review !

Nuonia : Je suis contente que le passé de Draco t'ai plu ! On en apprendra beaucoup plus sur le passé de tous les personnages, tu verras que les autres ne sont pas en reste non plus ;) Tu comprendras aussi pourquoi Victor se comporte de cette façon, dans un futur lointain, ou proche... Je n'ai pas encore déterminé ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, au plaisir de te voir dans les commentaires :)


	8. Cello

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Et oui, j'ai du retard ! Ma vie est très remplie en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de répétitions tard le soir, ce qui ne me laisse que peu de temps pour écrire. Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire ! Si vous êtes attirés par le début de poème de Louis d'Aragon que vous trouverez juste quelques lignes plus bas, je vous conseille vivement la chanson de Thomas Dutronc qui s'appelle Aragon, le poème y est chanté et c'est vraiment un très beau morceau.

Oh et c'est le plus long chapitre depuis le début \o/ ! Je suis pardonnée ?

Trêves de bavardages. **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7 :** Cello.

* * *

 _On faisait des châteaux de sable  
On prenait les loups pour des chiens  
Tout changeait de pôle et d'épaule  
La pièce était-elle ou non drôle  
Moi si j'y tenais mal mon rôle  
C'était de n'y comprendre rien  
Est-ce ainsi que les hommes vivent ?_

 _Louis Aragon, Poèmes Inachevés._ _Est-ce ainsi que les hommes vivent ?_

* * *

 _Je l'ai connue lors d'un cours de musique. Ils étaient optionnels mais ma passion pour le piano me suivait depuis l'enfance et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Son violoncelle était presque aussi grand qu'elle, c'était ridicule. Lorsqu'elle était assise, il semblait démesurément haut par rapport à elle, pourtant elle en jouait comme personne. Il nous arrivait de nous entrainer chacun de notre côté pendant plusieurs heures, seuls dans la salle de musique, sans jamais s'adresser une seule parole. Il nous a fallu du temps pour nous accorder et je peux affirmer aujourd'hui que je n'ai jamais prit autant de plaisir à jouer qu'avec son violoncelle. Elle chantait, parfois, d'une voix douce et claire, fredonnant entre ses lèvres roses, et je me faisais violence pour ne pas la regarder. Mon regard la dévorait seulement lorsqu'elle était penchée sur son instrument, trop absorbée par ses notes pour me voir. Je ratais alors une ou deux mesures, qu'elle notait d'un sourire absent, puis reprenait le ballet de mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire. Au début, c'était le seul moyen pour nous de communiquer. Je ne pouvais pas la supporter, ses manies me donnaient de l'urticaire. Elle semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à prouver. Mais lorsqu'elle jouait, quelque chose de plus précis se dégageait d'elle. Elle me touchait avec ses notes cependant, en bon Malfoy que j'étais, je ne lui dis jamais._

 _Je me rappelle d'un moment parfois, lorsque je suis seul. Pour moi, il s'étend comme une éternité. Je me souviens des feuilles fauves de l'érable à l'automne et de l'herbe verte du parc dans lequel nous étions allongés. La peau diaphane de ses mains semblait si douce et claire, les rayons du soleil filtraient entre ses doigts écartés. Je me rappelle de ses mains tendues vers le ciel, alors qu'elle était étendue sur le dos, pour se cacher du soleil éclatant du début de l'automne. Je me souviens précisément de ses doigts fins, de l'astre solaire qui jouait entre ses phalanges et soulignait chaque détail, de son pouce jusqu'à son petit doigt. La tâche de naissance sur son poignet droit, ses cheveux étalés près de ma nuque, entre les brins d'herbe. Son regard avait la même couleur ambre qu'une feuille posée près de son visage. La marque d'un sourire sur sa joue, le fin sillon d'une larme qui déjà a coulé, ses cils se touchant presque, protecteurs pour ses yeux aveuglés. Son rire. Puis le silence, et Hermione...Hermione._

* * *

Remus Lupin tapotait sa partition d'un geste rapide. L'index agité de soubresauts, il était seul, posté sur la scène. Minuscule au sein de l'immensité de la pièce, il se mit à faire les cents pas. Il devait être très tôt car un calme olympien régnait sur la bâtisse habituellement animée des pas feutrés des musiciens. Son visage concentré montrait l'activité insatiable de son esprit, nul ne pouvait deviner ce qui le remuait tant. Il avait déambulé durant de longues heures, faisant craquer le parquet sous ses pieds. Son visage était marqué de sa sempiternelle fatigue et ses épaules semblaient crouler sous le poids de ses réflexions. Et pourtant il ne cessait de s'asseoir, puis de se lever. Il marchait, s'arrêtait, murmurait quelques paroles, puis reprenait son manège. Pour quelqu'un qui connaissait Remus, ce n'était pas une activité des plus inhabituelles. Son esprit était le royaume des doutes et du questionnement, il passait énormément de temps replié sur lui même pour démêler ses humeurs. Cela faisait de lui un homme assez étrange, parfois très controversé. Pourtant, il était l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, un chef d'orchestre hors pair, capable de diriger avec brio tout un ensemble. Sous sa fatigue bouillonnait une énergie qu'il parvenait à communiquer à ses musiciens et la passion qui l'animait se propageait autour de lui. Il touchait à la musique avec la plus belle des admirations, cherchant toujours la perfection au sein des différents instruments, une apothéose harmonique de cordes, cuivres, claviers, bois et percussions.

C'était pour cela qu'il était si anxieux. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il avait prit la bonne décision ; appeler Hermione Granger sur un coup de tête et l'inviter à passer une audition que des centaines de personnes auraient rêvé de passer à sa place. Méritait-elle vraiment cette opportunité ? Il espérait sincèrement ne pas se faire ridiculiser auprès du jury qui évaluerait la prestation de Miss Granger. Il l'avait eue en tant qu'Elève, certes. Elle avait été l'une des plus brillantes et studieuses étudiantes de ses classes, mais était-ce suffisant ? Le temps change les gens, allait-elle être à la hauteur du prestigieux New York Philarmonic ? Mais qui aurait-il pu appeler en dehors d'Hermione ? Elle avait toute sa confiance et avait même réussi, en de rares occasions, à déclencher l'admiration de l'homme lorsqu'elle maniait son violoncelle.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans le fond de la salle, provoquant le sursaut de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il remit en place son veston avec nervosité, puis s'avança sur la scène pour accueillir ses collègues, le jury. Combien de temps avait passé au juste depuis qu'il s'était installé pour réfléchir ? Remus glissa discrètement son regard sur sa montre qui indiquait neuf heures du matin. Un soupir affligé franchit ses lèvres, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, une fois encore.

D'un pas leste, il descendit la volée de marche qui reliait la scène à la fosse, puis remonta l'allée de sièges rouges. Il salua d'une poignée de main ferme les deux hommes et la femme à l'air sévère qui venaient d'entrer et les invita à aller s'installer pour écouter les trois candidats au poste de Violoncelliste qui s'était libéré. Un sourire maladroit plus tard, il sortait de la grande salle de spectacle et déboulait dans le grand hall avec un soupir fatigué. La lumière du jour, blanche, l'aveugla durant quelques minutes, agressant sa rétine habituée aux douces appliques du théâtre. Il s'étira avec un grognement bruyant, le corps craquant à différents endroits. Ses articulations payaient de plus en plus le prix de ses courtes nuits. Il prit l'air durant quelques minutes, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de spectacle, un visage connu attira son attention.

* * *

Hermione triturait nerveusement ses doigts, le cœur battant. Elle était arrivée bien trop en avance. L'audition était à neuf heure trente et pourtant sa montre indiquait huit heure quarante cinq. Encore trois quart d'heure à tourner en rond, à angoisser. La jeune femme avait prit le parti de venir avec beaucoup d'avance, un peu méfiante quant au métro New Yorkais. Remus l'avait prévenue hier qu'elle ne serait finalement pas la seule à passer l'audition, cela réduisait de beaucoup ses chances de faire partie, un jour, du Philarmonic. Mais cela avait aussi accru sa détermination, il fallait qu'elle soit meilleure que ces américains. Hermione Granger n'était pas de celles à se laisser intimider par l'adversité.

Il fallait pourtant avouer que son vol d'hier l'avait quelque peu décalée. Elle n'avait dormi que quatre heures et lorsqu'elle avait voulu répéter son morceau, dans sa chambre d'hotel, elle avait raté plusieurs enchainements de notes et son archet avait parfois ripé d'une affreuse façon. Elle n'avait pas été si mauvaise depuis des années. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress, elle se canalisait au mieux pour donner le meilleur d'elle même une fois qu'elle serait assise face aux Jurés. Mais l'angoisse transparaissait dans son comportement. Croisant et décroisant les jambes sans arrêt, elle tirait sur la robe de lin noire qui s'épanouissait sur ses genoux nus. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était invitée sur son front et qui plus est, ses mains tremblaient.

"- Hermione te voilà !" Lança une voix familière.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, comme montée sur ressorts. Elle replaça la mèche de cheveux qui envahissait son visage avant d'offrir un sourire sincère à son ancien professeur.

"- Bonjour Remus !"

"- Tu as fais bon voyage j'espère ? Bon, tu passeras en dernière, les membres du juré ont tenu à laisser leur chance à d'autres musiciens, certains attendent une place depuis très longtemps. Mais ne doute pas de toi, tu es tout à fait capable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione eut un sourire maladroit, répondant à celui que Remus affichait en ce moment même. Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre à ses questions.

"- Je dois y aller, je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux candidats normalement... Quelqu'un viendra te chercher pour te placer sur scène." Il se retourna puis fit quelques pas avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire. "Moi je sens que tu en es capable en tout cas..."

Il disparut derrière les larges portes de la salle de représentation.

L'attente fut terrible. Trente minutes ne lui parurent jamais si longues.

"- Qu'allez vous nous jouer, mademoiselle ?"

Hermione venait tout juste de sortir son violoncelle de son étui. Elle l'avait réaccordé une bonne vingtaine de fois avant d'être appelée pour son passage, pourtant elle était angoissée quant au son qu'il produirait. La jeune femme se racla la gorge puis adressa au jury un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

"- L'Allemande, de Bach. J'ai aussi préparé le Prélude du coup mais..."

"- L'Allemande c'est très bien." Intervint Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione hocha la tête doucement puis prit place sur son siège. Elle ramena l'instrument entre ses deux jambes, se pencha pour attraper l'archet, puis souffla durant quelques secondes. Le silence se fit extrêmement présent dans la salle, elle pouvait presque sentir l'attention du jury graviter sur elle. La jeune femme déglutit puis pinça les cordes de son instrument pour s'assurer de leur son. Enfin, elle redressa son bras, calla le manche de violoncelle contre son épaule gauche et positionna l'archet à quelques centimètres des cordes.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, elle tâcha de calmer l'angoisse qui tétanisait ses doigts.

 _Hermione, Hermione, vas y, jouer c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux..._

Elle ferma les yeux, souffla, puis se lança dans le morceau. Les premières notes émises par l'instrument suffirent à la détendre, ses épaules se décontractèrent petit à petit alors que son visage s'apaisait. La salle disparut lentement, envahie par les notes de musiques. Son esprit se focalisa sur le son qui résonnait jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. L'appui volage de ses doigts sur les cordes ressemblait à une chorégraphie, tout semblait en proie à une virtuosité digne d'un danseur. L'instant passa si vite qu'il lui sembla avoir oublié une partie du morceau lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et se rendit compte que non, elle n'avait rien omis. Son regard s'échoua sur les jurés aux visages impassible. Elle se leva, leur offrit une petite courbette, puis disparu de la scène en évitant le regard de Lupin. Dans les coulisses, un jeune homme et un quadragénaire étaient assis, tous les deux tenant à leur côté un violoncelle. Hermione devina rapidement que c'était ses concurrents directs, elle ne put s'empêcher de leur offrir un demi sourire et un bonjour auquel ils ne répondirent qu'à peine.

L'attente fut encore pire que la précédente. Personne ne parlait et le silence, pesant, s'alourdissait à chaque minutes qui défilait.

Trente minutes, puis quarante cinq. Une heure. On les envoya finalement déjeuner, leur donnant rendez vous à treize heures tapantes pour les résultats.

Hermione s'installa sur une banquette confortable du hall. Incapable de lire quoi que ce soit ou de fixer son attention sur quelque chose, elle ne put se résoudre à avaler quelque chose en vue de son ventre noué. Le jury ne sortit pas de la pièce, du moins elle ne les vit pas déambuler dans le théâtre. Elle aurait tout donné pour se libérer du nœud tenace qui tordait ses entrailles, incapable qu'elle était de se calmer toute seule. Elle fut au rendez vous à treize heures, comme ordonné, et attendit à nouveau en compagnie de ses adversaires. Plus le temps passait, moins elle espérait une réponse favorable de la part des jurés.

Lorsqu'enfin, à treize heure trente, ils furent rappelés sur l'immense scène sur laquelle ils avaient passé l'audition, Hermione avait les jambes en coton. Si elle avait put se voir dans une glace à cet instant, elle aurait pu constater la pâleur de ses joues. Elle s'interdisait de croiser le regard de Remus, trop effrayée d'y lire une réponse négative. Les yeux obstinément fixés sur le fond obscur de la salle, elle attendit plusieurs secondes. La femme à l'air sévère se leva avec raideur, le front plissé. Elle rassembla devant elle une pile de feuille, à laquelle elle ne jeta ne pas un seul coup d'œil, comme pour se donner constance, puis se racla la gorge.

"- Nous avons prit notre décision. Nous avons fait le choix de prendre deux d'entre vous, un soliste qui exécutera le Prélude, ainsi qu'un autre pour faire partie de l'ensemble et également en remplaçant." Elle marqua une pause. "Dimitri, vous avez eu le poste de l'ensemble." Le quadragénaire eu un soupir soulagé suivit d'un sourire brillant, visiblement heureux d'avoir réussi à intégrer l'orchestre. Le coeur battant, Hermione expira doucement. C'était tout ou rien à présent. "C'est la place de soliste qui nous a été la difficile à déterminer. L'un d'entre vous deux nous a cependant particulièrement touchés." Hermione retint un rictus agacé. Prenait-elle plaisir à faire durer le suspens ?! "Hermione, vous avez rendez vous lundi matin à huit heures pour vos premières répétitions avec l'orchestre. Monsieur Lupin vous fera une session particulière car, malgré tout, il y a encore énormément de travail à effectuer avant l'été. Bravo."

Hermione redressa la tête, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. L'air déçu sur le visage du jeune homme à côté d'elle lui fit réaliser qu'elle avait obtenu son audition. Elle retint une exclamation de joie, ayant du mal à contenir la félicité qui s'éprenait d'elle. Sans écouter les dernières paroles de la femme, elle adressa un sourire brillant à Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il semblait aussi satisfait qu'elle.

* * *

Blaise grimpa les quelques marches du théâtre avec énergie, puis il s'arrêta face à la façade de l'énorme bâtiment. Il passa une main sur son crâne, glissant ses doigts entre ses courts cheveux crépus, le regard fixé sur la porte principale. Il avait assuré à Hermione, le soir d'avant, qu'il serait présent lorsqu'elle sortirait de son audition. Ainsi, si elle la ratait elle ne serait pas seule et dans le cas contraire elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui partager la nouvelle. Draco, lui, avait un travail et un fils dont il devait s'occuper, il était incapable de se dégager du temps. Il fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par le passage d'une ravissante jeune femme, son regard plein de chaleur se posait sur lui à intervalles trop réguliers pour être anodins. Il laissa ses yeux dévaler le long de sa robe fleurie, s'attardant sur sa taille fine et ses longues jambes basanées. Le métis, en bon séducteur, lui adressa un irrésistible sourire en coin qui la fit ostensiblement rougir. Elle disparu comme elle était venue, laissant un Blaise satisfait de ses pouvoirs de charmeur.

"- Tu es vraiment un gros dragueur, Zabini."

Blaise se retourna vivement, s'arrachant à la contemplation de la jeune femme bifurquant au coin de la rue. Il eut un rire franc tandis qu'il haussait les épaules. Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la question, Hermione s'était mise à sautiller sur place tout en annonçant son admission au Philarmonic. Elle parlait si vite qu'il lui fut difficile de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur cinq, pourtant il saisit le message instantanément et l'invita à déjeuner pour fêter la nouvelle. Il devait, aujourd'hui, aller goûter les spécialités Italiennes d'un restaurant de Brooklyn. Il avait vu quelques articles remplis de compliments sur quelques blogs et il était temps qu'il se fasse son propres avis. Les deux amis prirent le métro jusqu'à la station la plus proche du restaurant et finirent le chemin à pieds. Les rues ensoleillées étaient un vrai bonheur après cette matinée harassante. La lumière coulait sur sa peau pâle, lui prodiguant une chaleur des plus douces. En ce samedi de mai, les amoureux se promenaient dans les rues, les enfants accrochés aux mains de leurs parents débordaient d'une joie presque communicative.

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse du charmant restaurant, un patio ombragé par des arbres touffus. Du lierre grimpait le long des murs, zébrant la façade ensoleillée par de délicates touches de verdure. Le sol était pavé de pierres usées par les passages des années, lisses et douces comme des galets. Les tables étaient couvertes de mosaïques colorées, mêlant corail, turquoise, rouge ou jaune. Le fer forgé de leurs pieds s'entrelaçait jusqu'au sol en de douces arabesques fleuries. Les pieds des chaises étaient faits de ce même métal, l'on pouvait s'asseoir sur un siège de bois sombre. Le calme qui régnait dans le restaurant n'était troublé que par les conversations animées des clients.

"- C'est vraiment charmant ici !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

"- C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup." Le brun avait sortit un petit calepin sur lequel il notait quelques remarques, négatives ou positives. Le stylo glissé dans sa main, il laissait trainer son regard sur les tables alentours, les serveurs. Son nez était dressé vers les effluves délicieux de la cuisine. "C'est bon signe, j'espère que les plats seront à la hauteur ! Ce matin je suis allé prendre mon petit déjeuner dans un endroit qu'on m'avait recommandé. C'était immonde, ils ne méritent que de tomber dans l'oubli le plus profond..."

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. Elle ne pouvait se défaire de cette euphorie qui l'habitait depuis près d'une heure, encore incapable de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Ils commandèrent une bouteille de vin blanc bien fraiche et dégustèrent un apéritif, puis une entrée. Leur conversation alla bon train durant presque trente minutes avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne l'écriture de ses remarques. Hermione s'adossa confortablement à son siège, demeurant songeuse pendant de longues minutes.

"- Blaise, je voudrais te poser une question." annonça-t-elle finalement.

Le jeune homme releva sensiblement la tête, le mouvement de son stylo s'interrompant durant quelques secondes.

"- Pourquoi tu as fais ça hier ?" Elle planta son regard dans le sien. "C'est toi même qui m'a dit de passer à autre chose, il y a un mois de ça." Le jeune homme ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle s'exprime davantage. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dis à Draco de venir."

"- Tout le monde fait des erreurs." Lâcha-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Hermione eut un froncement de sourcils, elle se pencha doucement vers lui.

"- Quoi, tu regrettes de lui avoir dit de venir hier ? ... On a passé un bon moment pourtant."

"- Non, Hermione, je parlais de ce que je t'ai dis il y a un mois. "

"- Que..."

Mais le stylo du brun avait déjà reprit son ballet d'écriture, il avait baissé la tête et semblait déjà s'être replongé dans ses analyses.

"- Ma vie serait tellement plus simple si tu t'expliquais clairement, Blaise..."

Il eut un rire bref.

"- Certes, mais elle serait moins amusante!"

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent à propos de ce sujet. Le jeune homme détourna la conversation d'une habile façon, attirant l'attention d'Hermione sur la carte des plats.

* * *

Draco expira longuement sa fumée, le visage levé vers le ciel. L'esprit déraisonnablement troublé pour un homme aussi occupé, il s'accordait sa première pause de la journée. Juste quelques minutes de nicotines, une bouffée d'air frais et il se replongerai dans le rythme effréné de sa journée. Il tourna la tête vers son bureau, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il y régnait un désordre sans nom, témoignage de la surcharge de travail qui l'engloutissait ces derniers temps. Les artistes avaient tous choisi le bon moment pour envoyer leur maquette de disque. Son fils était présent et il ne parvenait pas à se dégager de temps pour s'occuper de lui à un autre moment que le soir. Il avait cinq rendez vous professionnels cet après midi, durant lesquels il allait peut-être signer plusieurs importants contrats avec des artistes que lui et son équipe avaient triés sur le volet. Chaque jour, il se répétait combien son métier lui prenait de temps, combien il était difficile et fatigant. Pourtant chaque jour il était heureux de se rendre au travail. Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour créer son propre label, il défendait chaque jour ses choix et cela payait de plus en plus car il était de plus en plus reconnu. Il tâchait de s'éloigner des standards commerciaux que l'on servait à tout le monde à la radio, et ce n'était pas toujours facile.

Il avait tant de choses auxquelles penser et pourtant son esprit était fixé sur une toute autre chose; ceux qu'il aurait aimé rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Il avait passé de longues heures de la nuit à songer à ses retrouvailles avec Hermione, troublé par la façon qu'avait eu la brune de le regarder. Ses résolutions avaient été claires, il était en accord avec lui même pour la revoir, mais la scène du perron ne devait pas se reproduire. Tout cela n'était pas sain, il l'avait comprit à l'instant où ses lèvres s'étaient détachées des siennes. Elle allait se marier, il vivait à New York. De plus, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il s'était rendu compte qu'à vouloir poursuivre le fantôme de l'Hermione qu'il avait connu il y avait sept ans, il avait un peu précipité les choses. Le jeune homme s'était donc promis de reprendre les bases d'une amitié, réapprendre à la connaître - car elle n'était certainement plus l'Hermione qu'il avait connue.

Il discerna trois coups discrets sur le bois de la porte de son bureau. Sans même avoir à répondre, il entendit les gonds s'actionner presque sans bruit, s'ouvrir, puis se refermer dans un claquement sec. Draco porta à ses lèvres sa cigarette pour en tirer une ultime bouffée, le regard fixé sur les immeubles New Yorkais. Il entendit ses talons raisonner sur le parquet de la pièce, il reconnu sa démarche sans même la voir. Vraiment trop prévisible, il devina ses gestes avant qu'elle ait pu les esquisser. Ses doigts vernis de prune se tendirent pour glisser le long de son dos puissant, du haut vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il se retourna, l'intercepta. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ses iris verrons semblaient peints d'une adoration qui le rebuta presque. Cependant il ferma les yeux et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans une parole ou un mot. Il n'avait qu'à l'acculer contre son bureau, soulever sa jupe. Elle était toujours d'accord, toujours acquise, cela en devenait presque ennuyeux.

Mais à chaque fois c'était le même manège, il ne pouvait pas se passer de ces longues jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches, de ces cheveux bruns qu'il tirait inlassablement, dévoilant sa gorge blanche. Offerte. Il sentait ses gestes empreints de sentiments qu'il ne partageait pas, alors il fermait les yeux plus fort. Il y allait plus fort, à la recherche d'un plaisir jamais vraiment libérateur, pour oublier qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et que peut-être il n'aimait pas vraiment ça non plus.

Lorsqu'il remonta sa braguette et ferma la boucle de sa ceinture, il la regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étreinte. Le regard baissé vers les boutons de son chemisier défait, elle jouait doucement avec la cravate défaite du jeune homme. Ses doigts fins glissaient sur le tissu de soie d'un noir d'encre, dessinant de leur pulpe de petits cercles délicats. Le jeune homme interrompit son manège en la lui prenant des mains.

"- Barbara, arrête."

La dite Barbara eut un sourire déçu.

"- Je me dis toujours qu'un jour à force... Tu finiras pas t'attacher à moi."

Le jeune homme noua le morceau de tissus autour de son cou, veillant à paraître impeccable.

"- Je t'ai pourtant dis que non, plusieurs fois. C'est toi qui vient me trouver inlassablement."Il lui lança un regard de glace. "Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais soulevé ta jupe pour y trouver de l'amour."

Plus sec désormais, il se dégagea de la main que la jeune femme avait posé sur ton avant bras.

"- Nous avons du travail, rhabille toi."

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review ;)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Guest : Mon dieu ! Tu es officiellement la première à aimer Krum, c'est fou. Je me demandais quand ce jour finirai par arriver :p Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ;)

Mago : Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue par l'attente et que ça t'a plu !


	9. Cheers!

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8 :** Cheers !

* * *

 _Je me rappelle de la façon dont elle me l'a annoncé. Il était très tôt, nous étions en vacances en Californie, pour notre voyage de noces. Le soleil se levait à peine sur la mer, le silence était profond. Elle s'était blottie contre moi et nous étions greffés l'un à l'autre avec la moindre parcelle de nos corps. Les yeux plissés, je contemplais les flots se teinter de toutes les couleurs fauves imaginables, l'écume scintillante de rose et d'or._

 _"- Nous partons demain." Avait elle murmuré._

 _Ses yeux clairs s'étaient plantés dans les miens, j'y avais alors vu une lueur inconnue. Mes doigts s'étaient faufilés entre ses mèches brunes, je l'embrassai. Sa peau avait le goût du sel de la mer dans laquelle nous nous étions baignés un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, elle sentait le monoï._

 _"- Mais nous ne sommes plus juste tous les deux maintenant."_

 _Je mis un certain moment à remarquer ma propre main posée sur son ventre, comme sonné. De tous ces mois, tous ces moments que nous avons passé ensembles, de ses baisers à son oui devant l'autel, je crois qu'Astoria ne m'a jamais rien offert d'aussi beau que cet instant précis. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi vraie, autant elle même. Je crois aussi que je ne l'ai jamais autant aimée que ce matin là. Pourtant, c'est à ce moment que tout à commencé à tomber en lambeaux. Parce qu'il y avait ce petit être à aimer, maintenant. Ce n'était plus juste une question de couple, d'elle et de moi. Dans son esprit, elle aurait du rester la seule tributaire de mon amour. Elle en était avare, mourait presque de jalousie lorsque je mentionnai l'enfant au lieu de prêter attention à elle. Astoria n'a jamais comprit que lorsque j'aimais cet enfant, je l'aimais elle aussi. Indubitablement, mon amour a tourné à la haine à mesure que notre enfant grandissait en son centre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'attendait pas à voir les papiers du divorce sur la table avant même la naissance de Scorpius. Elle devait penser que l'enfant me retiendrait, que je changerai d'avis. Mais elle si était incapable d'aimer son propre enfant, elle serait aussi incapable de m'aimer. Lorsque j'ai signé les papiers, je l'aimais toujours. Je ne l'ai définitivement rayée de ma vie que lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux vides face à notre fils le jour de sa naissance._

* * *

Hermione plaça la boucle d'oreille près de son lobe, ne parvenant pas à se décider quelle parure serait la plus assortie à sa robe. D'ordinaire, la jeune femme ne prenait pas autant soin de son apparence mais ce soir était spécial. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'elle avait commencé ses répétitions avec l'orchestre du Philarmonic et tout se passait pour le mieux. Ou presque. Elle prenait le plus grand des plaisirs à retrouver son ancien professeur, Remus, apprenait toujours les plus douces subtilités de son instrument au travers des symphonies sur lesquelles elle planchait nuit et jour. Les morceaux à apprendre étaient tous plus complexes les uns que les autres mais elle s'accrochait vaillamment pour rattraper son retard. Il était difficile de s'intégrer à un orchestre habitué à jouer en cœur. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas été en représentation depuis près d'un an. C'était en cela que son intégration à l'orchestre ne se passait pas bien. Elle avait vite compris que l'homme qu'ils avaient choisi comme remplaçant lors de son audition convoitait la place qu'elle avait eue depuis des années. Il avait une dent contre la jeune femme et ne s'était pas empêché de répandre la rumeur selon laquelle Hermione n'était parvenue à son poste que grâce au piston. Elle faisait de son mieux pour prouver sa valeur et redoublait de travail. Bien sûr, elle avait d'ores et déjà rencontré quelques personnes bien plus sympathiques mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle sente des regards appuyés à son passage. Elle était seule à l'orchestre, tout comme elle était seule à New York.

Lorsque Lupin lui avait apprit que ce vendredi était organisée le cocktail de lancement de la saison, la jeune femme avait saisit l'opportunité de faire bonne impression. Quoi de mieux qu'un moment hors du travail pour faire plus ample connaissance et mettre de côté toutes les rancœurs ? Elle avait eu deux invitations à ce cocktail et l'hésitation n'avait pas été longue : elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Blaise s'était désigné comme le compagnon idéal, elle savait qu'en sa compagnie la soirée serait agréable, peu importait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Le jeune homme avait toujours le mot pour la faire rire et ils s'entendaient tous deux à merveille. Brillant et intelligent, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'intégrer à la foule parfois pédante qui l'entourait tous les jours.

Hermione opta pour de discrètes boucles d'oreilles à l'ambre douce, mouchetées de vert. Ses longs cheveux caramel aux boucles sauvages avaient été savamment lâchés le long de ses épaules, lui créant une crinière voluptueuse. Ses yeux d'ordinaire au maquillage discrets, étaient charbonneux. Ses deux iris de miel étaient mis en valeur derrière l'écrin de velours de ses cils à la courbe gracieuse. Sa bouche était simplement soulignée par un rouge à lèvre d'un rose discret, marquant subtilement l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Sa robe d'un emeraude profond marquait sa taille et s'épanouissait à la naissance de ses genoux dans un fin jeu de tissu. De larges bretelles ceignaient ses épaules, encadrant un décolleté rond à la mince bordure de satin noir. Son dos était dévoilé jusqu'à son milieu, laissant ses omoplates rouler en liberté sous le jeu de ses mouvements.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit depuis son iPhone posé sur la table de nuit. Elle alla prendre l'appel, à demie chaussée d'escarpins couleur corbeau. Elle eut le temps de voir le nom de Blaise avant de décrocher.

"- J'espère que tu es bientôt prêt ! Je vais partir de mon hôtel." S'exclama-t-elle.

Il y eut un balbutiement puis un rire féminin. Il se racla doucement la gorge, murmurant un chut pour la personne à ses côtés. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"- Blaise ? Je suis là."

"- Oh ! Euh, oui, Hermione, tu es là. C'est bien toi. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas contester cette évidence." Il y eut un silence. Elle l'entendit parler à quelqu'un d'autre près de lui. "Oui oui j'arrive, attends deux petites secondes..."

Hermione posa son escarpin sur la table de nuit, le regard fixé sur la tapisserie, comme éprise d'un mauvais sentiment.

"- Tu passes une bonne soirée, Hermione ? Non, parce que. Moi oui, tu vois... C'est que... Généralement, je ne fais pas ça vois tu. Les faux plans, ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais je te jure que tu m'aurais fait faux bon aussi si tu avais rencontré la créature qui est présentement en train de se griller une cigarette dehors..."

"- Oh non Blaise, ne me dis pas que..."

"- Je t'en supplie, Hermione, je pars dans deux jours, les New Yorkaises vont tellement me manquer ! Demain soir, je t'invite au restaurant, c'est promis, mais ce soir je ne peux vraiment pas t'accompagner ! Mon dieu si tu voyais ses jambes... "

"- Tu es sérieux là ? Le cocktail est à 20 heurs, il est 19 heures, pourquoi est-ce que tu me préviens si tard ?! Et depuis quand est-ce que tu m'abandonnes pour une paire de jambes ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, affligée.

"- Oui, oui c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle paire de jambe ! Pitié Hermione, tu pourras... Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux !"

"- Ah... Blaise tu es vraiment irrécupérable."

"- C'est peut-être la femme de ma vie. Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'en me forçant à t'accompagner tu tues mes chances avec elle et par la même occasion tu rends malheureux ce pauvre chien que nous n'adopterons donc pas dans quelques années. Tu massacres nos futurs enfants, détruit notre beau pavillon avec ses si beaux arbres !"

"- Ca commence à devenir légèrement effrayant."

"- Oui, enfin tu as compris où je voulais en venir. J'ai vraiment envie de cette belle paire de jambes."

"- Bon, de toute façon, personne ne peut forcer un Zabini. Va retrouver ta paire de jambe." Articula-t-elle dans un faux énervement.

"- Dieu te garde ! Il te reste à présent... Cinquante trois minutes pour trouver un nouvel accompagnateur. Demande au room service, il parait qu'ils peuvent tout faire !"

La jeune femme eut un léger rire contrit.

"- J'irais seule, je n'en mourrai pas. Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à te rattraper !"

"- Merci Hermione, appelle moi si ça ne va pas. Et de toute façon ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville."

Il raccrocha. Hermione poussa un long soupir. La perspective d'une soirée seule était bien moins attrayante, tout à coup. Elle enfila son deuxième escarpin dans un geste mou puis alla s'observer une dernière fois dans le miroir. De profil, de face, elle se mordit la lèvre en replaçant ses cheveux. Il y aurait Lupin, sa femme. Deux ou trois personnes... En somme, elle serait seule la plupart du temps. Rien ne l'empêchait de prendre une coupe puis de repartir pour passer une soirée bien installée devant un bon livre, dans un fauteuil confortable de sa chambre d'hotel. Mais elle n'avait pas passé tant de temps à se préparer pour simplement passer vingt minutes à cette soirée. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Elle était supposée s'intégrer auprès de cette foule qui était désormais ses collègues. Une angoisse toute nouvelle s'éprit de ses membres alors qu'elle saisit son sac à main. Le champagne serait alors son compagnon de soirée ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée. Regarda son téléphone avec un regard hésitant, puis la porte, et soupira lentement.

"- Non, j'irais seule !" Se murmura-t-elle.

Le pas vif, forçant l'énergie à prendre place en son corps, elle descendit les quatre étages de son hôtel en empruntant l'ascenseur. Elle traversa le large hall luxueux, saluant les employés d'un sourire poli et d'un bonjour. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'accueil, prête à demander un taxi pour se rendre à son cocktail. Elle attendit quelques minutes que l'on s'occupe d'elle puis se dirigea vers le devant de l'hôtel pour attendre la voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer son angoisse à l'approche de la soirée. Elle avait la sensation d'aller à sa première boum de primaire, entourée de tout ces enfants qui ne l'aimaient pas. La sensation était particulièrement désagréable, elle tâcha de gommer son anxiété derrière la fumée d'une cigarette. Cette mauvaise habitude lui était revenue il y avait quelques semaines, elle ne fumait pas beaucoup mais des qu'une contrariété se profilait elle se sentait dans l'urgence de fumer sa dose de nicotine. Et c'était plutôt fréquent ces derniers temps. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'estimer heureuse de toute cette aventure. Sans conteste, elle l'était. Mais de nombreux soucis venaient obscurcir le tableau.

Bien entendu, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vraiment mentionné à Blaise. Si elle lui avait demandé de venir ce n'était pas pour la distraire de ses collègues, mais davantage pour passer du temps avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus au milieu de toute l'agitation des derniers jours. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement seule une fois rentrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle. Elle projetait d'ailleurs d'emménager dans un appartement d'ici peu, elle ne pouvait plus supporter les longs couloirs interminables de son hôtel clinquant et tape à l'œil. Un de ces petits appartements chaleureux et confortables dans lequel elle ne pourrait jamais se sentir toute petite.

Prise dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme monta dans le taxi. Le trajet se fit plutôt rapidement, le véhicule slalomait entre les avenues encore éclairées par le jour qui se couchait. Le jeune femme tapotait doucement, mais régulièrement, le cadre en plastique de la fenêtre. Le regard capturé par la ville animée, elle tâchait de rentrer dans un bon esprit quant à la soirée qui l'attendait. Du point de vue du chauffeur, elle était plongée dans la contemplation des rues New Yorkaises, mais il en était tout autrement. Hermione ne retint pas une seule once du trajet qu'elle effectua, trop plongée dans sa propre introspection.

C'est presque surprise qu'elle atterrit sur le bitume, devant le lieu du cocktail. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse incroyable. Un léger coup d'oeil à son téléphone lui indiqua l'heure ; 20h02. Elle était à l'heure. C'était un très joli bâtiment, majestueux dans son bel habit de pierres blanches. Eclairé par de doux spots de lumière aux faisceaux dorés, il disposait de nombreux balcons étroits, tous ornés de quelques plantes. Les fenêtres étaient hautes et larges, leurs cadres étaient ornés de moulures douces et fleuries. Surplombant la rue, il était perchés sur une dizaine de marches qui donnaient sur un patio aux gravillons clairs. Quelques arbres encadraient la grande porte de l'entrée principale. Elle distinguait quelques visages connus dans le petit attroupement de personnes réunit dans le patio. D'une démarche calme, elle s'avança et gravit les marches pour aller saluer ses collègues. Un homme imposant vêtu d'un costard noir lui demanda son nom lorsqu'elle voulu passer les grilles. Elle le lui donna et il s'empressa de confirmer son invitation sur la liste des invités.

Hermione poussa un léger soupir puis se dirigea vers le groupe, ses talons crissant sur les gravillons .

"- Bonsoir !" Lança-t-elle avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle put.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle reçu quelques sourires au mieux, de l'indifférence pour certains. La jeune femme déglutit doucement puis s'éloigna en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Du temps de son adolescence elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour s'intégrer ailleurs qu'entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque ou dans sa salle de musique. Bien qu'elle ait apprit à s'ouvrir à présent, elle n'était pas une jeune femme qui engageait la conversation avec facilité. Face à ces réactions presque hostiles, elle ne trouva d'autres moyens que de battre en retraite. La brune passa les portes du grand hall de réception. C'était un très bel endroit, de nombreux buffets étaient dressés à la droite de la pièce. Tous les gens autour d'elles étaient par couple, ou bien en groupe. Elle entendit de nombreuses bribes de conversation, des rires. Quelques bonsoirs lui furent lancés pourtant elle ne trouva pas une personne à rejoindre aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la cour intérieure du bâtiment, sous les tonnelles de fer forgés sur lesquelles étaient accrochées quelques lampions de couleurs. Du lierre se glissait entre le fer, miroitant de la lumière alentour. Un groupe de jazz jouait dans le fond, baignait l'endroit d'une délicieuse ambiance. Elle aurait sincèrement pu l'apprécier si elle ne s'était pas sentie si peu à sa place. Hermione attrapa au vol l'une des coupes de champagne posées sur le plateau d'un des serveurs déambulant autour des invités.

Puis elle dégaina son téléphone, décidée.

* * *

Draco accueillit Scorpius dans ses bras, un sourire fatigué glissé sur le visage. Il glissa sa paume dans les mèches blondes de l'enfant qui remuait déjà comme un diable, heureux comme tout les soirs de retrouver son père absent. Il avait réussit, pour une fois, à sortir du travail à des horaires raisonnables. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui avant 20 heures 30. Satisfait, il calla son fils contre son épaule puis s'avança vers le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de vin blanc. Alors qu'il s'en servait une dose raisonnable, il vit la baby-sitter descendre l'escalier de l'étage, son sac à main sur l'épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

"- Merci encore Déborah. Vous allez pouvoir profiter de votre soirée !"

"- Merci ! C'est rare que vous rentriez aussi tôt."

"- Oui c'est..." Il se stoppa en sentant son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse, posant son verre. "Une petite seconde."

Décidé à refuser l'appel, il le sortit de sa poche. Risquant un coup d'œil au nom inscrit sur l'écran, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'était ni celui de son associé, ni celui de sa secrétaire ou d'un autre employé de sa maison de disque.

"- Hermione ?"

"- Bonsoir Draco, je ne te dérange pas ?"

"- Oh non, je viens de rentrer chez moi."

"- Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu es libre ?"

"- Et bien, libre pour quoi, au juste ?" Murmura-t-il tout en tentant de maintenir Scorpius loin du combiné. "Calme toi petit monstre."

"- Euh, et bien, c'est que... tu ne m'avais jamais appelée comme ça avant !"

"- Ah ! Non, je parle à Scorpius !" Il eut un rire en l'entendant s'esclaffer.

"- Bon, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?"

"- Sois directe et demande moi ce que tu veux. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour du pot."

"- Et bien il y a ce cocktail avec mes collègues, j'y suis actuellement et..." Il entendit sa voix baisser de volume tout à coup. "C'est vraiment... Péteux à souhait. Enfin, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Blaise devait m'accompagner mais il m'a lâché pour une fille. Je suis désolée, désolée, je sais que c'est à la dernière minute mais je suis obligée de rester et, bon... J'adorerais avoir un peu de compagnie."

"- Et bien." Il glissa Scorpius dans les bras de la baby-sitter qui s'était approchée, le voyant en peine avec l'enfant qui bougeait toujours comme un diable. "Présenté comme ça, c'est sûr que ça donne très envie."

"- S'il te plait..."

"- J'ai mon fils avec moi, c'est compliqué."

"- Allez, un service pour un service, la prochaine fois que tu as besoin je ... Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux !" S'exclama-t-elle, reprenant les paroles de Blaise.

"- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Tu me prends au dépourvu. "

Il y eu un silence, il put presque l'imaginer pendue au bout du fil, ses dents s'acharnant sur ses lèvres avec anxiété.

"- D'accord, laisse tomber, ton fils est plus important je comprends !" Lança-t-elle finalement.

"- Attends une minute Hermione." Il s'éloigna du combiné quelques instants. "Déborah tu pourrais faire quelques heures supplémentaires ce soir... ?"

"- Oui monsieur Malfoy. J'allais le mettre au lit de toute façon. Mais vous connaissez les tarifs pour la soirée... "

Il hocha la tête.

"- Où est donc ton cocktail ? Je couche mon fils et je t'y rejoins."

* * *

Hermione glissa ses lèvres sur le rebord de sa coupe de champagne, le regard rivé sur le carrelage. A ses côtés, Remus discutait calmement avec la femme d'un des trompettistes de l'orchestre. Tonks était passé, quelques instants auparavant, mais avait disparu en lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait la voir très vite. Quarante cinq longues minutes. Quatre coupes de champagne, deux petits fours. Huit morceaux de jazz, Quinze bonjour sans saveur, un appel de son fiancé. Et toujours cet ennui profond. La jeune femme avait bien vu sa soirée s'éclairer lorsqu'elle avait vu Nymphadora l'accoster. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé la trentenaire pétillante qu'était la femme de Rémus. A l'époque de l'orchestre, Tonks venait tout juste de se marier avec Lupin et fréquentait énormément le conservatoire. Les deux femmes s'étaient liées d'amitié sans aucune difficulté et c'était la première fois qu'elles se revoyaient depuis plusieurs années. A présent enceinte de quelques mois, elle rayonnait de tout son être et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Cependant les invités étaient nombreux et elle se devait d'en saluer nombreux.

Appuyée contre une colonne de marbre blanc, elle désespérait presque de le voir arriver.

A 20 heures 50, elle le vit se profiler entre quelques invités. Hermione le reconnut de dos sans aucune difficulté. Sa haute stature, ses cheveux d'un blond clair savamment ébouriffés. Il portait un simple jean noir et une chemise blanche aux manches remontées. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour avoir l'air élégant. Hermione avait déjà rencontré Lucius et avait comprit ce jour là que l'élégance naturelle de Draco était donc héréditaire. A l'époque, elle avait trouvé cela injuste, elle qui peinait tant à tenir une conversation. Elle sortit son téléphone en le voyait la chercher sans la trouver. Elle l'appela, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y eut que deux tonalités, elle le vit prendre son téléphone et décrocher.

"- Alors comme ça on me cherche ?"

"- Très drôle Grangie."

"- De mon point de vue ça l'est un peu, c'est vrai."

Il se tourna de profil, elle le vit esquisser un sourire alors que ses yeux anthracites balayaient la foule de leur habituel air perçant.

"- Je pourrais très bien partir tu sais, je ne te trouve pas après tout. Tu m'as peut-être fais faux bon, qui sait ?"

La jeune femme eut un léger rire.

"- Tu raterais le champagne, il est délicieux."

Le jeune homme se saisit d'une coupe au passage d'un serveur et la porta à ses lèvres.

"- Cheers!" Lança-t-il alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle. Il la sonda du regard tout en buvant une gorgée du précieux liquide or. "Bonsoir Hermione."

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans son sac en s'avançant vers lui.

"- Bonsoir !" Fit-elle joyeusement lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. "C'est vraiment gentil d'être venu. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop regretter."

Il haussa les épaules.

"- Qui sait, la soirée nous réserve peut-être de bonnes surprises..." Il tourna la tête vers le groupe de jazz qui jouait sous les tonnelles. "Et bien ça, ça n'est pas une bonne surprise en tout cas. Le pianiste s'est déboité une phalange ou il joue comme ça depuis le début ?"

Hermione eut un rire cristallin puis elle but une gorgée de champagne.

"- Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté d'écouter après ma troisième coupe !"

"- J'ai du retard sur toi on dirait. Je compte bien profiter du champagne gratuit!" Il but une gorgée comme pour appuyer ses paroles. "Alors, mis à part la foule de pète sec qui nous entoure, la moyenne d'âge d'à peu près 120 ans et le pianiste manchot, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à redire à cette soirée."

"- Tu as oublié de mentionner ce monsieur là bas, avec le raton laveur sur le crâne."

Elle désigna discrètement du regard un cinquantenaire affublé d'un postiche poivre et sel abominable. Draco ne put retenir un léger rire trainant.

"- Autant pour moi." Il posa sa coupe vide sur un plateau et s'en saisit d'une autre. "Pourquoi donc étais tu obligée de venir ce soir ? Ca avait l'air de te faire vraiment plaisir..."

"- Disons que... Je suis rentrée tardivement dans l'orchestre et, enfin, je passe un peu pour la pistonnée de service, la jeunette profiteuse qui s'est probablement tapé le chef d'orchestre malgré son gros diamant au doigt. Enfin, les bruits de couloir... Je voulais rectifier le tir et repartir sur de bonnes bases ce soir, mais je crois que tout le monde en a rien à foutre. Je me sentais obligée de venir mais j'aurais mieux fais de rester chez moi. Maintenant que je suis là, Lupin veut me présenter à certains investisseurs et je ne peux pas partir."

"- Rencontrer des investisseurs ça peut être intéressant. Ton Lupin compte sûrement sur toi pour les charmer et les convaincre du bienfait de ta présence dans l'orchestre. Mais des contacts ça ne se refuse pas dans un milieu comme le notre."

Elle eut un doux sourire.

"- Oui, certes. Mais tu me connais, je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les conventions sociales."

"- C'est comme jouer un rôle, Hermione. Tu dois laisser derrière toi ta timidité. Qu'est-ce qu'un ou deux investisseurs peuvent bien te faire ?"

On tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta doucement. Elle se retourna vivement, tombant nez à nez avec Lupin. A ses côtés se tenait l'homme au raton laveur, les mains croisées derrière son dos bien droit.

"- Et voici Hermione ! Notre nouvelle soliste, pour la saison d'été. Hermione, je te présente Monsieur Vorobiov, notre principal investisseur, un mécène qui nous suit depuis de nombreuses années."

L'homme en question lui tendit une main encore parsemées de quelques miettes de petit four. Elle s'en saisit pourtant sans une hésitation, plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !"

"- C'est rare de croiser un si jeune talent au Philarmonic, j'espère que votre doigté sera aussi agréable que vous l'être ce soir, mademoiselle." Dit-il, un fort accent russe déformant certaines syllabes prononcées par sa voix trainante.

Hermione déglutit à travers son sourire, préférant ignorer le sous entendu détestable caché dans son compliment.

"- Et bien je l'espère aussi." Répondit-elle, choisissant soigneusement chacun de ses mots. "Vous pourrez vous en rendre compte le soir de la première !"

Lupin adressa un demi sourire de remerciement à Hermione puis s'éloigna avec l'homme. Elle se retourna vers Draco. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur, restant silencieux.

"- Quoi ... ?"

"- Mh..." Il vida sa deuxième coupe, rapide. "« Vous pourrez vous en rendre compte le soir de la première... »" Il glissa dans sa voix un sous entendu lubrique.

Hermione devint pivoine instantanément et frappa son épaule de son poing.

"- Arrête !" Elle baissa les yeux vers sa coupe en riant, embarrassée. "Je n'ai pas dis ça comme ça !"

Il eut un rire franc en la voyant si gênée. La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée et se surprit à se demander quand était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé un aussi bon moment tous les deux. Le blond sembla s'en rendre compte, son rire se transforma en un sourire mince alors qu'ils se fixaient depuis plusieurs secondes.

"- Bon." Coupa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Il est 21h30. Il est temps de partir."

"- Quoi ? Tu dois déjà partir ?!" La jeune femme eut presque l'air désemparée.

"- Toi aussi tu dois partir, ça suffit ce cocktail. Si tu veux passer une bonne soirée à New York on va le faire loin des investisseurs et des petits fours. Tu es restée assez longtemps non ?"

"- Et bien... Je suppose..." Elle le sonda, curieuse. "Tu comptes m'emmener où ?"

"- Oh, tu verras bien. Va saluer ceux que tu dois saluer, je t'attends sur les marches."

Il se retourna et fila vers l'extérieur sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

* * *

Et voilà ! On les retrouve vraiment tous les deux à ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;) Je n'ai eu aucune review sur le chapitre précédent !

Merci Ashley pour ton aide sur ce chapitre!


	10. Piano

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Après moult péripéties, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de l'attente, sachant que j'ai normalement l'habitude d'être régulière. Avec les fêtes, noël, le nouvel an, mes activités prenantes, j'ai eu du mal à rédiger ce chapitre. Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien et pour les reviews :)

Profitez ! On se retrouve en bas ;) **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Piano.**

L'air de cette soirée de juin était chargée de douceur, une brise légère soufflait sur les rues emplies de la circulation new yorkaise. La nuit était tombée et les lumières des voitures éclairaient les boulevards. Le vent joua avec le tissus fin de la robe d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sautilla sur les quelques marches la menant à la chaussée. Draco, derrière elle, descendait les marches unes à unes, le regard rivé sur la cigarette qu'il était en train d'allumer. Il se stoppa un instant pour ranger son briquet dans sa poche, puis entraina Hermione sur le trottoir sans prononcer un mot. La jeune femme le suivit en silence durant quelques minutes, tachant de tenir le rythme de ses grandes enjambées. N'y tenant plus, elle s'arrêta subitement.

"- Bon, tu vas bien me dire où on va quand même."

Le jeune homme se stoppa lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire en coin. La jeune femme attendit, la bouche ouverte, qu'il se décide à dire quelque chose. Il inspira, comme s'il s'apprêtait à répondre, puis haussa les épaules et reprit finalement sa marche, sa main gauche glissée dans la poche de son pantalon d'un noir abyssal. La brune trottina pour le rattraper.

"- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre !"

"- Alors tu te plait à New York ?" Dit-il d'un ton un peu railleur, un sourcil taquin levé vers le ciel comme pour la provoquer.

"- Ce n'est pas du tout la bonne réponse Draco." Ironisa-t-elle. Un rire trainant se glissa entre les lèvres du blond, pincées sur le filtre de sa cigarette. Ne le voyant pas répondre, elle enchaina. "Et oui, pour répondre à sa question. Enfin, oui et non. Quand je suis occupée, tout va bien, mais la ville est si grande et je ne connais personne. Blaise s'en va demain... Et puis je n'aime pas les hôtels, il faut que je me trouve un appartement."

"- Dans une grande ville comme New York on pourrait penser qu'il est facile de se faire des amis, pourtant... C'est encore plus dur." Le jeune homme jeta sa cigarette dans le caniveau. "Il faut connaître les bons endroits. C'est une ville fantastique, tu verras."

Hermione sauta sur la perche qu'il lui tendit.

"- C'est un indice sur notre destination ? Tu m'emmènes dans un de ces bons endroits ? Allez quoi, dis moi au moins ce qu'on va faire ! Tu me présentes des gens ?"

"- Si on veut. Enfin, ça, c'est à toi de te débrouiller, je ne vais pas te trouver des gens pour discuter!"

"- Oui, enfin il y aura toi quand même. Enfin, tu ne vas pas m'emmener quelque part et me laisser toute seule quand même. Non ?" Il y eut un silence. "... Draco !" Un nouveau silence. La jeune femme soupira, agacée, et croisa les bras. "Tu étais plus amusant avec du champagne."

"- Je suis toujours plus amusant avec du champagne." Il eut un sourire en coin. "Laisse moi garder un peu de suspens Hermione, ça va te plaire ne t'en fais pas."

"- C'est encore loin ?"

"- Bon sang, tu es infernale !"

La jeune femme eut un rire cristallin.

"- Tu le fais exprès en plus, espèce de crétine." Il ne put retenir un sourire.

Son regard s'abima quelques secondes sur les douces fossettes au creux des joues de la jeune femme, il détailla le délicat grain de beauté sur sa pommette droite, ses quelques tâches de rousseurs. Il connaissait déjà tout par cœur, pourtant il sembla la redécouvrir une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de rire, il reporta son regard sur la route. Elle ne s'aperçu de rien, pas même de l'éclat troublé que prirent ses prunelles durant une courte seconde.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment le nez levé vers les buildings illuminés, Draco avoua finalement à la jeune femme qu'il avait choisi la marche à pieds pour profiter de la température agréable et surtout parce qu'il détestait le métro ou la circulation New Yorkaise. Leur marche fut ponctuée des diverses anecdotes de la jeune femme sur ses aventures de la semaine. Elle lui narra sa rencontre avec un jeune homme empoté du nom de Neville, un trompettiste de l'orchestre. Il avait été le premier à se montrer sympathique avec elle, après qu'il eut fait tomber la totalité de ses partitions aux pieds de la brune et qu'elle l'eut aidé à les remettre en ordre. Draco ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de la description que lui en fit Hermione. Leur marche tranquille dura presque une heure, ils échangèrent rires et cigarettes.

"- Voilà. On est arrivé."

* * *

Hermione fut submergée par les odeurs et l'ambiance de la pièce lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte. Des effluves de whisky et de tabac gagnèrent ses narines, surmonté d'une douce fragrance de musc. La lumière tamisée était orangée, douce, elle donnait à l'endroit un quelque chose de mystérieux et langoureux. Un large bar accueillait une foule éclectique, l'on pouvait voir les plus jeunes, la vingtaine surement, se mélanger aux trentenaire, cinquantenaire présent. Trois barmans souriants s'activaient derrière leur comptoir, offrant larges sourires et regards taquins aux jeunes femmes -et hommes- qui se présentaient sous leurs yeux. La pièce était large, partagée en deux niveau par un espace relevé de quelques marches. Sur le sol, des fauteuils étaient disposés, de même que des tables et des chaises, dans un capharnaüm plein de chien et de charme. Un espace était réservé à la danse, devant les marches de l'espace surélevé. Sur celui ci était installé un groupe de Jazzmans au complet. Saxophonistes, trompettistes, contrebassiste, pianiste, guitare, batteur, et bien sûr, chanteuse. Hermione lança un regard extatique à Draco.

"- Un club de Jazz !"

Il eut un léger sourire en coin.

"- Je viens souvent ici, c'est vraiment un endroit sympa." Il la prit par l'épaule, l'entrainant vers le bar.

L'un des trois barman, un jeune homme métisse aux cheveux crépus, adressa un sourire chaleureux à Draco.

"- Malfoy ! On ne t'attendait pas ce soir, ça tombe bien, Seamus est encore bourré."

"- Salut Dean. Oh ce n'est pas très étonnant. Cite moi une soirée où Finnigan n'est pas bourré."

Dean eut un grand rire tandis qu'il servait un verre d'un whisky ambré à son acolyte. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui donner, il remarqua Hermione postée à ses côtés.

"- Mafloy ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes ?"

Ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui, un sourcil levé.

"- Mh ?"

Dean accrocha un grand sourire charmeur à ses lèvres à l'intention de la jeune Londonienne, se désintéressant maintenant de son ami. La jeune femme adressa un regard amusé au métis.

"- C'est toujours les plus mignonnes qui t'accompagnent. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ma jolie ?"

"- Que veux tu, elle m'a supplié de l'accompagner." soupira-t-il, faussement désabusé.

Hermione lança son poing dans l'épaule du blond qui sursauta, surpris.

"- Espèce de... Bon c'est vrai, mais tu déformes tout aussi !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je prendrais un gin tonic." Grommela-t-elle. "S'il te plait."

Elle se détourna quelques secondes pour répondre à un texto sur son téléphone. Dean se rapprocha de Draco.

"- Alors, tu ne viens jamais avec quelqu'un d'habitude... ça veut dire que ?"

"- Oh non, Hermione est une vieille amie de Londres."

"- Ca veut dire que..." Dean lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

"- Que... Que rien. Regarde bien sa main gauche." Continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"- C'était trop beau." Soupira-t-il avec une fausse affliction, le regard fixé sur la bague à l'annulaire de la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme déposa la commande d'Hermione sur le bar avant d'aller s'occuper d'autres clients. La brune releva la tête vers Draco, prit son verre, puis le suivit vers une table près du groupe de Jazz. L'ambiance la ravissait totalement. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à détailler l'endroit en entier, allant jusqu'à remarquer le lambris sombre des murs, celui ci s'arrêtait à mi hauteur pour laisser la place à une peinture pourpre éclairée par quelques spots. Le cuir et le bois étaient les éléments principaux de la décoration, l'on pouvait également apercevoir de nombreux instruments de musique, exposés sur les murs ou sur des étagères, glissé dans des alcôves où discutaient parfois des couples, des amis. Le cuivre des saxophones renvoyait les reflets fantasmagoriques des lumières teintées disposées un peu partout dans le bar. Un parquet de chêne couvrait le sol, faisant raisonner les talons des femmes, les pieds des chaises, il était vibrant de musique et d'agitation. Une légère odeur de pin se glissait parfois aux narines de la jeune femme, témoin du récent cirage qui avait du être appliqué sur les lattes, ou même sur le bar. Derrière les musiciens sur l'estrade, de grands miroirs renvoyaient la pièce. Ainsi, cette dernière paraissait immense.

La chanteuse descendit les quelques marches de la petite scène pour saluer le blond, laissant les musiciens improviser pour quelques minutes. C'était une petite blonde au regard lunaire et au nez légèrement en trompette, son visage fin dégageait une douceur qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Une énergie pétillante émanait de son être tout entier, le pli mutin de sa bouche semblait être son expression naturelle. Draco lui adressa quelques mots, ils semblaient se connaître plutôt bien. Il finit, après quelques secondes, par se retourner vers Hermione qui assistait à l'échange avec un air intéressé.

"- Hermione, voici Luna. Luna, je te présente Hermione, une amie de longue date. Elle est musicienne comme nous."

Hermione adressa un sourire plein de chaleur à la jeune femme qui s'approcha doucement d'elle pour lui parler près de l'oreille, cherchant à couvrir le bruit des cuivres qui jouaient furieusement derrière eux.

"- Tu joues du violon, ou bien du violoncelles plutôt. C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Et bien..." Hermione lança un regard étonné à la jeune femme. "Oui, c'est ça. Mais comment as tu..."

"- Oh, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire cristallin. Elle se redressa. "Tu viens Draco ? Seamus a la tête pleine de brouillard, il a besoin de faire une pause."

Draco lança un regard à Hermione qui l'observait sans comprendre. Il désigna le pianiste vacillant sur l'estrade d'un coup de tête pour lui faire comprendre que Luna voulait qu'il aille le remplacer et donc jouer avec eux.

"- C'est que, Luna, Hermione va rester toute seule..."

"- Mais, tu travailles ici ?! C'est fantastique ! Vas y, j'ai très envie de te voir jouer." S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

"- Oh non, je joue simplement pour me faire plaisir." Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. "Ca ne sera pas long, quelques morceaux et je te rejoins."

Le blond monta les quelques marches menant au piano, tapa sur l'épaule de Seamus qui se décala dangereusement sur une chaise à l'écart, puis s'assit sur le banc couvert de velours noir devant l'instrument. Il consulta la partition, échangea quelques mots avec les musiciens déjà présents, puis se prépara à jouer, un sourire glissé sur le coin des lèvres. Le contrebassiste tapa du pied quatre mesures puis se lança. L'homme fit jouer ses doigts sur les cordes épaisses de sa contrebasse de bois laquée, sombre. L'énorme instrument au charme imposant était posé contre ses jambes. Assit sur un tabouret, au cœur de volutes de fumée de cigarette, il glissa la pulpe de ses doigts sur le manche de bois et en sortit un ensemble de notes graves sautillantes et entrainantes. Presque instantanément, une guitare se glissa sur les temps de la contrebasse. Deux mesures plus tard, la voix de velours de Luna se maria aux harmoniques de la chanson qui débutait. Rejoints en grande ponte par la batterie, le piano et les cuivres, le corps de Luna s'anima au son de la chanson. Totalement habitée par le morceau, elle se déhanchait, frétillante, derrière le pied de son micro. Chaque note sortant de sa gorge blanche épousait parfaitement les instruments derrière elle, chaque mot dégageait un charme indéniable qui charma immédiatement Hermione.

Elle emplissait sans problème les intermèdes musicaux de scats acrobatiques, son corps bougeant au rythme de la musique. De nombreuses personnes se levèrent pour danser. Hermione, le regard brillant, observait la scène avec envie. Transportée par la musique, elle se laissa aller sur la mélodie, accoudée à une table haute. Sa paille glissée entre ses lèvres roses, elle observa le groupe terminer les morceaux, les enchainer. Lorsque Luna annonça la dernière chanson comme étant un blues, elle se laissa séduire par la voix enchanteresse de la blonde sur ce morceau des plus sensuel. Le piano, sur ce morceau, avait la place d'honneur. Draco, concentré sur l'instrument, accompagnait la chanteuse dans chacune de ses notes. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme se mit à l'observer alors qu'il ne la regardait pas. Elle se revit alors à ses dix sept ans, le regard figé sur le jeune homme derrière son piano. Une douce mélancolie se glissa alors dans ses orbes ambrés. Draco releva les yeux vers elle, un instant avant qu'elle ne fixe son attention sur Luna. Un sourire énigmatique prit possession des lèvres du jeune homme, la troublant encore davantage. La brune se concentra sur le visage de Luna, qui entonnait alors les dernières notes suaves du morceau.

Un frisson parcourut Hermione, elle battit des cils, sortant de ce moment virtuose. Après une généreuse salve d'applaudissement, Luna annonça la scène libre à tout artiste en herbe présent dans la salle. Les musiciens, après s'être restaurés, se lancèrent de nouveau dans des improvisations sans fin. Draco lui, quitta son piano et descendit tranquillement les marches le séparant d'Hermione. Cette dernière lui concéda une petite moue impressionnée.

"- C'était très bon, tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent de l'époque. Si j'étais disposée à la flatterie je dirais même que tu es encore meilleur !" Plaisanta-t-elle pour lui faire oublier le sentiment qu'il avait du percevoir dans son regard quelques instants auparavant.

"- Tu peux le dire, je suis excellent." Il porta à ses lèvres son verre de whisky, ne laissant rien paraître comme d'habitude.

"- Oh, ça te ferait bien trop plaisir."

La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il l'entraina à une table un peu plus loin, où étaient déjà attablés Seamus et Luna. Ce dernier vociférait littéralement, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Ils passèrent une soirée particulièrement arrosée. Hermione se prit très vite d'affection pour la jeune blonde au caractère atypique. Fascinée par le personnage, elles discutèrent un long moment. Leur conversation porta avant tout sur la musique, mais elles finirent par, après plusieurs verres de trop, se raconter les détails de leur vie. Elle fut séduite par l'intelligence pointue et parfois bizarre du petit bout de femme. Penchée vers la blonde, Hermione n'accordait à Draco que quelques regards discrets qu'il lui rendait parfois. Il était lui même plongé dans une conversation avec une jeune femme rousse qu'il paraissait connaître. Cette dernière, penchée vers lui, semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'elle était libre pour le reste de la soirée. Le blond, confortablement adossé contre sa chaise, se délectait à la voir se rapprocher de lui sans avoir rien à faire. Il l'observait le séduire, plongée dans une nonchalance irrésistible. La rousse semblait attirée vers lui comme vers un aimant, elle se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure, le regard flamboyant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détailler la chemise astucieusement déboutonnée du jeune homme. Le début de son torse pointait derrière le tissus immaculé de sa chemise. Son col défait s'ouvrait sur sa nuque virile, dans laquelle il passait parfois sa main avec indolence. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait l'aspect d'un homme prit au sortit du lit. Mais le plus perçant était son regard d'opale grise aux reflets d'azur. L'acier de ses prunelles vrillait l'écrin de ses cils clairs à demi refermé sur ses yeux. Il échangeait une conversation plutôt anodine avec la jolie rousse. Pourtant leurs demi mots évoquaient bien plus de sens que ce qu'un badaud aurait pu comprendre. Hermione surprit elle même quelques regard du jeune homme sur sa personne. Luna, perspicace, ne prit pas ombrage des troubles de la jeune femme qui s'arrêtait parfois au beau milieu d'une phrase, captée par un regard de Draco. Après de nombreux verres et plusieurs heures de discutions, la jeune femme s'absenta aux toilettes. Elle observa dans le miroir ses yeux hagards, sa crinière indomptable aux boucles furieuses et ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres. La fatigue croulait sur ses épaules avec puissance et elle peinait à maintenir son équilibre. Probablement avait elle un peu trop abusé du gin tonic ? Elle allait sûrement rentrer chez elle pour profiter d'une bonne nuit et d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Quelques au revoir et elle partirait se glisser dans son lit.

Le pas chancelant, elle rejoignit Luna qui se trouvait à présent seule à la table. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle constata l'absence de Draco.

"- Draco n'est plus là... ?" Demanda-t-elle, le ton quelque peu brouillé, bien qu'un peu plus réveillé qu'avant son passage aux toilettes.

"- Oh, je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de penser à autre chose !" Sourit doucement Luna. "Il a du sortir !"

La brune constata que les affaires du jeune homme n'étaient plus là, de même que celles de la rousse. Hermione attrapa maladroitement son sac et sa veste, les sourcils froncés.

"- Vous aviez prévu de rentrer ensembles ?"

"- Non mais... Enfin, il est parti, comme ça..." Murmura la brune, désappointée.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche du blond. Peut-être avait-il décidé de se mettre un peu plus à l'écart d'elles afin de trouver une ambiance plus intime. Ses yeux observèrent les alcôves, les chaises, les fauteuils, la piste de danse et enfin la scène. Mais non, il n'était pas là. Aucune crinière blonde ou rousse à portée de vue. Vexée par son départ précipité, Hermione se tourna vers Luna.

"- D-désolé Luna je vais filer, il euh, enfin, je te recontacte voilà." Décida-t-elle sur un coup de tête.

Elle pressa gauchement l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire étincelant puis elle s'élança vers la sortie. Du moins, elle essaya.

Hermione traversa la salle qui, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, regorgeait encore de monde. Elle peina à se faufiler entre les danseurs pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée. Les sourcils toujours froncés et furieuse de s'être faite abandonner de cette façon, elle avait le pas presque rageur. D'un point de vue extérieur, l'ont aurait pu simplement dire qu'elle peinait à tenir l'équilibre sur ses talons, talons qu'elle claquait brutalement sur le sol. Bousculée à plusieurs reprises par un jive, elle finit par échouer non loin de la sortie, agrippée à son sac. Sans même regarder si Draco était encore présent sur le trottoir, la jeune femme enfila sa veste, passa son sac sur son épaule, puis poussa la porte du bar et sortit. Du moins, elle essaya.

Car au moment où elle s'engouffrait dans l'air frais de la nuit, une trentenaire, dans un état bien pire que le sien, la bouscula violemment. La dite femme renversa la totalité de son verre sur la robe d'Hermione, ainsi que sur le sol. La brune se décala brusquement en sentant un glaçon du cocktail se glisser dans son décolleté, suivit de près par le ruissellement glacé de la boisson. La semelle lisse de sa chaussure à talon glissa alors sur la flaque à ses pieds et elle s'étala sur le trottoir, dérapant à travers la porte du bar. Se rattrapant de justesse de ses mains, elle heurta tout de même violemment ses genoux sur le bitume. L'auteure de son malheur balbutia quelques excuses, chancelante, et disparu dans le bar. Deux paires de bras la remirent sur ses pieds; les videurs du bars. Hermione leur adressa une grimace de douleur ainsi qu'un remerciement. Gênée par sa chute et les rires qu'elle avait provoqué, Hermione s'éloigna sur le trottoir.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres roses, elle tâcha de remettre en place ses cheveux et sa robe, retira le glaçon quasiment fondu de son décolleté puis observa les alentours. La jeune femme resserra autour d'elle les pans de sa veste et se dirigea lentement vers le boulevard. Davantage déçue que furieuse à présent, elle déambula dans les rues durant de longues minutes. Le nez levé vers les buildings illuminés, elle observa les feuilles des arbres se mouvoir au gré du vent. Elle consulta son téléphone après un petit temps, curieuse de voir s'il l'avait prévenue par un message. Mais non. Pourquoi avait il décidé de la laisser seule de cette façon ? Elle n'avait pas espéré rentrer à ses côtés, loin de là. Mais il était parti comme un voleur. Il la laissait seule alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à deux.

Elle avait commencé la soirée seule, elle la finirait de même. Décidément, tout le monde la lâchait ce soir. Mais Draco Malfoy restait fidèle à lui même. Toujours insaisissable, avare de ses libertés. Il avait voulu partir, l'attendre n'était pas dans ses plans. C'est la pensée qui termina sa soirée lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans son taxi.

* * *

Ce chapitre a été un peu un défi pour moi. Transmettre l'ambiance, la vie du moment... Et l'introduction du personnage de Luna, qu'on va probablement voir souvent dans les futurs chapitres ;) Qu'avez vous pensé de l'attitude de Draco ? De la réaction d'Hermione et de son passage de maladresse ?

Merci pour votre lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Lola : Oh ça me fait plaisir si ça te plait, c'est vrai que l'UA ne plait pas à tout le monde mais si ça t'a convertie j'en suis ravie ;) Merci pour ta review !

Nanapanda : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour tes reviews elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur ;) J'espère te retrouver dans le rang des revieweuses dans ce chapitre ! J'essaye d'insuffler de l'originalité dans l'histoire, si tu trouves qu'elle se démarque des autres ça veut dire que c'est un peu réussi ! Merci encore, bisous :)

Aaronax : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ça te permette de faire quelques pauses dans tes révisions ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera t'évader encore plus ;) Bisouus !


	11. Texto

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Visiblement le petit passage musical vous a plu ! Il y en aura probablement d'autres. Dans ce chapitre on en apprend davantage sur Luna, et bien sûr sur nos deux préférés. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, on a dépassé les 60, je suis déjà super contente !

Merci aussi à ma toute nouvelle et splendide beta, DreamsGirls, sans qui de nombreuses fautes et répétitions seraient encore présentes dans le texte ! Merci merci 3

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Texto**

Draco ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il s'étira longuement, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Le corps endormi, il se redressa avec lenteur et glissa dans ses cheveux une main hagarde. Son regard se porta sur le jour qui se levait à peine à travers ses rideaux. Un coup d'oeil à son réveil lui annonça qu'il n'était que sept heures. Il devait être rentré chez lui depuis environs deux heures. Cette rousse avait été une compagne particulièrement savoureuse, pourtant il ne se rappelait que très peu de sa soirée. Il l'avait suivie lorsqu'elle avait capturé sa main pour l'emmener à l'extérieur du bar. Ses lèvres avaient un gout sucré, il se souvenait de sa langue douce et cajoleuse, de ses mains aventureuses. Il aimait les femmes entreprenantes. Pourtant il ne se rappelait en cet instant ni de son prénom, ni de son adresse. Le jeune homme s'était faufilé hors de l'appartement de la jeune femme dès lors qu'elle s'était endormie, sous les coups de quatre heures trente du matin. Peu lui importait l'avis de la rousse, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et ne comptait pas s'attarder auprès d'elle. Aucun échange de numéro et c'était très bien.

Draco repoussa la couette de ses jambes nues, glissa ses pieds sur le parquet froid de sa chambre puis tendit l'oreille. C'était son fils qui l'avait réveillé. Depuis la naissance de Scorpius, il avait un sommeil particulièrement léger. Constamment en alerte quant au moindre besoin du bambin, il ne dormait que sur une oreille lorsqu'il était présent. Aussi, lorsque l'enfant avait commencé à manifester son réveil, il était instantanément sorti de son sommeil. Le blond enfila un jogging gris souris et prit le chemin de la chambre de l'enfant d'un pas trainant. Il avait congédié la baby-sitter lorsqu'il était rentré, celle ci s'était endormie devant un film sur le canapé en l'attendant. Scorpius partait le lendemain rejoindre sa mère en France, il avait été convenu que Blaise ferait un crochet pour ramener l'enfant aux mains d'Astoria. Draco comptait profiter de sa dernière journée avec lui, peu lui importait s'il avait dormi deux heures. Il profiterait de la sieste de l'enfant pour en faire de même.

Le jeune père poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, accueillit par un regard larmoyant de la part de Scorpius. Le poupon se tenait assit au milieu de son édredon, son renard en peluche serré contre lui.

"- Salut toi. Tu es sacrément lève tôt." Murmura Draco, la voix rauque. "J'ai un peu trop profité hier soir, désolé." Continua-t-il en prenant le bébé contre son torse nu.

L'enfant calma les sanglots qui l'avaient secoué lorsqu'il se retrouva contre son père. Draco glissa ses doigts entre les mèches de l'enfant avec un demi sourire, le regardant enfouir son pouce entre ses lèvres. Avoir un fils avait profondément changé le blond. La vie avait prit un autre tournant, sa propre existence passait au second plan lorsqu'il était question de son fils. A la vue de ses connaissances, il était resté le même. D'apparence égocentrique, hautain, froid, carriériste. C'était ainsi que l'on pouvait le percevoir. Pourtant Draco ne vivait plus simplement pour lui seul. Lorsqu'il avait tenu Scorpius entre ses bras pour la première fois, il n'avait pas réalisé combien sa vie allait changer. Bien sûr, il aurait toujours le même appartement, le même travail, il n'allait pas s'empêcher de rencontrer des femmes, de sortir... Mais Scorpius avait changé toute l'équation. Il n'aurait jamais pu se douter de l'amour qu'il porterait à son fils, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce lien précieux qui l'unirait à ce petit être. Il avait découvert l'amour d'une toute autre manière, conscient d'être aujourd'hui le centre du monde de l'enfant. Le tableau était néanmoins toujours noirci par le divorce qu'Astoria et lui avaient fait subir à Scorpius. Certes, il ne s'en rendait aujourd'hui pas compte, mais lorsqu'il grandirait ce serait tout autre chose. Jamais ses deux parents pourraient l'emmener ensembles à la rentrée des classes. Il ne connaîtrait pas de dimanche en famille, il serait toujours partagé entre chez sa mère et chez son père. Si Astoria comptait rester en France, cela allait s'avérer bien plus compliqué. Draco tolérait les lubies de son ex-femme car il n'avait jamais eu à déplorer un mauvais comportement d'elle envers Scorpius. Pourtant, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose ; obtenir la garde. Changer la donne. Il en avait assez de voir son fils une fois tous les deux mois, pour constater à chaque fois ô combien il avait grandit en son absence. Pour rater ses premiers sourires, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas. Il ne voulait pas être un père absent et pourtant, il avait la sensation de l'être, grâce au juge qui avait tranché lors du divorce.

Draco attrapa une couverture lorsqu'il traversa le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il en enveloppa Scorpius, le protégeant de la fraicheur de l'appartement en cette matinée. Habile, il prépara un biberon tout en le maintenant contre son bras gauche. Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour le lui donner que Draco réalisa.

"- Merde... Hermione..." Souffla-t-il pour lui même.

Il rencontra les yeux de Scorpius, encore endormis. Un soupir plus tard, Draco se pencha pour sortir son téléphone de son pantalon. Il avait déposé celui ci sur le dossier du canapé après que la baby-sitter soit partie. Il avait toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de semer ses affaires un peu partout. Alors que Scorpius se rendormait contre lui, Draco chercha ses mots pour formuler un sms.

Moi, à Hermione G. 7h36.

Salut, désolé pour hier soir. J'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir de mon départ. J'espère que tu es bien rentrée et que la soirée t'a plu.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux à onze heures du matin. Elle s'étira comme un chat entre ses oreillers, battant des cils pour se faire à la luminosité éclatante de sa chambre. La brune avait oublié de fermer les rideaux lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Couchée était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot ; elle avait simplement retiré ses chaussures et sa robe et s'était étendue sur la couette. Elle s'était endormie, comme ça, sans se réveiller jusqu'à maintenant. Un mal de tête affreux lui vrillait le crâne aussi se précipita-t-elle vers son sac pour prendre un aspirine accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Une douche froide suffit à lui remettre les idées en place.

Puis elle se souvint ; la soirée, l'endroit fantastique dans lequel ils étaient sortis avec Draco. Le champagne, et le gin... Surtout le gin. A la pensée même de cet alcool, Hermione eut un haut le coeur. Il lui faudrait probablement un temps avant de pouvoir re-boire un gin-tonic sans se rappeler de cette soirée. Elle se souvint vaguement de son arrivée spectaculaire dans la suite, de la violente nausée qui l'avait saisie après son voyage en taxi. Ses toilettes s'en souvenaient probablement autant qu'elle. Une grimace déforma le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce détail. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi attaquée par l'alcool. Mais en un sens, cela lui avait fait du bien. La rencontre de Luna avait été une véritable surprise, elle avait véritablement apprécié la jeune femme et son extravagance.

La violoncelliste se coucha sur ses draps, seulement couverte d'une serviette blanche immaculée enroulée autour de sa poitrine. Elle attrapa son téléphone avec nonchalance, les doigts pleins de flegme. Ce fut lorsqu'elle vu le message de Draco qu'elle se souvint de la fin de sa soirée. Le départ, la chute, le glaçon dans le décolleté et les bleus sur ses genoux. Mais surtout, surtout... Le départ de Draco, qui l'avait laissée toute seule dans le bar. Sans même un au revoir, sans même un sms. Lorsqu'elle vit son message d'excuse absolument impersonnel, la jeune femme vit rouge. Elle passa près de vingt minutes à tenter de lui rédiger un texto, sans pourtant parvenir à lui exprimer son ressentiment; aussi abandonna-t-elle. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle constata les six appels manqués de son fiancé, durant la matinée. Il ne lui avait laissé aucun message. Que voulait-il ?Sans attendre, la brune appuya sur le bouton d'appel, un peu anxieuse. Deux tonalités plus tard, Victor décrocha.

"-Hermione ? Ca va ?!"

"- ... Ben, oui, pourquoi ?"

"- J'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins six fois, tu ne répondais pas, je me faisais du soucis. Tu aurais pu répondre bon sang !" Il semblait sujet à un soulagement sans nom.

Il y eut un silence.

"- ... Euh, en fait, et bien... Je dormais..." Murmura la jeune femme. "Je suis désolée, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sortie hier soir..."

"- Comment ça, avec qui ?"

"- ... Des amis de l'orchestre." Mentit-elle en fermant fort les yeux. Une moue coupable déforma ses traits, pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler de Draco. Il aurait été impossible à vivre.

"- Je croyais que ça se passait mal avec eux. Voilà que tu sors en leur compagnie, c'est plutôt rapide." Son ton était froid, presque sceptique.

"- Et bien, j'ai rencontré ce garçon, Neville, il est très gentil et..." murmura-t-elle pour masquer son mensonge. Pouvait-il sentir la supercherie à des milliers de kilomètres de là ?

"- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça." Victor était maintenant glacial.

"- J'ai passé la soirée avec une jeune femme que j'ai rencontré, elle s'appelle Luna, elle est dans un groupe de Jazz ! C'est une fille très talentueuse !" Lança-t-elle avec entrain, tentant de rendre la conversation plus légère.

"- Fais attention à tes fréquentations." Il y eut un silence, sa phrase avait claqué net. "Je vois que tu t'amuses bien en tout cas." La rancœur pointait dans sa voix.

"- ... J'allais te dire que j'aurais aimé que tu la vois, toi aussi. Mais visiblement, ça ne t'enchante pas que je m'amuse enfin." Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée à présent. "Je comprends que tu te sois inquiété mais tu ne peux pas me p..."

"- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler." Dit-il en la coupant, sec. "J'ai l'impression que tu fais n'importe quoi. Retourne donc draguer tout ce qui bouge." Cracha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Hermione éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, estomaquée. Comment avait-t-il osé lui parler de cette façon ? Son cœur battait la chamade, elle le sentait dans ses tempes, une panique irrépressible s'empara de son corps. Cela lui faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle se disputait avec son fiancé. La moindre dispute lui semblait insurmontable, elle se sentait mal. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir été méprisée de la pire des façons et pourtant... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable vis à vis de lui. Elle le savait impulsif, d'un naturel inquiet, et pourtant elle n'avait pas cherché à le prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui répondre lors de leur traditionnel appel matinal. Les doigts tremblants, Hermione se glissa dans sa couette en se débarrassant de sa serviette. Elle se terra dans ses draps, les yeux fermés, roulée en boule. La brune prit la décision de ne pas recontacter Draco. Son mariage était dans quelques mois, et le regard du jeune blond était bien trop dangereux pour sa propre survie. Le fait même qu'elle ne puisse pas se décider à parler de lui à son fiancé était un signe révélateur. Cela lui faisait peur. Bien trop de choses l'avaient chamboulée depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé dans la bijouterie Parisienne. Pendant de nombreuses années, Hermione avait été hantée par le souvenir du blond; il suffisait d'une chanson, d'une phrase, d'un film ou d'une photo pour faire remonter à la surface le fait que Draco était parti sans lui dire au revoir. Elle n'avait pas mit bien longtemps à fréquenter d'autres garçons, cherchant davantage des éponges à sa peine qu'une véritable relation. Mais elle avait mit un sacré bout de temps pour le laisser derrière elle. A chaque anniversaire elle avait espéré recevoir un message. Dans les premiers mois lorsque son téléphone sonnait, elle avait toujours une petite pensée pour lui. Mais jamais un seul message de lui n'avait envahit sa boite de réception.

Elle n'était pas dupe quant aux œillades du blond, elle les savait tout sauf anodines. Le plus troublant pour elle avait été son comportement sur le balcon du restaurant, à Londres. Hermione eut un frisson lorsqu'elle se souvint des lèvres du jeune homme sur sa peau, de ses doigts sur ses hanches, sa paume dans son dos... Elle se reprit, exaspérée par ses propres émotions. N'était-elle pas capable de se contenir deux minutes ? C'était bien trop dangereux. Elle aimait Victor, leur mariage était prévu dans trois mois à présent. Draco pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne céderait plus à aucune de ses avances. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassée devant chez Théodore ? Hermione devait dès à présent consolider ses barrières. Ce qui l'atteignait tant n'était pas le Draco d'aujourd'hui, mais plutôt le souvenir de l'ancien et de la relation qu'ils avaient. C'était décidé, elle laisserait les choses se tasser et ne le recontacterait pas. Ou pas tout de suite, du moins.

Hermione enfoui son visage sous son oreiller avec un gémissement démuni. Tout s'était compliqué depuis que le jeune homme était revenu dans sa vie. Victor avait l'air si contrarié... Avait elle bien fait de lui mentir ? Peut-être avait il comprit son mensonge, il aurait donc pu l'interpréter comme une tromperie potentielle de la jeune femme. La brune soupira lentement, glissant sa joue contre le coton de la taie d'oreiller. Elle chassa doucement une boucle brune de devant ses yeux puis laissa son regard se porter sur le ciel bleu qui pointait à sa fenêtre. Tout était si compliqué. Tout était si compliqué...

* * *

Ce fut le son d'une sonnerie de téléphone qui la tira des brumes de sa couette. Le corps las, Hermione attrapa l'iPhone et le déverrouilla sans regarder qui daignait la déranger dans son sommeil.

"- Oui ?" Souffla-t-elle lentement.

"- Hermione ! C'est Luna ! Draco m'a donné ton numéro, j'avais envie de te revoir, vu ton départ digne d'une voleuse d'hier soir !"

La brune se redressa doucement.

"- Luna ? Et bien c'est une surprise ! Je veux bien qu'on se voit oui, le temps que je me mette un truc sur le dos. Tu veux qu'on se voit où ?"

"- Il fait particulièrement beau et ma terrasse est baignée de soleil, donc je pensais te proposer un verre chez moi. Je t'envoie l'adresse ?"

"- Volontiers ! Je te rejoins tout à l'heure."

C'est l'esprit un peu écarté de ses soucis qu'Hermione se leva de son lit. La jeune femme enfila une longue tunique de coton blanc aux manches courtes. Elle lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisses et affichait de magnifiques motifs brodés de fils azurs. Elle enfila un short, des sandales, et passa de larges lunettes pour cacher ses yeux cernés après avoir noué ses cheveux en un chignon haut et ceint son crâne d'un ravissant foulard corail. Hermione passa la porte d'un pas léger. Tant pis pour Victor, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Et Draco pouvait bien aller au diable s'il décidait de se comporter de cette façon. La jeune femme sortit son plan et, après avoir relevé l'adresse de la blonde, détermina son itinéraire alors que l'ascenseur de l'hôtel la déposait au rez-de-chaussée. Une vingtaine de minutes en métro la rapprocheraient de chez Luna, il lui tardait d'y être. La brune ne s'était en aucun cas attendue à avoir des nouvelles dès le lendemain mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, Hermione rentra dans la bouche du métro.

* * *

"- Hermione ! Comme tu es jolie." s'exclama Luna avec un grand sourire.

Hermione l'enlaça avec affection, lui murmurant un merci. Elle s'engouffra dans le grand appartement de Luna tout en l'écoutant babiller tranquillement. Son regard s'abima sur le grand séjour lumineux, recouvert d'un parquet sombre et brillant qui craquait sous les pieds. Les murs étaient percés de hautes fenêtres ornementées de voilages fins qui se balançaient au gré du vent qui s'engouffrait au travers des vitres grandes ouvertes. Au dernier étage d'un immeuble de Brooklyn, l'appartement trônait sur le quartier. La pièce était longue, d'une largeur raisonnable et décorée avec l'extravagance qui collait à la peau de la propriétaire. Il y avait trois canapés bariolés recouverts de plaids et d'énormes coussins, des fauteuils et des poufs. Le sol était couvert de tapis, ronds, carrés, de couleurs diverses et variés, qui donnait à la pièce un aspect étrange et disparate. Partout, sur des tables, des étagères, étaient disposés divers bibelots ; bougies, fleurs, statuettes, pierreries ou morceaux de bois flottés accompagnaient un joyeux bazar de livres et de papiers. Un mur entier était réservé à une discothèque impressionnante. Des centaines de CD s'étendaient sur les étagères, au centre de celle ci avait été incrusté une chaine hi-fi massive d'où s'échappait la voix tranquille d'une chanteuse de soul. Plus loin, Hermione distingua une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, emplie d'un bazar organisé. Vaisselle, fruits, légumes, condiments, épices, tout se mêlait sur les plans de travail et les étagères. A côté de la table ronde sur laquelle était encore posé un bol et un paquet de céréales, une large porte donnait sur une terrasse étroite au sol en dalles de bois. Malgré la petitesse de l'espace, Luna avait réussi à faire grandir un nombre incalculable de plantes vertes, fleuries ou non. Il y avait une table de fer forgé ainsi que quatre chaises.

"- C'est magnifique Luna !" Souffla Hermione, estomaquée par le cachet de l'endroit.

"- Oh, merci ! J'ai mis tout un peu n'importe comment, mais je m'y sens incroyablement bien !" Luna lui prit naturellement la main pour l'entrainer sur l'une des chaises de la terrasse. "Viens donc, j'ai fais du thé à la verveine et au réglisse, je t'en apporte une tasse."

Hermione s'installa au soleil, posant son sac sur le sol. Elle détailla attentivement les alentours, un sourire émerveillé collé sur les lèvres. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être à peine quatorze heures. La jeune femme étendit ses jambes sous le soleil, basculant sa tête en arrière pour profiter de l'astre éblouissant. Luna sautilla près d'elle, deux tasses coincées entre ses doigts et une large théière dans la main droite. Elle posa tout de guingois puis s'installa sur la chaise en face d'Hermione, légère. De large lunettes jaunes en étoile trônaient sur son nez en trompette. La brune eut un petit sourire amusé.

"- Jolies lunettes."

"- N'est-ce pas ! Bon alors, comment vas tu ?"

"- J'ai encore du mal à me remettre d'hier. J'ai beaucoup bu... Tu as l'air de te porter comme une fleur toi par contre !"

"- C'est gentil ! Je vais très bien oui. C'est vrai que tu étais dans un état étrange hier soir." Luna se tut pour verser le thé dans les tasses. Elle rajouta six sucres dans le sien, sous le regard médusé d'Hermione. "Alors, sais tu où étais passé Draco ?"

La brune attrapa sa tasse sans y rajouter de sucre, se disant que, à la réflexion, elle aurait sans doute davantage apprécié une boisson fraiche. Elle se mordit la lèvre, peu sûre d'avoir envie de s'aventurer sur le sujet de Malfoy.

"- Il m'a oubliée." Grogna-t-elle, ne donnant pas davantage de précisions sur l'affaire. "Tu le connais comment en fait ?"

"- Oh, et bien..." Elle but une petite gorgée de thé et touilla le breuvage durant quelques secondes. "Il est venu un soir au bar, et il a joué un long moment au piano après que j'ai chanté. A chaque fois que je finis un concert, on laisse l'espace libre à tous les gens qui veulent se produire. Et il a improvisé pendant presque deux heures avec les musiciens, c'était génial. J'ai passé ma soirée à l'écouter, et lorsqu'il est descendu nous avons discuté jusqu'au petit matin. Et la semaine d'après, il est revenu et nous avons discuté de la même façon et au fur et à mesure des semaines, alors qu'il revenait, il m'a avoué qu'il était propriétaire d'une maison de disque. Il m'a proposé de devenir mon producteur." Luna fit une petite pause pour boire une gorgée de thé. "J'ai toujours voulu faire de la musique ma vie, ce bar c'était ma manière à moi de concrétiser mon rêve... Souvent, les gens disent que ma musique est spéciale, que ma voix entraîne ailleurs. Mais lui, il cherche vraiment à m'accompagner."

"- Ta voix est vraiment spéciale, c'est vrai Luna. Tu as des morceaux à toi ?"

"- Et bien, c'est ça le problème justement... J'ai de nombreuses idées, mais rien de concret. Draco dit que je pars tout le temps dans tous les sens... Je... Je n'ai pas pu signer de contrat. Je dois lui proposer quelque chose. Sinon ça ne peut pas marcher." Il y eut un silence. "Enfin ! Je vais bien finir par trouver ! Mis à part Draco, personne ne m'accompagne vraiment. Je n'ai rien à part cet appartement. Parle moi de ta vie Hermione, tu es bien Londonienne c'est ça ?"

"- Oui ! Je suis née à Londres et j'ai grandis là bas. Mon père était dentiste, comme ma mère. Ils sont décédés tous les deux, malheureusement..." Hermione eut un soupir qu'elle gomma sous un sourire. "Je suis fiancée depuis un an, mon mariage est pour septembre."

"- Et bien..." Luna eut un sourire énigmatique. "Tu n'en es pas contente ?"

"- Oh si, si ! Bien sûr que si. Je... Je pense que je suis simplement stressée, puis, il est loin. Il s'appelle Victor, c'est un rugbyman. Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois ans et depuis nous filons le parfait amour. Je pense que je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux." Hermione afficha un sourire, son regard fuyant sur sa tasse de thé.

La blonde ne commenta pas davantage, son petit sourire toujours calqué sur ses lèvres roses. Soudainement, elle se redressa.

"- Oh ! Mais, j'allais presque oublier !"

"- Mh ? Quoi donc ?"

"- Il faut savoir que je n'oublie jamais un seul anniversaire. Ma maman était atteinte d'Alzheimer précoce et la première chose qu'elle a oublié, c'était mon anniversaire. Je ne peux plus oublier un anniversaire, c'est très étrange !" Rit-elle, allégeant la teneur dramatique de ses propos. "Nous sommes le 5 Juin !"

Hermione se redressa doucement, sentant venir les prochaines paroles.

"- C'est l'anniversaire de Draco, je vais lui proposer de venir boire le thé !"

Hermione eut une grimace dépitée alors que Luna s'éloignait gaiement pour aller chercher son téléphone. Fallait il vraiment que le destin la presse à la rencontre de ce maudit blond ? Luna sautilla vers elle et posa le téléphone à plat sur la table alors qu'elle enclenchait l'appel en haut parleur.

"- Oui, Luna ?" Répondit la voix si caractéristique de Draco après quelques tonalités.

"- Bon anniversaire !" La petite blonde eut un rire cristallin. "Je viens de m'en rappeler, nous buvons le thé avec Hermione, je me suis dis que tu pouvais venir, n'est-ce pas Hermione."

"- Oh oui." Grinça la brune, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

"- Tu vois !" S'exclama Luna, n'ayant pas comprit l'ironie.

Hermione décela le petit rire trainant de Draco, sûrement destiné à sa personne.

"- Je vais faire un gâteau." Annonça Luna.

"- Je suis avec mon fils, il repart demain pour Paris. J'avais pour projet de passer l'après midi avec lui, donc... Je ne pense pas pouvoir passer malheureusement."

Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement, vite interrompu par Luna.

"- Oh, j'aimerais tellement rencontrer Scorpius ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec lui ? J'ai des fraises, il aime ça non ?"

"- Euh... Je, oui, peut-être." Il y eut un silence. "Bon, écoute, pourquoi pas, je vais passer alors ! Ca ne te dérange pas si j'amène quelqu'un avec moi ?"

"- Plus on est de fous plus on s'amuse, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?"Rit Luna.

Hermione s'adossa à sa chaise alors qu'elle se mordait la joue, lasse. Quelle genre de fille allait il pouvoir ramener ?

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions. N'oubliez pas, une p'tite review !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nanapanda : J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :) J'ai beaucoup misé sur le moment musical du coup je suis vachement contente que ça te plaise. Oui, si je disparais pendant un an faudra quand même se poser des questions, enfin bon cette fois ci j'ai à peu près respecté les délais ;) C'est aussi un grand plaisir pour moi de te retrouver à chaque fois dans le club des revieweuses! Merci pour ça, bisous !


	12. Happy Birthday

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Tadaa, après tant d'attente, me revoilà pour le chapitre suivant ! J'ai encore mis du temps mais rassurez vous, je n'abandonnerais pas de si tôt cette fiction ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira en tout cas :)

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, elle me font chaud au cœur, et je vous offre une petite danse imaginaire parce que nous avons dépassé la barre des 70 et que ben, je suis heureuse voilà !

Un grand merci à **LittlePumpkins** , ma bêta, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre avec attention et humour

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Happy Birthday**

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le canapé couleur canari sans aucune douceur, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres. D'une main lasse, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur l'accoudoir près d'elle. C'était avec une grande joie qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Luna à boire le thé, pourtant elle commençait doucement à déchanter. L'arrivée prochaine de Draco l'avait plongée dans une humeur étrange, elle se sentait presque stressée. Rien ne la retenait de partir, mais la joie de Luna face à son organisation d'anniversaire improvisé l'avait dissuadée de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers la sortie. À la façon dont les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser en plan. Aussi l'avait elle aidée à battre les blancs d'œufs en neige pour l'étrange recette de gâteau carotte-rhubarbe-sauge qu'elle était en train de préparer. Après avoir enfourné le plat, la blonde vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione, le regard brillant.

"- J'espère qu'il aimera mon gâteau !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"- Oh euh... Et bien il n'y a pas de raison !" Affirma Hermione, pourtant peu convaincue du mélange qu'avait choisi de réaliser Luna.

"- Ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant... Au fait, comment se passent tes répétitions au philharmonic ?"

"- Les répétitions se passent plutôt bien. En réalité je suis pressée de commencer la saison sur scène, ce sera bien moins lourd et j'aurais davantage de temps libre pour me trouver un appartement. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué sur scène, je suis pressée de ressentir ça à nouveau !"

"- Je te comprends très bien ! J'aimerais beaucoup venir te voir pour la première, ce serait vraiment bien."

L'interphone sonna sur les dernières paroles de Luna qui se leva pour aller leur ouvrir la porte du Hall à distance. Hermione en profita pour se lever et prendre une cigarette dans son sac. Elle s'éloigna sur la petite terrasse, mettant de la distance entre elle même et le pas de la porte qu'allaient bientôt franchir Draco, son fils, et une probable accompagnatrice dont elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire la connaissance. Luna chantonnait dans son salon, choisissant un nouveau CD après que l'autre se soit terminé. Hermione reporta son regard sur le toit des immeubles en face d'elle. Comment pouvait elle se comporter tout en respectant ses résolutions du début de journée ? Elle se sentait déjà par bien trop d'aspects affectée par la venue du blond et, actuellement, sa seule envie était de s'enfuir par l'escalier de secours qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux, le long du bâtiment. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait courir prendre son sac à main et dévaler les marches de métal, disparaître sans laisser de trace. La sonnette retentit, stridente, lui arrachant un violent sursaut. Un soupir mortuaire s'échoua entre ses lèvres, il était trop tard pour prendre la fuite. De toute façon, cela aurait été stupide. Un grand éclat de voix de Luna lui signifia qu'il était arrivé, la jeune femme ne se retourna pas, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle attendrait qu'il daigne lui adresser la parole, question de fierté féminine. L'accident d'hier soir n'était pas pardonné et il allait s'en rendre compte très vite. Le nez dressé vers le ciel bleu, elle fuma le reste de sa cigarette, se forçant à ne pas s'intéresser aux nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut sans compter les deux mains qui se posèrent sur sa taille.

Le temps se cristallisa, Hermione se raidit tellement qu'elle eut l'impression de se transformer véritablement en un morceau de roc. Un ange passa, le mégot presque entièrement consumé de la jeune femme trônait entre ses doigts, prêt à être jeté, suspendu au dessus du vide.

"- C'est pas beau de fumer !" Tonna une voix aux trémolos bien connus.

Les épaules d'Hermione se décontractèrent si brusquement qu'elle eut l'impression de s'envoler, un sourire de joie se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se retournait pour frapper le torse de Blaise.

"- Espèce de crétin !" sourit-elle, visiblement encore un peu remuée. "Tu m'as fais peur, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir."

"- Qui pensais-tu que cela puisse être ?" La charia-t-il, goguenard.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil discret à Draco qui, à plusieurs mètres de là, discutait avec Luna. Blaise ne manqua rien de regard, un sourire glissé sur ses lèvres charnues.

"- Je croyais qu'il allait ramener une fille, je sais pas... Tu imagines mon incompréhension, j'ai cru que c'était lui derrière moi." Un éclair passa dans les orbes de la jeune femme. "Et puis n'espère pas me faire oublier ton faux plan d'hier soir à grand renfort de sourire, ta séduction à deux livres sterling ne marche pas sur moi Zabini ! J'espère qu'elle en valait le coup cette fille !" S'exclama-t-elle. "D'autant plus qu'il m'a fait un sale coup ce blond de mes deux." Finit-elle plus discrètement, entre ses dents.

"- Oh ? Il ne m'a pas parlé de ç..."

"- Salut Hermione." Draco s'était rapproché d'eux, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme releva le nez, plantant son regard dans le sien avec défi. Sa défense s'effrita lentement lorsqu'elle vit son air si détendu, il pensait probablement n'avoir rien à se reprocher.

"- Bonjour Draco." grogna-t-elle.

Le regard de la brune s'échoua sur l'enfant maintenu contre le torse du jeune homme. Il se tenait bien droit, le visage éveillé. La candeur du bébé lui fit penser à celle de Luna, Hermione ne put empêcher le sourire qu'elle retenait depuis que Draco l'avait saluée de franchir ses lèvres. La jeune femme glissa son index dans la petite menotte de Scorpius, sans prêter la moindre attention au père.

"- Bonjour toi, tu as déjà grandi." Souffla-t-elle, un étrange sourire prenant possession de sa bouche. "Aussi blond que ton père, ça promet !"

Elle se recula, radoucie par l'intermède avec l'enfant, puis passa devant Draco en l'ignorant royalement pour aller rejoindre Luna. Le pianiste lança un regard à Blaise, un sourcil haussé. Le métis se rapprocha de lui.

"- Elle m'a dit, je cite : Il m'a fait un sale coup ce blond de mes deux." Blaise sourit devant l'air courroucé du dit blond. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis qu'un vil cafteur qui n'a rien à voir là dedans."

"- Elle exagère, je me suis excusé ce matin." Devant l'air interrogateur de Blaise, Draco s'expliqua, soupirant. "Je suis parti avec une fille hier soir, je l'ai oubliée c'est vrai, je l'ai laissée en plan. Mais c'est une grande fille, je suis pas obligé de la prévenir de mes moindres faits et gestes !"

"- C'est vrai, mais... Arrête d'essayer de m'assassiner avec tes yeux, oui, il y a un mais, car tu as fais une erreur c'est comme ça ! Elle était venue pour passer la soirée avec toi, tu aurais au moins pu la prévenir que tu t'en allais."

"- Tu plaisantes ! J'étais son plan B, si tu avais été libre je n'aurais jamais fais parti de l'équation, alors il faudrait qu'elle arrête de monter sur ses grands chevaux."

"- Tu dis ça comme si tu ne connaissais pas le grand stratège que je suis, Malfoy." Blaise eut un demi sourire, vérifiant les alentours pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu. " Je savais que tu étais libre hier soir et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas y aller toute seule. Elle ne connaît que toi sur New York, si je n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été à toi qu'elle aurait demandé ! Donc j'ai fais en sorte de rencontrer une jolie jeune femme, histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille dans mon mensonge et je lui ai inventé cette histoire d'empêchement." Devant l'air ahuri de son ami, Blaise enchaina. "Bah quoi ! Tu voulais passer du temps avec elle non ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, grâce à qui, hein ? J'avais tout préparé. Je me suis sacrifié pour toi."

"- Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné par ta connerie ou par tes manœuvres sardoniques. " Draco souriait, néanmoins, le regard fixé sur Scorpius qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

"- Tu n'étais pas vraiment son plan B, puisque tu as toujours été prévu dans l'équation sublime que j'ai créé pour toi. J'avais tout prévu, je savais qu'elle t'appellerait ! Je ne lui ai même pas suggéré... Tu peux te considérer comme le chevalier qui vient sauver la belle de l'affreux goujat qui l'a abandonnée... C'est quand même bien mieux qu'un plan B"

"- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, Blaise, imaginons deux secondes cette situation... Qui voudrais-tu qu'elle appelle d'autre ? Et puis tu sais bien que d'ordinaire c'est plutôt moi l'affreux goujat... Ca s'est confirmé hier soir, je l'ai laissée autant en plan que toi. De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne comptais pas la ramener chez moi, si c'est ce que tu crois. Hermione est fiancée et elle est visiblement très heureuse en ménage."

"- Il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur elle, mon petit."

"- Vraiment, mon petit ?" Grogna le jeune homme. "Je suis quand même l'un de ceux qui la connait le mieux !" se défendit-il.

"- Les temps ont changé, Draco, Hermione aussi !" Blaise s'avança vers Scorpius qui tendait les bras vers lui. "Oui, je sais que tu préfères ton parrain Scorpius mais ne le montre pas comme ça, ton père risquerait d'être jaloux..."

Le métis attrapa Scorpius et s'éloigna joyeusement vers la cuisine. Draco le regarda rejoindre Luna et Hermione, pensif. C'était vrai. Il avait beau vouloir renouer avec la violoncelliste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que beaucoup de parts de la jeune femme restaient dans l'ombre. Elle qui n'avait auparavant aucun secret pour lui, ou presque, était à présent une énigme en de nombreux points. Le simple fait que Blaise en sache plus que lui l'agaçait profondément. La situation s'était inversé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, tentant de décrypter le moindre regard qu'elle lui adressait. Draco était un homme curieux et calculateur autant qu'il était possessif. Il y a sept ans, Hermione lui appartenait d'une certaine manière. Il la connaissait par cœur, habitué et pourtant toujours fasciné par les moindres ressacs de sa personnalité. Alors les sourires, les regards, les blagues, tout ça n'était qu'une façade ? Il avait la sensation de la sentir glisser entre ses doigts sans qu'il puisse rien y comprendre. En y réfléchissant bien, il lui semblait parfois qu'un voile s'était glissé devant les orbes mordorées de son ancienne amie, il ne reconnaissait plus ses sourires pleins de chaleur. Ces derniers étaient souvent empreints d'une mélancolie qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça, c'était une très bonne question cependant. Elle qui lui avait tout livré auparavant, le bon comme le meilleur, avait apprit comment oblitérer les détails qui la gênaient.

Mais en ce sujet il était maître, elle était novice. Il réussirait à percer à jour ses satanés regards énigmatiques et ses faux sourires.

* * *

"- Bon... Il est un peu..."Risqua Draco.

"- Noir..." Grinça Blaise.

"- Carbonisé." Soupira Hermione. "Luna, mais comment as tu réussi à le faire brûler si vite !"

"- J'ai peut-être confondu la température de cuisson !" s'exclama-t-elle, légère. Elle toucha le gâteau du bout de son couteau. "Si on gratte tout autour je suis sûre qu'il est mangeable !"

"- Tu m'as dis qu'il était à quoi déjà ? Tu as parlé de Fraise au téléphone." articula Draco en s'accoudant au plan de travail.

"- J'ai perdu mon paquet de Fraise ! Donc j'ai fais un gâteau à la carotte, à la rhubarbe, et à la sauge !"

Draco masqua son sourire de ses doigts fins, le regard toujours très sérieux.

"- Oh oui quel dommage alors." Glissa-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour faire bonne figure.

Blaise s'approcha d'Hermione et lui glissa Scorpius dans les bras, sans l'avertir.

"- Tiens, prends le paquet, j'ai des besoins moi aussi !"

Il disparu dans le couloir après que Luna lui aie indiqué la position de sa salle de bain. Hermione se retrouva face à l'enfant, mal à l'aise, elle lança un regard autour d'elle pour obtenir une quelconque aide. La blonde s'occupait de gratter frénétiquement la couche de plusieurs centimètres de brûlé qui recouvrait le gâteau. Draco, lui, la regardait, un peu moqueur. Il n'esquissa aucun pas en sa direction, attendant de voir comment elle allait se débrouiller avec l'enfant. Hermione le hissa contre son épaule avec une légère maladresse puis se dirigea vers la terrasse pour aller s'y asseoir avec Scorpius. Draco la suivit, un verre de thé glacé à la main. Il ajusta le chapeau de l'enfant sur son crâne, le protégeant des rayons du soleil, puis s'installa face à Hermione. La jeune femme le détailla un instant alors qu'il fouillait dans son paquet de cigarettes. Avec ses Ray-bans noires et ses cours cheveux ébouriffés, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau. Draco Malfoy avait toujours été beau, mais il lui semblait que, les années passant, il ne faisait que s'embellir.

La jeune femme détourna le regard vers Scorpius alors que son père se redressait. Il s'éloigna de l'enfant pour se griller sa cigarette, ne le polluant pas avec la fumée. Hermione caressa la joue rebondie du bambin.

"- Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ?" Souffla-t-elle sans le regarder.

"- Onze mois. Le temps passe vraiment vite..."

"- Il te ressemble beaucoup, c'est vraiment un beau bébé."

"- Il tient davantage de moi que de sa mère, c'est vrai, c'est ma petite fierté." Murmura-t-il dans un sourire orgueilleux, fier de la pique qu'il venait insidieusement de lancer à son ex-femme.

Il y eut un silence, Draco ne semblait pas vouloir le briser, trop occupé à fumer sa cigarette. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il avait de quelconques regrets quant à ce qui s'était passé le soir d'avant, aussi, il n'aborda pas le sujet.

"- C'est étrange." Dit-elle tout à coup. Draco tourna enfin la tête vers elle, la regardant par dessus ses lunettes. "De pouvoir te dire bon anniversaire à nouveau."

Blaise passa le pas de la porte de la terrasse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Luna le suivit de près, tenant entre ses mains le gâteau, dans un piteux état. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une grande conversation aussi ils ne remarquèrent pas le trouble qui avait saisit les deux jeunes gens. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés, et lorsque Hermione s'en rendit compte, elle fixa son attention sur Scorpius qui s'endormait peu à peu contre son sein. Le cœur battant et les joues rouges, la violoncelliste se fustigea mentalement d'avoir prononcé ces mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée du blond.

Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, distrait par sa conversation avec Luna. Comme s'il avait pu sentir son trouble. La chaleur douce de la paume de son ami lui redonna le courage d'affronter de nouveau la situation, la pression de ses doigts effaça la peine fugace qui l'avait saisie alors qu'elle s'était replongée dans le passé.

Ragaillardie, Hermione se saisit d'une part de gâteau, distraite par ses pensées, puis mordit dedans sans réfléchir. Le goût immonde qui envahit son palais fut difficile à masquer, pourtant, Draco qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis la fin de leur échange, ne manqua rien de la scène. Hermione se stoppa, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle n'osa pas mâcher, ni avaler sa bouchée et encore moins la recracher car Luna se tenait tout près d'elle et Scorpius s'était endormi. Elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Hermione lança un regard de panique au blond qui éclata de rire, se renversant sur sa chaise. Hermione devint cramoisie lorsque Luna se tourna enfin vers eux, interpellée par le si rare rire de Draco. Elle finit par constater qu'Hermione avait prit une part de son fameux gâteau et, ravie, lui demanda son verdict.

Il fallu presque trente seconde à Hermione pour avaler sa bouchée, elle même prise d'un fou rire qui réveilla, malgré tous ses efforts, le petit blond installé contre elle. Elle mentit admirablement bien à Luna en lui affirmant qu'il était délicieux. Draco n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre à son tour une part de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

* * *

Hermione poussa énergiquement la porte de la salle de concert dans laquelle ils travaillaient tous les jours, du lundi au vendredi. Retirant ses lunettes de soleil, elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos qui accueillait les musiciens lors de leurs pauses. Une machine à café, plusieurs tables et une radio y étaient disposées de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent s'y détendre. La brune traversa plusieurs longs couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées. La première de la saison commençait en Juin, cette année, et c'était un fait plutôt exceptionnel. Il était de nature connue que l'orchestre philharmonique de New York finissait justement sa saison en Juin, mais Remus Lupin en avait décidé autrement et plutôt que de cesser toute activité, il voulait marquer la culture New Yorkaise du rayonnement de Johan Sebastian Bach. Révolutionner les codes bien définis des saisons de la musique classique n'avait pas été une mince affaire, monter un orchestre et une symphonie pour seulement trois mois était un pari osé. Mais l'événement éphémère avait attiré de nombreux sponsors et les portes du Lincoln Center resteraient ouvertes tout l'été, à la disposition du NY Philharmonic. Être soliste était une tâche pleine de responsabilités, mais elle l'était encore plus en vue des conjonctures et des espérances de Remus. Il avait toujours été exigeant, pointilleux et perfectionniste, mais sa gentillesse et sa profonde humanité s'étaient toujours exprimées avec justesse. Or, le stress de la situation le rendait parfois plus sec, irritable, et à mesure que la première arrivait cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Hermione fut sortie de ses réflexions par des murmures provenant de la salle de repos devant laquelle elle venait d'arriver. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter à travers la porte mal fermée, curieuse.

"- Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir cette place de soliste."

"- Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est si stressé, il doit regretter son choix !"

"- On sait tous très bien comment elle a eut le poste, de toute façon... Ce genre de fille ne se fait pas remarquer par son talent, c'est bien connu. Vous l'auriez vue, vendredi soir, lécher les bottes de cet investisseur russe, ce Vorobiov..."

"- Oh, oui, j'étais révulsée. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut s'abaisser à de telles manœuvres !"

"- Elle n'a aucune limite, les Londoniennes sont vraiment des traînées !"

Il y eut un éclat de rire discret. Hermione ne put esquisser un mouvement, soufflée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors c'était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait soupçonné. Traînée ? Une traînée ? C'était vraiment ce pour quoi ils la prenaient ? La jeune femme, pétrifiée, sursauta violemment lorsque Neville, qui visiblement venait d'arriver tout comme elle, la salua avec énergie.

"- Hermione ! Comment vas tu ?!" S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme détourna la tête, évitant son regard, puis fit un pas de côté.

"- Tout vas bien, Neville, merci. Je vais m'installer pour la répétition, à tout à l'heure." Souffla-t-elle.

La démarche raide, elle s'éloigna, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme étonné par son comportement peu habituel. Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bois destinée au soliste. Quelques personnes étaient déjà en place, occupées à accorder leurs instruments. Elle en fit de même, les doigts légèrement tremblants. Elle n'était pas parvenue à reconnaître les voix de ceux qui discutaient dans la salle de repos et ne s'était pas assez penchée pour entrevoir leurs visages. Aussi se montra-t-elle froide avec toute personne se profilant pour rejoindre l'orchestre, excepté Neville et Hannah Abbott, avec qui elle s'entendait bien depuis le début de son aventure New-yorkaise. Elle pourrait en discuter avec eux à midi, leur en parler lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien et elle devait de plus s'excuser auprès de Neville pour son comportement quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione, le visage baissé, repassait en boucle ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et un indignement sans nom montait peu à peu dans sa poitrine. Elle avait passé l'audition, comme tout le monde, et avait été prise pour son travail. Les larmes menaçaient de perler au coin de ses yeux aussi se força-t-elle à ne plus y penser du tout.

Son téléphone vibra quelques minutes avant le début de la répétition, elle le sortit de sa veste avec discrétion et fut surprise d'y voir un message de Draco.

D. Malfoy à Moi, 9h27

Bonjour Hermione,

N'oublie pas de passer ce midi comme nous avions convenu, j'ai absolument besoin de récupérer mon téléphone de fonction. J'espère que ça ne contrecarre pas trop tes plans, merci.

Elle avait oublié ce petit détail. Draco, en partant avant elle samedi soir, avait laissé sur la table son téléphone de fonction. Les deux amies ne s'en étaient rendues compte que bien longtemps après son départ et Hermione avait donc convenu avec Draco qu'elle passerait le lui donner le Lundi midi, durant sa pause déjeuner. La jeune femme pianota rapidement une réponse, voyant Remus s'installer au pupitre du chef d'orchestre.

Moi à D. Malfoy, 9h29

Envoie moi l'adresse et l'étage s'il te plaît, je finis vers midi. Je devrais être là peu de temps après.

Elle rengaina son téléphone, attrapa son archet, et fixa toute son attention sur son ancien professeur. Elle allait montrer à tout le monde qu'elle méritait sa place.

* * *

Toudoum, c'est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Breaker : Merci pour ta review! Pas de Victor dans ce chapitre rassure toi, tu n'es pas obligée de sortir les instruments de torture ;) J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! Bisous !


	13. Studio

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voilà le chapitre 12, déjà hoho. L'histoire avance doucement, je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer combien de chapitre il y aura ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et merci à Little Pumpkin, sans qui ce chapitre contiendrait bien plus de fautes :p

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Studio**

Hermione s'appuya contre le miroir de l'ascenseur, les yeux baissés vers le large livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. La lecture d'un polar particulièrement palpitant l'avait occupée durant tout le trajet de taxi qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à Manhattan, en bas de l'immeuble qui accueillait les bureaux du label musical Chromatic. Un petit quart d'heure seulement lui était nécessaire pour faire le trajet entre leurs deux lieux de travail, elle n'avait cependant qu'une heure et demie pour manger et faire l'aller retour. La jeune femme ne pourrait pas s'attarder. Son regard se porta sur le décompte des étages. Plus que quinze. Elle replongea entre ses pages, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes qui entraient et descendaient de la cabine. L'ascenseur était presque plein lorsqu'ils attinrent le 25ème étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent, déversant un flot de personnes pressées qui s'éparpillèrent dans diverses directions, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs . Un large hall d'accueil se déroulait sous les yeux de la jeune violoncelliste. Il était le cœur d'un ballet d'allées et venues, l'on pouvait voir de nombreux employés, documents sous le bras, traverser la pièce avec énergie. D'autres marchaient plus lentement, en pleine discussion. Les ingénieurs du sons passaient, se dirigeant vers les studios d'enregistrement, un casque autour du cou, accompagnés parfois par des musiciens, guitares et basses sur le dos.

Hermione, plantée à la sortie de l'ascenseur, resta figée un petit instant à contempler cette tranche de vie fourmillante. Elle se sentit bien dans cet univers musical, pourtant totalement différent du sien, qui vibrait d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer. Dans son univers de musique classique tout était empreint d'une aura vénérable, d'un velours majestueux d'allegro, de staccato, de mouvements, de symphonie en Sol Mineur. Hermione fut bousculée par un ingénieur portant une large baffle entre les bras. Il tourna la tête vers elle, ne s'arrêtant pas dans sa course.

"- Pardon ! Mais restez pas plantée là, mes collègues arrivent avec le reste !"

Hermione se décala promptement, les joues un peu rouges de s'être rendu compte qu'elle était restée plantée au beau milieu de la pièce pendant trois bonnes minutes. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac puis leva le regard vers l'accueil. La jeune femme qui se tenait derrière celui ci l'observait d'un air impassible derrière ses lunettes design, les mains appuyée sur le comptoir de verre qui lui servait d'espace de travail. Hermione s'avança vers elle d'un pas énergique, un sourire aux lèvres. La violoncelliste lui présenta le badge de visiteur qu'elle avait obtenu à la réception.

"- Bonjour, je viens voir D... Monsieur Malfoy."

Un éclair passa dans les prunelles vairons de la secrétaire brune, elle abaissa lentement ses lunettes sur son nez parfaitement droit pour mieux observer Hermione.

"- Votre nom ? S'il vous plait." Rajouta-t-elle.

"- Hermione Granger. J'ai quelque chose qui lui appartient, il m'a demandé de le lui ramener."

"- Oh, c'est vous. Il est en studio en ce moment avec un groupe, mais vous pouvez le rejoindre. Je vous accompagne."

Hermione eut un sourire, ravie d'apprendre qu'elle allait pénétrer dans le studio de répétitions. Sa curiosité l'avait toujours titillée quant à ce monde. La secrétaire sortit de derrière son promontoire de verre, dévoilant une silhouette longiligne et musclée soulignée par un tailleur près du corps. Ses cheveux bruns se balançaient entre ses omoplates au rythme des pas que déroulaient ses longues jambes hâlées. Hermione la suivit, se sentant tout à coup bien petite dans ses Vans, bien gauche avec son jean, son t-shirt, sa veste et son chignon fait à la va vite. La secrétaire tourna sensiblement la tête vers elle, signe qu'elle voulait lui parler sans pourtant lui adresser un seul regard.

"- Soyez discrète, Draco n'aime pas être dérangé dans son travail. Ne parlez pas, ne faites pas de bruit, les ingénieurs son travaillent et ont besoin de silence pour se concentrer."

"- Oh, oui. D'accord mais je..."

Hermione fut interrompue par un regard autoritaire de la secrétaire qui se tenait à présent devant la porte du studio d'enregistrement numéro 1. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La jeune femme consulta sa montre en priant pour que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour manger et retourner à sa répétition. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et attendit que la brune en escarpin la fasse entrer dans le studio. La pièce était plutôt large, partagée en deux parties. Derrière une large vitre se tenait un groupe complet. Batterie, guitare, basse, piano et quelques cuivres : trompette et saxophone. L'ambiance semblait tendue parmi les membres, aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Le chanteur, derrière le large micro, observait les deux nouvelles arrivantes, la bouche ouverte, visiblement coupé dans ce qu'il était en train de dire. De l'autre côté de la vitre se tenait une très large table de mixage où étaient installés deux hommes, casque sur les oreilles. Ils avaient eux aussi tourné la tête vers elles. Draco, lui, était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, près des deux ingénieurs. Les sourcils froncés, une main soutenant son menton, il n'avait pas détourné son regard anthracite du chanteur métis. L'air perçant sur ses traits témoignait de sa profonde concentration. La secrétaire se racla doucement la gorge.

"- Mh, Draco ? Elle est arrivée."

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers la secrétaire, puis reporta son attention sur Hermione sans se dépeindre de sa concentration. En sentant la glace du regard du jeune homme sur elle, la jeune femme se félicita de ne pas être à la place du groupe derrière la vitre. La tension qui vibrait dans les prunelles du blond n'augurait rien de bon.

"- Merci, Barbara, tu peux disposer." Dit-il d'un ton neutre. "Salut Hermione, accorde moi deux minutes s'il te plait. Tu peux t'asseoir, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Avant de détourner la tête, il lui adressa un très discret demi sourire, signe de bienvenu qui la mit davantage à son aise. La jeune femme s'assit sur le fauteuil de cuir près de la porte, laissant Barbara repartir d'où elle était venue. Le silence se fit dans le studio de répétitions, jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne la parole.

"- Bon, Greg, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Refaites moi le morceau, en espérant que cette fois ci sera la bonne."

Le chanteur hocha la tête, il se retourna vers ses musiciens, leur adressant un regard entre la lassitude et l'encouragement, puis se posta derrière son micro, les yeux fermés. Hermione appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, penchée vers l'avant, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. La guitare et la batterie ouvrirent le bal dans un rythme et une mélodie très accrocheuse. Les musiciens, concentrés à l'extrême sur leurs instruments, s'accordaient à l'unisson dans un ensemble qui avait l'air travaillé. Le chanteur, les yeux toujours fermés, commença ses paroles, marquant de sa main le rythme de la chanson à mesure qu'il déroulait ses mots. Sa voix grave et très timbrée vibrait de consonances afro-américaines. Le premier couplet, entre le rap et le chant, se déroula sans anicroches, Hermione se surprit même à taper du pied. La chanson marquait l'oreille dans un mélange entre hip-hop, jazz, soul et funk. Le chanteur se mettait véritablement à chanter lors du refrain, laissant résonner une voix mélodieuse qui apportait du relief au morceau.

Cependant, lors de la reprise du second couplet, le dit Greg se mit à bafouiller sur ses paroles. Il se décala peu à peu du rythme, ses yeux à présent grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond du studio d'enregistrement. Draco passa ses deux mains sur son visage, retenant de peu un long soupir, mais il le laissa continuer jusqu'à la modulation de la chanson. Celle ci, dans la panique du chanteur, fut affreusement fausse.

"- Stop, stop, stop, stop." Articula Draco en pressant le bouton qui permettait au groupe de l'entendre de l'autre côté de la vitre.

La musique s'interrompit brusquement, laissant un silence de mort planer dans le studio. Le batteur lâcha brusquement ses baguettes, relevant la tête vers le plafond dans une expression de profonde lassitude. Guitaristes et bassistes posèrent leurs instruments et se dirigèrent vers le fond du studio pour boire de longues gorgées d'eau. Il ne restait que le chanteur qui, muet comme une carpe, restait obstinément face au micro. Draco releva son regard aiguisé vers lui.

"- Tout va bien, Greg ?"

"- Euh... Oui, oui, tout va bien." Assura le chanteur, déstabilisé par la question.

"- Oui, ce serait dommage que ça n'aille pas, vois tu. Si ça n'allait pas, j'aurais peut-être pu comprendre." Le blond laissa planer un silence glacial. "Comprendre pourquoi je gaspille mon temps avec vous, ou peut-être pourquoi vous vous obstinez à me servir la même merde à chaque foutu essai. J'essaye vraiment de comprendre comment est-ce que tu arrives à foirer les paroles, franchement, Greg. Tu es miro ou quoi ?! Elles sont posées devant toi parce que tu n'as même pas eu la foutue intelligence de les apprendre par cœur alors au lieu de chanter les yeux fermés comme un gros abruti, LIS !" Le jeune homme se leva, il appuya ses mains sur la table de mixage devant lui, veillant à ne rien dérégler. "Peut-être crois tu que j'ai toute la journée pour vous écouter foirer l'enregistrement de votre foutu morceau ?! Bon sang les gars je n'ai pas misé sur vous pour ça ! Vous êtes tendus comme des strings derrière vos instruments, et ce n'est que le premier titre de tout l'album ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, votre boulot c'était d'arriver en étant prêts."

Un nouveau silence de mort s'abattit comme une chape de plomb sur la pièce. Hermione elle même se fit minuscule dans son fauteuil. Cet homme avait un don pour faire peur aux gens, tout dans son attitude, dans l'inflexion de sa voix, imposait le respect et l'écoute. Aucune personne dans le studio n'osait respirer trop fort de peur de se faire glacer d'un regard aiguisé. Draco se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

"- Prenez une pause et sortez vous les doigts du cul. Vous reprendrez après le refrain, quand je reviens je veux que cette partie soit enregistrée, et parfaite."

Draco se releva d'un mouvement énergique, adressa un signe de tête à Hermione puis sortit de la pièce. Cette dernière le suivit aussitôt, offrant un dernier regard d'encouragement au chanteur qui la remercia d'un pâle sourire. La jeune femme le rattrapa en trottinant, puis se posta à côté de lui.

"- Désolé." Grogna le jeune homme.

"- Tu fais vraiment peur quand tu veux, Draco." Souffla-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Il haussa les épaules, poussant les grandes doubles portes d'un large bureau.

"- Il faut bien leur faire un peu peur, ils sont bien plus talentueux que ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui. J'espère que mon coup de gueule va les pousser dans la bonne direction."

Hermione eut un petit sourire en le contemplant, puis reporta son regard sur la pièce claire et calme. Le mur de droite était constitué seulement d'une baie vitrée offrant un panoramique à couper le souffle sur les buildings de Manhattan. Hermione s'en approcha instinctivement, collant son front à la vitre. Elle remarqua la petite terrasse qui faisait toute la largeur de la baie vitrée, entièrement vide. Draco vint appuyer son épaule contre la fenêtre, près d'elle, le regard fixé sur la vue . Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne conscience de la réalité. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il la regardait d'un air concentré.

"- Je me demande où tu t'en vas, dès fois, quand tu te tais pendant si longtemps. On dirait qu'un petit monde se dessine dans ta tête." Lâcha-t-il tout naturellement.

Hermione eut un rire gêné.

"- Les baies vitrées comme ça, ça me fait penser à mon appartement Londonien."

"- Je vois, d'où l'air mélancolique."

"- Et bien..." Elle lui adressa un regard étrange. "Figure toi que ça ne me manque pas tant que ça."

Hermione baissa les yeux puis marcha vers son sac qu'elle avait déposé sur le canapé à la droite de la porte d'entrée. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir l'iPhone de Draco, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Il ne lui restait que quarante cinq minutes à présent, aussi chargea-t-elle son sac sur son épaule.

"- Tu t'en vas ?"

"- Ma répétition reprend dans moins d'une heure et je n'ai pas encore mangé..."

"- Je pensais te proposer de déjeuner avec moi, je dois avoir des trucs dans le frigo d'appoint de mon bureau."

Hermione le regarda durant quelques secondes, la main tendue vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il était toujours appuyé contre la vitre, ses mains glissées dans les poches. Le sourire du jeune homme provoqua un irrésistible frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune.

"- Bon, d'accord." Dit-elle avant même d'avoir prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir accepté, tandis que lui se félicitait d'avoir réussi à l'amadouer.

* * *

Hermione coupa les tomates en petit dès tandis qu'il vidait la boîte de maïs dans le saladier qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine d'appoint située derrière son bureau. Une salade en sachet avait déjà été versée dans le récipient ainsi qu'un avocat coupé en tranches. Après qu'Hermione eut versé les tomates sur les autres ingrédients, Draco ajouta la vinaigrette industrielle en quantité mesurée puis mélangea leur salade improvisée. Les deux n'avaient rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes, fonctionnant de concert sans avoir besoin d'échanger une seule parole. Le jeune homme avait lancé une playlist de Bob Dylan depuis l'énorme mac situé sur son bureau et la voix si caractéristique du chanteur les berçait dans l'atmosphère ensoleillée du bureau. Hermione se saisit de deux assiette et les servit tous les deux. Elle releva finalement la tête vers lui.

"- On m'a traitée de traînée aujourd'hui."

Draco interrompit le trajet de sa fourchette entre l'assiette et sa bouche, un sourcil levé.

"- Des gens à l'orchestre pensent que j'ai eu ma place de soliste en couchant."

"- Toi ?" Il étouffa un rire avec une large bouchée de salade. "Si je connais bien une fille qui ne ferait pas ce genre de trucs, c'est bien Hermione Granger."

Hermione eut un petit sourire, le nez baissé vers son assiette.

"- Merci."

"- Tu me remercies de ne pas te traiter de traînée ?" Plaisanta-t-il.

"- Non !" Elle rit. "C'est juste que..."

Elle lui lança un regard, peu sûre d'elle tout à coup.

"- Merci, il n'y a pas vraiment de justification." Bafouilla-t-elle.

Draco la regarda avec un air interloqué durant quelques secondes, en plein masticage d'une bouchée de salade. Hermione, rouge, orienta le sujet sur autre chose.

"- Ta secrétaire, elle est sacrément..." La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens.

"- C'est une pétasse, ouais." Continua Draco.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire.

"- J'allais dire qu'elle est bien foutue !"

"- Ah, oui, ça aussi. C'est vrai, elle est vraiment bien foutue..." Devant l'air malicieux d'Hermione, il haussa les épaules. "Je me la tapes, mais bon, elle n'est pas très intéressante. C'est une fille facile."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise, puis la referma.

"- Bon et bien, tu réponds parfaitement au cliché du patron qui se tape sa secrétaire."

"- Mais c'est elle qui me drague à chaque fois."

"- Et toi, grand prince que tu es, tu lui rends l'immense service de te glisser sous sa jupe !"

Il eut un grand sourire goguenard et moqueur.

"- Tu as tout compris !"

Hermione secoua la tête, la vie sexuelle de Draco Malfoy n'aurait bientôt plus de secrets pour elle. La jeune femme avala sa dernière bouchée de salade.

"- J'ai le droit de profiter un peu aussi." Continua-t-il. "J'ai été marié une fois et jamais plus je ne ferais partie de ces abrutis qui s'enchaînent l'un à l'autre..."

Hermione posa son assiette un peu brutalement, le cœur battant. Un silence suivit la phrase de Draco, qui sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

"- Je peux être un tel idiot parfois." Murmura-t-il en regardant l'anneau de fiançailles de la jeune femme.

Hermione soupira lentement, comme découragée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lui revint alors au visage le fait que Victor avait disparu des ondes depuis samedi matin. Depuis leur dispute, il ignorait ses appels et ses messages, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient tant de temps sans nouvelle l'un de l'autre. A chaque fois qu'Hermione repensait à leur discussion animée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Combien de temps cette situation allait-elle pouvoir durer ? Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que plus le temps passait, moins son fiancé lui manquait. Le fait de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles durant trois jours lui était semblable à une bouffée d'air bien frais, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer pour cela. Aussi se forçait-elle à l'appeler chaque jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles, cependant ses appels restaient toujours et encore sans réponse et elle se sentait à chaque fois soulagée de raccrocher sans avoir entendu sa voix. Le regard de la jeune femme se reporta sur sa main gauche et sur la bague qui ornait son annulaire.

"- Hermione ?"

La paume du blond se posa sur la sienne alors qu'il se décalait, créant un contact imprévu. Ils retirèrent tous deux vivement leurs mains, comme brûlés par cet instant maladroit. Hermione se redressa d'un coup puis entreprit de remettre sa veste.

"- J'y vais, je vais être en retard."

"- Enfin, ne soit pas vexée, c'est stupide."

"- Arrête, Draco, de prendre tout à la légère, ce n'est pas stupide !" Siffla-t-elle. "Tu agis normalement avec moi, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tu m'invites à déjeuner, tu critiques mon mariage, tu me parles de tes plans culs comme si rien n'avait changé ! Mais il faut que tu te mettes dans le crâne qu'il va falloir qu'on s'explique, toi et moi ! Jouer la comédie, ça va pendant un temps !"

La jeune femme attrapa son sac, le hissa sur son épaule puis sortit de son bureau sans demander son reste. Draco son assiette toujours à la main, regardait la porte, les sourcils froncés. Hermione venait d'imploser comme une cocotte minute sous pression, lui déroulant son venin d'un coup simplement parce qu'il avait fait part de son avis sur le mariage ? A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas du tout critiqué son mariage. Un grognement plus tard, Draco Malfoy se mit à ranger les restes de leur repas pour se diriger vers la salle d'enregistrement numéro 1. Son humeur ne s'était pas arrangée, bien au contraire, et lorsque le groupe le vit rentrer avec un air polaire sur le visage, ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire une erreur de plus.

* * *

Hermione ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle, le souffle court. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Il n'avait pas du tout critiqué son mariage. Elle s'était énervée si vite qu'elle même ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ses pas rapides la menèrent jusqu'au hall de l'entrée. Barbara la regarda passer, et lorsqu'elle vit l'air troublé d'Hermione, elle eut un petit sourire victorieux. Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir. Contrairement à l'allée, elle était seule dans la cabine. La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit..." Murmura-t-elle.

Etait-ce ce qu'il avait dit qui l'avait tant bousculée ? Ou bien le contact de sa main sur la sienne ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé, en exclusivité avec nos deux préférés :p Une petite ellipse est à venir, vous en saurez davantage dans le prochain chapitre ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Breaker : Ahah cette fois ci c'était vraiment un oubli de sa part, mais il aurait pu l'oublier en toute conscience, ça lui ressemblerait bien ;) T'inquiètes garde tes instruments de torture sous la main !

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! On en saura bientôt plus sur leur histoire à tout les deux, dans quelques chapitres vous connaitrez le pourquoi du comment ;)

See ya :D


	14. Au Lincoln Theater

**Bonjour à tous** !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Sept ans qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Il est plus longs que tous les autres que j'ai publié, j'espère que ça vous consolera un peu du temps d'attente ;)

Je tenais à laisser un petit mot. J'ai pas mal de vues sur cette histoire, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs très plaisir, et j'ai de plus en plus de Follow et de fav mais... Très peu de reviews. Je pense que vous l'avez déjà lu ailleurs mais en tant qu'auteur sur FF, les reviews sont vraiment un moteur. Pour mon dernier chapitre je n'ai reçu que quatre reviews et ça devient un peu décevant au fur et à mesure. J'essaye de ne jamais laisser un temps infini entre mes chapitres et de vous offrir une histoire soignée, avec une intrigue à laquelle je réfléchis beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas savoir ce qui marche, ou non, si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais, les critiques sont bonnes à prendre ! N'hésitez pas aussi à me faire part de vos hypothèses, de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre... Ca m'aide vraiment pour la rédaction des chapitres d'après. Je publie cette histoire pour écrire, pour l'amour d'Harry Potter mais aussi pour vous. Et c'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis !

Un grand merci aussi à **LittlePumpkins** pour sa correction minutieuse ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir sa fiction, elle est promise à un grand avenir cette petite :D

Merci aux revieweuses du précédent chapitre !

Sur ce petit mot, **bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Au Lincoln Theater**

 _Envoyé depuis mon Ipad._

 _Le 7 Juin 2016._

 _Bonjour, Hermione Jean Granger, tu te souviens de moi ?_

 _Ton meilleur ami à lunettes, brun, les yeux verts, soixante trois kilos pour un mètre soixante dix huit ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je me disais, petite ingrate._

 _Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que tu es partie et depuis, pas un seul mail ! Je peux comprendre que tu aies des choses à faire mais tout de même, je vais finir par me vexer. Tu m'abandonnes lâchement, je ne sais même pas si tu mérites toutes les choses que je vais dire plus bas. Oui, parce que moi, j'ai de la considération mademoiselle !_

 _Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tout va bien de ton côté, la vie ne doit pas être simple sans ton fiancé et tes repères, mais je suis sûr que tu t'en sors. Tu t'en es toujours sortie après tout. Et bien sache que moi je ne m'en sors pas vraiment ! Je suis licencié. Boum, comme ça, hier matin, on m'a convoqué et demandé de débarrasser mon pauvre petit bureau d'informaticien dans les plus brefs délais, problèmes financiers qu'ils disent. Du coup, je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir te rendre visite à New York comme je l'avais prévu à la base. Tu vas me répondre de prendre ça comme une opportunité, c'est vrai que je détestais mon ancien travail... Je relativise et je pense que je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire, être inspecteur. Il était temps, j'ai déjà 25 ans !_

 _J'ai une grande nouvelle, au fait. Ron s'est installé chez moi. A la base ça devait être provisoire, histoire de quelques jours pour fuir sa colocataire infernale mais... Il commence à laisser ses affaires un peu partout. Sa brosse à dents est à côté de la mienne dans le gobelet, ses vêtements près des miens dans l'armoire, mais le plus important c'est qu'il a délaissé mon canapé pour mon propre lit. Oui, il dort dans mon lit, avec moi dedans, et la plupart du temps (tout le temps en fait) il se trouve que nous sommes nus ! Oui oui, tu as bien lu, Ronald Bilius Weasley et moi habitons ensembles, partageons le même lit et les même_ _s_ _toilettes comme un vrai petit couple gay. Je m'emballe, c'est vrai, ça ne fait que trois semaines mais j'ai l'impression que les choses avancent. On part de loin avec lui, c'est quand même un gros progrès... On parle du même Ron qui refusait de toucher un mec de trop près (surtout moi) et faisait semblant de draguer des nanas pour prouver sa pure hétérosexualité (encore une fois, il voulait surtout me le prouver à moi !). Il a bien changé le petit rouquin._

 _En parlant de petits rouquins ! Ginny est littéralement énorme. Les jumeaux ont parié sur la taille que fera son ventre lorsqu'elle sera à terme. Georges pense qu'elle se transforme peu à peu en globe terrestre et qu'elle pourra bientôt rouler pour se déplacer. Comme tu t'en doutes, elle ne le pren_ _d_ _pas très bien et Théodore subit de légendaires crises de colère ! Depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va avoir deux garçons, Ginny panique littéralement. Elle a peur de donner naissance à des spécimens proches de Fred et George, mais bon, Théo est tellement heureux que ça contrebalance la situation... J'espère que tu pourras rentrer quand elle accouchera, c'est prévu pour dans quelques semaines et ça leur ferait vraiment plaisir (mais pas autant qu'à moi !)._

 _Quant au reste de la bande, Pansy va très bien. Ses affaires marchent et elle reste fidèle à elle-même, croqueuse d'hommes éternellement célibataire avec une Margherita à la main. Blaise est revenu de New York avec une pêche phénoménale, il en vient presque à me fatiguer avec son énergie débordante. Il prépare un week-end au Maroc, il dit qu'il veut se familiariser avec la cuisine de là-bas ou un truc du genre... Bref, c'est Blaise quoi. Quant à ton homme, je l'ai croisé rapidement au supermarché du coin la dernière fois, on a discuté un peu de toi. Visiblement tu lui manques (mais pas autant qu'à moi, encore une fois !). Il n'était pas très souriant ni très causant. Depuis, silence radio. J'ai vu que son équipe gagnait pas mal de matchs, les affaires marchent pour lui !_

 _Voilà, j'ai fais le tour. Je suis quelqu'un de bavard mais j'ai besoin de toi pour alimenter un peu la conversation. Tu as intérêt à me répondre, sinon je trouverais le moyen de te faire parler._

 _Je t'embrasse, Ron t'envoie un bisou aussi. On espère te voir très vite, ce n'est pas pareil sans toi._

 _Harry._

 _PS : Oh et, embrasse Draco pour nous ! Il est toujours trop occupé pour daigner répondre à mes messages. Blaise m'a dit que vous aviez renoué... J'espère que tout se passe bien._

* * *

Envoyé le 8 Juin 2016,

 _Mon Harry,_

 _Vile créature, as-tu vu comme tu m'agresses ? Je n'ai certes pas envoyé de mail, mais tu ne m'en avais pas envoyé non plus ! Monsieur se sent abandonné ! Et bien Madame aussi, si tu veux tout savoir, espèce de mégère ! (J'ai l'impression que nous nous transformons en véritable couple, les années passant...)_

 _Bon, c'est vrai, d'accord, j'abuse. Pas de mail pendant trois semaines, j'y vais un peu fort. En plus tu me manques vraiment, j'ai pensé à toi. Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas joyeux tous les jours de mon côté. Bien sûr, je suis dans l'un des plus célèbres orchestre_ _s_ _du monde, à New York, les choses s'annoncent bien me diras-tu ! C'est vrai que pouvoir jouer tous les jours, c'est fantastique. Mais... Oui, il y a un mais, tu t'en doutes. Les gens autour de moi ne sont pas très gentils. Je n'ai pas été accueill_ _i_ _à bras ouverts, ils pensent tous que j'ai couché pour avoir ma place. Une soliste si jeune ce n'est pas fréquent et du coup... Je me prends les pots cassés. Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle ! La première est ce soir, je suis comme une puce, et en même temps complètement terrifiée. Les plus grands amateurs et professionnels seront peut-être dans la salle et je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant des gens importants..._

 _Sinon et bien, je cherche un petit studio dans lequel m'installer ! J'ai rendez-vous demain après-midi pour faire une contrevisite d'un adorable appartement à Brooklyn. J'aimerais vraiment y vivre car il me plait beaucoup, et pour tout t'avouer j'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre à l'h_ _ô_ _tel ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais m'installer ici, à vrai dire. Plus le temps passe et moi_ _n_ _s j'ai envie de rentrer. Si je dois être totalement franche avec toi, beaucoup de choses foutent le camp en ce moment. La principale chose, c'est Victor. Ca ne va pas vraiment. I peu près une semaine et demie, nous nous sommes disputés. Je suis sortie sans le prévenir, il s'est inquiété, bref... Il a refusé de me reparler pendant six jours_ _._ _F_ _inalement nous nous sommes expliqués. Là tu dois te dire, bon, et bien ça va mieux alors ! Mais en fait non. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, et je me sens très mal d'écrire ça mais... Je ne sais plus si je veux me marier. Je ne sais pas si j'ai voulu me marier un jour en réalité. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, je me disais que le mariage pourrait nous ressouder mais... Imagine un peu, quand je me suis vue dans ma robe de mariée à la boutique, j'ai pleuré. Et pas de bonheur. Je n'ai plus envie de lui parler, ni de le voir, il ne me manque pas... Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais, surtout qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je me sens obligée de jouer la comédie. Pour lui, tout va de nouveau pour le mieux. Mais moi... C'est différent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Vraiment, ça me torture l'esprit toute la journée et je n'ai personne avec qui en parler. Bref, je suis navrée de polluer le mail de mes pérégrinations de semi dépressive torturée. Je pense que c'est peut-être une phase, le fait d'être loin de lui a bousculé beaucoup de chose et je ne veux prendre aucune décision tant que je ne l'aurais pas revu..._

 _Je comptais rentrer pour l'accouchement de Ginny de toute façon, ou un petit peu après. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne peut pas me dire à l'avance quand elle accouchera, ça peut se déclencher à tout moment et du coup je ne peux rien prévoir. Enfin, elle m'a dit que si elle arrivait jusqu'à son terme, ce serait le 22 Juin. Mais elle n'est pas très optimiste, elle me soutient qu'ils vont arriver avant ! Quant à Ron, et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il louchait déjà sur toi à l'internat, même quand je suis sortie avec lui il avait déjà une sorte d'admiration étrange pour le grand Harry Potter... Je suis vraiment ravie pour vous deux et j'espère que cette fois-ci il ne va pas se comporter en abruti fini avec toi. Il est doué pour ça et il mériterait de sacr_ _ées_ _roustes pour ce qu'il t'a fait endurer ! Tu es un dur, Harry, de t'être accroché tout ce temps pour être avec lui. Il devrait comprendre ça, c'est précieux._

 _Pour ce qui est de transmettre tes amitiés à Draco et bien, on verra s'il vient ce soir ! Je lui ai envoyé une invitation pour la première mais il ne m'a pas répondu. On s'est un peu disputés en réalité... Tu es le seul qui sait tout Harry, tu dois bien te douter que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. On ne s'est toujours pas expliqu_ _é_ _, ça me pèse beaucoup et la moindre maladresse prend des proportions gigantesques. La dernière fois je me suis transformée en furie simplement parce qu'il m'a touché la main par inadvertance. J'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler du tout quand il est dans les parages et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour l'éviter depuis. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Il aurait toujours autant d'importance qu'avant ? Je pensais être passée à autre chose._

 _Bref, je dois te laisser. Il est déjà dix-sept heure_ _s_ _à New York et le concert commence à vingt heure_ _s_ _trente. J'ai encore ma robe à choisir, mon maquillage et ma coiffure à faire. Tu sais que pour discipliner la chose qui vit sur mon crâne -aka mes cheveux, il me faut du courage et du temps ! Je suis morte de peur._

 _Je t'embrasse mon Harry, tu me manques. Ron aussi, s'il lit toujours par dessus ton épaule le bougre. Souhaitez moi bonne chance, même si vous dormez déjà peut-être vu l'heure qu'il est à Londres_ !

 _Hermione._

* * *

La jeune femme appuya sur la touche envoyer puis ferma son ordinateur rapidement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde car elle comptait arriver au théâtre avec de l'avance pour se concentrer. Elle ouvrit en grand les portes de sa penderie, ses doigts jouant entre les robes pendues aux cintres. En y réfléchissant, elles avaient toutes été offertes par Victor - et étaient donc hors de prix. Une grimace déforma ses traits lorsqu'elle repensa à son fiancé, elle força donc son attention sur le choix de sa tenue. Son dévolu se porta sur une longue robe de soie noire, très fluide, qui mettrait en valeur la finesse de sa silhouette. La coupe était parfaite, aussi le vêtement ne comportait aucune extravagance autre qu'une simple épaule dénudée. Son choix fait, elle tressa ses cheveux et les attacha en un chignon flou dans sa nuque, laissant ainsi quelques boucles s'épanouir dans son cou et sur les côtés de son visage. Le maquillage fut simple, mais étudié. Un rouge carmin sur les lèvres, un smokey-eye, du parfum et elle était prête. Lorsque son regard se porta sur son réveil, elle constata qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures passé. La jeune femme enfila ses escarpins puis, se saisissant de ses affaires et de son violoncelle, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Ses doigts tremblaient dans le taxi. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra durant tout le trajet pour dominer le stress qui s'éprenait d'elle. Si elle se trompait ce soir, si elle jouait mal, si elle n'était pas à la hauteur des espérances de l'orchestre, alors elle leur donnait raison. Il fallait qu'elle prouve sa légitimité et quoi de mieux que de le faire sur scène, face à un public impartial qui aurait tout le loisir de l'encenser, ou de la descendre. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté et elle dut se forcer à respirer pour ne pas céder à la panique. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas produite devant un vrai public, l'appréhension était bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, elle se devait d'être digne et d'avoir confiance en elle. Si elle faiblissait, elle serait vulnérable aux remarques des autres. Et il n'y avait rien de pire que de se sentir vulnérable avant de rentrer sur scène. Aussi reprit-elle ses esprits avant de descendre du taxi. C'est d'un pas assuré qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de spectacle, un air déterminé peint sur le visage.

* * *

Le rideau pourpre était fermé. L'orchestre était en place, l'on pouvait encore entendre le brouhaha des spectateurs qui s'installaient dans la salle. Hermione glissait lentement ses doigts sur les cordes de son violoncelle, les yeux fermés. Le son qui en émanait était si faible qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre et cela lui permettait de se relaxer profondément. La fébrilité qui régnait autour d'elle était palpable, de nombreux musiciens accordaient encore leurs instruments, elle entendait les feuilles des partitions se tourner dans un froissement bruyant. La respiration légèrement saccadée, Hermione tentait de reprendre contenance mais l'agitation des autres la rendait fiévreuse. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta violemment tout en tournant la tête. Neville et sa trompette se tenaient derrière elle. Le jeune homme souriait avec douceur, même s'il semblait en proie à un stress assez conséquent.

"- Allez, bonne chance Hermione. Tu vas être fantastique je n'en ai aucun doute !"

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"- Je ne te dis pas merci, ça porte malheur, mais bonne chance à toi aussi. On se voit au cocktail, si ça se passe bien on pourra trinquer... Sinon et bien, je suppose qu'on boira de toute façon !"

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Le silence se fit dans la salle, signe que les lumières du public avaient été éteintes et que le concerto allait éminemment commencer.

"- Tout le monde à sa place !" Chuchota l'un des techniciens. "Ouverture du rideau dans dix secondes !"

Neville fila vers son siège en vitesse et se saisit de son instrument. Hermione, quant à elle, lissa sa robe avec attention, soucieuse du moindre détail. Elle inspira profondément une fois, deux fois, puis ouvrit les yeux en même temps que l'ouverture du rideau. La salle, plongée dans la pénombre, semblait frétillante d'agitation et de petits bruits, signe que l'audience était nombreuse.

Le chef d'orchestre ne rentrerait qu'après le prélude que jouait Hermione. C'était donc elle qui ouvrait le bal. La jeune femme leva son archet au-dessus des cordes du violoncelle, elle sentait le sang lui battre aux tempes, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Et pourtant un indéfectible sourire s'empara de ses lèvres quand, dans un geste gracieux, elle joua les premières mesures. Le temps suspendit son vol durant quelques minutes alors que, plongée dans les notes, elle naviguait sur sa partition avec aisance et virtuosité. Nuances et contrastes habitaient ce prélude pourtant connu de tous, le colorant d'une palette nouvelle et fraiche. Lorsqu'Hermione releva son archet, signant la fin du morceau, son regard ébahit s'attarda sur le public. Déjà ? Elle avait déjà terminé son solo ? Les applaudissements ne tardèrent pas à venir ravir son étonnement pour faire fleurir son sourire. Elle se leva humblement et salua une fois pour chaque côté de la salle. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, elle fut étonnée de ne pas entendre la clameur cesser aussi se releva-t-elle une seconde fois pour saluer, un peu décontenancée. La seconde fois qu'elle retrouva sa chaise, les applaudissements se calmèrent pour reprendre à l'entrée du chef d'Orchestre.

Lupin, le regard brillant, vint saluer le public, puis son orchestre, et se posta face à eux. Un sourire extatique illuminait ses traits et il adressa un clin d'œil fier à Hermione. Le concerto pouvait maintenant vraiment commencer.

* * *

Hermione referma l'étui de son instrument. Ses lèvres étaient envahies d'un sourire qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis sa sortie de scène.

"- Bravo Hermione !" S'écria Hanna Abbott alors qu'elles se croisaient dans les loges.

"- Merci Hanna, tu as très bien joué toi aussi !"

"- On va fêter ça avec une coupe de champagne ! Tu viens au cocktail ?"

"- Oui, d'ailleurs Neville m'a demandé de l'attendre, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?"

"- Il rangeait ses affaires il y a quelques minutes... D'ailleurs, Hermione..." Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rosée. Elle se tritura les mains, mal à l'aise.

"- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Répondit doucement la jeune femme, encourageante.

"- A propos de Neville, tu, enfin, tu y vas avec lui ? Enfin, je veux dire, au cocktail... Vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble et du coup je me demandais..."

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Neville est un ami." Elle regarda la bague à sa main gauche, se forçant à sourire. "Un fiancé m'attends à Londres vois-tu... Et puis, Neville ne fait que te regarder, ne t'inquiètes pas, enfin..."

"- Tu crois ? Je n'osais pas aller le voir, il est... Enfin, on est tous les deux si timides..."

"- Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi." Affirma Hermione.

Hanna se mordit la lèvre, les joues complètement rouges à présent. Un rire délicieux franchit ses lèvres.

"- Si tu le dis ! Enfin, on se voit là-bas alors... Tu diras à Neville que j'y suis, enfin, s'il veut m'y retrouver !"

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie de la voir dans cet état. Une douce tristesse s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle regardait la petite brune s'éloigner, le cœur léger. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressentit de tels sentiments pour Victor ? La jeune femme secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Elle se leva, mit ses affaires de côté pour la représentation du lendemain soir, puis sortit rejoindre Neville. Ils se dirigèrent ensembles au cocktail privé. Les invitations qu'avait envoyé Hermione à Luna et Draco leur permettait d'y accéder. Elle les chercha du regard lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Avant de pouvoir les apercevoir, elle fut accueillie par Rémus, qui, au comble de la joie, la prit dans ses bras.

"- Je suis fier de toi Hermione ! Les échos que j'ai entendus sont fantastiques, nous sommes partis pour faire une saison d'été extraordinaire !"

Hermione lui adressa un sourire ravi mais, avant même qu'elle ait put prononcer quoi que ce soit, une tornade blonde obstrua son champ de vision. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer le visage rond de Luna que la jeune femme agrippa le visage de la violoncelliste et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Luna se recula après une petite seconde, un sourire enchanté dévorant son visage.

"- C'était fantastique !"La voix de la blonde avait des accents légèrement hystériques.

Hermione, figée par la surprise, ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de partir dans un éclat de rire.

"- Tu es complètement folle Luna !"

"- Merci, merci Hermione, tu, je ! Je dois rentrer, maintenant, tout de suite, merci !"

La blonde disparue d'un pas sautillant entre les convives qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de dévisager cet étrange oiseau. A peine se fut-elle évaporée que Seamus et Dean se profilèrent devant la brune.

"- Tiens ! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là vous deux !"

Ils lui offrirent une étreinte chacun.

"- Luna a invité Seamus, et du coup Draco m'a invité." Sourit Dean avec un clin d'œil. "C'était un très joli concerto. Enfin, nous on est venus surtout pour toi."

La jeune femme s'était rapprochée des deux garçons durant ces dernières semaines. Elle sortait très régulièrement au bar en compagnie de Luna, aussi passaient-ils ensembles de nombreuses soirées. Elle avait appris à les connaître, Dean venait de la Nouvelle Orléans et avait migré à New York. Il était professeur de solfège la journée et barman la nuit - quand il ne s'interrompait pas pour jouer. Seamus lui venait de Boston. Il avait décroché une place prestigieuse dans un laboratoire de pharmaceutiques l'année précédente mais, après de longs mois d'affreux labeur, il avait tout plaqué pour venir à New York. Son rêve avait toujours été la musique et il fallait avouer que c'était un pianiste hors pairs.

"- Draco est là ? Je ne le vois pas." Murmura la jeune femme.

"- Il est sortit fumer, comme d'habitude. Il ne devrait pas tarder, allons se chercher à boire."

"- Vous savez ce qu'il est arrivé à Luna ?" Questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle arrêtait un serveur pour se saisir d'une coupe de champagne. Ses amis l'imitèrent.

"- Et bien, elle t'a entendue jouer et après ça... Elle avait l'air sous acide sincèrement, tant elle était excitée par... Enfin, par toi !" Rit Seamus.

"- Par la musique plutôt." Corrigea Dean avec un sourire amusé.

Une main se posa dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme. Hermione sursauta, renversant quelques gouttes du précieux liquide sur sa robe.

"- Oups, pardon." Murmura une voix près d'elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, calmant les ratés de son cœur qu'avaient provoqués les trémolos de cette voix bien connue. Pourquoi devait-il toujours la surprendre de cette façon ? La brune se retourna vers lui doucement, un demi sourire accusateur sur les lèvres. Elle soupira alors qu'il embrassait sa joue.

"- Tu as été brillante, bravo."

Et voilà, il semblait avoir effacé l'ardoise de leur dernière dispute en claquant des doigts. La jeune femme eut un doux soupir.

"- Merci Draco, je me demandais si tu viendrais. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !"

"- Oh je ne voulais surtout pas rater ça."

Hermione détourna les yeux doucement.

"- J'ai un coup de fil à passer, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes."

La jeune femme s'éloigna, prenant la direction de la terrasse à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Son téléphone à la main, elle composa le numéro de son fiancé qui avait réclamé un appel après sa prestation. Il n'y eut qu'une ou deux tonalités avant que la voix de basse de Victor se fasse entendre.

"- Bonsoir chérie."

"- Hey, je me demandais si tu serais réveillé... Il est quoi, 3 heures du matin à Londres ?"

"- A peu près oui, j'avais laissé mon téléphone allumé pour pouvoir entendre ton appel. Tout s'est bien passé ?"

"- Oui, c'était fantastique."

"- J'espère que je pourrais venir te voir, entre mes matchs et mes entrainements, c'est compliqué... Sans compter la préparation du mariage."

"- Ah, oui, je me doute..."

Il y eut un blanc au téléphone, Hermione se mordit les lèvres, un peu gênée. Elle se sentait fausse, comment pouvait-il ne rien remarquer ?

"- Ma mère est intenable, elle prépare tout." Enchaina-t-il. "Les alliances sont arrivées hier matin d'ailleurs. On a été faire les dernières retouches sur mon costume et elle m'a emmené voir le lieu où se déroulera la cérémonie, le week-end dernier. Tu vas l'adorer, c'est sûr. C'est au bord d'un lac, j'ai déjà pensé aux endroits où nous pourrons prendre les photos... J'ai hâte, Hermione. Ma mère m'a dit que ta robe était sublime, je me demande comment je vais faire pour attendre jusqu'à Septembre."

La jeune femme passa sa main sur son visage, la respiration hachée. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle se força à lui répondre d'une voix enjouée.

"- On discutera de tout ça quand je rentrerais. Je pense que d'ici fin Juin je ferais un saut à Londres, Ginny va accoucher, c'est une bonne occasion..."

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la conversation.

"- ... Oui, on fera les plans de table ensemble ? Il faut que je m'occupe des réservations pour le voyage de noces aussi... Bon, chérie, je suis désolé, demain je me lève très tôt. Passe une bonne soirée, préviens-moi quand tu rentres à l'hôtel surtout."

"- Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit Victor."

"- Je t'aime."

"- Oui, bisous."

Et elle raccrocha. Les mains tremblantes, elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. La jeune femme s'avança et prit appui sur le banc devant elle. Ce petit jeu allait-il durer encore longtemps ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement lui faire part de ses doutes lorsqu'il se montrait si aveugle à son désarroi ? Il n'avait rien remarqué, ni son trouble, ni sa voix tremblante. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hermione ne puisse calmer le flot des émotions qui la traversaient. Il lui faudrait une retouche maquillage pour paraître fraiche et de bonne humeur, elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Mais il était là, adossé au mur, sa cigarette à la main et son regard perçant vrillé sur elle. Depuis combien de temps était-il derrière elle ? Avait-il entendu sa conversation ou bien vu ses larmes ? Il s'approcha d'elle.

"- Tu es déjà ressorti fumer ?" Balbutia-t-elle avec un sourire peu convaincant.

"- Oui."

Il la sonda du regard. Elle se sentit soudainement nue derrière ses prunelles perçantes. Son attention toute entière était focalisée sur la jeune femme et elle avait la sensation d'être comme un poisson prit dans un filet. Impossible de s'en dépêtre, de trouver une issue, tant il l'observait avec intensité. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent une parole, il leva finalement sa cigarette jusqu'à ses lèvres, plissant les paupières.

"- Il te fait pleurer ?"

Hermione abandonna alors son masque de bonne humeur pour baisser les yeux.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va bien."

"- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes quand on t'entend parler Granger."

"- Bon sang, ne te remets pas à m'appeler Granger !" S'exclama-t-elle avec animation.

Draco eut un mince sourire railleur.

"- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Draco." Grinça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, un sourire toujours glissé sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien vu le visage fermé de la brune, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer au téléphone. Mieux valait parler d'autre chose et le meilleur moyen de changer les idées d'Hermione était de la provoquer sur un autre sujet, cela avait encore une fois marché à merveille. Elle afficha un petit sourire contrit, levant les yeux aux ciels alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, railleur.

"- Allez, rentrons. Seamus et Dean nous attendent."

"- D'accord. Mais trouve-moi du champagne, dans ce cas..."

La jeune femme se détourna, marchant vers les grandes portes d'entrée. Cependant le jeune homme attrapa doucement son bras alors qu'elle passait à sa hauteur. Il l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, capturant une nouvelle fois son regard.

"- Par contre, Hermione, ne crois pas me duper. Cette conversation n'est pas finie."

La jeune femme dégagea son bras, éprise d'un trouble manifeste.

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !" Hermione lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

"- Tu sais très bien que ça me concerne."

"- Et bien non ! Figure-toi que non, je ne sais pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te concernerait alors que tu m'as évincée de ta vie Draco."

"- ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout ramener à ça ? On est adulte. Je suis là, devant toi maintenant tout de suite."

Hermione fit un pas vers lui.

"- Oui et bien j'aimerais bien qu'on en discute, vois-tu, parce que ça fait sept ans que je me pose des questions sans réponses et je commence à en avoir assez !"

"- Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça maintenant, Hermione ? Profite donc de ta soirée, allons boire un verre..." Soupira le jeune homme, le visage las.

Hermione le contempla durant quelques secondes, les bras ballants. Elle fit par lever les mains en signe d'abandon.

"- Bon, d'accord. Mais je veux que tu me promettes qu'on va s'expliquer !"

"- Vraiment ?" Grogna le jeune homme avec un regard désabusé. Devant le mutisme d'Hermione, il abdiqua. "Ok, d'accord, on va en discuter si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant."

Hermione hocha la tête, satisfaite d'avoir obtenu cette réponse, puis fit volte-face vers le théâtre pour rentrer. Il la suivit à pas lents, le visage fermé et les mains calées au fond de ses poches. Visiblement la perspective d'une discussion prochaine n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire...

* * *

Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés au bout de ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions, l'arrivée d'Harry, leur discussion... J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Breaker : Bon, ils n'ont pas encore parlé comme tu l'espérais mais... Les choses vont venir :p !


	15. La petite robe noire

**Bonjour à tous !**

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Oui oui, c'est bien la suite de cette fiction. J'ai mis du temps hein :D Bon, j'ai eu une fin d'année assez mouvementée durant laquelle il m'était difficile de me concentrer sur cette fiction. Puis la mouche m'a repiquée et me voilà !

Entre temps, nous avons atteint les 90 reviews, j'suis super ravie, merci beaucoup à vous tous qui me suivez. Vous avoir comme lecteur est très important pour moi. J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente, j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. Faites moi part de vos impressions !

J'ai pas eu de bêta pour ce chapitre, j'avais pas envie de l'embêter elle est très occupée. Alors si des fautes traînent je ferais mon maximum pour les corriger au plus vite !

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La petite robe noire.**

Seamus vida d'un trait les dernières gouttes de sa coupe de champagne, son regard cherchant déjà un serveur qui lui apporterait la prochaine. Dean, à ses côtés, tapotait le cristal de son verre du bout de ses doigts. Son regard perçant balayait la foule. Il vit Hermione, près du bar, en train de discuter avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au crâne grisonnant. Ce devait être le chef d'orchestre. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de papillonner de groupe en groupe, revenant parfois auprès d'eux pour échanger quelques paroles. Draco, accoudé à une colonnade aux côtés de Dean, avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité depuis qu'il était revenu de sa dernière cigarette avec Elle.

"- Bon et bien, heureusement que le champagne est gratuit et illimité. Parce qu'on se fait sacrément chier, non ?" Finit par soupirer le métis.

Seamus arrêta un serveur d'un signe de main. Les trois hommes se saisirent d'une coupe d'un même geste et se remirent à boire en silence.

"- Y a quasiment rien de potable à se mettre sous la dent en plus..." Grommela Seamus. "C'est le club bon chic bon genre, les nanas sont tellement coincées que ça me donne des palpitations."

Ses deux comparses esquissèrent un sourire en coin, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

"- Hermione n'est toujours pas célibataire, hein ?" Demanda Dean à Draco.

"- Non."

"- Bien sûr..."

"- De toute façon tu n'as aucune chance, Dean. Tout le monde sait qui la fera quitter son précieux fiancé." Plaisanta Seamus.

"- Seamus, tu insinues que tu as plus de chances que moi ?" Lança Dean en haussant un sourcil.

"- Non. Enfin si, j'aurais toujours plus de chances que toi. Mais je ne parlais pas de moi là."

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes convergèrent vers le blond. Celui ci leur adressa un coup d'œil, portant sa coupe à ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il comprenait l'insinuation de Seamus.

"- Vous faites pas de films les gars. Je vous accorde que c'est compliqué entre nous mais on est loin de ce que vous vous imaginez." Biaisa Draco.

"- Tu vas pas nous dire que ça te plairait pas." Railla Dean en le bousculant du coude.

Le blond le menaça du regard alors que quelques gouttes de champagne éclaboussèrent sa chemise Armani. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais il fut interrompu.

"- Bon sang, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser quelque part !" S'exclama Hermione avec énergie.

"- Tiens, Hermione. On parlait de toi justement !" Répondit Seamus avec le même entrain.

"- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?"

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard complice.

"- On était en train de pronostiquer sur..."

"- Combien de coupes de champagne tu allais nous laisser engloutir avant de nous sortir d'ici." Coupa Draco, le regard posé sur Dean et Seamus qui riaient sous leur cape. "Je crois que je suis déjà à six. Et les deux là ne sont pas mieux."

"- Huit coupes de mon côté." Affirma Dean avec une certaine fierté.

"- Onze." Soupira Seamus.

"- Onze ?!" S'exclama Dean. "Mais comment tu as pu prendre autant d'avance sur moi !"

"- Que veux tu, c'est ça d'être un professionnel."

"- Bon, on va aller ailleurs si vous voulez ! Je me change et on y va."

"- Très bien Hermione, ça me laisse le temps de rattraper Seamus..."

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé avant de tourner les talons. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils allaient se rendre mais sa robe de cocktail ne se prêtait pas à toutes les occasions. Elle se dirigea donc jusqu'à sa loge, qu'elle partageait avec d'autres femmes de l'orchestre. La brune se débarrassa de ses vêtements après avoir sorti une petite robe noire de son sac à main. Elle l'enfila sans plus attendre, l'ajustant avec soin au dessus de ses genoux. Ce n'était pas une robe très extravagante au premier regard mais elle disposait du détail préféré d'Hermione ; un dos nu vertigineux. Tout de sa nuque à la cambrure du bas de son dos était dévoilé. Ses omoplates étaient cependant recouvertes de sa rivière de boucles brunes. La jeune femme attrapa son sac puis claqua la porte des loges derrière elle. Les trois comparses l'attendaient déjà dehors sur le perron. Ils prirent la direction d'un club New Yorkais assez prisé dans lequel ils avaient visiblement leurs habitudes. La soirée s'éternisa jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Hermione et Draco ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, visiblement tous deux refroidis par leur précédente conversation. Pourtant leurs regards se croisèrent de nombreuses fois. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le regard intense de l'Anglais percer son dos lorsqu'elle dansait avec Dean ou Seamus. Lui pouvait deviner ses prunelles s'attarder sur son visage alors qu'il portait son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne se leva pas, se contentant de discuter ou de simplement rester assit, là. Il n'avait jamais aimé danser, même quand cela lui offrait une belle opportunité de rencontre. Il lui fallait généralement ingérer bien trop d'alcool pour avoir l'envie de s'y aventurer.

* * *

Hermione inspira l'air frais du jour levant, les yeux fermés. Seamus vint poser son bras sur l'épaule de la brune, la faisant tituber sous son poids.

"- Et bien, vous savez, c'était quand même une super bonne soirée !"

Hermione eut un sourire alcoolisé, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. Dean s'avança en zigzagant.

"- Comment ça, Seamus, tu penses pas que la soirée est terminée, quand même ?"

L'intéressé releva la tête, l'air hagard. Il regarda son ami d'un air béat, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait insinuer par là.

"- Ben... Si ? ... Non ... ?"

Dean attrapa son ami par le biceps.

"- Non ! La nuit n'est pas finie, allons ailleurs." Il lança un regard à Draco qui s'allumait une énième cigarette. "Hein ?"

"- C'est à dire que je travaille dans environs trois heures."Soupira le blond.

"- Allez, Draco, un peu plus un peu moins... On va s'amuser, hein Hermione ?"

La jeune femme redressa la tête, visiblement fatiguée.

"- De quoi ?"

"- Ils veulent prolonger la soirée." Marmonna Draco en pianotant sur son téléphone.

"- Oh. Oh, non, non. Je suis vraiment trop saoule." S'exclama-t-elle dans un rire cristallin.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de regarder Seamus.

"- Toi par contre je ne te laisse pas le choix."

"- Bon, ben... J'imagine que je suis d'accord alors..."

"- A plus les loosers, nous on va s'éclater !"

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, vociférant littéralement dans la rue. Hermione passa ses mains sur ses bras, frictionnant sa peau pour faire passer les frissons dû à la fraicheur de l'air ambiant.

"- Tu sais, c'est quand même vachement étonnant..." Balbutia-t-elle. Elle s'expliqua en voyant l'air interloqué du blond. "Ben, c'est vrai quoi, ils sont tellement exubérants. Alors que toi pas du tout. Et pourtant vous êtes amis."

Il eut un mince sourire en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

"- C'est vrai. Bon, Hermione, tu rentres chez toi ou tu as d'autres plans ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle voulait rentrer, elle avait l'air en grande difficulté. Démêler ses pensées n'était pas simple. Le jeune homme héla un taxi dans la rue qui s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

"- J'vous emmène où ?"

Draco lança un regard à Hermione qui demeurait muette face au conducteur. Le blond haussa un sourcil en ne la voyant pas réagir.

"- Hermione ? Ton hôtel ?"

"- ...Euh..." La jeune femme lui lança un regard désespéré. "J'me rappelle plus..."

"- Tu ne te rappelles plus ?" Répéta le blond, perplexe. "On a juste besoin du nom de l'hôtel. Concentres toi."

"- ... C'était le..." Hermione passa ses mains sur son crâne. "Mais tu sais, l'hôtel là..."

"- Il y a beaucoup d'hôtels à New York, Hermione." Railla le blond.

"- Bon, j'ai pas toute la nuit moi." Lança le chauffeur de taxi.

"- Mais je me souviens pas !" S'exclama la brune.

"- C'est pas grave. Je vais directement à mon bureau, t'as qu'à m'accompagner. En route tu auras peut-être une illumination."

Hermione hocha la tête, visiblement en proie à une grande détresse. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi, Draco indiquant son adresse au chauffeur qui s'empressa de démarrer. La jeune femme se roula en boule sur les sièges, retirant ses escarpins pour ramener ses cuisses contre sa poitrine. Elle appuya sa joue contre ses genoux puis ferma les yeux, ne se souciant pas de qui pouvait la regarder. En effet, le blond n'en manqua pas une miette, un demi sourire glissé au coin des lèvres. Il constata qu'en quelques minutes à peine la brune s'était profondément endormie, son visage obstrué par sa crinière de cheveux. Un sourire toujours glissé sur ses lèvres, il reporta son regard sur la ville.

Sa journée allait être compliquée. Il n'allait pas dormir, ou peu. Il sentait les effets de l'alcool sur sa personne et ils ne s'estomperaient pas avant quelques heures. La fatigue engourdissait ses membres et bientôt ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle même. Bercé par l'apaisante musique brésilienne qui emplissait le taxi, il ne vit pas le trajet passer. Pourtant lorsque la douce silhouette d'Hermione se fondit contre lui, il entrouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme se raidit instantanément, baissant le regard vers le visage paisible de l'Anglaise. Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'il ne sut trop quoi faire de ses bras, de ses jambes. Il demeura parfaitement immobile, perturbé par la tendresse émanant des bras entourés autour de lui.

"- Ton cœur bat fort..." Marmotta la jeune femme, encore plongée dans un demi sommeil.

Draco se racla la gorge, détournant son attention sur la rue.

"- Mais non." Dit-il, catégorique.

Un sourire endormi perça sur les lèvres charnues d'Hermione.

"- Si si je te jure..."

"- Tu m'écrases." Grogna-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Le taxi s'arrêta face à l'immeuble du bureau de Draco.

"- Toujours pas de souvenirs du nom de ton hôtel ?"

La jeune femme se redressa, prenant appui sur les sièges de ses deux mains. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux plissés.

"- Et bien... ... ... Non."

Draco tendit un billet au chauffeur avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de l'habitacle.

"- Viens, tu vas te reposer là haut en attendant de retrouver ta mémoire. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller ailleurs."

"- Si je t'embête tant que ça je suis sûre que Luna voudra bien m'accueillir." Grommela-t-elle, un peu vexée par son ton peu conciliant.

"- Maintenant qu'on est là tu peux rester."

Hermione glissa ses jambe hors du taxi et posa ses pieds nus sur le bitume. Ne semblant pas le remarquer, elle marcha jusqu'à lui, frottant ses yeux.

"- Non, mais, Hermione tes chaussures enfin !"

Draco s'engouffra à l'arrière du taxi et récupéra la paire d'escarpin posée sur les sièges. Il remercia le chauffeur puis sortit une seconde fois, non sans adresser un regard mi amusé-mi agacé à la jeune femme. Celle ci marchait déjà vers le building vide. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Draco la rattrapa en quelques enjambées puis l'entraina vers les portes principales. Il tapa trois fois du poing sur la vitre. Un petit homme à la démarche chaloupée se profila derrière les portes, dans le hall. Habillé d'un uniforme de gardien et l'air un peu ensommeillé, il contempla le couple avant d'avoir une illumination. Un peu gauche, il alla ouvrir les portes coulissantes à l'aide de son badge.

"- Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous êtes là très tôt !"

"- C'est que je ne me suis pas couché. Donc plutôt que d'être en retard, je préfère être très en avance."

Le cinquantenaire eut un sourire entendu avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer, non sans jeter un regard amusé à Hermione.

"- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, monsieur Malfoy..."

Draco lui lança un regard en biais qui fit sourire l'homme de plus belle.

"- N'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit."

Il entraina Hermione vers l'ascenseur. Cette dernière se réveillait lentement après sa sieste d'une vingtaine de minutes. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Hermione recroquevilla ses orteils au contact du sol en métal froid. La jeune femme posa son regard sur ses chaussures que Draco avait glissé dans sa main droite. Il avait une épaule appuyée contre la paroi, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Hermione avala doucement sa salive, perturbée par le silence soudain. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore de la musique qui avait résonné dans la boîte de nuit. Elle souffla doucement, concentrant son regard pour ne pas trop tanguer. L'attitude du jeune homme était étrange, distante. Il ne la regardait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il lui parlait, il fixait toujours quelque chose à côté d'elle. La brune pouvait deviner qu'il était mal à l'aise, elle le connaissait bien, et elle aurait mit sa main à couper que la raison de son état était sa propre personne.

"- Je suis désolée pour le taxi." Balbutia-t-elle. "Je pense que de toute façon j'aurais oublié demain..."

"- Bah. Tu dormais." Il marqua une petite pause en la regardant. "Moi je n'aurais pas oublié."

"- T'es pas drôle Draco." Fit-elle avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit tout naturellement.

Puis ils détournèrent le regard, gênés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vouloir voir la tension qui régnait dans l'ascenseur, pourtant lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'étage des bureaux Chromatiques, Hermione avait les mains moites et Draco les sourcils froncés.

"- On a le droit d'être là comme ça ?" Souffla la jeune femme pour combler le silence.

"- C'est moi le patron Hermione, bien sûr qu'on a le droit." Murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança, sûr de lui, jusqu'à son bureau. Hermione, le pas plus lent, contemplait les locaux vides. C'était si étrange, elle qui y avait vu une effervescence incroyable. L'endroit s'éclairait peu à peu des lumières du jour mais il faisait encore très sombre. Le pas un peu hésitant mais silencieuse comme un chat, la jeune femme déambula sur la moquette, jouant avec les fibres entre ses orteils nus. Elle finit par s'aventurer dans l'immense bureau du blond. Il avait ouvert en grand la baie vitrée. Assit sur son siège de bureau, la tête renversée en arrière, il avait posé ses pieds à présent nus sur le bois de la table. Une cigarette trônait dans sa main, au dessus du vide. La fumée montait en volutes hypnotiques au dessus de lui, dissimulant presque son regard à demi clos. Il avait retiré sa cravate, laissant son col à demi ouvert sur son torse pâle. Ne sachant trop s'il la regardait ou non, la jeune femme laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur sa personne. Elle eut très rapidement chaud, un long frisson grimpa le long de son échine alors qu'elle détaillait ses lèvres serrées autour de sa cigarette. Troublée, Hermione s'avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée ouverte. Elle aurait du prendre l'option Luna. Cela aurait été bien plus sûr. Le vent sema le désordre dans ses boucles, caressant sa peau. Hermione s'avança sur le balcon, posant ses mains sur la balustrade. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou, dressant la chair de poule sur son corps en ébullition.

Son regard se perdit dans le splendide rose, l'azur, l'or et le carmin. Le soleil montait, dans une course presque imperceptible, au dessus des buildings de Manhattan. Le ciel teinté de sa courte nuit bleue marine laissait encore entrevoir quelques astres au miroitement faible. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler ce tableau à la beauté idyllique.

La jeune femme serra ses mains sur la barre de fer, les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Il s'était glissé derrière elle, en silence. Comme cette fois, à Londres. Elle sentit, encore une fois, son parfum et son odeur fraiche.

"- J'adore venir ici le matin." Souffla-t-il. "Je n'avais encore jamais partagé cette vue avec quiconque."

La paume du jeune homme se glissa sur sa peau nue, serpentant le long du dos nu de sa robe. Il put la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts, un sourire se glissa alors sur ses lèvres.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Murmura Hermione, l'esprit en désordre.

Le blond écarta les boucles dans son cou, dévoilant sa nuque offerte. Il y apposa ses lèvres, glissant son nez le long du cartilage de son oreille. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, mais ne put s'y résoudre. Les mains du jeune homme serpentèrent le long de ses côtes, glissèrent sur ses hanches avec lenteur.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais."

Il mordit la peau de son épaule, coulant le bout de sa langue dans son cou. Hermione courba l'échine, sentant son souffle s'emballer, incontrôlable. Son esprit s'embrouilla très rapidement. L'alcool la poussait à lâcher prise. La scène ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qui s'était déroulée, quelques mois plus tôt, sur le balcon de ce restaurant Londonien. Sauf que cette fois ci personne ne viendrait les interrompre, cette fois ci ils étaient livrés à eux même. Seuls, totalement seuls pendant plusieurs heures.

.""Ne me repousses pas..." Glissa-t-il à son oreille, l'alcool parlait pour lui.

L'index du jeune homme se glissa sous la bretelle de la robe d'Hermione alors qu'il fondait son corps contre le sien. Il dénuda son épaule ronde, échancrant son décolleté qu'il abreuva d'un regard brulant. Le cœur de la brune cœur battait si vite qu'elle le sentait palpiter à travers sa robe. Sa respiration gonflait sa poitrine, marquant les coutures du vêtement alors qu'elle se cambrait vers l'arrière, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Tant de question traversaient son esprit, elle ne pouvait cependant résister à ce corps. Tout ça ne devait pas se produire, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se produire. Pourtant la tentation était trop forte. Les mains du jeune hommes s'égarèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme qu'il serra entre ses doigts, faisant remonter la robe le long de ses cuisses.

"- Tu n'auras jamais du porter ce bout de tissus ce soir, Hermione."

Hermione ne put réprimer le léger rire nerveux qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

"- Tu me pousses à penser le contraire." Souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Draco grogna dans son cou qu'il ravageait de baisers, mordant, léchant sa peau qu'il avait tant désiré ce soir et bien d'autres. Sa main gauche vint tirer sur la seconde bretelle de sa robe, avide de découvrir sa peau. Il attrapa ses hanches et la retourna, plaquant son torse contre sa poitrine. La respiration d'Hermione se coupa.

Ils y étaient.

Face à face.

Ce qu'il avait évité durant toute la soirée.

Leurs regards fusionnèrent. Elle fut foudroyée par ses prunelles d'argent, il se perdit dans ses orbes caramels. Leurs souffles brisés par l'intensité du moment se rencontraient, incertains. Ce fut elle qui franchit la distance.

Le désir ravagea leur raison tandis que la passion s'emparait de leurs corps. Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans sa nuque, la serrant entre ses doigts. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec impatience, presque brutales en réponse à cette tension qui prenait enfin toute sa place. Leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent avec sensualité, roulant, glissant dans un ballet lascif. Traversé par un nombre de frissons incalculables, Hermione savourait la pression suave des paumes du blond sur sa peau. Il la pencha subrepticement au dessus du vide, collant son corps contre le sien sur la balustrade. Effrayée par ce changement subit, Hermione s'agrippa à la ceinture du jeune homme qui grogna contre sa bouche. La sensation du vide en dessous d'elle était vertigineuse, mais étrangement grisante. Elle sentait chaque parcelle du corps de Draco contre le sien, chaque muscle la maintenant sur la terre ferme.

La jeune femme raffermit sa prise sur le ceinturon, rompant le baiser pour lui adresser un sourire mutin. Ses yeux d'orage brillaient d'une lueur délicieusement dangereuse. La main libre du jeune homme se faufila sur ses fesses, tirant sur le tissus de sa robe pour les dévoiler. Il fit rouler ses doigts sur ses formes, griffant sa peau avec une délectation qui lui arracha un grondement sourd. Sa bouche vint dévorer la gorge de la jeune femme, il se régala de son parfum si caractéristique. Hermione laissa son regard s'abîmer sur la vue alors qu'elle renversait son visage vers l'arrière, le souffle emballé. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle découvrit le vide au dessus duquel elle était réellement perchée.

"- Draco, remonte moi." Articula-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

"- Tu as peur, Granger ?" Railla-t-il délicieusement contre son oreille.

La langue du jeune homme vint flatter sa clavicule, serpentant sur sa peau jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Il fit jouer ses incisives sur le morceau de chair tendre, arrachant de profonds soupirs à la jeune femme.

"- S'il te plait..." murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire alors qu'il l'a hissait contre son propre corps. La brune entoura ses deux jambes autour de son bassin. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit son érection pressée contre elle. Draco alla l'acculer contre la baie vitrée derrière eux, la maintenant de ses deux mains fermement postées sous ses cuisses. Hermione entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, les doigts tremblants alors qu'il avait de nouveau capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser ravageur. Elle se sentait totalement soufflée par cette déferlante d'avidité. Leurs lèvres s'imbriquaient parfaitement dans un tempo indomptable, une fougue dévastatrice. Hermione tira sur les pans de la chemise rentrés dans le pantalon du jeune homme puis fit glisser ses ongles sur sa peau pâle. Elle joua de la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses vertèbres, se délectant de la sensation nouvelle. Elle griffa lentement son épiderme, amusée de voir le jeune homme frissonner à son contact.

Draco agrippa ses fesses, la décollant de la vitre contre laquelle elle était appuyée, puis se dirigea rapidement vers l'intérieur. Il tituba sensiblement lorsque la bouche de la jeune femme vint lécher sa gorge, suçant sa peau avec désir. Le regard noir d'envie, il la déposa sur l'immense table de réunion, écartant les sièges du pied. Il la contempla ainsi, allongée face à lui, les jambes relevées et pliées dans ses mains. Sa robe outrageusement remontée au plus haut de ses cuisses lui arracha un rictus irrésistible.

"- C'est pas une tenue des plus respectables ça, Grangie."Articula-t-il, la voix rauque.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude, la bouche plissée en un petit sourire. Elle défit lentement la boucle de ceinture du blond, le fixant des yeux avec intensité. Le bruit métallique produit par l'objet fit se contracter la mâchoire du jeune homme qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. La jeune femme fit jouer ses doigts sur l'aine saillante du jeune homme, tirant sensiblement sur son caleçon.

"- Je suis pourtant presque aussi vêtue que toi Malfoy."

Draco réagit au quart de tour à la provocation qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Sans maîtriser sa pulsion, il plaqua les deux bras de la jeune femme contre le bois de la table, les rassemblant au dessus de sa tête. Maintenant ses deux poignets de sa main gauche, il entreprit de faire disparaître les dernières réminiscences de bretelles, tirant sur la bride à l'en arracher. Ses dents vinrent se saisir du tissus léger qu'il fit glisser lentement sur sa poitrine, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa poitrine fut entièrement découverte. Elle ne portait aucun soutient gorge sous cette robe. Le jeune homme glissa son doigt sur la courbe de son sein ferme, le regard plongé dans le sien. Dans une caresse particulièrement légère, il s'approcha lentement de son mamelon dressé, lui provoquant une myriade de frissons extrêmement agréables. Puis il le cajola de ses lèvres, de ses dents et de sa langue. Hermione dégagea ses mains de la poigne de l'Anglais pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

En quelques instants, la robe fut au sol. Frissonnante sous le bois frais de la table, Hermione fit glisser le col de la chemise du jeune homme pour qu'il la retire, rejoignant ainsi sa robe sur le parquet. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ce fut pour poser sa peau chaude contre celle particulièrement fraiche de Draco. Le contact de son épiderme douce provoqua une vague de tendresse dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il entoura son dos de ses deux bras et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser profond, fondant son corps contre le sien autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il ne savait trop ce qui lui avait prit. Pourquoi il avait franchit la distance qui les séparaient. Peut-être en avait il eut assez de s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre lui. Peut-être avait il simplement eut envie d'aller au delà de ces vieilles histoires, de faire fi de son fiancé, de faire fi de la raison et de leurs différents pour faire ce dont il avait envie. Pour aller prendre ce qu'il avait envie. Il avait envie d'elle, ils étaient seuls, ils avaient bu. C'était assez.

Le jeune homme glissa sa paume sur son mollet, la berçant de caresses tandis que sa main s'aventurait toujours plus haut sur sa jambe. Hermione se rallongea doucement sur le dos, quittant ses lèvres. Durant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent, pas vraiment sûrs, hésitants, bousculés par les questions qui leur traversaient l'esprit. Mais lorsque Draco glissa ses doigts sur l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, tout bascula. Les prunelles de la brune se teintèrent d'une lueur dangereuse, faisant miroiter un sourire carnassier sur le visage de l'anglais.

* * *

POUM. Voilà. La suite au prochain épisode. Faites moi part de vos impressiooons \o/

Réponses aux reviews :

Nanapanda : Tes petites reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends très bien que les études peuvent être prenantes, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé également. Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, j'essaye d'assortir le mieux possible nos deux imbéciles, même si je pense qu'ils resteront dans un conflit toute leur vie :p C'est leur caractère ! Victor victor... Bientôt vous en saurez plus ! J'espère que l'évolution de leur lien amoureux t'a plu en tout cas ! Bisous, merci pour ta review :)


	16. L'appel à un ami

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Ouiii, je sais, j'ai pris mon temps... Mais je suis de retour, c'est ce qui compte, non ? :D Beaucoup de projets pour moi en ce moment, dur d'écrire ! Mais voilà la suite, je ne lâche toujours pas cette histoire ne vous en faites pas !

J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, j'y ai mis beaucoup d'efforts. Je vous retrouve en bas pour les reviews. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont commenté le précédent chapitre, nous avons passé la barre des 100 reviews et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, merci merci ! Cette histoire est très importante pour moi, le fait que vous la commentiez est très important aussi et si vous n'étiez pas là, je pense que Sept ans n'aurait pas tant grandit.

Profitez bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : L'appel à un ami.**

Il vit son regard changer, ses perles d'ambres se teinter d'une lueur de désir si profonde qu'un long frisson d'envie serpenta le long de son l'échine. Hermione ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'il s'affairait à faire grimper le plaisir au plus profond de son bas ventre. Il ne détourna pas le regard lorsque son souffle se brisa, lorsque ses lèvres ravagées par ses baisers s'entrouvrirent pour lui murmurer son plaisir. Elle ne put se soustraire à ses iris de glace durant une seule seconde, capturée au fin fond de ses orbes d'acier. Son souffle anarchique déchirait sa poitrine, la jeune femme se cambra sur la table, incapable de résister au plaisir sur le point de la terrasser.

Elle ne le quitta pas non plus des yeux lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement, la laissant figée, piégée dans l'ascension du plaisir qu'il avait arrêtée à quelques pas de la délivrance. Le jeune homme eut un sourire suffisant, son sourcil s'arqua alors qu'elle serrait lentement les poings.

-"Ne sois pas si pressée enfin..." Glissa-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit si noir de désir qu'il abandonna presque instantanément son masque pour fondre sur ses lèvres avec précipitation, se saisissant de ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il était incapable de lui résister plus longtemps. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches sans attendre, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Ses doigts fins vinrent se saisir des mèches blondes du jeune homme, elle tira ses cheveux pour le faire se reculer. Draco eut un grognement dangereux alors qu'il était forcé de lâcher ses lèvres. Hermione lui adressa une œillade arrogante.

\- "Alors qui est pressé maintenant, Malfoy ?"

Le jeune homme empoigna les cuisses de la jeune femme pour pénétrer au plus profond d'elle, sans prévenir, la faisant taire. Un glapissement franchit néanmoins les lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle se cambrait contre son torse. Ses mains étaient partout, sa respiration haletante dans son cou la rendit folle. Sa bouche, sa langue autour de la sienne exacerba ses sens en alerte. Leurs corps toujours plus enlacés furent soulevés, déchirés, écartelés par le plaisir qui les foudroya. Elle griffa son dos, ses bras, ses fesses, mordit ses lèvres, tira ses cheveux avec une passion qui ne le rendit que plus fougueux. Le jeune homme pressa son front contre le sien alors que de longs frissons écorchaient son épine dorsale, il haleta contre la bouche de la brune, comprima ses boucles entre ses doigts extatiques. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il épingla son regard d'une intensité rare dans les yeux suaves d'Hermione que l'orgasme ravagea tout sur son passage. Il se cabra contre elle, pressant plus que jamais son bassin contre le sien. Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur les épaules du blond, de sa gorge blanche abimée de soupirs s'évanouirent les dernières et ultimes réminiscences de son plaisir.

Draco glissa sa main dans le cou de la violoncelliste, lui offrant un dernier baiser enflammé. Elle le lui rendit, ses doigts tremblants caressant les mèches éparses dans sa nuque blonde. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu autrefois imaginer.. Son corps, sa voix dans le plaisir et ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Tout. Rien n'importait plus que cet instant à présent. Et son nom prononcé par ses lèvres, et ses mains dans les siennes, leurs bassins mouvant ensembles. Les sensations, le plaisir toujours plus fort. Le souffle court, Draco la garda contre lui. Toujours l'un dans l'autre, ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, simplement bercés par leurs respirations haletantes. Elle toujours assise sur la table, lui à demi appuyé contre elle, debout. Son index venait cajoler son omoplate, jouant avec la mèche de cheveux caramel qui y trainait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se redressa pour la contempler qu'il vit qu'elle dormait profondément, le visage niché dans son cou.

Alors il la serra dans ses bras.

* * *

Hermione observait ses doigts, posés sur le torse de Draco Malfoy. La respiration lente et profonde du jeune homme soulevait paisiblement son thorax, elle se sentait bercée contre sa peau chaude. Il avait du la porter jusqu'au canapé après qu'elle se soit endormie contre lui. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se réveiller dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur. Les portes de la baie vitrée étaient toujours ouvertes, un vent agréable venait caresser ses jambes alors que le jour abreuvait la pièce d'une lumière claire. Il était encore tôt. Elle n'avait du dormir qu'une petite demie heure, cela faisait un moment qu'elle était réveillée, et qu'elle réfléchissait.

Devait-elle attendre qu'il se réveille pour partir ? Préfèrerait-il être seul ? Est-ce qu'hier soir était le simple résultat d'une virée trop arrosée ? Voudrait-il de sa présence ? Que pourraient-ils se dire ? Ressentait-il la même chose qu'elle ? Son cœur finirait-il par se calmer lorsqu'elle le regardait ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur son alliance.

Qu'avait-elle fait... ?

La honte prit possession de son esprit, la culpabilité la força à fermer les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder en face la trahison qu'elle venait de commettre.

Très lentement, avec toute la légèreté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Hermione se dégagea du bras de Draco. Le jeune homme sembla s'agiter lorsqu'elle se glissa hors du canapé, aussi se fit-elle la plus discrète possible. Elle ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'elle traversa la pièce pour aller se saisir de sa robe et de ses sous-vêtements, près de la table de réunion. Les flashs de leur nuit ne cessaient de surgir dans son esprit, rendant encore plus difficile son départ en douce. Elle glissa ses escarpins à ses pieds et son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur son amant endormi. Elle s'immobilisa, la respiration bloquée et son cœur eut un raté.

Il semblait si paisible étendu ainsi. Nu, vulnérable, doux. Et surtout particulièrement beau. Lorsqu'il dormait tout semblait beaucoup plus simple. Elle aurait pu revenir près de lui, attendre son réveil, ils auraient pu...

Il bougea, passa une main sur son visage, sembla chercher quelque chose près de lui. Ses doigts touchèrent la place qu'elle avait occupé quelques minutes auparavant, sans doute devait elle être encore chaude. Il releva la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, et avant qu'il ait pu les ouvrir elle avait franchit la porte.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre le hall de l'étage. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, les bureaux étaient encore vides de toute présence et de toute agitation. Pourtant il y avait bien quelqu'un au bureau de l'accueil. Barbara releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Hermione arriver depuis le couloir. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, le visage impassible. Hermione et ses cheveux défaits, sa robe de soirée, son maquillage sous les yeux. Barbara et sa tenue impeccable, sa queue de cheval parfaite et son rouge à lèvres carmin. Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles les deux femmes ne dirent aucun mot.

"- Vous travaillez tôt." Finit par articuler Hermione, tendue.

"- Je suis toujours la première arrivée." Barbara laissa flotter un silence. "Vous n'êtes pas la première que je rencontre à cette heure, rassurez vous. Seulement, la seule qu'il baise régulièrement, c'est moi. Les filles du matin, je ne les revois jamais."

"- Très bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de vous recroiser."

Hermione mordit sa lèvre avec violence, les sourcils froncés, puis reprit sa marche vers l'ascenseur. Elle pressa le bouton et attendit, de dos, dans le silence. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi honte. Honte d'avoir trompé, honte d'être partie, honte d'avoir cédé, honte. Les portes s'ouvrirent après un temps interminable. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le sourire, cynique, de Barbara, et eut juste le temps d'entendre ses derniers mots avant que les portes ne se referment.

"- Si vous n'étiez pas partie, il vous aurait mise dehors, ne vous en faites pas."

Hermione ne mit pas longtemps, après cela, à trouver le chemin de chez Luna. Il était neuf heure trente six lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte de la blonde, le visage baigné de larmes.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, épuisée par les pleurs et ses remords, qu'elle s'endormit, le visage posé sur les genoux de son amie.

* * *

La porte claqua au moment où il ouvrit les yeux. Encore dans les méandres de sa courte nuit, il la chercha du regard, ses prunelles sondant l'espace dans lequel elle aurait du se trouver. Il ne fut accueillit que par le silence et son absence. Il avait froid sans la chaleur de son corps.

Sa tête se reposa lourdement sur le coussin du canapé alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle était partie sans un mot. Aurait-il fait la même chose ? Probablement. C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Pourtant il avait sentit que c'était différent. Il se rappelait de la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau, son odeur flânait toujours dans l'espace. Adolescent, il aurait probablement courut à sa poursuite, mais aujourd'hui... Il n'était sûr de rien. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Était-ce la meilleure solution ? Elle devait mortellement s'en vouloir. Si elle avait ressentit les choses de la même manière que lui alors tout cela avait une grande importance. Cela s'assimilait à un bol d'air frais, une pause, un moment comme il en vivait peu.

Il paniqua, il était incapable d'assumer une telle situation. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Pourtant il ne pouvait retirer de son esprit les images de cette nuit, il ne pouvait pas oublier la saveur de ses lèvres, ses sourires et son regard. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, sa main se saisit avec violence du téléphone posé sur la table basse. Il pianota quelques secondes sur l'écran tactile puis une musique sortit à plein volume des enceintes disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Il laissa l'appareil choir sur l'accoudoir du canapé tandis qu'il passait ses paumes sur son visage fatigué. Elle allait sortir de sa tête.

Ses pieds trouvèrent le sol en quelques secondes, il se leva puis marcha d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la petite pièce à l'arrière de son bureau. Là, un placard, un évier, une brosse à dent, du savon et du parfum. Face au miroir, il arrangea ses cheveux, noya ses cernes dans l'eau, et se fit une rapide toilette. Le jeune homme se saisit d'un costume au hasard et le passa, certain qu'il lui irait à la perfection. Ils étaient tous taillés sur mesure. Il lissa les plis, ajusta le col de sa chemise immaculée pour qu'il se fonde dans celui de sa veste. Sa cravate fut impeccablement nouée, ses manches tombèrent soigneusement sur ses poignets.

L'image que lui renvoya la glace était irréprochable, sans bavure.

Quelques coups discrets lui parvinrent, par dessus la musique. Il n'eut le temps que de se retourner pour voir le visage de Barbara se profiler à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Son éternel sourire et ses dents blanches se confrontèrent à la mine sévère de Draco.

"- Je venais m'assurer que vous étiez bien réveillé. Je commande le petit déjeuner habituel ?"

Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarda sur ses vêtements de la veille, éparpillés dans la pièce.

"- Oui, merci. Et je suis un grand garçon, Barbara. Je peux m'assurer tout seul du bon déroulement de mon sommeil. Merci."

Il avait été sec, son regard acéré s'était braqué dans le sien presque avec violence, si bien qu'elle ne répondit rien et s'effaça en silence.

Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas falloir jouer avec ses nerfs.

La musique sortant des enceintes fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone personnel. Aux aguets, il se dirigea vers l'appareil, se demandant si c'était elle. L'appréhension qu'il avait ressentit retomba bien vite lorsqu'il vit le nom sur l'écran.

"- Ouais ?"

"- Bonjour Draco." Lui répondit une voix aérienne. "Je ne te dérange pas ?"

"- Tu tombes pas au meilleur moment mais vas y, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il devait paraître mal-aimable, infect, mais il n'en avait cure.

"- Je t'appelle parce que je ne savais pas qui joindre. Hermione est arrivée chez moi il y a une heure, elle n'allait pas très bien. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, elle n'a fait que pleurer. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez proches tous les deux et..."

"- Ah. Je suis au travail là..." Biaisa-t-il.

"- Je me doutais que je te dérangerais mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle s'est endormie sur mes genoux et..."

"- Fouille dans son téléphone, tu trouveras le numéro de son meilleur ami. Harry Potter. Il t'aidera mieux que moi. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, bonne journée, Luna."

Il raccrocha. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit si lâche ? Il avait fuit. Comme il le faisait souvent.

Et pourtant, dieu qu'il avait aimé cette nuit.

* * *

Il déposa le formulaire dans le bac jaune, en face de l'homme patibulaire qui l'avait renseigné durant près d'une demie heure.

"- Vous avez tout compris cette fois ci ?" Lança ce dernier de sa voix nasale et trainante.

"- J'avais tout compris la première fois, c'est vous qui vous êtes embrouillé dans vos explications." Plaisanta le brun.

Cela ne sembla pas le faire rire du tout.

"- Si vous croyez entrer dans la police avec une attitude comme celle ci monsieur..." Il jeta un oeil au formulaire. "Potter, il faut revoir vos rêves."

"- Pardon monsieur." Pouffa Harry. "Je vous souhaite une bonne journée en tout cas."

"- Ouais. Vous serez convoqué pour les épreuves écrites, et vous feriez mieux de vous entrainer parce que vu comme vous êtes gringalet, vous risquez pas de passer le test physique !"

"- Merci du conseil." Grinça-t-il, ironique.

Le pas bondissant, Harry sortit du poste de police. Rien ne pourrait entacher sa détermination. Il passerait les concours, obtiendrait son badge haut la main et en rien de temps, il serait promut. Il ne demandait pas grand chose ! Combattre le crime l'avait toujours hautement stimulé, il était temps aujourd'hui de se mettre sur les rails de sa destinée. Il se doutait bien qu'avant d'enquêter sur les meurtres les plus sanglants de Londres, avant de se mettre en chasse des meurtriers et des voleurs, il devrait passer aux tâches plus ingrates. Mettre des PV, contrôler les radars au bord des routes, servir le café aux types comme celui qui l'avait renseigné ce matin... Mais cela ne durerait pas. Il était sûr de réussir cette fois, il ne voulait plus se tromper.

Son sac sous le bras, il se dirigea, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, vers la salle de sport. Il devrait bien entendu suivre un entrainement drastique avant ses épreuves. Peut-être aurait-il du s'y mettre avant ? Il n'était pas bien gros, plutôt maigre même. Il mangeait, pourtant. Mais rien à faire, il ne prenait pas un gramme. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de gras il aurait pu passer, mais il avait beau s'empiffrer, rien ne restait. Beaucoup auraient pu baver sur ce métabolisme du feu de dieu, lui le déplorait quand, face au miroir, il observait ses côtes.

Ron aimait bien ce côté gracile, il s'amusait souvent à comparer sa carrure à la sienne. Généralement, il se sentait ridicule. Mais il aimait tant les muscles du roux qu'il profitait simplement de la vue, ravalant ses répliques. Il s'était dit, un matin, que s'il n'arrivait pas à prendre de graisse, il pourrait peut-être prendre du muscle. Une bonne partie de ses économies étaient parties dans l'abonnement à sa salle de sport. Il n'y était jamais allé avant aujourd'hui, six mois plus tard.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit au fond de sa poche, en attrapant le combiné il fut ravi d'y voir le nom d'Hermione.

"- Mon dieu, le son de ta voix m'a manqué ! Hermione, tu te sentais trop coupable pour te contenter d'un petit mail ?" S'exclama-t-il

"- Bonjour Harry Potter ! Je suis Luna Lovegood."

Le jeune homme retira le combiné de son oreille pour vérifier l'expéditeur de l'appel. C'était bien Hermione. Mais...

"- Euh... Oui, bonjour. Que me vaut le plaisir ?"

"- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Harry ! Hermione ne m'a pas parlé de toi, mais je pense qu'elle t'aime beaucoup."

Harry ne put retenir un rire étonné. Qui était cet oiseau au bout du fil ?

"- Et bien, Hermione ne m'a pas parlé de toi non plus."

"- Je t'appelle parce qu'Hermione ne va pas bien."

"- Hein ?"

Il stoppa sa marche décidée, ses sourcils se fronçant. Hermione, pas bien ? Rare.

"- Elle est venue chez moi ce matin, elle pleurait. J'ai appelé Draco, mais il m'a dit de t'appeler toi. Alors j'ai attendu qu'elle se réveille pour t'appeler, mais là elle est sous la douche. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle ne veut rien me dire."

"- Passes la moi, s'il te plait."

Il entendit le bruit de pas, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. L'eau qui coule, la douche, des protestations.

"- Luna, je ne peux pas prendre le téléphone sous la douche !"

"- Harry Potter veut te parler."

"- Harry ? Comment ça ? Il a appelé ?"

"- Non, c'est moi. Draco m'a dit qu'il pourrait aider."

"- Comment ça, tu as appelé Draco ?!"

Le brun s'impatienta.

"- Bon, Luna, passes moi Hermione."

Il y eut un silence.

"- Harry... ?"

"- Salut Herm'. C'est qui cette folle, ta nouvelle coloc ?"

"- Luna n'est pas folle, et non, c'est mon amie."

Il y eut un silence. Harry s'assit sur un banc, dans la rue.

"- Allez, racontes. J'ai tout mon temps et je ne raccrocherais pas. De toute façon c'est toi qui paye."

"- ... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?"

"- On m'a dit que tu ne vas pas bien, et ça me suffit. Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je l'entends d'ici, tu as une petite voix."

"- ... J'ai fais une grosse connerie. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de te le dire. J'ai tellement honte de moi Harry, je me dégoute et..."

"- Passes moi le mélo, chérie, avec toutes les conneries que j'ai faites et que je t'ai raconté, je crois que tu peux te permettre une petite bévue. Craches le morceau !"

"- J'ai couché avec Draco."

Harry ne put retenir un mouvement de victoire impulsif, le poing serré et levé vers le ciel. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ces deux là.

"- C'était bien ? Je me suis toujours demandé, il est quand même ultra canon Draco..."

"- Que... Mais enfin, on s'en fout, c'est pas le problème !"

"- Hermione, je suis tellement fier de toi !"

"- Hein... ? Tu me perds là... Je suis fiancée, Harry, j'ai trompé mon futur époux. Il me parlait encore des préparatifs hier et moi..."

Le coeur d'Harry se serra lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme se briser.

"- Calme toi, Hermione. Prends de la distance. Peut-être que ça devait arriver, peut-être que ça te met à l'épreuve. Tu regrettes ?"

"- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!"

"- Hermione, si on oublie les convenances et la société, est-ce que tu regrettes vraiment ?"

Il y eut un silence. Il avait visé juste, une fois de plus.

"- Mon dieu, j'ai tellement aimé cette nuit Harry. Et je me sens encore plus mal d'avoir à me l'avouer..."

"- C'est sur ce point là que tu dois réfléchir et... Attends, j'ai un double appel. C'est Ron, je te reprends dans quelques secondes."

Harry mit l'appel en attente et décrocha sans attendre.

"- Oui mon ronron ?"

"- La ferme Potter, ne m'appelles plus comme ça !" s'exclama le roux, le rire aux lèvres.

"- Oh ça va, si on peut plus plaisanter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"- Je suis tonton ! Ginny a accouché il y a une petite heure ! Je vais à la clinique, tu viens avec moi ?"

"- Bien sûr ! Je t'y rejoins, ne m'attends pas. A tout à l'heure, j'ai un appel en attente."

Il raccrocha et reprit Hermione au bout du fil.

"- Herm' ? En fait... Tu vas peut-être pas avoir tout ton temps pour réfléchir. Ginny a accouché."

"- ... Ca, ça veut dire que je dois rentrer et..."

"- Revoir Victor, oui, je sais. Respire, tout va bien se passer."

* * *

Tindin \o/ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Commentez, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Missgryffi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plu, désolée pour l'attente :)

Magoo : Hello ! Merci à toi pour cette review :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu !  
Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, merci pour ton suivi !  
Joy: Quelle belle review, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour avoir la suite :) La relation Hermione Draco vous réserve encore des surprises, vous saurez tout dans un avenir proche, je pense, je n'ai pas encore tout fixé ! En tout cas merci encore, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Harmony : Merci pour tes compliments ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai un talent, mais si cela te plait alors ça me suffit :)  
Phoenix : Haha merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite en tout cas :)

Noanna : Merci pour ta review constructive, c'est ce que je préfère :D Je retiens ton envie, je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus de suspens ! Et c'est à une grande que tu me compares, j'aime beaucoup IACB ! Et le trash va finir par arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas :3


	17. The Driver

**Hello !**

Cette fois ci, je suis à l'heure, et même un peu en avance sur mon délai d'une semaine. J'essaye de reprendre un rythme d'écriture un peu plus normal, j'ai pour le moment un chapitre d'avance donc vous êtes sûrs d'avoir le prochain très vite !

J'espère que le dernier vous a plu, merci pour vos reviews !

Un grand merci à LittlePumpkins, ma douce et talentueuse béta que j'aime et qui a corrigé ce chapitre avec attention et rapidité ! Merci à Louise également, pour ses relectures !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'attends impatiemment vos retours.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : The Driver**

Hermione se saisit du cutter posé près d'elle puis enfonça la lame au milieu du carton. Dans un geste sec, elle l'éventra, achevant ainsi le déballage de ses affaires. La boite ne contenait que des livres, elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise de la remplir jusqu'à ras bord. La totalité de ces ouvrages avaient été achetés à New York, durant le dernier mois. Il était fou de se dire qu'elle les avait déjà tous lus. La jeune femme avait oublié à quel point elle aimait lire, sa vie de couple et les préparatifs du mariage occupaient tout son temps à Londres. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la grosse pomme, elle avait instinctivement dévalisé les nombreuses librairies qu'elle avait trouvées sur sa route. Poésie, théâtre, essais scientifiques et philosophiques, romans, polars, biographies... Elle ne se lassait pas de plonger dans les lignes dactylographiées inscrites sur ces pages blanches.

Elle en avait eu besoin ces derniers jours. L'appartement qu'elle avait visité la semaine passée, après cette fameuse soirée, avait été le bon. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son emménagement. Elle avait parcouru les brocantes pour trouver de nouveaux meubles, jonglé entres les répétitions et les représentations, signé ses papiers pour être en règle. Elle avait flâné dans les couloirs de nombreuses expositions, assisté à de nombreux vernissages, traîné Luna dans moult restaurants, bistrots, bars. Elle avait lu, à chaque instant de relâche, pour ne plus penser. Elle avait lu jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil, dans son bain, dans le métro, devant la télévision. Tout pour oublier cette soirée.

Tout pour oublier que demain, Jeudi, elle prendrait l'avion avec lui et retrouverait Victor dans la foulée. La situation pouvait-elle être plus dramatique ? Cela en était presque comique. C'était Ginny qui lui avait annoncé, hier, que Draco prendrait le même avion qu'elle. Ils arriveraient à la même heure à Heathrow, l'aéroport Londonien. Ils seraient forcés de se voir, de se croiser. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Le silence se maintenait entre eux et elle se demandait s'il était aussi pesant pour lui qu'il l'était pour elle. Ni lui, ni elle ne semblaient vouloir faire le premier pas pour aller vers l'autre. Le pire était qu'elle devrait se trouver dans la même pièce que son fiancé et son... amant ? Son erreur ? Au début, elle n'avait pu oublier les merveilleuses sensations de cette nuit. Mais, le temps passant... Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela avait été une véritable bévue. S'il avait été intéressé par elle au delà de son corps, il l'aurait appelée. Pourquoi espérait-elle quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs ? Tout cela ne lui laissait qu'un goût d'amertume qui avait bien du mal à s'estomper.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, se tirant de ses pensées une fois de plus. Forçant l'énergie à traverser son corps, elle se leva et se saisit des piles de livres soigneusement disposées dans le carton. Elle classa longuement chaque ouvrage par ordre alphabétique, prenant plaisir à organiser cet espace qui était désormais le sien. L'endroit était sincèrement adorable. Au quatrième étage d'un immeuble typiquement New Yorkais, il s'ouvrait sur une petite entrée aux murs peints d'un bleu pâle, discret et apaisant. Le parquet sous ses pieds craquait délicieusement, de nombreuses photos trônaient sur les murs. Elle avait été faire imprimer des clichés que lui avait envoyé Théodore et les avait mis à l'honneur dans de délicieux cadres dénichés aux quatre coins de la ville. L'espace s'ouvrait alors sur une pièce de taille convenable. Le mur qui séparait le salon de la cuisine avait été percé en son milieu, ainsi elle ne se sentait jamais coupée de son espace de vie principal. La cuisine était petite, classique, mais incroyablement mignonne avait son carrelage vert d'eau. Elle avait prit beaucoup de soin à disposer des plantes, des bougies, des épices et des condiments aux couleurs chaudes. Le salon disposait de deux grandes bibliothèques recouvrant l'intégralité du mur. Canapés, fauteuils, table basse, elle avait déniché de nombreux trésors dans les brocantes. L'ensemble donnait un effet confortable, une décoration pleine de goût et de caractère. Sa chambre, séparée du salon par une porte coulissante au style japonisant, était douillette. Le lit, immense, prenait la majeure partie de l'espace et cela lui suffisait. Généralement la porte restait ouverte, ainsi l'espace paraissait bien plus grand. Un petit dressing, accolé à la chambre à coucher, donnait sur une salle de bain moderne, éclairée par une petite lucarne.

Tout était installé. Tout était à son image. Il était quatre heures du matin. Elle y était depuis onze heures du matin la veille. Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville et Hanna l'avaient certes aidée, mais, vers vingt deux heures et après une bonne pizza ils étaient repartis. Les deux premiers n'avaient posé aucune question quant à Draco. Luna, quant à elle, ne cessait de la sonder du regard. La brune n'avait pu se résoudre à se coucher, trop stressée par son départ du lendemain, incapable de se calmer lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, à eux deux, en fait. Alors elle avait rangé, ordonné, re-rangé, déplacé, déballé sa vaisselle, testé son lit, fumé, ouvert une bouteille de vin.

Elle s'était rongé les sangs. Comment pourrait-elle survivre à ce voyage ?

Harry venait la chercher à l'aéroport, il avait insisté auprès de Victor pour aller la réceptionner. Il lui sauvait la vie. Au moins lui épargnait-il quelques minutes de torture mentale face à son probable futur ex fiancé.

* * *

Hermione remonta son large sac sur son épaule. A l'intérieur, quelques vêtements, des produits de toilette, rien de bien conséquent. Après tout, elle ne faisait qu'un aller retour. Elle arrivait à Londres tout à l'heure, à 15 heures, et repartait le dimanche à 23 heures. Elle débarquerait tôt le lundi matin, prête à enchaîner une journée de répétitions. Elle ne parvenait pas à être heureuse de son retour. Son appartement lui plaisait déjà, sa vie à New York lui plaisait déjà, ses amis lui manquaient, certes, mais... Mais Londres et son lot de problème semblait n'être qu'une ombre sur le tableau. Elle aurait voulu tourner la page, oublier la masse noire qui l'attendait, les décisions qu'elle devait prendre la fatiguaient d'avance.

La brune souffla un bon coup puis pénétra dans l'immense hall. S'en suivit l'interminable et fastidieuse étape d'enregistrement, de l'attente. Une fois arrivée dans la salle d'embarquement, son regard fureta tout autour d'elle, à la recherche de Draco. Mais il n'était pas là. Les minutes passèrent, les sièges autour d'elle furent occupés. Elle fut rapidement agacée par les cris des enfants, les annonces incessantes, l'agitation, aussi sortit-elle ses écouteurs pour s'isoler. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait le blond, pourtant elle n'attendait que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Certes, la jeune femme lui en voulait, elle s'en voulait et elle se doutait que les choses allaient être compliquées. Mais elle s'était encore une fois attachée à ce nouveau Draco. Il était plus distant, plus mature, moins insouciant. C'était un homme à présent. Mais il restait toujours dans son regard les étincelles de l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu et tant aimé. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, elle en était pratiquement sûre. Ces années de silence l'avaient vaccinée contre les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés, elle lui en voulait d'ailleurs toujours. Elle comptait bien avoir cette discussion avec lui. S'ils se reparlaient un jour. Mais ça restait Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas le rayer de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais pu.

Son regard fut attiré par sa haute silhouette. Il traversa le hall au moment même où l'annonce d'embarquement passa dans les hauts parleurs. Tout de noir vêtu, jean, t-shirt, baskets, lunettes de soleil. Il n'avait ni sac, ni veste, ni autre bagage pour l'accompagner. Sans une hésitation, il rejoignit la file des passagers privilégiés et tendit son billet à l'hôtesse de l'air. La femme se saisit de ses papiers d'identité et vérifia leur validité.

Draco pivota légèrement, son visage se tournant vers la salle. Elle ne sut s'il l'avait vue ou même s'il l'avait regardée car les verres noirs de ses lunettes dissimulaient ses yeux, mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres à cet instant précis. L'hôtesse lui tendit son billet, il se détourna et suivit le couloir menant à l'avion. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues avec violence. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit, sachant déjà qui lui envoyait un message.

 _Je préférais ta robe de la dernière fois._

Hermione tapa violemment sur les touches tactiles de son téléphone, les joues cramoisies.

 _Tu es con._

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

 _J'adore te faire chier tu sais bien, ça, ça n'a pas changé. Je te retrouve à la sortie de l'avion, Harry m'emmène aussi._

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, fourrant le téléphone dans son sac. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers les hôtesses.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver. A quoi jouait-il ?

Dire qu'en six petits jours, cela lui avait déjà manqué.

Ils ne se recroisèrent pas du vol. Il devait être en classe affaire, ce n'était pas très étonnant pour un Malfoy. Elle ne dormit pas une seule seconde, malgré la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé. L'angoisse serrait son ventre, elle savait qu'en arrivant tout serait beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle avait peur d'affronter le regard de Victor. Elle aurait voulu faire machine arrière, rentrer en toute simplicité et profiter de son séjour, de Ginny, de Théodore, Harry et Ron, Pansy. Ses amis. Mais Draco serait là, Victor aussi.

Hermione sortit de l'avion dans les dernières. Le téléphone à la main, elle avança lentement vers le tapis roulant qui distribuait les bagages en soute. Elle n'avait rien déposé, mais elle se doutait que Draco serait là.

A peine eut-elle rallumé son smartphone qu'elle fut assaillie de sonneries. Dix appels manqués, treize sms. Tous de Harry. Hermione fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la boite de discussion.

 _\- Hermione, c'est urgent, appelle moi._

 _\- Si tu ne fais rien, je ne pourrais plus sauver ta pomme._

 _\- Putain, tu dois être dans l'avion._

 _\- Hermione je suis tellement désolé. Victor a annulé son entraînement pour venir te chercher. Pitié, pardon, je n'ai rien pu faire, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix._

 _\- J'ai essayé de le rappeler pour lui dire que je pouvais le faire, mais il est déterminé à aller venir te chercher._

 _\- Oh merde, Draco est avec toi en plus !_

 _\- Je crois que je pourrais en rire si ce n'était pas si dramatique._

 _\- Ça ferait un bon scénario pour un sketch. Le fiancé, la fiancée et l'amant dans une seule et même voiture._

 _\- Pardon, désolé, j'ai ri, ne m'en veux pas._

 _\- Tiens bon, je te promet qu'une bonne bouteille t'attendra en arrivant._

 _\- C'est la meeeeeerde. J'espère que tu ne vas pas paniquer !_

 _\- Ron ne comprend pas pourquoi je panique devant mon téléphone. Je ne peux toujours rien lui dire ?_

 _\- Je suis chez Ginny et Théo, ils sont tous pressés de te voir. Courage. Oh et, au fait, pour la venue de Victor à l'aéroport, c'est sensé être une surprise, ne vends pas la mèche. Enfin, je suppose qu'au point où tu te trouves, gâcher la surprise n'a pas vraiment d'importance ! C'est beaucoup trop horrible, je veux un compte rendu détaillé quand tu arriveras._

Hermione était blanche comme un linge. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle passa sa main sur son front en se mordant les lèvres. La situation pouvait bien être pire en fait.

"- Alors, Harry est là ?"

Hermione sursauta avec violence, se retournant brutalement pour découvrir Draco à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il avait relevé ses lunettes sur son crâne, ses deux yeux d'opales la sondaient avec calme. Comment faisait-il pour la toiser de la sorte alors que... La jeune femme laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, renonçant à se composer une expression avenante. Elle secoua négativement la tête, le visage défait par la fatigue, la lassitude et l'anxiété. Draco fronça les sourcils, se penchant légèrement vers elle. Son parfum la frappa de plein fouet, provoquant l'embardée de son cœur. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Ça va Granger ?"

Hermione lâcha un long soupir.

"- Non. Harry ne vient pas nous chercher. C'est Victor. C'est Victor qui nous attend dans le hall. Putain !"

"- Ah."

* * *

Ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte. Draco maintenait un silence profond, respectant l'état dans lequel était sa comparse. Il ne voulait rien rajouter à son anxiété. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise non plus, rencontrer le fiancé de la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans. Il avait prévu de s'éclipser lorsqu'il serait présent, la laissant dans une situation un peu plus supportable que s'il avait été entre eux deux. En réalité, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire avec Victor. Le quitter, le récupérer par tous les moyens, ne rien lui dire ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Si elle avait voulu de quelque chose avec lui, elle le lui aurait fait savoir. De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment parti dans cette optique. Il était libre. Et puis, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Ce temps là était révolu.

Il ne savait pas comment cela allait se finir, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer entre ses doigts. Il voulait l'avoir près de lui, il voulait pouvoir lui parler, il voulait l'appeler, il voulait pouvoir l'inviter au restaurant, il voulait... Peu importait ce qu'il voulait. Elle devait arranger son couple, il n'entrait pas dans l'équation. Alors il se taisait.

Il avait eu l'occasion de parler avant, maintenant c'était trop tard.

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit si indécis ? Il ne voulait rien avec elle, pourtant, il avait eu tant de mal à supporter son absence durant ces quelques jours. Était-ce vraiment cette Hermione à qui il était si attaché ? Ne portait-il pas dans son cœur les souvenirs de celle qu'il avait connu alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent ? Il ne savait pas.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit pourtant.

Mais il ne savait toujours pas.

"- Il est là." Elle avait murmuré ça d'une voix blanche.

Draco la regarda marcher devant lui, incertaine, vers un homme immense à la carrure impressionnante. Qu'avait-elle dit, déjà ? Joueur de Rugby ? Il en avait la stature.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur qu'il l'attrapa dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse. Elle avait l'air si petite au milieu de cet amas de muscles. Le visage du blond se ferma sensiblement, il rabattit sur ses yeux ses lunettes de soleil.

Souriait-elle ? Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Comment se passaient ces retrouvailles ? Il arriva à leur hauteur après quelques secondes.

"- Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué." Il avait un accent de l'Est.

Hermione releva le visage vers Victor. Il attrapa sa main, la levant jusqu'à sa bouche pour embrasser ses doigts. Elle tremblait. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il pouvait voir qu'elle se forçait à sourire face au visage de celui qui semblait si heureux de la retrouver.

Bon sang, il avait été con. C'était sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède à ses instincts de mâle de merde ? Elle pleurait. C'était sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas touchée sur le balcon, s'il ne l'avait pas embrassée, elle n'aurait pas pleuré. C'était sa faute... Mais il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il avait trop aimé ça. Elle avait raison, il était con. C'était un connard. Mais ça, elle le savait. Il se sentit tout à coup seul, triste, et fatigué.

"- Victor, voici Draco. C'est le parrain d'un des deux jumeaux de Gin'."

Sa voix était étranglée. Cela pouvait passer pour du bonheur, pour de l'émotion. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Le colosse tendit la paume pour engager une poignée de main. L'Anglais s'exécuta avec fermeté, un sourire factice sur les lèvres. Il se félicita d'avoir mis ses lunettes de soleil, ainsi il n'eut pas à regarder le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Enchanté." Dit le brun.

"- De même."

Concis, rapide, il ne rajouta rien. Il s'effaça, encore une fois. Ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de la sortie, puis celui du parking. Draco, une main autour de l'anse de sa valise, l'autre dans sa poche, se grilla une cigarette sans dire un mot. Mais ses oreilles étaient dressées. Il écouta le bulgare babiller, heureux de retrouver la femme de sa vie. Hermione, quant à elle, ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle alimenta la discussion très simplement, ponctuant le dialogue de oui, de non, de questions. Draco s'installa derrière et il fit en sorte d'oublier leur présence. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Le trajet était interminable. Ce type ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait cette aura étrange, cette possessivité exacerbée. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, ne parlait que d'elle. Il était gentil, certes, mais trop. Il émanait de la gentillesse de ceux qui veulent se rattraper, de ceux qui ont quelque chose à réparer. Il avait trop d'attentions pour elle, il était trop étouffant. Et il avait l'air un peu con. Pas fun. Pendant vingt minutes, il ne parla que du mariage, de sa mère, des invités, de son costume, d'à quel point il était pressé. Ce pauvre bougre allait tomber de haut et se faire mal au cul à l'atterrissage si elle lui avouait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pas une seule fois il ne lui demanda comment se passait sa vie à New York. Il ne lui parla pas de la première à laquelle elle avait brillé, étincelé de génie et de virtuosité. Et puis il n'adressa pas un seul mot à Draco. Cela l'arrangea, d'ailleurs. Il se serait fondu dans la banquette si le regard d'Hermione ne venait pas chercher le sien dans le rétroviseur, comme pour chercher un appui. Il avait retiré ses lunettes, d'ailleurs. Son regard se voulait rassurant, calme, mais il se sentait trop mal dans ses baskets pour être cette bouée dont elle avait besoin. Cependant il tendit sa main, discrètement, du côté de son siège près de la portière. Il rencontra ses doigts, posés sur le siège près de l'attache de sa ceinture. Elle se cramponna à sa paume avec acharnement. Victor ne vit rien de cet échange furtif, le geste demeura invisible. De toute façon, ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle semblait si désespérée qu'il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose, non ?

Bon sang. C'était le pire trajet de toute sa vie.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 16 est terminé. Il est un peu plus court, mais je vous promet un prochain chapitre plein d'action et plus long ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Cœur sur vous, et n'oubliez pas, reviews reviews !


	18. Cry Me a River

**Bonjour à tous !**

De retour pour la suite, et pas des moindres. Je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus mouvementé depuis que j'ai commencé cette fiction. J'espère d'ailleurs que ça vous plaira, je mise beaucoup dessus !

Merci à ma bêta, LittlePumpkin, d'avoir corrigé si rapidement. Allez voir sa fiction, peu de chapitres mais très prometteuse alors foncez ;) J'attends la suite avec impatience personnellement !

N'hésitez pas à poster vos réactions ! Je vous retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes ;)

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Cry Me a River  
**

Hermione glissa son doigt sur la joue ronde du nouveau né, caressant l'ovale de son visage. Le poupon s'était endormi dans ses bras au bout de quelques minutes et depuis tout ce temps, elle ne disait rien. Sa main se posa sur le ventre de l'enfant, soulevée par sa respiration si calme et paisible. Il était beau, pas parce que c'était l'enfant de deux de ses meilleurs amis, non. Il était vraiment beau, tout en douceur, un appel à la tendresse. Elle aurait voulu rester là, à l'abri des regards et des questions, des paroles et des rires.

A côté d'elle, Harry, les bras occupés par le second jumeau, discutait avec Théodore. Une musique, douce, résonnait dans l'appartement en cette fin d'après midi. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle s'était montrée à l'écart, bien loin de l'énergie qu'elle déployait à son habitude. Elle avait prétexté une fatigue, ce qui n'était pas faux. Elle était fatiguée, oui, de ressentir cette honte et cette culpabilité. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, alors elle ne le regardait pas. Victor ne semblait rien voir, il était égal à lui même. Poli, convenable, à l'écoute.

"- Allons les mettre au lit." Lui murmura Harry alors que Théodore venait de se lever pour rejoindre Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie de ce prétexte. Elle allait enfin pouvoir parler, se livrer à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas. La jeune femme se leva avec toutes les précautions du monde, serrant l'enfant dans ses bras pour ne pas le remuer outre mesure. Elle suivit Harry jusqu'au bout du couloir, dans la toute nouvelle chambre des deux poupons. En silence, les deux amis déposèrent Oliver et Keneth dans leur berceau, puis le brun ferma la porte, les isolant un instant du reste du groupe. Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis le jeune homme eut un sourire.

"- Allez, Hermione. Reprends du poil de la bête. Tu n'as quasiment pas parlé depuis que tu es arrivée."

"- Je n'y arrive pas. Il faut que je lui dise, je ne peux pas lui mentir plus longtemps. C'était horrible, Harry. J'ai cru qu'il allait lire dans mon esprit dès que je suis arrivée."

"- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu veux rentrer et lui dire. On peut se revoir demain, de toute façon."

Hermione poussa un long soupir, son regard s'abima sur Oliver, dans son berceau.

"- Je suis morte de peur."

"- Il ne va pas te manger. Il risque d'être un peu furieux mais..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant que dire. Le visage d'Hermione demeura impassible, si ce n'est le tic qui agita sa bouche durant un court instant. Le silence plana, lourd.

"- Je veux le quitter depuis plusieurs semaines, en réalité. Avant ça. Je pense que ce qui s'est passé... Ce n'est que les conséquences de ce que je ressentais depuis longtemps. Je ne l'aime plus."

"- Il risque d'être un peu plus que furieux, alors. Tu comptes lui dire pour Draco et toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- ... Je ne sais pas. Si je le quitte, je me dis qu'il n'est pas forcé de le savoir. Il souffrira peut-être moins."

"- Fais attention, Hermione, ces choses-là finissent toujours par nous rattraper. Fais comme tu veux, je ne suis personne pour te juger, peut-être que j'aurais fais la même chose... Suis ton instinct, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner."

Le jeune homme glissa sa main sur son épaule. Il n'était plus habitué aux contacts avec son amie, aussi n'alla-t-il pas plus loin. Victor ne supportait pas qu'un homme la touche et, s'il ne l'avait jamais clamé haut et fort, ses regards parlaient pour lui. Hermione profita de ce court instant pour se blottir dans ses bras. Quelques secondes seulement, le temps de reprendre des forces, charger son corps de l'énergie merveilleuse de son meilleur ami. Puis elle embrassa son épaule, se détacha, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, elle entendait toujours ses amis parler dans le salon. La silhouette de son fiancé se profila face à elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue.

"- Je te cherchais, je dois partir à l'entrainement, chérie."

"- Hein ? Mais il est dix-neuf heure et..."

"- Je te l'ai dis dans la voiture, Hermione. J'ai fais décaler l'entrainement de cet après midi pour être avec toi. Je rentrerais tard, j'espère que tu tiendras jusqu'à mon retour."

Il embrassa ses lèvres furtivement, ne se rendant pas compte du frisson qui parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme, puis tourna les talons et parti sans un mot de plus. Peut-être était-ce mieux, ainsi elle aurait le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées en rentrant chez elle. La porte claqua, il était parti. Une pression intense se relâcha dans sa poitrine, son souffle se libéra. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table où étaient encore disposés quelques amuses gueules.

"- Eh, Hermione, tu te rends compte qu'on est tous réunis ?"

C'était Blaise et son éternel sourire. Hermione se retourna et contempla la pièce remplie de ses plus vieux amis. C'était vrai. Draco était là. Lui qui manquait toujours à l'appel était là.

"- Ca faisait sept ans qu'on ne s'était pas tous retrouvé." Dit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Il a fallu attendre que j'accouche pour que vous vous rameniez tous les deux en même temps !" S'exclama Ginny, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. "La prochaine fois s'il vous plait, épargnez-moi une telle souffrance."

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire, mais elle sentit son regard d'acier se poser sur elle. Un frisson bien différent dévala sa colonne vertébrale, elle fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour le réfréner, pour se raisonner. Elle ne parvint qu'à rougir.

Elle resta encore une heure, puis s'éclipsa, promettant de revenir le lendemain dans une meilleure forme. Alors qu'elle avançait vers l'ascenseur, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, dévoilant Draco, son sac à la main. Il prit soin de bien refermer derrière lui.

"- Tu as oublié ton sac."

"- En effet, j'aurais eu du mal à rentrer chez moi sans lui." Elle s'en saisit. "Merci."

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel, le cœur tambourinant. Il ne partait pas, il restait planté là.

"- Tu sors aussi ?" Finit elle par demander.

"- Non, j'essaye de trouver mes mots."

"- Si tu ne trouves pas c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à dire."

Elle avait été sèche. Il se tut, passant une main dans ses cheveux, étrangement mal à l'aise. Il n'était jamais mal à l'aise, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

"- Nous pourrons discuter plus tard, si tu veux." Souffla-t-elle, radoucie. "Je vais passer une mauvaise soirée et... Ca nous fera au moins un prétexte pour nous revoir."

Il eut un mince sourire, puis il haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'ai plus besoin de prétexte pour te revoir." Il embrassa son front. "Ne sois pas trop dure envers toi même Hermione. Tu n'es pas une criminelle. L'erreur est humaine et si tu veux mon avis, ton erreur a été de te mettre avec lui."

"- Tu ne le connais pas."

"- Je le sais."

"- Bien sûr, tu le sais." Grommela-t-elle, ironique.

"- Oui."

Et ce fut tout. Il tourna les talons et rentra dans l'appartement, le pas léger.

Elle pleura dans l'ascenseur, puis dans le taxi.

Leur appartement résonnait d'un calme mortuaire. Il était parfaitement rangé, impeccablement propre. Aucune trace sur les vitres, pas de vaisselle, le parquet avait été ciré et nettoyé avec soin. Tout était comme neuf. Tout brillait, tout était beau, tout était parfait. Comme dans un catalogue, un film. Une belle façade, de beaux meubles, une décoration à la pointe du design et une vue imprenable. Le lit était fait, aucun pli ne venait troubler sa surface lisse. Les poubelles étaient vides, les lessives faites, la poussière aussi. Le linge de maison était plié avec précision, les draps, les serviettes de toilettes, les torchons et même les gants de toilette. Pas de calcaire dans la douche, pas de cheveux non plus. Tout brillait, tout était beau, tout était parfait.

La vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle arrêtée de vivre ? Depuis combien de temps avait elle arrêté de regarder la vérité en face ?

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Trop longtemps.

Son visage vint trouver ses mains.

Trop longtemps.

Elle demeura dans cette position durant trois longues heures, incapable de bouger. Tétanisée par ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Elle avait peur de lui depuis trop longtemps. Elle n'avait rien osé dire, rien osé faire de peur de le contrarier, de peur qu'il...

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Son corps se raidit, elle se redressa lentement et son regard, dur, s'épingla au mur devant elle. L'appartement était baigné de quelques lumières au faible halo, il y régnait toujours ce silence de mort.

"- Hermione, tu es réveillée ?"

"- Je suis là."

 _Froide et distante. Rien ne peut t'atteindre. Il ne te fera pas de mal si tu n'as pas peur de lui._

Il débarqua dans le salon, les cheveux humides et la démarche trainante. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme après tous ses entrainements. Mais un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il la vit. Sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Encore une fois, il fit comme s'il ne voyait rien et s'approcha pour embrasser le haut de sa tête. Sa main s'égara dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

"- Tu m'as attendu. C'est gentil, tu semblais vraiment fatiguée et il est tard." Il s'était approché de son oreille en disant cela.

Sa main descendit dans son dos, caressa ses omoplates, sa cambrure, de plus en plus lascive, de plus en plus sensuelle.

"- Victor..."

Sa bouche se perdit dans son cou, il embrassa sa peau douce avec un désir qu'elle pouvait deviner. Elle le connaissait bien. A mesure qu'il se penchait sur elle, elle perdait pied. Non pas dans le plaisir, dans le désir, mais dans la peur et le blocage. Sa langue se perdit sur le lobe de son oreille, sa main épousa la courbe de son sein et lorsqu'il tira sur le haut de sa robe, elle le repoussa.

"- Victor. Arrête."

Ses yeux étaient humides, elle se fustigea mentalement de le laisser voir ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix dissimuler. Il se raidit et s'immobilisa durant quelques secondes alors qu'elle retenait son souffle. Puis il se redressa, le visage plus dur, les sourcils froncés.

"- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ?"

"- Non."

Il était là, face à elle, son expression avait déjà changé, plus noire, plus sombre, plus... Lui. Hermione fut incapable de rester près de lui, aussi se leva-t-elle pour se dégager de son emprise. Il attrapa son poignet.

"- Lâche-moi."

Il s'exécuta, surpris.

"- On doit parler."

Silence. Elle pouvait sentir son sang battre dans ses tempes. La jeune femme l'entendit se lever, puis elle perçut le bruit d'un verre, d'un liquide. Whisky.

"- Et bien vas y, parle."

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle se déplaça vers la cuisine, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

"- Je ne peux plus, Victor." C'était un début, il ne disait rien. "Je ne peux plus être avec toi."

"- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?" Sa voix avait soudain des accents désespérés. "Je me suis excusé tant de fois pour ça, Hermione, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu sais que je ne contrôle pas..."

"- ... Je t'ai cru pendant longtemps, tu sais. Puis je suis sortie de ton cercle vicieux."

Elle se retourna, l'affrontant du regard. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, les glaçons tremblaient dans son verre. Et ses yeux, ses yeux noirs semblaient être plus obscurs de seconde en seconde. La jeune femme se cramponna au plan de travail pour se donner une contenance.

"- Tu ne veux plus de moi. Tu as vu les gosses de cette conne de Ginny et tu as décidé que tu ne veux plus de moi. Parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, c'est ça ?!"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sonnée par ce qu'il lui disait.

"- ... Ca n'a aucun rapport Victor. Tu n'es plus le même homme... Depuis... Tu as changé..."

"- Depuis quoi ?"

"- Depuis que tu sais que... que tu es stérile, tu bois, tes yeux ont cet éclat... Je..."

"- Tu n'es qu'une putain de menteuse. C'est parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Tu as eu pitié de moi pendant tout ce temps !"

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

"- Non ! Pas du tout !"

"- Alors pourquoi ?!"

"- Je.."

"- Tu n'as pas d'autres excuses ! C'est ça ? Tu vas m'abandonner ! Je n'ai que toi !"

"- Victor !"

"- Dis moi pourquoi !" Cria-t-il.

"- Parce que je ne t'aime plus ! Je ne t'aime pas !" Explosa-t-elle.

Le coup partit tout seul. D'une violence extrême. Hermione sentit la douleur exploser sa pommette et ses lèvres. Ses dents, sous la force de l'impact, vinrent déchirer la chair tendre de sa bouche et le goût du sang vint saturer ses papilles. Elle déséquilibra et se rattrapa d'extrême justesse au meuble de la cuisine.

"- Non !" Il rugissait.

Il attrapa ses cheveux, lui faisant redresser la tête. Son cuir chevelu sembla s'arracher sous la poigne furieuse de l'homme mais elle se força à le regarder dans le fond des prunelles. Son corps entier tremblait, mais cette fois-ci elle ne plierait pas.

"- Je ne te pardonnerais plus cette fois. J'en ai assez de cacher les bleus, de mentir, de te trouver des excuses. C'est fini, tu peux hurler, crier, frapper, je ne reviendrais pas. Jamais. J'ai essayé, Victor, j'ai essayé de t'aimer malgré cela, j'ai essayé de t'aimer comme au début mais tu as changé. Je n'y arrive pas, tu n'es plus le même homme. Et je ne t'aime plus."

La colère explosa dans les yeux et sur le visage du Bulgare. Il attrapa son sa mâchoire, lâchant ses cheveux, et la serra entre ses doigts, réveillant la douleur du coup qu'il venait de lui mettre.

"- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir ! Je le savais, espèce de ..."

Il lança son corps contre le parquet, sa tête percuta le sol sans qu'elle ne put rien faire, propulsée, jetée comme un vulgaire chiffon. Une poupée. En quelques secondes, il la surplomba puis brisa son verre sur le sol, tout près d'elle. La jeune femme sursauta, le visage éclaboussé par le liquide ambré qui macula le parquet. Sa vue se troubla un instant et, sonnée, elle ne revint à elle-même que lorsqu'elle sentit les coups de pieds dans ses jambes, dans son ventre. Elle se recroquevilla, tremblante, pour protéger ses côtes, et attendit. Par réflexe, par habitude. Il finissait toujours par se calmer, par s'écrouler, pleurer, frapper le sol, lui demander de la pardonner. Elle avait vécu cela tant de fois durant cette dernière année. Tout avait commencé avec une simple gifle, un geste brusque, puis il lui avait donné son premier coup de poing, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Les choses avaient dégénéré et elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le contrarier, elle ne pouvait pas parler lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie. L'homme qu'elle connaissait, celui qu'elle aimait, avait disparu derrière celui qui se tenait devant elle.

Victor avait toujours voulu des enfants. Il lui en avait parlé très tôt, il se sentait déjà prêt lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. La douleur de sa stérilité l'avait changé à jamais. Et rien de ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou dire ne l'avait consolé. Le doute, la honte et la peur habitaient cet homme en permanence, il avait toujours cru qu'elle le quitterait pour un autre homme, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner ce qu'il n'avait pas. Jamais elle n'avait voulu en parler, jamais personne n'avait rien vu. Il ne frappait que rarement au visage. Les bleus étaient toujours camouflés, maquillés, justifiés avec habilité. Elle avait mit de la distance avec ceux qui l'aimaient, avec ceux qui auraient pu la protéger, la raisonner. Elle avait été aveugle dans l'espoir qu'il ne redevienne celui qu'il était. Mais elle avait comprit aujourd'hui, elle avait prit la pleine mesure du mal qui rongeait cet homme. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Il se haïssait.

Le bulgare se saisit de ses avant-bras, la redressant brusquement pour la rapprocher de son visage. Il comprima ses membres si fort qu'elle sentit le sang abandonner ses veines. La tête bringuebalante, elle sentait son souffle se répandre sur son visage, et elle frissonna. Elle ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes.

"- Arrête, arrête..."

"- Ta gueule !"

Le coup suivant fut plus fort encore. Sa tête vint percuter la sienne dans un coup de boule violent, elle poussa un cri de douleur pure alors qu'il la repoussait sur le sol, se redressant. Ses pas s'éloignèrent. Hermione se retourna sur le ventre, le visage baigné de larme et de sang. Sa paume rencontra les bouts de verre, éparpillés à sa gauche. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, sans pitié, mais elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose à présent. Fuir. Partir. C'était terminé, elle l'avait dit, elle ne voulait plus de lui, elle voulait courir, partir. Elle entendit le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre.

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes, prit appui sur ses genoux, les jambes tremblantes. Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps entier hurlait de douleur mais la porte n'était pas si loin. Il lui suffisait de rejoindre le couloir, l'ascenseur, et ce serait terminé, terminé pour de bon. Plus jamais. Prenant son élan, elle commença à se redresser.

Mais la main de Victor se referma sur sa cheville, il la tira vers l'arrière. Un cri déchirant traversa sa gorge déjà abimée de pleurs. Dans un ultime effort, elle se saisit du plus gros morceau de verre, juste à côté d'elle. Il la retourna face à lui, bloqua ses genoux en venant s'asseoir sur elle. Alors qu'il préparait son poing, elle planta le morceau de verre dans sa cuisse..

Il se stoppa, abasourdi. Profitant de sa diversion, Hermione se dégagea puis se redressa en titubant. Il ne bougea pas, sonné par son geste, alors elle attint la porte.

"- Attends, attends, pardon, s'il te plait..."

Il pleurait. Elle se figea, la main sur la poignée.

"- Pardon, Hermione, je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas, je suis rien sans toi..."

"- Tu peux pleurer... J'ai pleuré pour toi, j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Pleure, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !"

La violoncelliste appuya sur la poignée et d'un pas chancelant, franchit le seuil.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

Elle se précipita sur le bouton d'appel, le pressa sans relâche pour que les portes s'ouvrent et qu'elle puisse enfin se séparer de cet enfer. Le métal finit par coulisser, en silence, et elle s'engouffra dans le calme et la bulle de l'ascenseur. Il ne vint pas à sa poursuite. La jeune femme s'effondra dès que les portes se refermèrent, se recroquevillant contre le mur. Elle n'osa pas affronter le miroir pour constater les dégâts sur son visage, mais elle sentait le sang et les larmes dévaler ses joues. Sa peau s'était fendue sur sa pommette gauche et chaque expression lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Sa lèvre inférieure était salement amochée, de même que son front après le violent coup de boule qu'il lui avait administré. Elle n'avait pas encore vu les marques sur son corps, mais après tout elle avait été habituée à vivre avec la douleur des ecchymoses et des foulures. La porte s'ouvrit sur le rez-de-chaussée. Dans une lenteur extrême, la jeune femme s'avança pour traverser le hall. Elle était dans un état second, choquée par la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait cru, pendant un instant, qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.

"- Mon dieu !" S'exclama une voix masculine.

Hermione sursauta, marquant un mouvement de recul. Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle n'osa pas relever les yeux, puis elle se détourna et marcha vers la sortie.

"- Miss Granger, attendez !" S'exclama monsieur Pompkin.

Le petit homme vint se saisir de son bras, provoquant involontairement sa douleur. Elle siffla entre ses dents, ramenant son membre contre sa poitrine, puis se tourna vers lui. Son regard croisa celui du gardien, plein de tristesse et d'un choc visible. Hermione couvrit son visage de ses deux mains et se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'attira avec lui dans sa loge, grommelant dans sa barbe des choses qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

"- J'ai une trousse de premier soins, je vais vous nettoyer ça. Ma petite, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Je savais bien que ce gaillard n'était pas net..."

Elle sentit qu'il la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret, puis il s'éloigna durant quelques secondes.

"- Vous saviez ?" Chuchota Hermione.

"- Je m'en doutais. Mon père frappait ma mère, il ressemblait beaucoup à monsieur Krum. J'ai vu les bleus sur vos bras."

"- Ah..."

Il appliqua du désinfectant sur une compresse puis vint, délicat, nettoyer les plaies qui défiguraient ses traits, lavant le sang avec douceur.

"- J'ai souvent nettoyé le visage de ma mère après les coups de mon père... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça." Murmura-t-il.

Le silence se maintint durant plusieurs secondes, entrecoupé par le souffle de la jeune femme qui se brisait parfois en réaction à la douleur.

"- Vous êtes tout de même plus jolie sans tout ce sang. La prochaine fois que je le croise celui là..."

"- Ne faites rien. Nous avons eu notre lot de problèmes, c'est fini..."

Il haussa les épaules doucement.

"- Je vais y aller." Murmura-t-elle.

"- Je ne vous laisserais pas partir dans cet état là ! Personne ne peut venir vous chercher ?"

Hermione rencontra le regard du vieil homme, un demi sourire gagna ses traits fatigués, puis elle hocha la tête. Elle composa le numéro de Harry qui, malgré l'heure tardive, répondit rapidement. Sans poser plus de questions, il lui annonça qu'il prenait le chemin de son appartement.

"- Il sera là dans quelques minutes, il habite tout près..."

"- Je ne sais pas si on se reverra alors, mademoiselle."

"- C'est vrai... Je reviendrais vous voir."

Elle se tut, finalement, enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes. Le vieil homme retourna dans le hall, rodant autour de l'ascenseur et de l'entrée, prêt à voir surgir Victor ou bien Harry à tout moment. Elle ne bougea plus, épuisée par cette journée sans fin. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'échapper de cet endroit, sauter dans son avion et retrouver New York. Elle voulait mettre de la distance avec cet homme, avec cette soirée, et avancer sans lui. Elle lui laissait tout, elle ne voulait rien. Aucun meuble, aucun mot, aucun geste. Elle disparaîtrait de sa vie sans rien réclamer et cela lui allait très bien. Elle jetterait les robes qu'il lui avait offertes, les chaussures, les bijoux, tout. Ce soir elle avait tout brisé et il avait éparpillé les morceaux de leur vie de couple. Il les avait écrasés, salis.

"- Herm' ?"

Elle releva la tête doucement, recroquevillée sur son siège. Le visage d'Harry se décomposa lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel elle était. Le corps raide, tendu, il s'approcha d'elle puis prit sa tête dans ses deux mains. Le brun caressa doucement sa tempe et ses cheveux, il essuya les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

"- Tu vas bien ?"

"- Comme un charme." Ironisa-t-elle.

"- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?"

"- Qui d'autre ?"

"- Je... Hermione... Depuis combien de temps, ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Tu n'as rien dis ? C'était juste ce soir ou... ? Tu as l'air vraiment blessée à la tête, nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'hôpital et..."

"- Harry, arrête. S'il te plait, allons nous en... Je sais que ça a l'air moche, ça l'est, j'ai mal c'est vrai. Mais je veux m'en aller, je ne veux pas affronter de questions. S'il te plait..."

Il se redressa, ravalant ses interrogations.

"- Je ne peux pas monter pour lui dire ce que j'en pense, hein ?" Sa voix vibrait d'une colère nouvelle.

"- Mets ta muselière, Potter."

Hermione se leva en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle marcha lentement vers monsieur Pompkin, embrassa sa joue, puis sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel, poussant un profond soupir.

"- C'est terminé." Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Réponse aux reviews :  
Lily : Pour la facette sombre de Krum, je pense que le groupe va être servi :p ! La réaction de Draco va bientôt arriver ;) Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fiction, merci d'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que tu me diras ton avis sur ce chapitre ci. Bisouus 3

Joy : Tu dois être contente, elle s'est enfin séparée de ce stupide Krum :p Draco a ses raisons, qu'on les cautionne ou non, qu'elles soient valables ou non :D merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre. Bisous !


	19. Bathroom

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Et joyeux noël à tous :) Le chapitre arrive avec un p'tit jour de retard, ma faute, j'ai oublié de l'envoyer à ma bêta :) Un peu plus long que les autres, je m'efforce de faire de plus en plus long et de développer de plus en plus.

J'ai été ravie de vos réactions concernant le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews 3 J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira autant.

Merci à LittlePumpkin, ma bêta ! Allez lire sa fiction ! Elle est vraiment top. Et merci aussi à Louise !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Bathroom**

Harry glissa sa clé dans le trou de la serrure avec lenteur, le visage fermé. Il se stoppa avant de la tourner, adressant un regard à Hermione qui se tenait derrière lui, silencieuse comme une tombe.

"- J'ouvre, tu rentres et tu files dans la salle de bain, au bout du couloir. Si tu es assez rapide et silencieuse, ils ne te verront même pas passer..." Il marqua un temps. "Vous avez compris votre mission, Granger ? "

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour plaisanter dans une telle situation. Ce que Hermione ne savait pas en appelant son meilleur ami, c'est qu'il avait accueilli chez lui Blaise, Théodore, Ron, et bien sûr, forcément, Draco. Ils avaient terminé la soirée chez le tout jeune couple, laissant Ginny à un repos bien mérité et Pansy à un rendez vous amoureux. Se retrouver en la seule et paisible compagnie de Ron et d'Harry, ses meilleurs amis de toujours, aurait été bien trop simple.

"- Bien reçu."

Harry se retourna vers la porte, hésita, puis fit volte face pour embrasser sa tempe. Dans un geste sûr et décidé, il tourna la clé et ouvrit la porte. Hermione souffla un bon coup puis s'engagea dans l'appartement. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit, elle était forcée de passer devant le salon. Le tout était d'attendre que Harry cache l'ouverture de la porte pour qu'elle puisse passer derrière lui et n'être vue de personne. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la voie, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui pose de question. La jeune femme savait qu'ils allaient forcément être mis au courant, très probablement cette nuit même. Elle entendit les bruits d'une conversation, sentie la fumée de cigarettes, cela devait être une bonne soirée. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y prendre part, encore moins de la gâcher avec une mine si sombre et l'histoire de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait envie d'être un peu lâche, et surtout un peu seule. Au calme.

Il était difficile d'être discret avec ce corps lourd et fourbu de douleurs, mais elle fit de son mieux et passa derrière Harry sans lancer un seul regard à la pièce dans laquelle étaient réunis les garçons. Sa main fine se posa sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle la tourna, entra, et la referma derrière elle sans bruit. Puis elle s'adossa contre le bois, dans la semi obscurité qu'offrait la lune à travers l'unique petite fenêtre. Enfin seule. Il faisait chaud. L'air de la nuit venait caresser sa peau tandis qu'elle pouvait entendre les rares voitures dans la rue en contrebas. C'était une minuscule pièce, sommaire, une cabine de douche, un lavabo, un placard, et c'était tout. Tout n'était pas propre ni rangé, une serviette était encore roulée en boule sur le tapis de la douche, les bouteilles de shampoing trainaient sur le carrelage. Les flacons, de guingois, se battaient pour la place sur l'étagère, où l'on pouvait voir le gel côtoyer le dentifrice, le parfum, le déodorant, les lotions. Mais c'était chez Harry et elle était contente d'être ici. La paume de sa main gauche vint essuyer son front humide de sueur. Une telle chaleur était rare à Londres, le vent était tiède.

Son dos glissa lentement contre la surface dure derrière elle. C'était bon d'être en sureté, accompagnée de gens qu'elle aimait, même s'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était là. La brune tâtonna le mur, en hauteur, pour trouver l'interrupteur. Une lumière blanche éclaira la pièce, elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit son visage dans le miroir fixé à côté de la douche, devant elle. La jeune femme fut incapable de bouger durant de longues secondes, choquée. C'était un désastre. Pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Doucement, comme médusée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle s'approcha de son reflet. La bouche, le menton, la pommette, l'arcade sourcilière, le front. Sa peau se fondait dans le bleu et le rouge, le violet et le jaune, le sang tâchait encore son épiderme par endroits. Son index vint toucher la plaie de sa bouche, provoquant un frisson de douleur. Lentement, elle rassembla ses boucles folles dans sa nuque et les attacha en un chignon rapide, dégageant son visage dans sa totalité. Les jambes toujours tremblantes, elle se leva puis fit face au lavabo.

La jeune femme ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et glissa ses mains sous le jet. Elle aspergea son visage, son cou, mouilla ses cheveux pour laver le sang qui avait séché à la base de son front, près du haut de son crâne. Rien n'effacerait les bleus ou ne refermerait la chair, mais la fraicheur soulagea la douleur des plaies et lui donnait la sensation de faire peau neuve, dans la mesure du possible. Après une courte recherche, elle trouva une pince à épiler dans le coin d'une étagère et entreprit de retirer les morceaux de verre profondément enfoncés dans sa paume. Sa main avait été tant malmenée par les coupures que l'ensemble ressemblait à une vulgaire charpie. Chaque coup de métal de la pince lui arrachait des gémissements de douleur qu'elle tâchait de contenir, mais la peau était à vif, fragile, sanguinolente. Elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule.

"- Harry, sérieux... de... gueule. "

Hermione tourna doucement la tête vers la porte, certaine d'avoir entendu quelqu'un dans le couloir. Elle s'approcha, les mains dégoulinantes de sang et d'eau, et enclencha le verrou. Du moins, elle essaya de toute ses forces, mais il ne voulait pas tourner. Trop rouillé, trop vieux, ou peut-être simplement coincé. Alors elle s'adossa de nouveau contre le bois, maintenant le battant fermement fermé si quelqu'un voulait entrer. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, c'était tout. La conversation se fit plus précise.

"- Où est Hermione ?" C'était Blaise.

"- Tu étais sensé rentrer avec elle." Ron.

"- Eh les gars calmez vous un peu." S'exclama Harry. "Elle..."

Des pas résonnèrent juste derrière la porte.

"- Elle est là-dedans ? J'entends l'eau couler et la lumière est allumée." Lança Blaise. "Hermione, je peux rentrer ?"

Hermione ferma les yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot.

"- Blaise, écoute, elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit..."

"- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté, elle se retourna et posa fermement ses mains sur la poignée, la maintenant au cas où l'un d'entre eux auraient voulu entrer.

"- Arrête d'insister !" S'emporta Harry.

"- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! Reste pas toute seule Hermione !"

La jeune femme sentit la poignée tourner, elle serra de toute ses forces autour du métal. Il n'entrerait pas. Le sang se répandit en grosses goutes sur le carrelage, tâchant les carreaux de pourpre, maculant ses mains qui devinrent glissantes.

"- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, n'entrez pas..." Gémit-elle derrière la porte.

"- Tu pleures ?" A ce stade, elle ne savait plus qui parlait.

"- Arrêtez !"

Mais ses mains glissèrent en réponse aux mouvements brutaux de la poignée, elle lâcha un glapissement de douleur et recula en voyant le battant s'ouvrir. Sans attendre une seconde, elle se retourna et enfouit son visage entre ses deux mains pour le cacher. Il y eut un silence.

"- Eh, ça va ?"

"- Putain Ron, fous lui la paix !" Gronda Harry.

"- Va t'en." Murmura Hermione.

Des bruits de pas, près d'elle. Quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain.

"- Hermione ?" Souffla Blaise.

"- Blaise, je viens de dire..."

"- Bouges de là."

C'était la voix de Draco, sa voix autoritaire.

* * *

Draco planta son regard de glace dans celui de Blaise qui ne semblait pas vouloir se décaler. Les deux amis se lancèrent une œillade dangereuse, profondément sérieux tout à coup. Harry, non loin derrière eux, avait fait sortir Ron, le poussant à rejoindre Théodore qui attendait, inquiet, dans le couloir. Harry attrapa le bras de Blaise pour l'entrainer vers la porte mais il se dégagea dans un mouvement sec.

"- Ne compliquez pas les choses." Dit calmement Harry.

"- Sors Blaise." Articula Draco.

"- Tu te prends pour qui ? Pourquoi tu crois que tu peux rester, toi ? Est-ce qu'elle a seulement envie de te voir ? T'en sais foutrement rien."

"- Ecoute donc Harry, Blaise. Ne complique pas les choses. Casse-toi de là."

"- Putain..."

Le métis posa son bras sur l'épaule de la brune qui tressaillit, le dissuadant de s'approcher davantage.

"- Lâche-la."

Draco se rapprocha d'elle. Il avait senti le danger à la seconde où il avait vu son visage lorsqu'elle était partie de chez Théo. Ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés avec la mine défaite d'Harry, avec les tensions dans la voix du brun, avec la porte fermée et le silence obstiné d'Hermione dans la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce besoin d'être là le rongeait si profondément. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à affronter Blaise de cette façon. C'était nécessaire. Il se dressait de toute sa hauteur face à son ami, faisant fi de toute sympathie. Le sang sur le carrelage, dans l'évier, ce sang qui gouttait par terre avait tiré en lui une sonnette d'alarme.

Blaise fut forcé de se décaler lorsque l'épaule du blond rencontra la sienne, prenant sa place près d'Hermione. Dans un premier temps, il ne la toucha pas, se tenant simplement près d'elle.

"- Draco." Souffla-t-elle.

"- Je suis là."

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, le visage dissimulé. Il avait peur de voir ce qui se cachait sous les doigts crispés sur son visage. Sa main vint à peine toucher son bras qu'elle se fondit contre lui, cherchant un réconfort probablement plus que nécessaire. Il sentit les sanglots plus qu'il ne les entendit, il fut capable de deviner les larmes. Le jeune homme se força à ne pas flancher devant sa tristesse.

"- Je suis là. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?"

Il glissa ses mains derrière sa tête, sur sa nuque, les doigts tremblants. En vérité il avait peur. Il savait, et il avait peur de voir.

"- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher."

Il parlait si bas qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre. Le regard de Draco était fixé sur le miroir dans lequel se reflétaient les visages de Harry et Blaise. Tous les deux immobiles, plantés là. Le métis habituellement si souriant les regardait tous les deux avec un air étrange, avec une peine immense, l'œil vague. Il sentit Hermione souffler contre son torse.

"- C'est vraiment moche. Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère."

"- Je ne me mettrais pas en colère, promis."

Elle baissa la tête un instant puis fit un pas en arrière et retira les mains qui cachaient ce sinistre tableau. Son souffle se bloqua, il retint le flot de fureur qui faillit tout raser en lui. Il serra les poings, le regard vrillé sur son visage. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de bain. Le blond fit volte face avec vivacité, la mâchoire contractée, et poussa Blaise hors de la salle de bain. Celui-ci, choqué, se laissa faire sans résister, ses traits peints d'une affliction profonde. Il ferma la porte d'un geste sec, éjectant Harry par la même occasion. Le visage fermé, le jeune homme boucha l'évier puis fit couler de l'eau claire dans la vasque. Il ouvrit un placard, sortit un gant de toilette, fouilla dans les étagères pour en sorti une crème qui apaiserait les douleurs de ses bleus. Il avait besoin de concret, quelque chose pour faire passer cet ouragan qui menaçait de se déployer en lui.

"- Tu as promis..."

La jeune femme se tenait là, les bras ballants, au milieu de la minuscule salle de bain. Sa robe avait piètre allure, elle semblait déchirée à l'épaule et baillait sur son bras déjà encré de noir et de violet. Les ecchymoses n'étaient pas belles, l'on pouvait voir exactement où il avait frappé, où il avait serré sa chair à l'en faire crier. Cela avait dû être particulièrement violent, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il n'aurait alors pas pu se contrôler.

"- Je suis parfaitement calme." Grogna-t-il en détournant la tête.

Elle eut un rire entre ses larmes.

"- Si tu te voyais..."

"- Viens par là." Dit-il entre ses lèvres.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et se stoppa en voyant qu'il la hissait sur le large rebord de la fenêtre. C'était, après tout, le seul siège existant dans la pièce. Le corps de Draco était tendu, parcouru d'une tension électrique qui aurait pu le faire trembler s'il n'avait pas eu une si grande maitrise de lui même. Pourtant, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire mal en la soulevant. Qui savait jusqu'où ses coups avaient portés ? Son regard caramel était plein de doute, bancal, brisé.

"- J'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté à ton visage ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules lentement.

"- Ce soir il n'a pas cherché à retenir ses coups."

"- Ce soir, hein... Il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres ? Harry aurait dû t'emmener à l'hôpital."

"- Je ne voulais pas y aller."

"- Il n'aurait pas dû t'écouter."

"- Je me suis habituée."

"- On ne s'habitue pas à..." Son pouce, hésitant, vint caresser sa joue. " Hermione..."

"- Tu as raison... On ne s'y habitue pas."

Le jeune homme eut un profond soupir puis il attrapa ses mains, les retourna et il eut un juron en voyant l'état dans lequel était sa paume droite. Sans la lâcher, il plongea le gant dans l'évier, tout proche, puis l'essora et nettoya sa chair de sorte à ce qu'il puisse retirer les bouts de verre plus simplement. Le blond, minutieux et synthétique, désinfecta sa peau puis la pince à épiler et, très lentement, entreprit de tout retirer. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put le souffle difficile de la jeune femme, restant dans un silence profond mais apaisant. La minutie de l'instant lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Méthodique entre les éclats de verre et la chair malmenée, il était presque chirurgical. Plus de place pour les sentiments, il s'afférait simplement à la soigner, à réparer, à laver le sang qui perlait et qui ruisselait le long de ses poignets pâles. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il dénicha une bande dans la boite à pharmacie et pansa sa main blessée. Puis il s'attaqua à son visage.

"- Tu es doux." Murmura-t-elle alors qu'il mettait de la pommade sur sa pommette meurtrie.

"- Ah ?"

"- Ça fait du bien."

Il eut un sourire un peu vaporeux, ne se déconcentrant pas de sa tâche.

"- Merci."

"- De ?" Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

"- T'occuper de moi. Tu ne me dois rien du tout."

"- Ça n'a aucun rapport."

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu... Que tu te serais occupé de moi comme ça..."

"- La distance et les années n'ont pas tout effacés tu sais. Je suis toujours pareil quand je te vois pleurer. J'y peux rien. Si je pouvais faire payer à ce type, ce... Quand je vois ce qu'il t'a fait je perds foi en l'humanité."

"- Je suis affreuse, c'est vrai. Je... J'ai été tellement stupide. " Balbutia-t-elle, visiblement touchée.

Il haussa un sourcil, cherchant à croiser son regard.

"- Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Regarde-moi." Il lui redressa le menton, plongeant ses orbes grises dans ses yeux ambre. "Sèche tes larmes, serre-moi dans tes bras si tu veux, si ça te fait du bien. Tu n'es pas stupide, Hermione. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, ni ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. Tout ça c'est tes histoires. Mais ta solitude face à cet homme, cette aide que tu n'as pas reçue... Tout ça c'est de notre faute à nous. On aurait dû voir. Putain, je.. Je ne partirais pas, je partirais plus, c'est terminé. Je veux plus partir, et souviens-toi que même si je ne suis pas là t'es pas toute seule, même si on ne se parle pas, même si on se voit pas, tu seras plus jamais toute seule. Tu seras plus jamais démunie face à un gars comme lui. Je suis là."

Il y eut un silence vibrant.

"- Comme avant..."

"- Comme avant."

Elle glissa ses doigts sous ses yeux, tâchant de tarir le flot de larmes qui ne cessait de couler.

"- C'est pas en me disant des trucs comme ça que je vais arrêter de pleurer..."

Ils échangèrent un rire sincère, tous les deux un peu chancelants et bouleversés. Le silence reprit ses droits. Elle s'était calmée. La jeune femme se laissa faire lorsqu'il retira sa robe, inspecta sa peau pour lui appliquer de la pommade. Elle ne rougit pas, ne tressaillit pas. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel, rien de sexuel, juste une incommensurable douceur qui lui fit du bien. Il vida le tube de crème sur ses bleus, effaré toujours d'en découvrir de nouveaux. Hermione était dans un salle état, comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

"- C'est terminé." Annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça."

"- C'était le seul moyen pour que je ne me mette pas en colère. Réparer les conneries de ce..."

Elle eut un sourire vague, récupérant sa robe pour s'en couvrir. Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Il n'y avait plus de sang au moins.

"- Bon. Ben je suppose qu'on pourra pas faire mieux. Je vais devoir me trainer ça pendant plusieurs semaines." Elle se retourna vers lui. "Merci en tout cas. Allons rejoindre les autres, l'appartement est bien trop silencieux."

Elle glissa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, caressa sa joue distraitement puis se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte. Et elle s'en alla. Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, il craqua. Sa main s'abattit violemment sur le mur, la paume à plat. La douleur lui fit du bien, elle évacua ce flot d'émotion qu'il avait eut tant de mal à contrôler. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa un flacon de parfum sur le rebord du lavabo et le lança brutalement à travers la fenêtre. Il se brisa dans un bruit satisfaisant sur la façade d'en face.

* * *

Hermione s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, silencieuse. Elle observa Ron, sur le canapé, silencieux, et Harry à ses côtés qui caressait son dos. Théodore fumait à la fenêtre et Blaise feuilletait un magasine dans un coin, tournant les pages bien trop vite pour avoir ne serait-ce que le temps de lire quoi que ce soit.

"- Faites pas ces tronches, je suis pas morte." Grogna-t-elle en avançant.

Théo se retourna en premier. Il ne dit rien, constatant pour la première fois les dégâts sur le visage de son amie. Son teint vira au blanc. Hermione traina les pieds jusqu'au canapé, fourbue de douleur, puis s'assit dans le silence en face de Harry et de Ron. Elle attrapa l'un des verres posés sur la table basse devant elle puis le vida d'un trait, grimaçant en sentant l'alcool fort enflammer sa gorge. Ils la regardaient tous, muets comme des carpes. La jeune femme posa doucement le verre sur le bois puis poussa un profond soupir. Personne ne savait comment aborder la situation, personne ne savait que dire ou quoi faire, alors personne ne fit rien durant plusieurs minutes. Puis Théodore jeta enfin son mégot depuis longtemps éteint par l'ouverture de la fenêtre, fit quelques pas, puis s'assit près d'elle. Sans lui demander une quelconque permission, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules puis l'attira contre lui. Peut-être pour se rassurer, ou pour la rassurer, elle n'était pas sûre de ce que cela voulait dire. Mais cela lui fit du bien.

"- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?" Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment

"- Je suppose que... Que vous le dire c'était avouer, c'était étaler sous vos yeux toute cette merde que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler..."

"- On aurait pu t'aider. On aurait pu faire quelque chose."

"- Je n'avais pas envie..."

"- C'est con." Grommela Ron avec tact.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire amer, les yeux baissés vers ses mains nouées autour de ses genoux.

"- Ouais, peut-être. Mais je pensais qu'il irait mieux. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait redevenir normal, je croyais que je pourrais l'aider... Mais son mal venait de plus loin. "

"- Comment c'est arrivé, tout ça ?" Murmura Harry.

C'était inévitable, supposa-t-elle. Ils devaient lui poser ces questions, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas leur répondre. Elle n'en avait pas envie mais elle se devait de leur dire. Il fallait qu'elle brise le silence qui entourait son histoire avec Victor.

"- Ça a commencé il y a un an, un peu plus. Juste après qu'il m'ait demandé en mariage. Victor voulait des enfants. Si toute cette histoire n'était pas arrivée j'aurais probablement déjà un gosse. Il a dû passer des tests pour je ne sais quelle raison et il s'est avéré qu'il était stérile. C'est à partir de là qu'il s'est transformé... Il croyait que j'allais le quitter, tout partait en vrille pour des broutilles. A la moindre erreur c'était la fin du monde, puis il me demandait de le pardonner, il me jurait qu'il allait arrêter, que tout allait redevenir normal. Je l'ai cru. J'ai préféré me taire pour lui donner l'opportunité de se racheter, j'ai voulu croire qu'il irait mieux."

"- C'est vraiment un con." Grogna Ron une nouvelle fois.

Hermione posa son regard sur Draco qui l'observait, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il essuyait ses mains mouillées avec l'une des serviettes de la salle de bain, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne savait pas trop quand il était arrivé.

"- J'étais sincèrement amoureuse de lui. C'est ce qui m'a fait rester. Il n'était pas du tout comme ça, avant..."

"- Il est malade." Dit Harry. "Il doit être dépressif et alcoolique. Mais ça n'excuse rien du tout."

"- Tu devrais porter plainte." Murmura Théodore.

"- Non, non, ce... Ce serait porter le coup fatal. Il perdrait son emploi, il perdrait les quelques relations qui lui reste."

"- Il le mérite. Tu n'as pas à être gentille avec lui comme ça." Articula Draco.

"- Je décide moi-même de ce que je veux faire ou non."

"- Ouais ben dernièrement tes décisions étaient un peu à chier, si tu veux mon avis. Regarde où tu en es maintenant." Continua le blond.

"- J'en ai suffisamment fait ce soir. Je l'ai quitté, ça me suffit, et maintenant je vais disparaître de sa vie. Il va disparaître de la mienne et c'est tout !" S'exclama-t-elle, bousculée par le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

"- Comme tu veux..."

"- En tout cas maintenant on l'aura à l'œil." Grogna Blaise pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Draco vint s'asseoir près d'elle, la mine fermée.

"- Bon. Vous allez vous dérider un peu ou je suis condamnée à passer la pire soirée de ma vie jusqu'au bout ?"

Ron eut enfin un sourire. Il relança la musique dans les enceintes, détendant instantanément l'atmosphère. Ils se réinstallèrent tous les cinq sur les fauteuils et les canapés, Harry lança habilement l'idée d'un jeu de cartes. La jeune femme put enfin se détendre. Elle suivit du coin de l'œil la partie de poker qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à jouer, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais au moins l'attention était détournée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ile recommencèrent à se charrier, à rire. Inconsciente des regards qui les balayaient fréquemment, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du pianiste puis ferma les yeux. C'était ici qu'elle était bien, bercée par les rires de ses amis, contre lui. Elle s'endormit très peu de temps après cela, pas le moins du monde dérangée par les mouvements du blond lorsqu'il jouait ses cartes.

Quand elle se réveilla, il n'avait pas bougé. Tout était profondément calme. Blaise s'était endormi sur son fauteuil, Théodore était retourné à la fenêtre et Harry et Ron avaient disparu. Probablement partis se coucher. Le jour s'était visiblement levé depuis peu et une lumière pâle éclairait la pièce toujours baignée d'ombres par endroit. Elle redressa doucement la tête, observant les traits détendus du blond. Il dormait, le visage posé sur sa paume, accoudé au canapé. La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin. Il avait beau ne rien dire, grommeler, être fermé, il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Il ne l'avait pas allongée loin de lui, non. Il avait passé son bras autour de son épaule, la berçant dans sa chaleur, contre son t-shirt noir. Hermione se dégagea doucement, grimaçant quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Ses pas discrets l'amenèrent jusqu'à Théodore qui sursauta lorsqu'il la vit surgir à ses côtés. Il avait une mine fatiguée. La jeune femme inspira l'air frais de ce début de journée.

"- Tu ne rentres pas ?"

"- On a décidé de tous rester là. Et vu que le jour se levait, j'ai décidé de ne pas me coucher."

"- Ginny va t'attendre, tu sais..."

"- Je l'ai avertie, je rentrerais dans une petite heure. Je vais prendre le relais avec les jumeaux."

Hermione eut un sourire doux, elle lança un regard en biais à son ami.

"- Vous êtes gentils d'être resté."

"- On a hésité à faire une mission pour retourner flanquer une raclée à ce con mais on s'est dit que tu n'apprécierais pas."

"- Vous avez bien fait. Vous auriez certes été cinq, mais... Il... Enfin, tu as vu mon visage."

"- Ne nous sous-estime pas. Et puis crois-moi, il finira par payer ce qu'il a fait."

"- Je préfèrerais que ça tombe dans l'oubli..."

"- Quand Ginny va l'apprendre je vais devoir l'attacher. Mais je crois que le plus vindicatif a été Draco."

"- ... Ah ?"

"- Heureusement qu'il habite de l'autre côté de l'atlantique. Parce qu'il a vraiment eu du mal à rester vissé au canapé. C'était drôle, en quelque sorte. Il semblait avoir envie de frapper tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui mais il restait immobile, de peur de te réveiller. Il n'osait même pas parler fort." Il marqua une pause. "Vous semblez vous être rapproché..."

"- On peut dire ça comme ça. On a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, on navigue en eaux troubles... Mais je sens que les choses vont dans le bon sens. Même si je suis un peu perdue. Un jour, tout semble aller pour le mieux, le lendemain c'est le silence radio... Et parfois les choses dérapent. J'ai du mal à gérer tout ça."

"- Draco n'est pas quelqu'un de simple à gérer, après tout. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un l'ait véritablement cerné un jour. Peut-être toi, avant."

"- Oui. Avant..."

Elle eut un soupir fatigué et il lui adressa un petit sourire. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule, détendu et flegmatique comme il en avait l'habitude.

"- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu, Hermione. J'aurais pu t'aider. J'aurais dû. Pardon."

"- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. J'aurais dû en parler, c'est tout, tu ne pouvais pas deviner."

"- Je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'un truc n'était pas net. Mais je n'ai pas cherché plus loin."

"- C'est terminé. C'est tout ce que je veux retenir de cette histoire. D'ailleurs..."

La jeune femme porta la main à son annulaire gauche, retirant la bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Elle la contempla durant quelques secondes, puis la jeta par la fenêtre sans aucune hésitation. Son action fut suivie d'un petit silence.

"- ... Voilà que maintenant on jette les saphirs et les diamants par les fenêtres. Dans quel monde vit-on." Plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

Et voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions ;)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Lily : J'espère que les réactions du groupe t'auront plu en tout cas ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ton suivit !

Zabeth : Ahah, le but recherché étant un certain effet de surprise, je suis contente que tu ne t'y sois pas attendue ! Merci pour ta review !

Lilou : Merci pour ta review, elle a été très constructive. J'ai tâché d'expliquer un peu plus son comportement dans le chapitre 18, j'espère que tu auras mieux saisi le pourquoi du comment elle a fait ça !

Petite-plume : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Joy : Ah c'est sûr que Krum n'apparait pas sous son meilleur jour en tout cas :p Je te donne un ticket pour aller lui péter la tronche si tu veux ! Hermione n'est pas décidée à porter plainte, elle a peur des répercussions médiatiques ;) Merci pour ta review !


	20. A Window To The Past

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

Bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez tous eu un bon passage à l'année 2017, le mien fut parfait :)

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour vos réactions quant au chapitre 18 par ailleurs ! On part ici dans le passé et vous en découvrirez davantage sur le lien qui les unit :) Le titre du chapitre n'est pas un hasard, pour ceux qui la connaissent(bon, sachant qu'on cause ici d'HP, vous la connaissez toutes même si le titre vous dit rien ;D) A Window To The Past est un morceau de la BO d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Le titre convenait très bien à ce chapitre et cette musique est toujours aussi sublime donc je ne me suis pas privée ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui ci, je pense avoir plutôt bien retranscrit ce qui les relie !

Merci à ma bêta, LittlePumpkin, que j'aime d'amour, et à Louise que j'aime d'amour aussi :)

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas ! Excusez d'ailleurs celles qui n'ont pas reçu leur mp de réponse à leur dernière review, je partais au travail à ce moment là et ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête ! Mea Culpa :)

J'ai effectué un petit edit pour que vous compreniez plus simplement la ligne de temps. On fait un bond dans le temps de deux ans à un moment du chapitre et ce n'était pas très clair !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : A Window To The Past.  
**

 _Neuf ans plus tôt,_ _Février_ _2007._

Hermione rassembla les boucles folles de sa tignasse puis attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques mèches serpenter dans sa nuque. Leur professeur de musique, monsieur Flitwick, rôdait entre les pupitres pour voir où en étaient les élèves. Il faisait nuit à présent et le cours allait bientôt se terminer, mais elle savait qu'elle resterait assise ici pendant un bon moment encore. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette salle depuis deux semaines, parce que c'était ici qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Personne ne venait la déranger, pas même les surveillants de l'internat.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, seul le directeur et ses professeurs étaient au courant.

Sa mère s'était éteinte le 19 Février dernier, il y avait précisément quatorze jours.

Et la douleur ne s'en allait pas. Bien sûr, elle y avait été préparée, elle savait que cela se produirait. L'on ne revient pas d'un cancer en phase terminale... Mais elle ne pouvait effacer la peine. Alors elle la noyait dans les notes de ses partitions et, lorsqu'elle jouait, elle ne pleurait plus. C'était une douce consolation, se disait-elle. La jeune femme s'était juré le matin-même qu'elle en parlerait à Harry et Ron, car ils ne comprenaient pas son attitude du moment. Les deux garçons semblaient vexés par la distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre eux. Elle avait voulu leur dire, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir avoir leur soutient mais au moment où elle avait ouvert la bouche pour parler... Tout s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Prononcer ces mots était bien trop dur. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit, retrouver son père qui était seul. Elle aurait voulu être là aux derniers instants de sa mère, elle aurait voulu être plus présente durant ces dernières années. Mais son choix avait été de rester scolarisée à Poudlard, elle s'y sentait mieux que nulle part après tout. Aujourd'hui elle regrettait de ne pas être restée aux côtés de sa famille. Elle avait délibérément choisi de quitter son ancien établissement, dans lequel elle s'était longuement fait persécuter et malmener par ses camarades. Poudlard avait été une seconde maison, ses amis avaient remplacé sa famille. Elle avait peu à peu mis de côté ses deux parents et le résultat était là ; elle s'en voulait. Si elle avait prit sur elle plus longtemps...

Son archet dérapa sur les cordes, provoquant un crissement particulièrement strident. Son voisin de droite lui adressa un regard agacé et glacial. Draco Malfoy, toujours aussi désagréable. Hermione rougit et détourna la tête, reprenant sa mélodie en sourdine. Elle improvisait, à vrai dire, avec la musique que le blond créait sur son piano. Malfoy était un très bon musicien, il pouvait s'amuser avec les accords de son piano durant de longues minutes sans suivre aucune partition. La jeune femme ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle aimait jouer sur ce qu'il composait sur l'instant. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et d'omettre tous les autres instruments de la pièce. La musique de Malfoy lui parvenait alors, étrange, sublime en un sens qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. C'était étonnant qu'un garçon si infect puisse produire des sons aussi somptueux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas juste un technicien hors pair, il avait dans ses doigts de l'or. Une émotion palpable se dégageait de sa musique, elle avait une sorte d'âme. Quelque chose de noir et pourtant de parfaitement pur. Lui qui n'avait de cesse de la rabrouer, de la tourner en ridicule, parvenait à l'émouvoir profondément lorsqu'il jouait. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait de le trouver si fantastique alors qu'il ne faisait que de se moquer d'elle. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être intriguée par ce jeune homme à la gueule d'ange. Il ne pouvait pas être si méchant, pas alors qu'il composait de si belles mélodies.

"- Le cours est terminé ! On se retrouve mercredi, tachez d'apprendre vos partitions jusque là." S'exclama Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette.

Hermione ne bougea pas, pas plus que Draco. Ils n'interrompirent même pas leur jeu, ne s'arrêtant pas lorsque Flitwick éteignit l'une des deux lumières de la pièce, les laissant dans une semi obscurité agréable. Leur musique raisonna encore durant de longues minutes, ils ne s'observèrent pas une seule fois. La jeune femme garda les yeux fermés durant toute la durée de leur morceau improvisé. Elle n'osait pas jouer fort de peur de le déranger, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Habituellement, lorsqu'il en avait assez, il se levait sans un mot et quittait la pièce sans dire au revoir.

"- Allo ?"

Hermione sursauta. Il s'était arrêté de jouer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna son attention vers lui, le voyant l'oreille collée à un téléphone portable. Le blond lui adressa un regard acéré qui la fit rougir et détourner la tête. Elle se remit à jouer tout doucement, se forçant à ne pas l'écouter. C'était peine perdue, il parlait si peu habituellement qu'elle était à l'affut de ses moindres paroles.

"- De quoi ? Encore ?"

Il se leva et marcha en direction de l'issue de secours menant vers l'accès aux toits.

"- Putain, tu vas pas me dire encore que tu..."

La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant la jeune femme dans un silence de plomb. Elle s'arrêta de jouer, le regard rivé sur le néon au dessus de l'entrée indiquant la sortie. Elle hésita à prendre ses affaires et filer pour ne pas être là quand il reviendrait. Il avait forcément remarqué qu'elle l'avait écouté et il n'avait pas du apprécier cela... Mais elle ne voulait pas rejoindre sa chambre, il était encore tôt et beaucoup de gens trainaient dans les couloirs. Des visages connus auxquels elle n'avait pas envie de sourire. Alors elle replaça son archet sur les cordes de son violoncelle puis reprit la répétition du morceau que Flitwick leur avait donné à travailler. Ce n'était pas un morceau facile, un concerto allemand de la seconde moitié du dix-neuvième siècle. Mais elle le maitrisait presque, toutes ces heures passées seules avec son instrument lui avaient permis de prendre de l'avance. Le temps fila, la trotteuse de l'horloge accrochée au dessus du piano cliquetait sans relâche à mesure que les minutes passèrent. Il ne revint pas.

Son manteau était toujours posé sur le banc en velours sur lequel il était assit vingt minutes plus tôt. Février n'était pas un mois clément en Angleterre, les températures frôlaient encore le zéro et il n'était pas très conseillé de sortir en simple t-shirt. Hermione se leva et alla coller son oreille contre la porte par laquelle il était sortit. Pas un bruit. Il n'avait pas pu partir ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Hésitante, elle vint se saisir du manteau du jeune homme, n'osant pas trop le toucher de peur qu'il surgisse par l'entrée et la surprenne ainsi. Il aurait pu l'accuser de fouiller dans ses affaires. Hermione mit près de cinq minutes à se décider à aller lui donner, de peur qu'il ne prenne froid. Rien ne la poussait à accomplir cet acte, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être ne supportait-elle pas d'être ainsi seule dans la salle, leur rituel avait été brisé par cet appel et... Il devait mourir de froid. Elle allait sortir, déposer le manteau près de lui et partir très vite, sans chercher à lui parler. Il n'aurait pas le temps de lui dire quelque chose, peut-être ne la verrait-il même pas.

Hermione prit une inspiration puis poussa le battant de la porte, s'engouffrant dans le froid mortel de la nuit. Un frisson vint secouer son corps mince en réponse au froid glacial qui vint l'accueillir, elle plissa les yeux pour y voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité. La brune s'avança vers l'extérieur, marchant à pas de loup pour ne pas le déranger. Il était accoudé à la balustrade de pierre, au dessus des tours de l'institut Poudlard, il n'avait pas du l'entendre arriver. Le vent porta les pleurs du jeune homme jusqu'aux oreilles de la brune. Les sanglots qui déchiraient sa poitrine étaient violents, elle voyait son dos se secouer si fort qu'elle en fut complètement retournée. Draco Malfoy... Pleurait ? Sans retenue, sans artifice, comme tout le monde. Il semblait parfaitement humain, malmené par une tristesse qui fit écho à celle que la jeune femme ressentait depuis tout ce temps. Elle ne savait que faire, le sang lui battait furieusement les tempes. Partir et le laisser seul, éviter une altercation, ou tenter d'aller lui parler ?

La porte se referma derrière elle dans un claquement. Il se redressa brutalement, le souffle fort. Hermione se pétrifia, une grimace déformant ses traits. Ses bras vinrent serrer contre elle le manteau du jeune homme, comme pour se protéger de l'ouragan qui dévasta ses yeux gris lorsqu'il la vit. Son regard était rouge, tourmenté, ses joues baignées de larmes. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient vu Draco Malfoy pleurer, elle ne se targuerait pas d'en faire partie. Il eut l'air soudain menaçant, son corps se gonfla d'une fureur qui la fit se ratatiner.

"- D-désolée, je ne voulais pas te dérang..."

"- Barre-toi !" Aboya-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Hermione sursauta, bousculée par la véhémence de son ton.

"- Ecoutes, je suis désolée, mais ne reste pas dehors tu..."

"- Mais casse-toi je t'ai dis !"

Ils s'observèrent durant quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas encore partie. Il semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

"- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? T'en as pas vu assez ? Tu veux encore me voir chialer c'est ça ?"

"- Mais non, pas du tout..."

"- T'es conne ou quoi, je t'ai dis de t'en aller !"

Il lui arracha son manteau des mains puis le jeta sur le sol dans un accès de colère.

"- Et puis de quel droit tu touches à mes affaires, pourquoi t'es là ? Tu veux quoi, fous moi la paix !"

Sa voix était déformée par les pleurs qu'il avait versés, il semblait dans un état proche de la cassure. Son corps tout entier semblait parcouru de frissons, ou alors étaient-ce les sanglots qu'il cherchait à réprimer. Il recula d'un pas, un peu chancelant, puis essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur. Le vent cingla violement, les faisant tous deux tressaillir.

"- Ca te fais du bien de me voir pleurer ?" Murmura-t-il à voix basse, près d'une minute plus tard. "Tu as perdu ta langue ou t'es trop stupide pour parler ?"

Hermione tendit la main vers lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, mais il la repoussa d'un geste soudainement très las.

"- T'approches pas, me touches pas, ça finira comme avec tous les autres, de toute façon..."

"- Hein ?"

"- Poses pas de questions, barre toi."

"- Non."

Il redressa la tête vers elle, le visage peint d'une expression d'incompréhension totale.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Non, je ne m'en vais pas."

"- Mais..." Il eut un rire étranglé, dépourvu de toute joie. "T'as rien compris ?"

"- Non, je n'ai rien compris. Mais tu es là tout seul dehors et je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller."

"- J'y crois pas..."

Il se retourna face au parc, prenant appui sur la balustrade une nouvelle fois. La tête baissée, prostré, il fut secoué d'un rire qui se transforma bientôt en pleurs.

"- Le monde entier a décidé de me faire chier ce soir !"

Hermione ramassa son manteau quelques mètres plus loin puis, très doucement, vint le déposer sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il s'en dépêtra rapidement, le faisant tomber sur le sol sans aucune considération. Sans en prendre ombrage, la violoncelliste le remit en place sur son dos. Cette fois ci il ne se dégagea pas, tirant plutôt sur les pans du vêtement pour s'en couvrir. Puis elle recula de quelques pas.

"- Tu vas pas me demander ce qu'il m'arrive ?" Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"- Je n'avais pas très envie de me faire aboyer dessus de nouveau."

"- Très bien. J'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. J'ai toujours envie que tu te casses, au fait."

Hermione haussa les épaules puis vint s'appuyer à la pierre, près de lui. Elle ne lui lança pas un seul regard, sachant qu'il serait mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé qu'en cet instant présent. Elle avait toujours voulu l'aborder, lui parler de musique, mais il semblait toujours profondément agacé par sa présence, sauf lorsqu'ils jouaient.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"- Je t'ai pas dis ça pour que tu me demandes. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon..."

"- ... Tu es vraiment con, Draco Malfoy."

Il tourna la tête vers lui, le visage peint d'une expression agacé.

"- Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de trucs sérieusement, ferme-la !"

"- Très bien."

Elle se renfrogna et ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes. Il lui semblait que le jeune homme se calmait peu à peu, les reniflements se firent plus espacés. Il finit par tourner la tête vers elle.

"- T'as l'air stupide à grelotter. Rentre." Grommela-t-il.

"- Je suis bien là." Articula-t-elle, les dents claquantes.

"- T'en as franchement pas l'air."

"- Non, vraiment. Le froid fait du bien. J'en peux plus des salles, des couloirs, des élèves."

"- Nous sommes deux alors."

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Malfoy, t'es d'accord avec moi ? Tu as rentré tes griffes ?"

"- Fais attention Granger."

"- D'accord, je ferais attention, c'est gentil de t'en soucier."

Il eut un rire bref, puis s'arrêta aussi net, comme foudroyé d'avoir trouvé amusante l'une de ses plaisanteries. Le jeune homme tira un paquet de cigarette de la poche intérieure de son manteau puis porta l'un des tubes de tabac jusqu'à ses lèvres. Les mains tremblantes, il alluma son briquet avec difficulté puis inspira la fumée lentement.

"- Tu en as marre de Poudlard ?" Murmura-t-il.

"- Ces derniers jours plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance."

"- T'es d'humeur dépressive."

"- Tu peux parler. Depuis quand tu fumes ?"

"- Depuis quand ça te regarde ?"

"- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout."

"- Mademoiselle je sais tout veux tout savoir. La curiosité est un vilain défaut."

"- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça."

"- J'y peux rien, c'est ce que t'es."

"- Je te traites pas de con à chaque fois que je te vois et pourtant c'est ce que tu es."

Il grogna dans sa barbe.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Malfoy ?"

"- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?"

"- Je veux pas savoir, je me dis juste que tu aurais peut-être besoin de parler."

"- Ouais..."

Hermione le regarda en coin, n'osant pas tourner franchement la tête vers lui. Il maintint un silence hésitant quelques temps avant de pousser un profond soupir.

"- Ma mère est à l'hôpital."

"- Oh..." Murmura-t-elle, démunie tout à coup.

"- Enfin, c'est pas grave. En fait si, mais elle a toujours eu une santé fragile... C'est... C'est mon père, il... Pff..."

"- Oui ?" Dit-elle entre ses dents, hésitante.

Il pouvait se braquer à tout moment, l'envoyer paitre et partir en l'insultant. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer.

"- Il en a rien à foutre. Il est même pas avec elle. Il n'en a jamais rien à foutre. Au téléphone il... Il aurait pu me réciter la liste des courses, ça aurait été pareil..." Il la regarda dans les yeux, restant muet un instant. "Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre toi, de toute façon."

Il avait dit ça presque avec sécheresse, avec le ton aride de celui qui se sent incompris, qui se croit seul au monde. Les paroles mornes d'un garçon qui se pensait unique et dont la peine lui paraissait plus grande que celle des gens qui l'entourait. L'égoïsme de celui qui n'a jamais vraiment connu le partage, l'égoïsme de la tristesse, de la solitude. Hermione mordit fort ses joues, elle baissa la tête vers la balustrade.

"- Je peux comprendre plus que ce que tu ne t'imagines."

"- Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. C'est pas parce que tu sais tout que tu comprends tout."

"- Franchement, ta gueule."

"- Ca te vexe que je te dise ça ? Tu croyais que tu pourrais m'aider ? Quelle bonne samaritaine tu fais..."

"- Tais toi, Malfoy, arrête, j'essaye juste d'être gentille."

"- Gentille pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de moi ?" Grogna-t-il, insolent.

"- Tu mérites pas qu'on te parle."

"- J'ai jamais dis le contraire. Alors, tu vas faire quoi, rester là à essayer de me consoler ? J'ai jamais dis que j'avais besoin de toi. Je parie que ta petite vie est parfaite et que tu coules des jours tranquilles."

Ce furent les mots de trop.

"- Ma mère a eut un cancer."

Il ferma la bouche tout à coup, surpris. Elle leva vers lui des yeux orageux.

"- Elle est morte il y a deux semaines. Alors me dis pas que je comprends rien. Je te l'interdis, compris ? Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne sais rien de rien, arrête de faire comme si le monde tournait autour de toi. Tu avais l'air triste, j'ai juste voulu t'aider, j'ai cru que je pourrais. J'ai eu tord. En fait t'es pas mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Reste tout seul dans le froid, et n'espères pas jouer une fois encore avec moi."

La brune se détourna vivement, les joues rouges. Elle était déçue de lui avoir dit, déçue d'être venue le trouver et d'avoir essayé. Il était irrécupérable, pire que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir dans son attitude de tous les jours.

"- Granger, attends, je voulais pas." Marmonna-t-il lentement.

Hermione secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux devant la porte. Il la rattrapa, ou du moins, fit quelques pas vers elle sans savoir comment réagir. Elle ne dit rien, il ne fit rien, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi hostiles l'un envers l'autre. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes sous ses yeux, ravalant le nœud présent dans sa gorge. Qui était-il pour agir comme cela ? A quoi s'était-elle attendue, au juste ?

"- Je... Je pensais pas, putain, pardon, ça va ?"

"- Non, pauvre con ! Tu es vraiment con !"

"- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, con. Je pense avoir compris."

"- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter. T'as cas partir."

"- Bah, non. J'étais là avant. Toi tu peux partir."

"- Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs bon sang !"

"- On tourne en rond."

"- C'est toi depuis tout à l'heure qui est buté comme un âne."

"- Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir."

"- Fallait pas quitter notre répétition comme ça."

"- Depuis quand on a des répétitions, Granger ?"

"- Oh s'il te plait, ça fait des mois qu'on joue ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine. Si tu étais un peu plus en face de la réalité, tu aurais pu te rendre compte qu'on est plutôt en phase avec nos instruments."

"- Avec nos instruments... Ce sont des avances ?"

"- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter !" Aboya-t-elle.

Il avait le don de la sortir de ses idées noires, lui qui l'irritait tant. Si elle avait pu assister à leurs échanges, elle aurait probablement rit. Tout était naturel, ils ne prenaient pas de pincettes, ne cherchaient pas à faire plaisir à l'autre. Elle se tint de dos à lui durant quelques temps, ils ne bougèrent pas.

"- C'est pour ça que tes mélodies étaient si graves..."

"- Hein ?" Souffla-t-elle.

"- Depuis plusieurs jours tu joues en mineur, c'est triste, sombre."

Elle étouffa un rire.

"- Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Tu m'écoutes tant que ça quand je joue... ?"

"- Bah, oui. On pourrait pas jouer ensembles si je ne t'écoutais pas."

"- Je pensais que tu jouais dans ton coin... Tu ne me parles jamais alors je croyais que ça t'ennuierais si je jouais trop fort. J'essayais de m'adapter à toi."

"- Ces derniers temps c'est plutôt moi qui m'adapte à toi."

Hermione se retourna, lui lançant un regard timide.

"- J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne m'entendais probablement pas."

"- C'est stupide. On était que deux dans la pièce, je suis buté et con mais pas à ce point quand même."

Elle lui lança un petit sourire.

"- Je pensais que Potter et Weasley auraient été plus aux petits soins avec toi. Ils semblaient s'être éloignés de toi ces derniers temps."

"- Je ne leur ai pas dit..."

"- Ça c'est intelligent. "

"- Mais, attends, comment tu sais ça, toi ?"

"- Mh ... Je suis juste observateur, ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit..."

Elle haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail.

"- Tu es prêt à rentrer ?" Souffla-t-telle.

"- ... Tu m'attends ?"

"- Je ne comptais pas te laisser tout seul en tout cas."

"- Je suppose que... c'est gentil..."

* * *

 _Neuf ans plus tôt, Avril 2007._

"- Allez Granger, n'aie pas peur, grimpe !"

Il lui tendait la main, debout sur le muret du balcon. Il faisait gris ce jour là, mais pas encore nuit. Le mois d'avril offrait un temps bien plus clément. Hermione lança un regard hésitant à Draco, jeta un coup d'oeil au vide en contrebas.

"- Tu es sûr Draco ?"

"- Mais oui, je l'ai fais pleins de fois. Si on longe le muret on arrivera jusqu'aux toits, tu verras. Et puis je te tiens. Bouge, allez viens !"

Hermione souffla un coup puis se saisit de sa main et grimpa à ses côtés. Elle tangua un peu au dessus du vide puis rétablit son équilibre en déglutissant. La chute aurait été fatale et si quelqu'un les voyait, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Draco la lâcha, prenant les devant vers les tuiles onyx qui recouvraient les toits en vagues sombres. Il avait l'air assuré, la tête haute et la démarche tranquille. Hermione, derrière lui, prenait tout son temps pour placer ses pieds en avançant, terrifiée à l'idée de tomber. Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une petite tourelle et, après que le jeune homme l'ait faite grimper jusqu'en haut, escaladèrent un nouveau rebord qui les mirent à l'abri d'une chute éventuelle. Il s'assit, les jambes au dessus du vide, et elle prit place après une seconde d'hésitation.

Le silence ne les dérangeait jamais. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Depuis cette soirée de février, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles, à l'écart des autres. Pas toujours, bien sûr, Hermione entretenait toujours des liens très forts avec ses deux amis Harry et Ron, mais ces moment-là étaient différents. Etrangement, elle n'avait aucune barrière avec Draco, il n'en avait aucune avec elle. Ils ne se détestaient plus, au contraire, ils aimaient passer du temps ensembles. Les deux jeunes gens jouaient moins longtemps, parlaient plus souvent, riaient, partageaient des anecdotes. Ce garçon était bien moins arrogant et imbu de lui même qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Et cette miss je sais tout était sacrément moins agaçante et chiante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Draco tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

"- J'adore les endroits en hauteur comme ça, j'aimerais avoir une telle vue de chez moi."

Le parc s'étendait sous leurs yeux, verdoyant et calme.

"- Tu viens souvent ici ?" Souffla-t-elle, éblouie par la vue.

"- Parfois. Mais c'est la première fois que j'emmène quelqu'un avec moi."

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

* * *

 _Neuf ans plus tôt, Mai 2007._

Ils étaient étendus sous l'érable, dans l'herbe. Il faisait très beau, c'était le mois de mai. Les examens allaient bientôt arriver et Hermione avait enfin daigné sortir pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit de toutes ses révisions. Les vacances étaient proches, ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant plusieurs semaines. Autant dire que, pour eux qui passaient tout leur temps ensembles, c'était long.

"- Tu sais, il y a cette fille, Pansy. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien."

"- Ce n'est pas la seule si tu veux mon avis." Plaisanta-t-elle.

"- Non mais, elle a l'air différente..."

Hermione darda son regard sur le ciel, ne disant rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

"- Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec elle." Lâcha-t-elle tout d'un coup.

"- Hein ?"

"- Bah oui. Elle est jolie Pansy."

* * *

 _Neuf ans plus tôt, Juin 2007._

"- Ça y est, je lui ai demandé. On sort ensemble." Lui avait-il dit à la sortie de leur cours d'Anglais.

Elle avait sourit, et c'était tout.

* * *

 _Sept ans plus tôt, Mai 2009_

"- Tu pars quand ?" Murmura-t-elle dans la nuit, après un long silence.

Draco poussa un soupir, tournant la tête vers elle. Il la regarda, détailla ses mèches folles perdues dans les brins d'herbe, ses yeux et son éternel sourire.

"- Fin Juin."

"- On a encore du temps alors !" Déclara-t-elle presque joyeusement.

Elle tourna à son tour la tête vers lui. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa franchir la distance, comme d'habitude. Pourtant il était fou d'elle. Profondément amoureux, amoureux et con. Con comme un demeuré face à un tableau de Raphaël, qui ne comprend pas, qui ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire ou quoi comprendre.

* * *

 _Neuf ans plus tôt, Juin 2007._

Il s'approcha à peine d'elle, les traits impassibles. C'était étrange, toute sa chaleur avait disparu. Il ne la serra pas dans ses bras comme elle l'avait imaginé, il n'embrassa pas son front, ni sa joue, il ne la regarda même pas dans les yeux. Elle était la dernière, tous les autres avaient eu leur mot d'au revoir. Mais il ne dit quasiment rien, sembla gêné, troublé, presque en colère. Elle ne comprit pas son attitude et il ne parut pas vouloir lui expliquer, restant froid et distant. Il tapota son bras avec maladresse et marmonna.

"- A très vite alors. Prends soin de toi Granger."

Il était froid, glacial. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait fait volte face. Durant ces derniers jours il avait été très distant, rien n'était plus comme avant. Peut-être avait-il eu besoin de prendre de la distance, peut-être était-il triste de partir. Mais elle avait pensé qu'il lui offrirait au moins un vrai au revoir.

"- Tu-tu m'appelles !" Lança-t-elle.

Il ne se retourna même pas, levant la main à son attention et l'agitant en un petit signe d'adieu. Elle eut envie de lui courir après, de le frapper, de lui hurler au visage, de savoir pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon si étrange. C'était son meilleur ami, et bien plus. Elle était folle de lui. Profondément amoureuse, amoureux et conne. Conne comme une demeurée face à un tableau de Raphaël, qui ne comprend pas, qui ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire ou quoi comprendre.

* * *

Daboum ! Voilà c'est terminé, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience en tout cas ! La suite la semaine prochaine ;)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Lily : Ahah ! Mystère et boule de gomme quant à tes questions ;) Je note quand même que tu as remarqué que le regard de Blaise n'était pas très très habituel, ça me fait plaisir :) Joyeuses fêtes à toi ! J'espère que tu t'es régalée avec celui ci en tout cas ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous !

Petite-plume : J'essaye toujours de soigner mes dernières répliques ! Ahah, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'aura plu. Gros bisous !

Camille : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur ! J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre :) Merci pour ta review !


	21. Welcome home !

**Bonjour** à tous !

Je suis profondément désolée de cette longue absence, j'ai peu d'explications en dehors de mon surplus de travail, le fait est que maintenant je suis en vacances (Alléluia !) et que du coup ben... Je m'y suis remise. Ce chapitre est assez chargé, j'ai voulu me rattraper en vous offrant un long texte, où il se passe quand même pas mal de choses très importantes ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je sais que ce moment est assez attendu depuis le début de la fanfic alors je vous laisse lire. Merci à tous pour vos belles reviews (auxquelles je vais m'empresser de répondre !), merci pour votre lecture ! Je m'excuse encore une fois de cette longue absence mais je pense qu'elle était nécessaire. En espérant qu'elle ne vous aura pas trop fait décrocher...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Welcome Home !  
**

Théodore frotta ses yeux et bailla longuement, debout devant la casserole de lait qui finissait de chauffer. Il se saisit du manche du récipient puis versa le liquide dans son large bol marron, celui là même qu'il utilisait chaque matin depuis l'université. Le pas flegmatique, il alla jusqu'au placard pour sortir le cacao en poudre et en versa une large portion. Le jeune homme regarda la petite montagne chocolatée stagner à la surface du lait avant de s'enfoncer progressivement, clignant des yeux avec difficulté. A l'aide de sa petite cuillère, il touilla le liquide puis goutta la mixture qui s'avéra parfaite. Il entendit un charmant gazouillis derrière lui, un coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'Oliver, dans son transat, venait de se réveiller. Il se saisit de son bol puis alla le poser sur la table basse.

"- Yo." Marmonna-t-il à l'encontre de son fils.

Il alla s'agenouiller près de lui et le détacha pour le prendre contre lui, s'épargnant ainsi les pleurs du poupon, puis il s'installa dans le canapé, son bol dans une main et Oliver calé contre son autre bras. Il devait être dix heures, cela faisait quatre heures qu'il était rentré et il avait du fermer l'œil durant une petite heure. Ginny avait passé une nuit agité en compagnie des jumeaux qui s'étaient réveillés en pleine forme vers cinq heures du matin. Elle avait été plus que soulagée lorsqu'il était rentré et, sans demander son reste ou des explications, était partie se coucher. Leur vie à deux était fortement bousculée depuis la naissance des jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensembles. La rousse était encore épuisée par son accouchement et il était vrai qu'il était dur pour lui de s'adapter à un si grand chamboulement. Lui qui d'ordinaire était si flegmatique, détendu et tranquille devait à présent faire face cette nouvelle vie. Il devait non seulement s'occuper de ses fils, mais aussi s'occuper de Ginny et de sa fatigue toujours plus grandissante. S'occuper de jumeaux lorsque l'on a jamais été parents était pour le moins épuisant. Il leur arrivait fréquemment de paniquer tous les deux face aux pleurs des deux bébés, incapables de déterminer la source de leur chagrin. Ils se perdaient dans les couches, dans le lait, dans les bodys et les machines à faire tourner.

C'était bien différent de leur vie d'avant. Avoir un bébé n'était pas vraiment dans leurs plans, à vrai dire. Cela avait été davantage une surprise, un événement inattendu qui était venu bouleverser leur quotidien irrémédiablement. Ginny et lui étaient ensembles depuis quatre ans maintenant, vivaient ensembles depuis deux ans et pouvaient encore être considérés comme un jeune couple. Ils se disputaient souvent, elle avait toujours ce tempérament volcanique qui entrait en confrontation avec sa nature détendue. Elle était bordélique quand il était maniaque, sa manie de laisser trainer les choses derrière elle lui dressait les cheveux sur la tête. Elle était une affreuse cuisinière - lui aussi d'ailleurs, changeait d'avis comme de chemise, demeurait parfois immature et chiante, capricieuse et boudeuse... Mais son rire était le plus merveilleux du monde. Lorsqu'elle riait, il oubliait tout. Dieu qu'il aimait la faire rire, il aurait pu passer sa vie à cela. Elle était belle, elle était intelligente et talentueuse. Et surtout, elle l'aimait. Lui, le photographe flegmatique et à l'ouest, solitaire, toujours dans la lune. Parfois taciturne, parfois agaçant. Il fumait, il buvait, il était jeune, mais il s'était fait la promesse de s'améliorer. Ils étaient imparfaits mais ils s'aimaient comme ça. Ils pouvaient en effet être considérés comme un jeune couple irréfléchi, comme des parents incompétents, comme des amants immatures, mais ils s'aimaient.

Et il tenait dans ses bras la plus belle promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite l'un à l'autre : élever leurs enfants ensembles, être ensembles, et s'aimer. Il était heureux, il ne regrettait rien. Son regard se déposa sur Oliver qui le regardait fixement, les yeux grands ouverts. Théodore posa son bol pour le prendre plus confortablement contre lui, profitant de ce moment de silence et de quiétude. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à Ginny, le visage, les yeux, le nez, il était évidemment trop tôt pour déterminer de qui ils tiendraient réellement, mais il se plaisait à la voir en eux. Ils étaient cependant bruns comme lui, parfaitement bruns, pour le peu de cheveux qu'ils avaient. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sombra peu à peu dans un demi sommeil, conscient de la respiration du nouveau né dans ses bras.

Il fut réveillé par le sanglot de Keneth, dans son transat. Théodore ouvrit un œil fatigué puis il sentit le second jumeau s'agiter dans ses bras. Ce dernier dut être dérangé par les pleurs de son frère car il lui répondit, quelques secondes après, par des pleurs similaires. Brusquement tiré de cet interlude apaisant, Théodore se redressa, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il n'avait que deux bras, il avait déjà peur d'en faire tomber un lorsqu'il le prenait, il se voyait mal tenir les jumeaux ensembles contre lui pour les bercer. Le jeune homme, sans lâcher Oliver, vint s'accroupir près du transat et tâcha de bercer l'enfant. Mais ils lui hurlaient dans les oreilles, vrillant ses pauvres tympans. Un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres.

"- Bon, Tic et Tac, faut vous détendre !" S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Keneth s'arrêta, le regard fixé sur son père alors que son corps était encore soulevé des soubresauts des sanglots. Oliver le suivit, peu de temps après.

"- Et bien si j'avais su que la grosse voix marchait sur vous, j'aurais fait ça depuis le début."

"- Tu fais plutôt du bon travail avec ces deux là."

Théodore tourna la tête vers Ginny qui l'observait, la mine fatiguée, depuis le couloir dans lequel elle était postée.

"- Les pleurs t'ont réveillée ?"

"- Oui. Mais ça devient une habitude et ça ne risque pas de changer."

Elle vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis se saisit de Keneth. Théodore retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'observant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner le sein.

"- Comment était-ce chez Harry, hier soir ?"

"- ... Il faut justement que je te parle de ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez grave en fait."

"- Quoi ? Ron a terminé à l'hôpital après l'un de vos jeux stupides ?" Plaisanta-t-elle, ne le prenant pas au sérieux.

"- Non. Ginny, c'est vraiment un truc qui va te mettre en colère, garde en tête que Keneth est dans tes bras et reste calme, ok ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Théo ?" Murmura-t-elle soudain, inquiète.

"- Oh moi, rien du tout." Fit-il avec un demi sourire. "Par contre Victor Krum, lui, a des choses à se reprocher."

"- ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Le jeune homme expliqua, dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Il épargna à la jeune femme le détail du visage d'Hermione, sachant qu'elle finirait de toute façon par le voir d'elle même. Ginny ne parla pas durant de longues secondes, la bouche ouverte, comme foudroyée. Elle ne lâcha pas Théodore du regard, comme cherchant la blague dans ce qu'il lui racontait. Il vit la colère gronder dans ses prunelles vertes, ses joues se teinter d'un rouge qu'il connaissait bien. Elle ne bougea pas, pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, il sut très rapidement que son petit instant de quiétude matinale était terminé.

"- Si je l'avais sous la main ce Bulgare, il passerait un sale quart d'heure !"

* * *

Blaise jeta le dernier sac dans le coffre puis le ferma dans un claquement sec. Il jeta les clés au blond qui attendait près de la portière conducteur puis se dirigea vers le siège passager.

"- Je vous jure que si vous la ramenez avec une seule éraflure j'vous détruit. " Grommela Théodore sur le trottoir.

A ses côtés, Ginny et Hermione tenaient chacune l'un des deux bambins. La brune avait vissé sur ses yeux la plus grosse paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait pu trouver. Le rouge à lèvre camouflait sa lèvre abimée, sa pommette blessée était cachée sous les verres fumés, de même que son œil au beurre noir. Les lourdes boucles de sa chevelure étaient lâchées sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une longue robe carmin. Elle affichait une expression neutre, ses bras bleutés occupés à bercer Oliver. Ginny ne cessait de lui lancer des regards inquiets qui ne réussissaient qu'à la mettre mal à l'aise. Les deux jeunes hommes partaient pour le domaine Malfoy; après le décès de Lucius, Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer pour aider sa mère à trier ses affaires. Le manoir Malfoy allait être vidé sous peu car Narcissa souhaitait déménager aux Etats Unis et ainsi se rapprocher de son fils. La demeure des Malfoy allait être débarrassée de la plupart des vieilles affaires de famille, ne resterait là bas que le nécessaire. Draco et Blaise partaient donc en direction du manoir pour toute la journée du vendredi et du samedi. Ils ne rentreraient que dimanche pour prendre l'avion du retour.

"- Je conduis beaucoup trop bien pour te la ramener en morceau. " Lâcha Draco alors qu'il jetait son mégot de cigarette dans le caniveau.

"- J'y croirais que quand tu me la rendras. "

"- Aucun risque de casse. Bon allez on file, il y a un peu de route et j'aimerais y être avant le déjeuner. " Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione qui maintenait un silence résigné, ses doigts courant dans les fins cheveux bruns du tout petit enfant logé contre elle. Il hésita un instant, sa paume tapotant contre le métal de la voiture. Théo suivit le regard du blond, les sourcils froncés. Ginny en fit de même, ses prunelles inquisitrices venant perturber l'air impassible de la brune. Se sentant tout à coup le centre des attentions, la jeune femme se racla la gorge.

"- Viens deux secondes. " Lui adressa Draco.

Hermione quitta le trottoir d'un pas hésitant, ses bras toujours fermement verrouillés autour de l'enfant. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, de façon à ce que leur discussion demeure privée.

"- Ca ira ? "

"- Je survivrais sans toi Draco, t'inquiètes pas. "

"- Mh. " Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"- Quoi ? "

"- Rien. "

"- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? "

"- Visiblement. Et toi ? "

Il fit glisser ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

"- Moi ? Je suis tout bon. Allez bon week end. "

"- Hermione, remballe moi ton petit numéro là. "

"- Arrête de penser qu'il y a toujours anguille sous roche, Draco. "

"- Tu as envie de venir. "

"- Pas plus que ça non. " Mentit-elle.

Il eut un rire moqueur.

"- Petite fille capricieuse. "

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé derrière ses lunettes puis fit volte face vers Théodore et Ginny qui les observaient d'un air curieux. Le rire du blond retentit derrière elle, il ouvrit la portière.

"- Allez monte. "

La brune se retourna pour le regarder.

"- De... Vraiment ? ... Mais je n'ai pas d'affaires et... "

"- On s'en fout."

Un sourire en coin fendilla son air sérieux. Elle rendit Oliver à son père, embrassa ses deux amis, puis fila s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de s'en aller loin de Londres, loin des regards compréhensifs et des mots gentils. Fenêtres grandes ouvertes, les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans la circulation et l'air chaud du début de journée.

* * *

Le manoir Malfoy était exactement comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé ; immense, impérieux, à l'image de cette famille aux racines aristocratiques. En parfait état, la bâtisse était un reliquat d'histoire, une beauté de l'ère Elisabéthaine qui prenait place dans un glorieux domaine parfaitement entretenu. Les pierres blanches habillaient les murs, les tourelles, les étages. Construite sur une parcelle surélevée, l'on accédait à la maison par une volée de cinq larges marches de pierre grises. Ce roc avait été élimé par le passage du temps, foulé du pied par de nombreux siècles, rendu glissant par les décennies. Hermione retira ses lunettes pour contempler, stupéfaite, ce chef d'œuvre de ses propres yeux. Blaise se tenait à ses côtés, les mains sur les hanches et un grand sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

"- Ca en jette hein ?! J'adorais venir ici pendant les vacances quand on était à Poudlard ! Ca fait un bail, hein Draco ?"

Le blond vint se poster à côté de Blaise, son regard perçant dissimulé par ses lunettes.

"- Ouais, on en a fait des conneries ici. "

Hermione s'esclaffa et, lorsqu'elle vit se profiler, devant la porte d'entrée, la mince silhouette d'une grande femme blonde, s'interrompit immédiatement. La brune abaissa ses lunettes devant ses yeux, voulant à tout prix dissimuler les marques de son visage. C'était donc elle, Narcissa Malfoy ? Il lui en avait tant parlé durant leur adolescence. Sa cinquantaine n'avait en rien tarit la beauté de son visage, une beauté froide et indiscutable. Ses traits fins, son port de tête, tout témoignait d'une élégance extrême et d'une classe qui impressionna la brune. La fragilité de sa stature contrastait avec la force de son regard, dans lequel se mêlait un étrange cocktail de gentillesse et de fermeté. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, une angoisse étrange s'éprit de ses entrailles à l'idée de rencontrer la mère de Draco.

"- Ah ! Narcissa ! " s'exclama Blaise dans un éclat de voix ravit.

Il marcha vers elle à grande foulée, suivit de près par Draco. Hermione les suivit tranquillement, les mains nouées derrière son dos. Les deux jeunes gens embrassèrent chaleureusement Narcissa qui, tout sourire, posa ses deux mains sur les joues des garçons.

"- J'ai l'impression de retourner des années en arrière ! Les garçons, ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus ensembles, quel dommage que Théodore n'ai pas pu venir lui aussi. Blaise tu es superbe, quelle musculature ! " S'exclama-t-elle en tapotant de ses doigts le biceps du métisse.

"- Attention Narcissa, je suis célibataire... " Il eut un sourire brillant. " Si vous continuez comme ça... Une beauté comme vous ça ne se refuse pas !"

Elle eut un rire amusé tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha pour embrasser la joue de sa mère alors que celle ci venait de remarquer Hermione.

"- Draco, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu amenais une amie ? "

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Hermione qui afficha un sourire un peu timide. Draco lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

"- Bonjour ! Je suis Hermione Granger, enchantée." S'exclama Hermione en s'approchant de Draco

Narcissa se tourna vers son fils, un air ravit sur le visage.

"- Tu amènes Hermione Granger et tu ne m'en parles pas ? Oh Hermione je suis ravie, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !"

"- Que... Hein ?" Balbutia la jeune femme en regardant Draco qui avait plongé les mains dans ses poches, étrangement muet.

"- Et bien oui, vous avez été à l'école ensembles vous aussi. Draco m'a souvent parlé de toi à l'époque, vous sembliez être très amis... Je lui ai souvent proposé de t'inviter mais c'est toujours tombé à l'eau !"

Hermione lança un regard en coin à Draco qui ne bronchait toujours pas. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces invitations.

"- Passons, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Hermione. Je pensais que vous deux vous étiez perdu de vue !"

La brune ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de trouver une réponse convenable. _En effet, Narcissa, votre fils s'est tiré comme un chien, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles jusqu'à cette année !_ était définitivement inacceptable. Il y eut un petit silence étrange.

"- Mais c'est qu'Hermione me volerait presque la vedette, Narcissa ! " s'exclama soudainement Blaise, rattrapant la situation avec brio, faisant rire la blonde.

"- Bon allez, il fait une chaleur de plomb à l'extérieur ! Rentrons, j'ai fais servir du thé glacé dans le patio, nous n'avons qu'à nous installer. Il est déjà tard, nous commencerons tout notre petit tri demain. En attendant allons nous détendre ! "

Elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers la maison avec élégance, Blaise sur ses talons. Hermione lança un regard à Draco qui lui offrit un petit sourire.

"- Alors comme ça on ne m'invite pas ?" s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

"- J'ai jamais osé t'inviter chez moi." Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"- Pourtant tu invitais Blaise et Théodore..."

"- Et Pansy."

"- Ah oui, et Pansy. ... Ah, Pansy, forcément."

"- Bah oui."

"- Comme si ça m'étonnait..."

"- Elle l'aurait mal prit si je t'invitais toi aussi."

Hermione haussa lentement les épaules et se détourna, coupant court à la conversation.

* * *

Hermione resserra les pans de son châle autour d'elle, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé. La campagne anglaise était paisible à cette heure de la nuit, elle sentait la brise fraiche se faufiler contre la peau nue de ses jambes, faisant voler les pans de sa robe. L'herbe fraichement coupée ondulait sous la légère pression du vent et le bruissement des feuilles apaisait son esprit. Son corps s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte alors qu'elle inspirait profondément. Le domaine Malfoy offrait toute sa beauté à la nuit tombée lorsque, toutes lumières éteintes, il se mêlait avec la nature. Sous la lune il paraissait plus majestueux encore. La brune ferma les yeux, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Son visage aux traits obscurcis par la pénombre se tourna vers le blond qui, assit devant le piano, jouait tranquillement.

"- Muse. La partie trois de l'Exogenesis Symphony. " Répondit-il tranquillement, sa voix trainante se superposant avec le morceau.

"- C'est beau. Ca m'avait manqué. "

"- Mh ? "

"- De t'entendre jouer. "

"- J'ai eu la même sensation quand je suis venu t'écouter."

Il eut un sourire doux, les mains en suspens au dessus des touches. Son regard décrocha du piano pour venir la trouver, d'un coup d'oeil, il l'invita à venir s'asseoir près de lui. La jeune femme s'exécuta, prenant place à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas le toucher. Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues secondes, bercés par la mélodie qui se terminait en douceur. Le silence reprit ses droits.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? " Souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

"- Je suppose qu'on va rentrer à New York. "

"- Et après ? "

"- Après on reprendra le cours de nos vies."

"- ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie. Je ne sais plus où je vais. "

"- Moi non plus. Je suis père célibataire d'un petit garçon de presque un an que je ne vois jamais et dont je vais rater l'anniversaire, divorcé d'une femme que je n'ai pas réussi à aimer, incapable d'entretenir des relations saines avec les gens qui comptent pour moi... "

Il rit doucement dans son début de barbe mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts frais de la jeune femme sur son avant bras, la pression douce et réconfortante de sa paume.

"- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'avais pas envie que tu partes sans moi. " Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

"- J'avais pas envie de partir sans toi non plus. " Lâcha-t-il.

"- Mon chéri ? "

Draco redressa la tête, surpris par la voix de sa mère.

"- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Je t'ai réveillée ? "

"- Non je ne dormais pas, ton ami Blaise ronfle plutôt fort..."

Le blond s'esclaffa à la réplique de sa mère. La silhouette droite et longiligne de Narcissa Malfoy se profila dans la véranda, blanche dans la pénombre. Les même cheveux blonds que son fils, ce même regard bleu perçant dans laquelle perçait une douceur fondante, la même douceur que parfois, dans des instants privilégiés, Draco laissait transparaître.

"- Il fait toujours très noir ici, d'autant que vous avez éteint toutes les lumières... Je suis pressée de quitter cet endroit... Ton père est partout ici."

Hermione se sentit tout à coup de trop entre la mère et son fils, elle détourna les yeux vers l'élégant carrelage de la véranda dans laquelles ils s'étaient tous installés après le dîner.

"- Tu verras, New York te plaira. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, à voir, tu ne t'ennuieras plus."

"- Et puis tu seras là."

Draco ne répondit que par un fin sourire. La femme caressa les cheveux de son fils puis regarda tout à coup Hermione. Sa main fine vint se poser sur l'épaule de la brune. Cette dernière sursauta presque, étonnée par ce contact.

"- Ce qu'il faut se dire c'est que tout ira bien maintenant."

Hermione rencontra son regard, la bouche entrouverte. Un sourire un peu tremblant prit possession de ses lèvres. Avait-elle entendu leur conversation ?

"- Oui... " Souffla-t-elle.

"- Je passais juste vous dire bonne nuit, on se voit au petit déjeuner. Je fais d'excellents pancakes."

"- Bonne nuit." répondirent doucement les deux jeunes gens.

Le silence tranquille vint les cueillir à mesure que les pas légers de Narcissa s'éloignaient.

"- Venir ici me rappelle tellement de souvenirs." Marmonna Draco.

La brune tourna la tête vers lui.

"- Être avec toi me rappelle énormément de souvenir, globalement." Répondit-elle lentement.

Ils s'observèrent durant de longues secondes.

"- On pourrait parler. "

"- On pourrait."

"- Allons dehors."

Les jambes flageolantes, la brune se leva, déglutissant lentement en pensant à ce qui allait se dérouler. Allaient ils enfin tirer les choses au clair ? Durant quasiment dix minutes, ils ne firent que marcher, s'enfonçant dans le parc du domaine.

. "Et bien c'est parti. Vas y, dis ce que tu as à dire, je t'écoute." Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme eut un nouveau soupir, elle se tut durant de longues minutes, ne sachant ni par où commencer, ni quoi dire. Un rire nerveux traversa les lèvres de la brune, rapidement rejoint par un demi sourire de la part du blond dont le regard perdu contemplait les arbres.

"- Bon... Je... Je vais te raconter les choses de mon point de vue alors." Elle marqua une légère pause, intimidée et avec l'affreuse sensation de redevenir l'adolescente qu'elle était lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus. "Je savais très bien que tu allais partir, enfin, on le savait tous. Tu rêvais de ça, tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours encouragée. J'étais triste mais je savais aussi que même si nous étions loin on resterait amis... Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu un autre ami comme tu l'as été. Après la mort de ma mère tu as été le seul qui a su... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, tu as juste su. La douleur était moins présente quand tu étais là. On avait ce lien, je n'ai jamais connu ça avec personne d'autre. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Tu es parti et c'est à peine si tu m'as dis au-revoir. On était tous là, tout le monde a eu le droit à son mot d'adieu, et toi c'est à peine si tu m'as regardée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête à ce moment là et je me le demande toujours, sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Tu as passé plus de temps à dire au revoir à Ron qu'à moi. Ron, Draco. Et... quand j'ai essayé de comprendre tu n'as jamais répondu à un seul de mes messages. J'ai souvent demandé de tes nouvelles aux autres, mais quand ils m'ont dit que tu ne parlais pas du tout de moi, je me suis posé de réelles questions. Pendant des mois et des mois j'ai essayé de te contacter. Je n'ai vraiment pas compris, c'est vrai que les choses étaient tendues avant que tu partes mais... On avait dit qu'on ne se perdrait pas de vue. J'avais prit la décision de venir te voir mais les autres m'ont dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Six mois après ton départ, j'ai quand même acheté des billets pour New York. J'ai exigé que les autres me donnent ton adresse et ils ont finit par céder. Je n'avais même pas prévu de date de retour, je me disais qu'une fois là bas on aviserait. Je savais juste que j'avais besoin de ta présence, de toi tout entier, et le fait que tu aies rompu avec Pansy peu de temps après ton départ m'a donné du courage... Peut-être que j'avais une chance. Je me suis rendue à l'aéroport, bien décidée à prendre cet avion pour que nous puissions nous expliquer. Harry m'a accompagnée mais il n'a pas pu me laisser partir alors qu'il savait ce que tu leurs avais dit. Tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, ni me voir, ni entendre le prénom d'une fille que tu considérais comme "idiote", voilà les seules paroles que tu avais prononcé à mon égard durant ces six mois. Et je n'ai même pas eu le déplaisir de les entendre de ta bouche. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi à Harry, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas. Que personne n'en savait rien."

Il eut un léger rire, loin d'être sincère.

"- Je repense souvent à quand on était tous les deux." Commença Draco, qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher son malaise. "Tu affirmais toujours qu'on était si bien ensembles, j'étais d'ailleurs loin de te contredire." Il se tut, serra les poings, but une gorgée. " Je me suis dis, au bout d'un moment, que tu étais faite pour moi. C'est vrai, j'ai fais des erreurs... Pansy comme toi ne méritaient pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai été... stupide. J'ai choisi la mauvaise, enfin..." Il marqua une pause, le silence pesa sur les deux jeunes gens qui faisaient tout pour ne pas se regarder. "Mais que veux tu, j'étais un simple adolescent. Tu disais toujours que tu étais heureuse en ma compagnie, que tu te sentais bien. Mais ce n'était aussi facile pour moi. J'avais Pansy, à chaque fois que je croisais son regard... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. J'ai commencé à vivre en espérant un signe de toi, quelque chose de concret qui aurait pu me pousser dans ta direction. J'ai essayé de te tendre la main, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais il y avait Pansy et..."

Hermione se redressa progressivement.

"- Mais Draco, ce que j'attendais moi... Ce n'était pas que tu me tendes la main, c'était que tu te donnes complètement. Comment voulais tu construire quelque chose avec moi alors qu'il y avait Pansy, qui était en plus mon amie, à tes côtés ? Ce n'était pas juste une fille parmi d'autres, c'était ta copine et en plus elle et moi on partageait la même chambre à l'internat ! Est-ce que tu as pensé à comment je me sentais quand tous les soirs je rentrais dans ma chambre et que je la voyais, alors qu'on venait juste de passer du temps ensembles ? Je savais qu'on faisait rien de mal en soi! Mais... La culpabilité d'avoir passé des moments avec toi, la culpabilité ce que je ressentais pour toi... Oui parce qu'il y avait bien quelque chose, si tu en as douté. J'ai essayé de le cacher à tout le monde, surtout à toi d'ailleurs... Nos lèvres ne se sont jamais effleurées, tu ne m'as jamais touché autre chose que la main ou la joue. Le fait est que je ne voulais pas d'un toi incomplet, encore accroché à ta petite amie. Je te voulais tout entier. Je ne voulais pas te voir la journée tenir la main de Pansy alors que tu tenais la mienne lorsque nous étions tous les deux ! Je ne voulais pas t'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, te saluer, et te voir rejoindre Pansy dans le canapé tout en me remémorant nos rires ensembles, juste tous les deux, dans cette même pièce. J'en avais assez de vous éviter, est-ce que tu comprends que c'était une souffrance perpétuelle de la voir dans tes bras ? J'ai attendu .Tu te rends compte que, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné tu te précipitais près de moi ? J'en étais malade. Comment tu voulais que je te fasse confiance !"

Le blond eut un soupir.

"- Je ne pouvais pas savoir tout ça, Hermione. Et puis ne me dis pas que ça te déplaisais, tu n'attendais que ça, que je vienne te rejoindre." Articula-t-il. "Et Pansy, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu la quitter comme ça puis venir avec toi, comme si tout était normal ? Tu la voyais comme je la voyais, elle s'accrochait désespérément à moi dans l'espoir que je ne l'abandonne pas pour toi. Car elle avait tout deviné, elle me connaissait trop bien. Chacun de mes regards pour toi était si clair pour elle. Bien sûr, elle n'a rien dit de peur que ça me fasse partir et elle a fait le choix de vivre avec ça, tout en sachant que je ne lui appartiendrais jamais vraiment. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, moi j'étais au milieu de tout ça et je ne savais pas comment agir. Et ça, elle me l'a avoué que bien après... J'avais le choix, c'est vrai. Aller avec toi, la faire souffrir pour le peu de temps qu'il me restait à Londres et vivre quelque chose de vrai avec toi, pour de bon, mais en contrepartie voir tous les regards sur nous, accuser toutes les critiques. Ou rester avec elle, lui offrir mon affection, partir à New York, rompre proprement, finalement et couper les ponts avec toi, parce que ça aurait été trop tard de toute façon. Ca n'aurait jamais marché à distance, tu n'aurais jamais supporté ça. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire pour elle, c'était mon plan avant de partir. Je ne voulais pas de toi comme amie, je n'étais pas prêt pour être en couple avec toi non plus. La distance qui allait se mettre entre nous me faisait peur, et imagine également que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je l'aimais, Pansy, tu sais, mais je l'aimais juste pas comme toi. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Mais il y avait cette indéfectible tendresse qui faisait que quand je la voyais si vulnérable, je ne pouvais plus rien faire."

Hermione se leva soudainement.

"- Tu as été lâche !"

"- Oui, je ne le nie pas."

"- Tu n'as même pas essayé, on a même pas essayé d'être ensembles ! C'était tout aussi mauvais de s'aimer comme on le faisait derrière son dos plutôt que de s'aimer devant elle, bien franchement sous ses yeux !"

"- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'aurais jamais voulu te montrer aux yeux des autres ! Tu n'étais pas la personne que tu es aujourd'hui, tu n'aurais pas eu le courage, et je ne l'aurais pas eu non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait bien pu faire, tous les deux ? Vivre une idylle destinée à une chute certaine ? Pansy t'aurais haï. Toi tu l'adorais, tu l'aurais trop mal vécu. Et moi je me serais rongé de l'intérieur, je me serais senti incapable de t'offrir l'amour que je ressentais à l'intérieur." Il marqua une pause puis planta son regard d'acier dans le sien. "Et de plus, tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de place pour t'aimer, Hermione ! Tu ne faisais que m'éviter, vers la fin. Je me souviens des rares moments que l'on passait ensembles, tu gâchais tout. Rongée par la jalousie, tu essayais de me faire souffrir en t'affichant avec d'autres mecs et tu passais ton temps à m'en parler."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

"- Je ne faisais pas ça pour te faire souffrir ! J'essayais de passer à autre chose. "

"-Tu étais trop fidèle à toi même pour trahir tes sentiments et sortir avec d'autres, avec des types que tu aimais vraiment. C'était ça le pire. Ce n'était même pas digne de toi. Tout le monde trouvait ça bien, moi je trouvais ça dégueulasse, parce que j'étais sûr de moi, j'étais sûr que tu m'aimais. Ton petit jeu était bien clair de mon point de vue, tu n'as pas été très fine pour quelqu'un qui savait bien regarder. Enfin..." Il marqua une pause, les traits un peu sombres. " C'était ce que je pensais en fait, au début. Mais mon orgueil en a prit un bon coup. Tu m'as bien prouvé que je me trompais."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. .

"- Peu m'importe ce que tu penses Draco, je n'ai pas fais ça pour te faire souffrir ! Tu étais très important dans ma vie, trop important, j'avais besoin de rencontrer d'autres personnes ! Et oui il se trouve que c'était des garçons. " Draco s'était arrêté face à la forêt, de dos à elle. Il était immobile mais elle pouvait voir la tension contenue dans ses épaules, sous sa chemise noire. "Vas y, crache le morceau, je vois bien, je sens bien que tu ne me dis pas tout. Ne me dis pas que tu as coupé les ponts avec moi pour mon bien, c'est beaucoup trop con pour être vrai." Il lui lança l'un de ses légendaires regards glacial, tournant la tête dans sa direction. Elle eut un rire acerbe, sans joie. "On en est là maintenant, discutons, je vois bien que tu n'as pas finit tes explications !" s'écria-t-elle.

"- Très bien, comme tu veux Granger !" Tonna-t-il, vibrant alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face, son visage à quelques centimètre du sien. " Tu voulais qu'on s'explique, on va aller jusqu'au bout ! On va voir si tu te souviens aussi bien que moi. J'étais un peu saoul cette nuit là, c'était quelques jours avant mon départ, je rentrais d'une soirée que j'avais passée avec Théo et on avait bu en cachette dans le parc. Je l'ai laissé partir de son côté, j'avais dans l'idée d'aller me poser près de l'érable et de t'envoyer un message pour que tu m'y rejoignes."

"- L'érable, notre érable ?" Il hocha la tête. Elle attendit la suite, puis s'impatienta en voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien. "Et puis ?"

"- Tu étais déjà là bas, en fait ! La bonne surprise !" Cracha-t-il.

"- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" s'agaça-t-elle.

"- Mais bon, tu n'étais pas toute seule." Il planta son regard dans le sien, un sourire sans joie complétant son regard lourd de sens.

Il y eut un silence, le visage d'Hermione se décomposa lentement. Elle baissa la tête tout à coup, incapable de soutenir son regard.

"- Je, je n'avais aucune idée de... Tu... Ce soir là c'était... Tu étais là..." Elle balbutia rapidement quelques paroles indistinctes, passant ses mains sur ses tempes.. "Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée." Elle se détourna lentement, rouge de honte.

Draco la contempla, impassible.

"- Ca m'a rongé. Je t'en voulais tellement. Tu n'imagines même pas. De tous les endroits, de tous les recoins de cette foutue école il a fallu que tu prennes le seul qui était juste à nous deux. Les seules photos où nous sommes tous les deux, nous les avons prises à cet endroit, je ne pouvais même plus les regarder !" Il se tut brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il avait nettement haussé le ton. Lorsqu'il reprit ses intonations n'étaient que plus glaciales encore. "Mais le pire... Blaise ! Hermione ! Mon meilleur ami ! "

"- Attends, attends... Avant de continuer, laisse moi t'expliquer, ce n'était pas... enfin, oui, c'est vrai, on était tous les deux ce soir là mais... Plus tôt dans la soirée, je voulais te parler, je voulais passer ma soirée avec toi. Je t'ai cherché partout dans l'école, Pansy ne savait pas ce que tu fabriquais, les autres non plus et... Harry étant occupé, je suis allée me réfugier dans la chambre de Blaise." A mesure que la jeune femme parlait, sa voix reprenait de la contenance. Mais son regard restait toujours baissé. "Il a bien vu ma tristesse, il a essayé de me consoler... Tu partais bientôt, j'avais besoin de te voir et tu n'étais pas là. Voyant que ma peine ne diminuait pas, il m'a proposé d'aller dans le parc pour qu'on se promène et machinalement, je suis allée sous l'érable, dans l'espoir de t'y trouver. On s'est allongés là, il a commencé à me parler, à me prendre dans ses bras et... " Le regard d'Hermione s'échoua dans celui de Draco. "Jamais je ne me suis doutée que tu avais pu nous voir... Je suis tellement désolée..."

Un silence s'installa, il se détourna lentement, légèrement plus calme après l'explication de la jeune femme.

"-Ca me faisait trop chier d'avouer que ça m'avait fait mal." Reprit-il après un petit temps. "Je ne voulais plus te regarder, te sourire, te toucher, rien. Ca m'a dégouté, tu m'as dégouté. Quand j'y pense, heureusement que tu ne m'as pas sortit cette explication à l'époque, je crois que je t'aurais pulvérisée sur place. Tu aurais pu aller partout ailleurs, avec n'importe qui. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire parce que tu faisais ce que tu voulais. Tu n'étais pas ma petite amie, on ne s'était rien promit, on ne s'était jamais rien avoué. Blaise était amoureux de toi, à l'époque. Longtemps après mon départ je croyais encore que vous vous étiez mis ensembles... Blaise et moi étions en froid jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, grâce à Harry à qui j'avais tout raconté, que vous n'aviez jamais été en couple." Il soupira lentement. "Blaise n'a jamais comprit pourquoi je lui ai tourné le dos après mon départ, je lui ai raconté des mensonges pour qu'on se rabiboche. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué que je t'aimais au moins autant que lui t'aimait. Il ne s'en doutait pas, même si je pense qu'aujourd'hui il a comprit. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais fait exprès, pendant un temps j'en suis venu à me dire que tu avais tout manigancé pour me faire souffrir."

La jeune femme eut un sourire mélancolique, elle se retourna vers lui.

"- Tu étais mon monde à l'époque. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, pas du tout... Je n'aurais jamais du, encore moins sous l'érable..."

"- C'était complètement con je l'accorde."

Sa réplique tomba à plat. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, ils se jaugèrent du regard, impassibles, puis un petit sourire laconique prit possession des lèvres des deux jeunes gens.

"- Et puis j'ai fini par passer à autre chose, avec le temps. J'ai rencontré des filles, des femmes, des gens, et ça m'a fait du bien... Tu es devenu quelqu'un que j'ai connu." Murmura-t-il, insistant sur la formulation de sa phrase. "Tu es devenue de plus en plus lointaine... avec le temps."

Hermione essuya de ses paumes les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux. Elle eut un sourire tremblant, cherchant à se donner contenance.

"- Quand je t'ai revue..." Sa voix chancela un instant. Il se reprit aussitôt. "Je savais pas quoi faire. On avait tous les deux tellement changé."

Hermione recula lentement tout en tentant de retenir ses larmes de ses doigts tremblants. Le blond releva doucement la tête vers elle.

"- Je..."Balbutia-t-elle.

"- Ne sois pas triste. Tout est dit maintenant. Il n'y a plus de quoi être triste."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait engagé la conversation, il eut un véritable sourire sincère, mince, léger, petit mis sincère. Il se dirigea vers elle puis vint poser sa main dans sa nuque avec affection.

"- J'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais eu aucune importance pour toi, que tu ne me parlais plus parce que tu n'en avais rien à faire." Murmura-t-elle.

"- J'ai voulu t'écrire de nombreuses fois mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire. J'ai interdit aux autres de me parler de toi, comme tu l'as découvert. J'ai stipulé une dispute. Je n'ai pas entendu ton prénom pendant sept ans, je n'ai pas vu une seule photo de toi, j'ai laissé tous mes souvenirs à Londres. Mais malgré tout ça je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Tu me manquais."

Elle se glissa dans ses bras sans demander sa permission, retrouvant son étreinte réconfortante. Il la serra contre lui avec une maladresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, étouffant les pleurs de la jeune femme contre son torse.

* * *

Voilà voilà D8 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que je n'ai pas trop perdu le rythme de cette fic durant ma longue absence, je suis pressée de voir ce que vous en avez pensé.

 **Bisouuus !**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Petite plume : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Bisous !

Lily : Beaucoup de réponses à tes interrogations visiblement dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça t'aura plus, merci pour ta review ! Bisous :)

Joy : J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu en tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le précédent, merci pour ta review ! Bisous :)


	22. Au manoir Malfoy

**Bonjour à tous !**

Pour me rattraper de ma grosse absence je vous poste ce chapitre en avance, celui d'après est déjà construit de moitié ! J'espère que ça vous plaira,

Merci à ma Bêta, LittlePumpkins que j'aime d'amour ! Merci à vous tous pour votre lecture et vos reviews, elles sont précieuses :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Au manoir Malfoy**

La jeune femme étendit ses bras au milieu des draps défaits du lit king size, profitant de la quiétude de ce début de matinée. Ses doigts vinrent caresser la literie de qualité, touchant de leur pulpe la soie du couvre lit. C'était une grande chambre au deuxième étage du manoir, décorée de la plus exquise des façons. Les murs étaient peints dans une nuance de bleu clair particulièrement charmante, tandis que les meubles étaient, pour la plupart, d'un blanc nacré très élégant. Le sol, un parquet massif d'un brun profond, était recouvert d'un épais tapis crème dans lequel il était agréable de plonger les orteils. L'une des larges fenêtres était entrouverte, le vent faisait voler les fins voilages qui obstruaient les rayons du soleil. La jambe sortie hors des couvertures, elle sentait l'air se faufiler contre la paume de son pied, chatouiller tranquillement son épiderme. L'air était paisible, la maison était silencieuse à l'exception du bruit des cisailles des jardiniers occupés à couper les haies entourant le domaine.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond orné de moulures. Parfaitement immobile, les bras déployés de part et d'autre de son visage, elle poussa un profond soupir. La soirée de la veille lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire, les révélations et les larmes. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé après tout cela, préférant prendre le chemin du retour dans un silence quasiment parfait. Ils avaient tout les deux eu besoin de prendre du recul, de la distance sur ce qu'ils s'étaient avoué. Une simple bise sur la joue de sa part et il l'avait abandonnée devant la porte de sa chambre, sans un mot de plus. Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour trouver le sommeil, encore bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Même lorsqu'ils avaient été adolescents, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé avec autant de franchise. La nuit dernière ils avaient fait tomber les masques et posé les cartes sur la table. La sensation était étrange. Elle était à présent libérée de cette grande question, de toutes ses interrogations, de tous ses doutes ; elle savait pourquoi il était parti sans un mot il y a sept ans. Et maintenant elle se sentait presque vide, soulagée d'un poids qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de porter. Il lui était difficile d'appréhender leur future relation, eux qui avaient tout fait dans le désordre. Etaient-ils amis ? Probablement ? Amants, elle ne savait pas. Mais les sentiments de son adolescence, ces sentiments à la saveur si particulière, avaient plus ou moins refaits surface. Etait-elle destinée à être obnubilée par cet homme ? Elle n'en savait toujours rien, elle ne savait toujours et éternellement pas quoi faire.

Cela aurait presque pu être drôle ; après trois ans d'amitié et d'amour étouffé, sept ans d'absence et à peine trois mois de liens renoués, décousus, étranges, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait. La pensée d'une amitié pure et simple la dérangeait, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Une relation amoureuse lui semblait inatteignable et saugrenue, prématurée, tandis qu'une relation uniquement sexuelle paraissait insatisfaisante. Elle ne le considérait pas comme une espèce de frère, il était en quelque sorte son meilleur ami, mais perduraient encore trop de barrières pour qu'elle puisse accéder à une vraie amitié. Elle voulait tout et rien à la fois. Elle voulait le fuir et le retenir tout simplement parce qu'il possédait cette chose, cette façon de la comprendre dans son entièreté qui lui faisait peur mais qui la touchait en plein cœur. Draco était un homme compliqué au tempérament complexe. Tantôt orageux, orgueilleux et froid, il était retors et sombre. Mais les éclaircies étaient alors encore plus belles, le rire, la complicité, la tendresse et la passion... Tout en eux se repoussait et s'attirait, pour autant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus à sa place qu'à ses côtés. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus vivante que sous le toucher fiévreux de ses doigts, qu'après l'un de ses baisers ou lorsqu'ils riaient à deux.

La jeune femme agrippa un oreiller et l'écrasa sur son visage pour étouffer le grognement frustré qui franchit ses lèvres.

Célibataire depuis deux jours et voilà ce à quoi elle pensait ?

Et Blaise, qu'allait-elle faire de Blaise ? Avait-il été réellement amoureux d'elle à l'époque ? Elle n'avait rien vu du tout. Pour elle, ils s'étaient accordés pour dire que le moment passé sous l'érable ne devait pas prendre de plus grandes proportions. C'était un moment d'égarement et à l'époque, leur amitié était particulièrement fraiche. Elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher leur lien et encore moins que Draco ne l'apprenne.

Quelle belle erreur...

Toute cette dispute pour une erreur de jeunesse. Stupide jeunesse. Ils n'en auraient pas été là aujourd'hui si...

Elle repoussa les couvertures d'un geste sec, découvrant son corps à demi nu. Ses pieds trouvèrent le sol et, grimaçante des douleurs encore bien présente dans son corps, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude dans la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre. La petite pièce, écrin clinquant de luxe, possédait tous les produits nécessaires à sa toilette et une large serviette en épais coton l'attendait, pliée près du lavabo. Les jets apaisèrent ses muscles fourbus de même que son esprit malmené. Ce n'est que près de vingt minutes plus tard, bien plus détendue, que la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain pleine de vapeur. Une serviette enroulée autour de son corps humide, Hermione alla s'écrouler sur le matelas, profitant de la quiétude de l'endroit.

Trois coups secs retentirent sur le bois de la porte de sa chambre. La brune se redressa soudainement, son petit instant paisible brusquement interrompu. Son regard parcourut la pièce en quelques secondes, à la recherche ses vêtements.

"- Herm' ?"

La voix de Draco. Un grognement franchit les lèvres de la brune qui se précipita vers ses sous vêtements, déposés sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle entendit la poignée de la porte s'enclencher.

"- Attends une seconde !" s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle attachait son soutien gorge.

La brune attrapa sa robe et se battit avec le tissu pour le remettre dans le bon sens. Elle le passa par dessus sa tête et entreprit de boutonner les boutons à l'avant. Son rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir ne la fit que grimacer. Son visage était à proprement dit affreux. Comment voulait-elle être présentable avec de telles marques ? Découragée, la jeune femme baissa les bras d'abattement et d'affliction. Elle lâcha un soupir discret et se détourna vers la coiffeuse pour se saisir de petites pinces à chignon.

"- C'est bon ?" Il passa la tête dans la chambre et, la voyant assise devant le miroir, s'approcha. " Salut. Ma mère a déniché pleins de trucs pour soigner tes bleus et tes coupures, je venais te les apporter."

Hermione, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête, occupée à fixer un chignon flou au dessus de son crâne, lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Sa main blessée l'empêchait de se coiffer aussi vite qu'à son habitude, elle rata plusieurs fois la pose de ses épingles et du s'appliquer deux fois plus.

"- C'est gentil mais... Plus les jours passent et plus c'est laid. J'ai l'impression d'être un Picasso."

"- N'exagère pas. Comment va ta main ?"

"- Aussi bien que mon visage."

"- Tu veux que je refasse ton bandage ?"

"- Depuis quand tu es aussi gentil ?"

"- Circonstances exceptionnelles."

"- Je me disais aussi."

Il lui adressa un petit sourire dans le miroir puis posa le matériel médical sur la coiffeuse. Il se saisit d'un tabouret, le déposa à sa droite puis s'assit et captura sa paume blessée pour défaire son bandage, silencieux.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais." Marmonna-t-elle.

"- C'est vrai, je vais plutôt te laisser te débrouiller. On sait tous que c'est vachement simple de se bander la main toute seule, notamment quand un simple effleurement procure des pics de douleur." Il lui adressa un regard moqueur. " Non ?"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit plus rien, le laissant accéder à sa paume sans rechigner. Durant quelques secondes, elle observa son visage concentré, obstrué par quelques mèches opalines.

"- J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir." Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure très bas.

"- Moi aussi." Répondit-il simplement.

"- Ah..."

"- J'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir dans cette maison. Trop grande, trop chargée de mauvais souvenirs."

Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut un petit sourire.

"- J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre du Draco Malfoy de l'époque." Dit-elle pour changer habilement de sujet.

"- Ah..." Il ricana doucement. "Je te la montrerai tout à l'heure si tu veux, de toute façon il va falloir tout trier."

"- Parfait ! Ça peut être drôle."

Le jeune homme fixa le bandage propre sur sa main puis la reposa sur son genou. Elle avait à peine senti les soins qu'il lui avait administrés. Hermione eut un sourire enchanté.

"- Merci."

Il haussa les épaules et se releva.

"- Blaise est déjà descendu, ma mère sert le petit déjeuner."

Ils s'observèrent en silence, elle se leva à sa suite. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste de gratitude puis se détourna vers la salle de bain.

"- Je vous rejoins en bas."

Draco la regarda s'en aller vers la salle de bain alors qu'il réprimait le léger frisson qu'avait provoqué son contact. Le pas silencieux, il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Qu'avait donc changé la discussion d'hier soir ? Elle avait simplifié beaucoup de choses et en avait compliqué un nombre incalculable d'autres. Les mots avaient été posés sur ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à l'époque, il avait perçu durant quelques secondes les réminiscences de la plaie béante de son adolescence. Une douleur qu'il avait pensé ne jamais plus ressentir, mais non. Hermione était bien trop ancrée dans sa mémoire et son présent pour qu'il puisse livrer toute l'histoire sans ciller. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il voulait la concernant. C'était compliqué et assez effrayant. Et rien ne l'aidait à prévoir ce qui allait se passer dans l'avenir.

Il débarqua dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée et rejoignit le patio dans lequel avait été dressée la table du petit déjeuner. Il avait entendu la voix de Blaise depuis le premier étage, sa voix chaude et accueillante. Le blond s'arrêta au pas de la porte, les mains dans les poches. Il contempla son ami durant de longues secondes. L'avait-il aimée longtemps ? Lui en avait-il voulu d'être si proche d'elle ? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de ses aveux pour deviner, à l'époque, ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Il avait été jaloux, avait eu peur qu'elle s'éloigne de lui au profit de Blaise. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le préfère. Il avait été assez stupide pour vouloir la garder pour lui seul alors qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas, alors qu'il n'avait aucuns droits sur elle. Blaise avait dû en souffrir. Un élan de culpabilité naquit au cœur du pianiste.

"- Ça va mec ? T'en fais une tronche. "

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire, il haussa les épaules puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" - J'ai passé une sale nuit." Dit-il pour éluder ses questions.

Combien de temps l'avait-il aimée ? Ils auraient probablement pu être ensembles tous les deux s'il n'avait pas été là.

"- J'ai acheté ta confiture préférée." Claironna Narcissa.

Draco remercia sa mère d'un sourire et se saisit du pot de confiture de mirabelles. Il attrapa un pancake, le déposa dans son assiette et plongea sa cuillère dans la marmelade pour s'en servir une bonne quantité. Lui avait-il déjà dit qu'il l'aimait ? L'avait-elle repoussé ? Que s'était-il passé entre eux après cette nuit ?

"- Bonjour Hermione !"

"- Bonjour Narcissa, salut Blaise."

Draco ne se retourna pas pour la regarder, il sentit le regard de Blaise sur lui. Ressentait-il toujours quelque chose pour elle ?

"- Vous avez du café ?" Demanda poliment la brune.

Narcissa lui servit une grande tasse du breuvage puis Hermione vint s'asseoir en face de Draco. Il vit sa main blanche et fine se saisir de la petite carafe d'argent dans lequel avait été mit le lait et contempla le liquide ivoirin alors qu'elle en versait dans son café. Avait-il ce même sentiment lorsqu'il la voyait ? Cette émotion étrange qui lui secouait les entrailles ? Pourtant, Blaise l'avait aidé à renouer avec elle, l'avait poussé dans sa direction en souriant, sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais lui en vouloir. Peut-être le métis avait-il comprit qu'ils s'étaient aimés bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ?

"- Alors, comment va mon petit fils ?"

Draco redressa soudainement la tête à l'évocation de son fils. Trois paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il se racla la gorge, tâchant de se séparer de toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient et qui faisaient monter en lui toutes sortes d'émotions.

"- Il prendra un an la semaine prochaine, c'est bien ça ?" Renchérit sa mère.

"- Oui. Mais Astoria sera à Prague, je pourrais pas le voir."

"- Quelle salle bonne femme. Excusez-moi mais... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a eu la garde."

"- Je suis bien d'accord." Dit Blaise en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. "Elle a l'air de n'en faire qu'à sa tête."

"- Son père a fait marcher ses relations au sein du barreau, puis... Elle a tout de la mère parfaite sur le papier, je pèse pas lourd." Grommela Draco.

"- Tu devrais faire appel." Murmura Hermione. "Elle n'a pas le droit de t'éloigner de ton fils comme ça."

"- J'attends juste une erreur de sa part, une seule. Je ne me priverais pas pour le récupérer." Souffla-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

"- Tu as rencontré Scorpius, Hermione ?" S'enquit Narcissa avec un sourire ravit.

"- Oui, il y a quelques semaines."

"- Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- C'est vrai ! Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Enfin, je n'ai jamais vue Astoria..."

"- Oh c'est une belle femme mais je n'irais pas louer ses qualités... C'est vrai, Draco, ton père l'aimait beaucoup mais moi je n'ai jamais pu la sentir ! Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour toi et..."

"- Maman..." Marmonna le blond, cherchant à éviter ce sujet.

"- On devrait pouvoir en parler ! Vous êtes divorcés depuis plus d'un an."

"- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit le tartinage de sa biscotte, les coins de sa bouche légèrement crispés. Hermione et Blaise s'adressèrent un regard.

"- Et..." Commença Narcissa. "Tu as revu Daniel ?"

Le silence que laissa planer Draco lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son demi-frère fut évocateur.

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le reverrais." Dit-il sèchement. "Maman, on peut parler d'autre choses que de tous les sujets délicats ? Non parce que j'ai connu réveil plus agréable."

Il lâcha sa cuillère dans son assiette puis s'adossa contre son dossier de sa chaise pour engloutir son pancake. Blaise ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami qui lui lança un regard assassin.

"- T'es toujours d'aussi bonne compagnie le matin toi. Les années n'ont rien arrangé !" S'esclaffa le métis.

Il entraîna le rire d'Hermione qui se souvint de leurs matins à Poudlard.

"- Personne n'avait le droit de te parler !" Se rappela-t-elle.

"- Ça me rassure de savoir qu'il n'était pas comme ça qu'avec moi !" Rit Narcissa.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Je n'étais pas si..."

"- Oh arrête Draco, on pouvait à peine te regarder !" Lui lança la brune, le regard brillant d'une lueur amusée.

"- Bon, peut-être que..."

"- C'est le matin que tu me fichais mes plus grosses frayeurs d'ailleurs, on avait à peine quinze ans !" Rit-elle.

"- T'étais toujours sur mon chemin aussi, avec tes gros bouquins."

"- Il n'empêche que t'étais un petit con."

"- Elle n'a pas tord." Glissa discrètement Narcissa.

Draco lança un regard courroucé à sa mère, entrainant l'hilarité de ses deux amis. Le blond ne put retenir l'ombre d'un sourire amusé, qu'il masqua en levant les yeux au ciel. Le petit déjeuner reprit un court normal, Narcissa s'intéressant à la vie d'Hermione. Elle lui promit de venir la voir jouer une fois qu'elle se serait installée. Il fut bientôt dix heures, cela sonna l'heure de se mettre au tri. Draco et Blaise partirent dans la cave pour remonter les vieux meubles mis de côté. Ils chargèrent tout dans le camion qu'avait fait venir Narcissa pour l'occasion. Tout devait aller au garde meuble ou dans une vente aux enchères. La blonde et Hermione passèrent toute la fin de matinée à discuter tranquillement dans la salle à manger, occupées à trier la vaisselle dans trois différents types de cartons ; ceux qui partaient à New York, ceux qui allaient être vendus et ceux qui allaient au garde meuble. Vint le tour de la cuisine puis celui de la salle à manger. Vers treize heures, Narcissa s'éclipsa pour leur dénicher quelque chose à manger pour le déjeuner.

Hermione alla chercher son paquet de cigarettes dans son sac puis sortit dans la chaleur du jardin pour la fumer. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, inondée de soleil, puis profita de son moment de quiétude. Son regard suivit la course des nuages dans le ciel. Elle sentit sa présence plus vite qu'elle ne le vit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, un soupir fatigué s'échappant de ses lèvres.

"- C'est vraiment un bel endroit." Dit-elle doucement.

"- Ma mère en a fait quelque chose de lumineux et d'heureux, c'est vrai. Elle a tout redécoré après que je sois parti. "

"- C'était comment avant ?"

"- Plus sombre. Mon grand père habitait ici avant sa mort, juste avant qu'on emménage. Ils ont pas changé la déco et il avait des goûts... enfin... Les têtes d'animaux sur les murs, les tapisseries, les tableaux des ancêtres. "

"- Glauque."

"- Ouais, y a pas mieux pour cauchemarder. Mon père appelait ça notre "patrimoine". Tu parles ouais..."

La jeune femme eut un léger rire, elle tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard.

"- Ta mère est géniale."

"- C'est vrai."

Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

"- 0Elle était comment, ta mère ?" Demanda Draco.

"- ... Elle... Avant son cancer, c'était une femme pleine de vie. Toujours souriante, toujours débordante d'énergie. Mon père et elle se chamaillaient tout le temps. Ils étaient très amoureux. C'était une grande femme, beaucoup plus que moi. Brune, avec les cheveux très lisses, elle s'habillait toujours n'importe comment en dessous de sa blouse de dentiste. C'était une très bonne cuisinière et je pouvais tout lui dire, toujours. Elle était très têtue, je dois tenir ça d'elle. Elle détestait lire, détestait la musique classique. On était assez différentes mais elle me comprenait bien. "

"- Elle s'appelait comment ?"

"- Annabelle."

"- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça."

"- C'est toujours un peu délicat de parler de ma mère."

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère. Elle ferma les yeux.

"- Je ne t'ai pas dit que mon père aussi était décédé l'année dernière." Murmura-t-elle.

Draco tourna la tête vers elle, un air surpris sur le visage.

"- Crise cardiaque."

"- ... Je suis désolé. J'aurais peut-être pas du aborder le sujet."

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas... J'ai fait mon deuil. Je vais bien maintenant."

Hermione inspira longuement la fumée de sa cigarette, le regard rivé sur le ciel. Elle sentit les doigts de Draco parcourir les mèches sur son front, il eut un petit sourire triste alors qu'elle se détendait sous son toucher. Il parcouru les boucles auburn qui s'étalaient en corolle sur l'herbe d'un vert acidulé.

"- J'ai envie de t'embrasser." Dit-il soudainement.

"- Ah ?" Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

"- Mais je le ferais pas."

"- Pourquoi ?"

Il caressa sa joue du bout de son doigt.

"- Trop tôt."

"- Tu pourras m'embrasser ce soir, alors ?" Plaisanta-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique puis se rallongea à côté d'elle sans répondre immédiatement. Le cœur battant, Hermione n'osa pas esquisser un mouvement.

"- A chaque fois que je t'ai embrassée, ça n'a rien auguré de bon. C'était toujours sur un coup de tête."

"- Si tu préméditais chaque baiser que tu donnes la vie serait beaucoup moins excitante." Souffla-t-elle. "Et puis il ne peut rien nous arriver, ici."

"- Blaise nous regarde depuis la véranda."

"- Ah..."

"- J'ai comme l'impression que tu aurais eu envie que je t'embrasse." La taquina-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

"- Il faut dire que tu embrasses plutôt bien."

"- On ne refuse pas un bon baiser, hein ? Ce serait indécent." Rit-il spontanément.

Elle joignit son rire au sien.

"- Dans quelle espèce de relation étrange on est en train de s'engager ?" Finit-elle par rajouter.

"- Seul le temps nous le dira."

"- Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose à répondre qu'un proverbe de merde."

Il rit en s'étouffant avec sa fumée.

"- Désolé. Je suis pas un mec très original."

Draco glissa ses doigts contre les siens.

"- Je sais juste que pour le moment... Je sais pas ce que je veux. Donc je fais rien. Ça te va ?"

"- ... Disons que ça peut aller."

"- Prenons notre temps. En tant qu'amis, d'abord. C'est plus raisonnable."

Hermione eut un léger rire moqueur.

"- Depuis quand tu es raisonnable, Draco ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, un petit sourire en coin prenant simplement possession de ses lèvres.

"- A table !" Retentit la voix de Narcissa depuis la maison.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A très vite !

Zazu


	23. Au manoir Malfoy pt2

**Bonjour à tous !**

Comment dire... Désolée pour cette absence ? J'ai pas mal de difficultés à être régulières. Mais je compte bien aller au bout de cette fanfiction !

Merci beaucoup à LittlePumpkins, comme toujours, pour ses corrections et relectures ! Merci pour vos reviews, également, on a passé le cap des 150 et c'est déjà plus que je ne pensais avoir en commençant. Merci merci !

Je ne m'épanche pas et vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Au Manoir Malfoy pt2**

Draco poussa la porte de son ancienne chambre, une main plongée dans sa poche. Il s'immobilisa, le regard perçant, prenant tout à coup conscience que rien n'avait bougé. Le ménage avait dû être fait, comme il était de rigueur, pourtant il pouvait voir les particules de poussière en suspension dans l'air, petites pellicules flottantes sous les rayons dorés du soleil. Comme un rappel de ses absences prolongées.

"- Alors ? Laisse-moi voir !"

Draco fit un petit pas de côté, se mettant de profil pour la laisser rentrer dans la chambre, toujours muet. La jeune femme fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de son antre, il sut prévoir exactement quelle latte de parquet allait craquer sous son pied lorsqu'elle allait passer. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur, s'y sentait chez lui. C'était une grande pièce, il se souvint que lorsqu'il était encore petit et que son père le laissait dans le noir après lui avoir dit bonne nuit, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le mur du fond à la lueur de sa petite veilleuse. C'était là-bas que les monstres avaient construit leur territoire, se disait-il à l'époque. Il lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois de veiller pendant de longues heures, le regard figé sur l'obscurité immobile...

Sous la fenêtre se tenait un lit deux places parfaitement fait, de chaque côté avaient été disposées des tables de chevet ornées de babioles et de lampes. Il n'avait pas touché à ces choses depuis trop longtemps, aussi son pas léger l'amena jusqu'à l'un des deux guéridons. Il se saisit, de ses doigts fins, d'une large pièce plaquée d'or. Un souvenir d'un voyage en Italie, lorsqu'il était enfant. Avec son père et sa mère, avant que Daniel ne surgisse dans leurs vies... Son regard se détourna, il reposa la pièce. Sur la couette, une boite. Cette même boîte qu'il avait laissée en partant pour New York. Il était revenu chaque été et, à chaque fois qu'il avait remit les pieds dans cette pièce, ne l'avait pas touchée. Il ne dormait plus ici dorénavant, préférant le confort de l'une des chambres du deuxième étage avec salle de bain privative. Hermione s'était déjà avancée jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, un sourire fantôme sur les lèvres.

"- Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. Du vert. Ça m'aurait étonnée..." Ironisa-t-elle en le contemplant d'un air mutin.

Draco haussa les épaules, son regard parcourant la literie émeraude, le tapis émeraude, le mur émeraude...

"- J'ai toujours aimé le vert."

"- Et le noir."

"- Effectivement. Tous les meubles sont noirs comme tu peux le voir."

Il contempla son sourire alors qu'elle avançait vers son bureau. Il avait, depuis son arrivée aux États Unis, élargis la panoplie de couleurs des objets qui l'entourait, notamment dans son dressing. Parfois, il s'aventurait dans du bleu, dans du gris, si il se sentait d'humeur, il portait parfois du bordeaux, ou du rouge très sombre. Il devait même compter un ou deux t-shirt blancs dans sa penderie. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'égarèrent sur le bois sombre de son bureau, parcoururent la bibliothèque remplie de manuels scolaire. Ceux de l'époque de Poudlard, il ne les avait jamais enlevés. Son regard ambré s'arrêta sur un livre encore sortit et ouvert, dans un coin. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres roses, il s'approcha.

"- Maths." Articula-t-elle.

"- J'étais revenu un week end pendant mes révisions, j'avais oublié mon manuel ici et du coup j'empruntais sans arrêt celui de Théo à Poudlard."

"- Et il n'a pas bougé d'un poil..."

"- J'avais pas mal insisté avec ma mère sur la notion de "ne bouge pas mes affaires", je crois qu'elle m'a pris au pied de la lettre." Il se pencha sur le manuel et afficha un sourire mi figue, mi raisin. " _Les vecteurs._ Bon sang je hais toujours autant les maths."

"- Tu n'étais pas mauvais pourtant."

"- Tu as fais le décompte de toutes mes notes, Granger ?"

"- Si j'avais bien un challenge, c'était celui de te mettre la misère en cours."

"- Tu n'as jamais réussi à me battre en biologie."

"- Je t'ai égalé !"

"- Mais pas battu." Dit-il, goguenard.

Il eut un rire alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, puis elle se détourna de lui, marchant vers le centre de la pièce. Il s'assit contre le plateau du bureau tout en la contemplant évoluer dans cet espace qui lui était si personnel. Comme c'était étrange... Il l'avait imaginée ici de nombreuses fois durant son adolescence. Lorsque, l'été de ses dix sept ans, il avait invité Pansy, Théodore et Blaise à venir chez lui durant plus d'une semaine, il avait souhaité la voir débarquer au détour d'un couloir, à chaque instant. Et durant les vacances de noël, chaque année... Après les disputes avec son père, lorsque personne n'était présent pour l'écouter. C'était elle qu'il appelait durant des heures. Allongé sur ce lit. Dans cette chambre. Draco la regarda passer devant les photos d'eux fixées au mur, plus jeunes, tous ensembles, lui avec Blaise et Théodore, elle avec Pansy ou bien Harry, Ron et elle. Et eux deux, dans un coin sous une photo de groupe. La brune détacha l'image doucement, souhaitant la contempler de plus près. Elle sourit.

"- On devait être en fin seconde, non ? En dehors des cours tu portais toujours cet horrible sweat."

"- Jusqu'à ce que tu me le piques, ouais. Pansy a fait une tronche quand elle t'a vue avec..."

Hermione eut un petit sourire nostalgique, le regard fixé sur la photographie. Elle avait retrouvé ce fameux sweat lors du tri de ses affaires chez son père après son décès. Il était à New York, dans sa penderie, et était toujours l'un de ses pyjamas préférés.

"- Tu peux la prendre, si tu veux. Je comptais ramener ces photos à New York, de toute façon."

"- Alors non, dans ce cas je te laisserais le plaisir de nous aimanter sur ton frigo, à côté de la liste des courses." Plaisanta-t-elle en refixant la photo au mur. "Ah mon dieu j'avais oublié l'appareil dentaire de Théo... Il a l'air encore tout timide sur les photos... "

Elle partit dans un rire nostalgique. Il la laissa déambuler dans les méandres de ses propres souvenirs alors qu'il commençait à trier les affaires de son armoire. Il se désintéressa bien vite de la jeune femme pour organiser en tas bien distincts ce qu'il voulait garder et donner. Sans états d'âmes, il mit de côté ses anciens t-shirts, ses vieilles chemises et de nombreux pantalons.

"- Et ça ?"

"- Mh ?"

Il se retourna vers elle et la surprit debout, devant son lit, la boîte entre les mains. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa quelques secondes, l'air interdit, puis marcha rapidement vers elle pour la reprendre. Il se saisit du coffret, lui retirant d'entre les mains.

"- Je garde."

Hermione lui lança un regard interloqué, puis reporta son attention sur la boîte d'une trentaine de centimètres. C'était un rectangle tout simple en bois de noyer qu'il avait réalisé lui même lors d'un des ateliers extrascolaires que proposaient son tout premier collège. Il avait passé un long moment à le poncer pour le rendre parfaitement lisse, avait prit beaucoup de soin à assembler les pièces de bois au millimètre près. Il avait choisi méticuleusement un élégant loquet de fer forgé, avait appliqué un verni pour assombrir le bois. Draco passa sa main sur le couvercle, délogeant une fine couche de poussière.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Murmura la jeune femme.

"- Une boîte."

"- ... J'ai bien vu que c'était une boîte."

"- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?" Marmonna-t-il.

"- Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur..."

"- Des trucs."

"- Merci pour cette éclairante déclaration ! Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a dedans il suffit de le dire."

"- Et bien je ne veux pas."

"- Très bien."

La brune se détourna sèchement et attrapa vivement un grand sac poubelle. Elle marcha à pas vifs vers la penderie et fourra dans le sac le tas d'affaires de droite. Draco poussa un soupir consterné puis s'approcha d'elle.

"- Hermione..."

La jeune femme ne réagit pas. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis s'impatienta.

"- Oh, Hermione !"

"- Quoi ?!" S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

"- Tu es en train de jeter les fringues que je veux garder."

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sac, le bras suspendu en l'air. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et, avec un petit sourire satisfait, retourna le sac poubelle et vida sans ménagement son contenu au pied du blond.

"- Désolée, je me suis trompée." Déclara-t-elle en feignant l'innocence.

"- T'es vraiment pas possible." Dit-il en riant.

"- T'étais pas obligé d'être aussi sec !" Lança-t-elle en se détournant, lui laissant le tas d'affaire sur les chaussures.

"- T'es pas obligée d'être aussi obstinée."

"- Occupe toi plutôt de ranger tes fringues !"

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir puis, les gestes lents, ramassa ses vêtements. La brune lui adressa un regard amusé par dessus son épaule, il leva les yeux au ciel.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, les trois jeunes gens gravitant autour de Narcissa pour la seconder dans le rangement actif qui s'opérait dans la maison. Bientôt, les pièces furent épurées de tout le mobilier non nécessaire et, bien qu'ils n'aient pu s'occuper de toutes les pièces de cette immense masure, ils avancèrent considérablement le travail. Les trois jeunes gens envahirent la cuisine sous les coups de vingt heure pour préparer le dîner, laissant Narcissa profiter d'un repos bien mérité sur la terrasse. Les talents culinaires de Blaise les guidèrent pour concocter une merveilleuse salade de saison.

"- T'es vraiment un manche pour cuisiner Draco." Soupira le métis. "Infoutu de préparer une vinaigrette correctement."

"- D'habitude, mes vinaigrettes, on me les sert."

"- C'est déplorable. Et en même temps je t'envie de pouvoir dire ce genre de trucs." Marmonna le métis. "Manger au restaurant toute sa vie, le pied."

"- Tu dis ça Blaise, mais ton métier c'est de bouffer au resto, alors va pas trop te plaindre." Lança Hermione qui coupait la mozzarella.

"- Rien à voir, moi c'est mon métier. Je me tape parfois la critique d'endroits complètement dégueulasses. Lui il choisit ce qu'il peut manger !"

"- N'empêche que du coup, tu payes pas tes repas."

"- ... Pas faux."

La brune laissa les deux jeunes hommes s'affairer dans la cuisine alors qu'elle rejoignait Narcissa, tranquillement assise dans le patio face au jardin baigné des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. La jeune femme prit place près de la blonde, un petit soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres colorées de rouge, pour camoufler les coupures et les écorchures. Le regard perçant de sa voisine se darda dans ses orbes havanes, un regard tranquille. Elle la vit détailler les bleus sur son visage, très calmement, puis elle sentit la main osseuse de la cinquantenaire se presser sur ses doigts abîmés. Il se passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles elles ne dirent rien, simplement occupées à observer la panorama qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

"- La vue sur le jardin me manquera, à New York." Articula doucement Narcissa.

"- ... Je comprends. C'est une très belle maison. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses à faire là bas, vous verrez."

"- C'est ce que Draco ne cesse de me répéter, oui... Enfin tout de même, je me suis habituée au calme de la campagne."

"- ... Pourquoi quitter cette maison si vous l'aimez tant ?" Souffla Hermione.

"- Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix à présent."

"- ... Ah bon ?" Hésita la jeune femme, avec l'impression de s'immiscer dans des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas.

Narcissa poussa un profond soupir, elle haussa doucement les épaules en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

"- Draco ne t'en a jamais parlé ?" Il y eut un long silence. "Tu dois bien savoir que je suis malade."

"- Je... Oui. Enfin, je veux dire. Il a dû mentionner le sujet quelques fois mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su..."

"- Je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis fatiguée." Elle croisa doucement ses jambes. "Ma sclérose en plaque s'est déclarée peu de temps après mon mariage avec Lucius... Et les symptômes s'aggravent, ces derniers temps."

"- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du parler de ça." Lâcha subitement Hermione, gênée.

"- Ce n'est rien. Et puis, c'est moi qui t'en ai parlé !" Sourit Narcissa.

Donc... Si Narcissa fuyait le quotidien de cette existence tranquille, ce n'était pas pour se séparer des souvenirs de son défunt mari. Pourquoi le blond ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? ... Draco était une véritable mine à secret. Voilà qu'à présent elle devait faire face à cette nouvelle sans avoir eut le loisir d'y être préparée. Elle connaissait si peu cette femme qui venait de lui confier un pan tortueux de sa vie qu'elle ne sut pas exactement comment réagir.

"- Votre présence m'aide à me sentir bien. Je peux me reposer plus souvent. Donc je vais mieux depuis votre arrivée. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence... ainsi éloignée de tout, en pleine campagne, je ne profite pas du meilleur cadre possible." Rajouta la blonde.

"- ... Mais pourquoi New York, dans ce cas ?"

"- Pour mon fils. C'est évident. Tu sais, je ne le vois jamais ! Et je commence à perdre ma mobilité. A perdre quelques bribes de ma mémoire, la vue, un peu, parfois. Là bas, je disposerais de bien meilleurs soins, c'est ce qu'il s'évertue à me répéter. Mais je crois qu'il serra plus rassuré si je ne suis pas loin de lui... Alors..." Elle souffla doucement. "Cette conversation est bien triste pour un si beau moment. Pardonne-moi."

"- Non, ce n'est rien."

"- ... Je n'ai simplement plus l'habitude d'être entourée. Ma langue se délie d'elle même ! Et si tu savais comme j'ai entendu parler de toi. Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin."

Hermione lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, serrant ses doigts minces entre les siens. La fragilité de cette femme la frappa tout à coup. Ses grands yeux bleus bercés de fatigue, de doute, s'étaient départis de leur autorité. Et sa maigreur, tout à coup hurlante de vérité.

"- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer aussi." Elle se tourna vers elle. "Et puis vous serez entourée, à présent."

"- Je suis ravie que tu fasses partie de la vie de mon fils."

"- Oh, vous savez... Ce n'est vraiment... Enfin. Nous sommes amis. Voilà tout."

"- Oh oui. C'est ce qu'il essaie de croire, lui aussi."

"- ... Je vous jure que je ne vous mens pas."

"- Très bien, très bien." Murmura Narcissa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

C'est le cœur pincé que la brune regarda le soleil se coucher sur la campagne.

Le soleil inondait la cour alors que Blaise chargeait les dernières valises dans la voiture, le lendemain. Il devait déjà être midi passé, et leur avion pour New York partait de Londres en fin de soirée, ils devaient au plus s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de l'avoir. Car nombre de leurs affaires étaient restées chez leurs amis, ils devaient encore passer les chercher. Le métis vint chaleureusement embrasser la joue de Narcissa qui le serra dans ses bras. Hermione en fit de même, recevant une bise fraiche sur la joue droite et une caresse sur la joue gauche.

"- Nous nous revoyons bientôt, j'imagine !" Sourit Hermione.

"- Dès que je me trouve une maison à New York. Prends bien soin de toi Hermione."

La brune hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la voiture, rejoignant Blaise qui passa un bras autour de ses fines épaules. Elle était étrangement triste de quitter cette femme qu'elle avait apprit à découvrir, durant ces quelques jours. Un océan de douceur, une mer de gentillesse. Son regard bleuté avait remué son âme. Draco observa le métis durant quelques secondes, la façon dont il venait de faire rire Hermione lui fit un étrange effet. Narcissa glissa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, la pressant affectueusement.

"- Merci d'être venu, je n'aurais pas pu le faire toute seule."

"- Tu m'avais demandé de passer il y a longtemps déjà."

"- Je sais qu'avec ton emploi du temps tu as du mal à te dégager un moment..."

"- Ce sera plus simple lorsque tu vivras pas loin."

Sa mère se tut durant quelques secondes.

"- Je l'aime bien."

"- De ?"

"- Hermione. C'est une charmante jeune fille, très charmante qui plus est. Elle est brillante. Ton père l'aurait détestée !" Dit-elle en riant.

"- Je sais..."

"- Et il se serait bien trompé."

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

"- Ne te fais pas d'idées hein."Marmonna-t-il.

"- Oh mais je ne me fais pas d'idées. Je dis juste qu'elle me plait..."

"- J'avais cru comprendre." Fit-il avec un sourire.

"- Et je dis juste qu'elle te plait aussi."

"- Aux dernières nouvelles, maman, t'es pas dans mon crâne."

"- Presque."

"- Et je remercie dieu que ce ne soit pas le cas, d'ailleurs."

"- Oui, mais je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !" Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. "Allez file, tu vas rater ton avion. On se voit vite mon fils."

Draco lui sourit en retour puis marcha à pas rapides pour rejoindre la voiture. Il se mit derrière le volant et démarra la voiture, en route vers Londres.

* * *

"- Mademoiselle, l'un de nos passagers souhaite vous inviter en Première Classe."

"- Hein ?" Murmura Hermione qui se redressa doucement, scrutant l'hôtesse qui venait de se profiler dans la rangée des sièges de l'avion.

"- M. Malfoy, le siège adjacent au sien est libre et il vous fait savoir que vous pouvez le rejoindre dès maintenant."

La brune lança un regard au trentenaire assit à côté d'elle et à l'air envieux qu'il lui jeta.

"- Très bien, alors euh... Merci."

"- Je vous escorte jusqu'à votre siège ? Nous nous chargeons de vos bagages."

"- Oui, dans ce cas, j'arrive." Balbutia-t-elle en réunissant les quelques affaires dans son sac.

Elle se leva maladroitement, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir, puis suivit l'immense créature rousse qui navigua dans l'énorme avion pour l'emmener jusqu'au blond. Il releva la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

"- L'avion était bondé à l'aller, je n'ai pas pu te surclasser. Installe-toi, tu seras plus tranquille." Marmonna-t-il, concentré sur ce qui semblait être un dossier compliqué.

La brune hocha doucement la tête et, après avoir remercié l'hôtesse, prit place dans le siège - ô combien plus confortable - à côté de celui de Draco.

"- ... Merci."

Il la regarda cette fois, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"- Mais je t'en prie."

Il y eut un léger silence, seulement perturbé par le bruit des touches de son MacBook Pro. La brune se mordit les lèvres, le regard fixé sur le plafond de l'habitacle. Elle entendit le bruit significatif du clapet de l'écran, il venait de ranger son ordinateur. Aussi, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

"- J'ai parlé à ta mère."

"- Mh..." Il attendit visiblement la suite de ses propos. "Et ?"

"- Je... Je suis tellement désolée..." Son regard s'embua de larmes.

"- ... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Articula-t-il, alarmé.

"- Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à m'emmener, je ne savais pas qu'elle... Enfin que sa maladie... J'ai l'impression de t'avoir empêché de passer du temps avec elle. Et elle avait l'air si triste de partir pour New York... Je n'avais aucune idée que tu... Enfin..."

"- Eh. Oh. Calme-toi." Marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"- Mais je suis désolée pour toi, pour elle... Si j'avais su, j'aurais été plus prévenante."

"- Tu as été très correcte Hermione." Il marqua une pause. L'émotivité soudaine de la jeune femme lui fit hausser un sourcil. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait cessé de repenser à toute cette histoire. A lui, portant le fardeau de la maladie de sa mère dans un silence résolu et complet, dans un optimisme et une habitude qui l'avaient bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour lui. Pour Narcissa, aussi. Alors elle releva l'accoudoir qui séparait leurs deux sièges et entoura spontanément son buste de ses deux bras, fondant son visage contre son torse. Le blond ne sut pas exactement comment réagir, ses deux mains restèrent en suspens autour du corps de la jeune femme.

"- Tu n'es pas tout seul, toi non plus."

Son cœur se serra, il afficha un léger sourire, très doux. Tendrement, il posa sa paume sur le dos de la brune puis laissa reposer son bras sur son corps, l'attirant progressivement dans sa chaleur.

"- Je n'avais jamais compris. Qu'elle était malade comme ça. Et je ne t'ai jamais soutenu. Alors voilà. Tu n'es plus tout seul."

Il eut un léger sourire.

"- D'accord. Espèce d'idiote."

"- Ne me traites pas d'idiote."

"- Sinon quoi, tu pleures ? Oh. Mais pardon, tu pleures déjà."

"- C'est toi l'idiot."

"- Réplique de niveau maternelle, merci Granger."

"- Tais toi."

Ils furent secoués d'un léger rire.

"- Je te préviens, je compte rester là." Marmonna-t-elle, confortablement installée.

"- Super." Plaisanta-t-il d'un air faussement ennuyé.

"- J'ai besoin d'affection."

"- Ce genre de choses ne se demandent pas."

"- Si."

"- Non."

"- Bon sang, tais-toi et serre moi dans tes bras."

"- Bien mon capitaine."

Et il s'exécuta. Il se déroula plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ils ne parlèrent pas. Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

"- Je suis content que tu l'aies vue durant l'un de ses bons moments. Je crois que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, la mort de papa lui a fait du bien. A force de la tromper et de lui faire du mal, il la tuait à petit feu. Mais la maladie revient sans prévenir. Avant, les effets n'étaient pas permanents, les lésions se résorbaient plutôt bien. Mais... Le temps passe et ça dégénère..."

La brune releva le visage vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"- C'est drôle qu'elle t'en ait parlé. D'habitude, elle n'en parle à personne. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait bien. Enfin, bref... Voilà, tu sais. On verra ce que nous réserve l'avenir."

"- Oui..." Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. "N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de moi."

"- Mh."

Il serra sa main. Un peu. Mais cela fut suffisant.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous embrasse bien fort et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

R.A.R :

Joy : Ta review m'a donné envie de faire un Blaise pov... Peut-être que ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres :p ! En espérant que la suite t'aura plu ! Merci pour ta review, gros bisous ;)


End file.
